Destiny! Yeah, right
by animeXIII
Summary: Two men met by chance in a bar. Both trying to pick up the pieces of their lives. What if it turns out their just what the other needs? Is it destiny? Yeah right… Live and learn. AU. YAOI WARNING! Ya'know, Hurt/Comfort should be Comfort. Love it Promise
1. Epilogue  Sorrows

**[AUTHER NOTE]**

**Okay note that I'm not the usually writer. I'm the reader of this account. Until now! Elly here and I like YAOI. Yes at some point there will me some in this story and the parts that follow. If you don't like that. Please leave before you are forced to write bad comments. I really don't want people to read something they don't like. So you've been warned. The friend I share this account with help me a little with this. But seeing as she isn't much of a yaoi fan, I wanted her opinion on it. She admitted that it wasn't too back for a yaoi fic. I've had her read a few. So hopefully even yaoi haters will not gag on it. And those how like the fun as I do, like it. Plus this is an AU fic. So don't be surprised if they're a little out of character here and there. And hope you all enjoy!**

…

**Full Summary:** Two men met by chance in a bar. Both trying to pick up the pieces of their lives. What if it turns out their just what the other needs? Is it destiny? Yeah right… Live and learn.

**Rating:** Mature.

**Warnings:** MY GRAMMER SUCKS! Then other then my stupidity there's the following. Swearing and smoking, mentions of sex (_suggestions whatever_), cheating, drugs, slight past abuse, past rap (_hinted no detail. I will __**not**__ be writing a detailed scene, only hinting it, vague overview_) and violence... CROSSDRESSING! Rated for reason.

**Disclaimer:** Clearly © Square Enix. Lame little story's plot all mine. Credit there to me. Full credits will be posted at end of story. No songs used in story are mine. I'll post all names and bands within story or at end.

**Pairings:** Leon-Cloud (_At some point… maybe_), Zack-Aerith, Past Vincent-Lucrecia, Onesided Yuffie-Vincent, Irvine-Selphie, Cid- Shera, Rinao-Seifer, Zell-Quistis (_Random I know_), Raine-Laguna, Lulu-Waka, Onion-Terra (_Girl from Final Fantasy_), Fuu-Rai, Sephiroth-Tifa (_Not sure if I like this pairing but it's all I had left_).

**Extra Note:** I might have (_or rather maybe should have_) posted this as a crossover. Sorry peoples. I'd be classified as a Kingdom Hearts, Dissidia crossover. (_Or already is…_) But I don't feel like doing that. So it's going in the Kingdom Hearts category!

**Alright I'll stop talking now. XP Wee, let's begin! Enjoy! And tootles!**

…

{Story begin}

[Part 1]

~Epilogue - Sorrows~

Two people stumbled across the parking lot and away form the loud bar behind them. The blonde grumbled under his breath as he shifted the dead weight at his side. The brunette beside him doing nothing to help them along. Both were in their early twenties, one drunk and the other sober. Sky blue eyes nearly glowed as blonde bangs fell around them. In a huff, the blonde tried to blow the strands out of his face, only to fail. Both hand full with the man beside him. Glaring forward he cursed under his breath.

"How the hell did I get into this mess?" he grumbled, glancing at the man beside him. Then he remembered why he was in this mess.

This guy, this man, this stranger was gorgeous; that's why he couldn't leave him behind. Not like the cowboy that he'd come into the bar with. He was drunker then drunk. God only knew what would have happened to him if he hadn't dragged him out. He'd volunteered for this. Taking him home was the least he could do for him. After all he'd seemed to be down on his luck enough as it was. What had he said in his drunk rambling? Something about being left behind and never doing it again?

Sighing, the blonde shifted the other yet again so he didn't fall to the cement below. Suddenly the blonde paused realizing another problem. Groaning in frustration he cursed himself. How the hell was he supposed to get this guy home on his motorcycle? If his hands wouldn't have been full, he would have smacked himself in the forehead or punched a wall.

-Hours before-

He didn't want to be here. Not tonight. Not ever. He wanted to be home; cleaning his sword and gun, working on a case, doing yard work or reading a book. Anything but this.

"Come on Squall loosen up" the other didn't listen and continued to glare forward. "You need to seriously relax. Forget all about Rin-"

"Irvine if you don't shut up now, I swear to god that I'll kill you with my house keys"

The slightly older man with a long copper-brown ponytail and cowboy hat paled. Because they both knew he could do it. Sighing the man drove in silence for a moment. Moment ended quickly as they turned into the next street. Threat pushed aside for the moment.

"Well either way we're going to have fun and that's that. I don't care how much bitching you do"

"Why am I here again?"

"Because Selphie said she'd strangle you with her jump robe while sicking Terra on you"

"…" the brunette silently glared at the road before them, not saying a word. If there was on thing he hated more then anything, it was kids. At least for the moment. It hadn't always been that way. But that was a different story and a thought Squall didn't want to think about.

They pulled into the parking lot. Royal azure eyes stared forward in loathing at the bar that they were not parked outside of. The music from inside could be heard even from their far distance across the parking lot. The younger of the two sighed while throwing his door open.

"Let's just get this over with" he grumbled, earning a grin from his companion.

"I knew you'd see it my way Squall" the other merely snorted at this as he walked forward, hands stuffed deeply into his leather pants pockets.

The bouncer let them through with a nod after a quick ID check. Not that either of the two looked underage, only following routine. Entering the music filled area, the brunette's scowl only deepened, while Irvine's smirk widened. The older pulled the other quickly over to the bar, moving through the crowded floor and flashing lights. Squall had barely sat and Irvine had already ordered their drinks.

"Long island ice tea and a Jake and coke" the cowboy ordered.

"Forget the coke and just give me the whiskey" the other cut in. The bartender smiled at them before going to get their drinks. Irvine's eyes tailing the woman as she did so. "Irvine, get your eyes off her ass"

"Well aren't we blunt today" the other snickered, moving his eyes away from the bartender.

"I happen to like Selphie for the most part. Don't screw it up with you're womanizing"

"That's cold even for you Squall"

"Gloves come off when you drag me to places like this"

"Touchy"

The woman came back, smile still on her face as she placed the drinks in front of them. Squall took his drink not saying a word as he felt the familiar burn as the Jack Daniels slipped down his throat. Irvine on the other hand had his eyes again on the bartender smiling slyly. Inwardly, Squall rolled his eyes. Wondering why Selphie ever married the man.

"So ma'am, how long you work here?" she smiled sweetly at the flirting man.

"Since it opened"

"Really now? Enjoy this kind of thing?"

"Of course. Not only do I get to flirt with cute things like you. My husband can't do a think about it" she noted before walking off to the newest addition to the bar. Squall smirked behind his glass at the other's surprised look.

"What a fox" he muttered finally taking a sip of his long island.

"Ah, huh"

"Did you even look at her, Squall?" the older asked, whistling softly. "If I wasn't married…"

"You are married" the brunette pointed out bluntly, setting his now empty glass down.

"Selphie's something else isn't she?" the man said with a warm smile.

Squall watched the other out of the corner of his eye. Irvine was a flirt and a skirt chaser. But when it came down to it, no matter what anyone said, or what he did. He truly loved his wife. And was loyal to the very core, he was many things; a cheater wasn't one of them. Luckily Selphie knew that better then anyone. After five years of marriage, she'd be a fool not to.

"Refill?"

The voice made Squall turn to the bartender. For the first time he really took the woman in. Irvine was right about her, she was beautiful. Long black hair, soft brown eyes, curves in all the right places. Her white shirt did little to hide her chest that was… in lack of better words, large. His eyes didn't travel much farther as he nodded to her handing her his glass. Staring was rude after all. And he was very close to crossing the line of 'glancing' into 'gawking'. Something he didn't want to do. So his shifted his gaze away from the bar and out among the crowd of people. Groups were at the booths and tables talking, while others were out on the floor dancing the loud music around them. Cold azure eyes scanned the area out of boredom, no longer hearing the words of the man beside him. He'd learned long ago how to tune out Irvine.

Sipping his second glass the man stared at the crowd, the only thing keeping his mind from wondering to unwanted things. Things that were best forgotten and left behind. Gold catch his eyes just as Irvine's voice cut through his barrier of aloofness.

"Now _that_ is hot"

Squall blamed it on the drinks as he inwardly agreed with the other. Their eyes both on the same thing; the blonde across the room. She moved through the crowd alone. Her golden blonde hair pulled over his shoulder and slightly messy, a few spikes on top. It oddly enough worked with the rest of her slight curls. Pale face was contrast to her sky blue eyes and pink lips. She was dressed in a tight black halter top that hugged close to her small chest with an unbuttoned white classy blazer over it. Her blue jeans wear faded and fit perfectly showing off her body. Black boot with slight heel went up to her knee adding an inch to her high. All in all, the blonde was beautiful; or as Irvine had so modestly but it '_hot_'.

The thought crossed through his mind and Squall frowned deeply. Not what he needed. Turning away from the crowd he looked back to his drink, which he took a quick sallow of. He'd had enough of woman. Enough of relationships. He was staying a bachelor for the rest of his days. Seeming to read his thoughts, Irvine gave Squall an unseen sad glance.

'_Maybe the bar was a bad idea after all_' he admitted to himself with a sigh.

One Squall's fourth or sixth drink, Irvine's phone went off. He rushed outside to answer after seeing his wife on the caller ID. Leaving the brunette for the moment to nurse his whiskey. He'd had a good buzz going at this point knew in a few more he'd be drunk, just as he'd come to do. The Jake Daniels wasn't even bothering him at this point. Seeing as it wasn't one of his more favorite brands. Glenlivet was by far his favorite, but sadly expensive. Not something you found at some bar.

Lost in his drink he didn't notice the person slip in beside him in the seat Irvine had left open to the otherwise full bar. Tifa came over talking with the new arrival. Their words catching the brunette attention, pulling his mind away from his glass.

"Having fun tonight I see" the bartender teased the other, who smiled.

"Of course. All these beautiful people and all with manners. Do you know how easy it would be tonight to make tips?"

"Now you're not working tonight. Don't make me kick you out"

Soft laughter made Squall finally glance at the other. It was the blonde. Knowing this he forced his gaze back to his glass, which was again near empty. Sighing he cut into their conversation. That had momentarily paused.

"Excuse me. Would you mind getting me another?" he asked. The woman behind the bar turned to him and nodded with a smile.

The brunette cursed himself. He hadn't thought about the fact that she'd have to leave. Meaning he was now left with the blonde. Who was now staring at him. Daring to glance over at the other, Squall raised a brow.

"What?" the other shook her head a small smile coming to her lips.

"Just thinking"

"… whatever"

Even as he turned back to the bar, he felt the other's eyes still one him. It wasn't until the raven haired woman returned with his drink, along with one for the blonde, did the gaze fall from him. The two fell into conversation again and Squall learned a few things. One being the name of the bartender, which was Tifa. Rest of it really went through one ear and out the other before he just tuned them out like he had Irvine. Speaking of the man, Squall looked around not seeing hid or hair of him. A low growl escaped his throat as he set his glass down and dug out his cell. He didn't notice the glace to the gave him as the ringing was answered.

"Where the hell are you?" he questioned, not even waiting for a hello.

"_Well um…"_

Squall's eyes narrowed. He knew this one. It happened before. Many, many times before. It was one of the main reasons why he didn't go anywhere with Irvine, much less a bar.

"How long it take you this time?"

"_I'm already half way home_" he confessed. Yes he'd been forgotten. Irvine had a history of doing that one. Pinching the bridge of his nose and the scar that ran across it, Squall used all his will power not to snap.

"Just forget it. I'll get a taxi or something"

"_You sure I can-_"

"Good bye Irvine" Squall shot lowly before flipping the phone shut. "Dumb-ass" he muttered to no one as he slipped the phone back into his pocket and returned to his drink.

Downing it, the man was about to leave when he realized that it'd take him all night to get back home if he walked and mildly wondered if he should call a taxi or just crash at a nearby hotel. Not wanting much too waste money on either, he contemplated who he could call to come get him for a moment. Irvine was out. Zell… he didn't trust his life in his hands when behind the wheel. That left either his sister or Quistis. Neither were going to be happy about this. The taxi was starting to sound better to him in his head, cost or not. He rambling lowly under his breath, unaware of the one watching him.

"You look like a man with a lot on his mind"

His head jerked to the side, coming face to face with the blonde. Again, not something he needed. Looking away again, Squall asked Tifa for another drink. Hoping it would help him make up his mind. In the back of his mind he knew it wouldn't. But at this point he didn't care. He was there; he was going to make the most of it. And hopefully he'd wake up in the morning and not remember a thing of these events. Yes that would be great.

"That would be an understatement" he muttered in reply, before realizing that he'd done it.

"Hmm, I guessed as much" the blonde mused. "How many of those have you had?"

Squall didn't pick up the bewilderment in the other's voice as he nearly swallowed the whole glass down in one go. He welcomed the burn that traveled down his throat. Though it was getting weak now, after so many drinks. Looking down at the glass, he couldn't answer. Because he didn't know.

"Not enough" he huffed finally, finishing off the little bit of liquor at the bottom of his glass, unaware of the slight slur that was starting to form in his voice. He also missed the bartender whisper to the other.

"Eight" she informed softly. The blonde gawked at the woman then turned back to the brunette. He did not look like a man that had eight glasses of whiskey. He was either a good drunk or knew how to hold his liquor, maybe a little of both.

"I think you've had enough then" replying with a snort, Squall turned to the blonde.

"You don't know me. Back off, I'm not in the mood"

"Obviously, your in a bar getting your ass wasted"

"That's my own choice, now isn't it?"

The blonde stared the brunette down for a long moment before sighing turning back to Tifa. Blonde told the bartender to call a taxi and Squall didn't protest. Save him the trouble. Sitting for a long moment he pulled out his wallet pulling out three twenties. Even in his drunk state, he knew it was too much. But seeing as he was about to hit rock bottom and they had called him a ride, he figured it was the least he could do. The woman noticed as well and protested.

"I ain't that drunk. You're not cheating me or something. That idiot of a ride didn't just leave me without a lift. But with his bill" he pointed out. Which was true, luckily he'd only had one drink.

As soon as she took his money he asked if she'd wake him when his ride got there. Getting a nod he lowered his head to rest on crossed arms. Leaving the leather coated man to fall into sleep not a moment later. The blonde stared in wonder. Tifa's eyes glancing between the two. She smiled at the look in her friend's eyes. Something she hadn't seen in a long time.

"See something you like Cloud?" she asked slyly. The blonde's baby blue's shot to her.

"Shut up Tifa"

"What? I hit the mark?"

"I'm not his type"

"We both know he was checking you out earlier" blue eyes rolled.

"As a woman, not a person"

"What am I going to do with you Cloud?"

"Let it go"

"But-"

"Tifa he's not gay"

"He could be bi"

"He's not"

"How do you know?"

"He checked out two people in this bar. Neither male"

"Last time I checked-"

"Tifa!"

Silence fell as they two stared each other down. The bartender sighed. Her brown eyes fell on the sleeping brunette for a moment. Something about the man from the moment he came in with the flirting cowboy struck a cord with her. His gaze was cold and distant, but even more so, sad. She'd seen the look many times in her career at the bar. She'd dubbed it 'the heartache'; men and women that would come in to drown their sorrows and to forget, if only for a moment. But this man was different. He wasn't flirting or angry like most. He'd just been there, silently drinking. Almost as if he didn't want to be there at all. He'd even been polite for the most part. Kind.

Cloud's eyes fell back on the sleeping man, much like Tifa. He'd caught the blonde's eye the moment he came in. First it was just the way he dressed; black leather jacket and pants. Then he noticed the way he'd carried himself. Even the way he'd gazed around the room. Felt like something familiar. When he and his friend eyes had fell on Cloud he'd nearly met it. But instead stayed as if unaware and was nearly disappointed when the other's gaze left so quickly. Not that it mattered. This man was obviously straight as they come. And Cloud… he wasn't a woman. Not many realized it however. He dressed up real nice when he wanted too after all. But those eyes; something in this man's eyes made the blonde feel as if they were kindred spirits. Like they could relate.

"Taxi's not coming" Tifa noted, pulling the blonde out of his thought.

"Huh?"

"The phone, it was the taxi serves. They're having problems, wouldn't be able to make it for another hour. So I canceled it" she turned to the man that was without a ride now. "I'll have to find another… I hate to ask this, but could you take him?"

"I'll take him" Cloud agreed with an inward sigh. He couldn't tell the girl no, she didn't ever ask for much after all. "He give you an address?" she nodded pulling a page from her small notebook behind the bar. She was about to hand it to him before pulling her hand back. A blonde brow rose in question.

"You're not going to stalk him or something are you?"

"Tifa!" the woman laughed handing him the paper. The blonde snatched it from her before turning to the brunette. Who was still blissfully unaware of his knew riding arrangements. Cloud shook his shoulder and called the other to wake. He paused realizing he didn't even know this guy's name. A sleepy moan came form the other as he weakly raised his head and blinked at the other.

"Wha?" he questioned running his hand through his hair as he yawned. The blonde bit his lip. The guy reminded him of a cat after a nap.

"I'm giving you a lift home. Come on"

The man stared at Cloud for a long moment. His expression completely blank, almost dead. He didn't say a word as he stood. It was only then they realized just how drunk he was. Seeing as he stumbled the moment he was on his feet. Cloud caught him by the arm, quickly throwing his arm around the other to balance him.

"Do you have him?" Tifa asked, her way of asking if the blonde needed help.

"I got him" he stated, pulling the other closer as he moved the brunette's arm over his shoulder and his around his back.

Slowly the two made their way out the door and into the parking lot. Cloud ignored Tifa's smirk as he left or her eyes as the followed them out. The brunette became near dead weight as they left the building. Leaving the blonde to curse.

Getting across the parking lot had only led to the blonde trying to figure out how to get the brunette on and to stay on his bike. Seem the brunette sensed something was up, because he lifted his head slowly muttering something the blonde didn't catch.

"What?"

"It's quiet" the man near whispered. Simplicity of it made the other smirk.

"Yeah"

"Where 'm I?"

"Parking lot"

"Hmm… why 'm I wif 'ou?" he slurred at the end.

"I'm giving you a ride… Or I was. Not sure it's going to work out now though"

Seemed the other had gone back to sleep for a moment, his eyes again close his weight falling again on the blonde's shoulders. Few minutes later his eyes flickered open again and held some of his own weight again.

"Who 're u?"

"I'm your ride" Cloud reminded, wondering how many times he was going to be questioned by the drunk man. But he wasn't questioned again, instead he go a shake of the head.

"No, y'ur name" he stated his eyes meeting the blondes. Sky blue met stormy azure. Cloud heart jumped, this guy's eyes seemed to cut into his very soul. It was like he could see every secret and dark shadow in your heart. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Cloud" he answered, forgetting his last name for the moment. The other stared at him for a long moment before murmur a reply and returning his gaze to the ground.

"Lik' the s'y" the slur didn't make since to Cloud and he was disappointed the man didn't give his own name.

"Come on don't go asleep on me again!" the blonde snapped as the other's eyes began to droop. The other's harsh tone did the job of waking him. His eyes snapped open and head jerked up. "We're getting you home and to do that you need to stay awake. Understood?"

"Hmm, ya" the brunette hummed softly.

"Okay I have to let you go for a second. You think you can stand on your own for a second?" the man merely nodded and slowly the blonde pulled away. Shockingly the man did stay on his feet, even if he did sway a bit.

Pulling out his keys, Cloud removed the helmet from the side compartment of his bike, handing it to the brunette. Luckily for both of them, he wasn't drunk enough not to know what to do with it. In fact Cloud would not that this man was the oddest drunk he'd ever met. Seemed he didn't get depressed, chatty, bitch, or clingy. He got tired. When the brunette had the helmet on Cloud got onto the motorcycle motioning for the other to get on behind him. The brunette did so as the blonde started it up. Cloud jumped as the other's head fell onto his shoulder. Then he remembered the other's tiredness.

"Don't go to sleep" he ordered.

"'m not" the other promised.

"You're the oddest drunk I've ever met" the blonde noted as he pulled the other's arms around his waist and kicked his bike into gear.

"Hn" the man snorted behind him. "This comin' f'um the guy dressin' like a girl"

Cloud's breath caught his eyes shooting to look over his shoulder. The brunette still had his head on the other's shoulder and his arms were loosely wrapped around the blonde's waist. He didn't say another word and the blonde turned back to driving. Warning the other briefly before taking off; strong arms tightened slightly, to hold on in response. Cloud's mind raced as he drove through the dead streets. This man had known. Or had he? It could have just been the drunk ramblings of a tired man. But still… even then, it would have been a first.

Pushing the thought aside, the blonde turned back to the man asking for his address. He had it written down in his pocket and he was sure he remembered it right. But he wanted to be safe. The brunette answered confirming what the blonde thought he'd known. He knew the street the man lived on. It was one outside of town, in-between Radiant Garden and the next town Twilight. Nice place, nice neighborhood, mostly the well off. Made the blonde wonder just what this guy did for a living. After all, it wasn't called 'Castle Street' for nothing. Each house on the street looked like a castle. Large mansions at least three stories each. Seemed the brunettes was no different. The blonde stopped in the driveway of the last number on the street. The number the brunette had given him. Odd thing was he didn't see a house, only an old brass gate and a line of trees.

"You sure this is the place?" the blonde asked as he got off his bike, the other following after him after handing over the blonde's helmet. He didn't get his answer however as the brunette stumbled and fell right onto his ass. The blonde stared for a moment before breaking into a fit of laughter. The man stared blankly forward, blinking a few times before speaking.

""m drunk" the brunette noted rubbing his head, before standing on unsteady legs.

"That you are" Cloud agreed offering the other a hand. Brunette took it before he fell again.

"'eir are my 'eys?" the man slurred his hands roaming over his many pockets and belts. "Shit, hope Ive didn't 'ave um"

The blonde watched in near amusement as the brunette went through all his pockets. It was a good thing Cloud didn't have work tomorrow and wasn't in a rush, or he wouldn't be enjoying this as he was now. The brunette found his keys in his inside coat pocket. He flipped to an old skeleton key, made of the same brass as the gate, only less worn. After a few failed attempts of trying to get it into the keyhole he threw them at the blonde. Silently telling him to do it. Scowl came to the man's face as the blonde got it on the first try. But not a word came from him as he took back his keys. He pulled away from Cloud stumbling forward.

"Hey!" the blonde protested, making the other pause and glance back at him.

"Wha?"

"You… you sure you can make it to your house okay? I mean I don't even see a house"

"Long drive"

"Okay…" Cloud frowned at this. The two stared at each other for moment before he decided. "I'm walking you to the door"

"Whatever"

It was the only word spoken as they moved down the dirt path. Darkness overtook them as the street lamps of 'Castle Street' got blocked out by trees. Cloud mildly thought this was becoming a bad idea. He didn't know this guy after all and know he was just about lost in the dark with him. The thought quickly faded as he heard a soft thud and a muttered curse. Seemed he'd fallen again, Cloud couldn't help but snicker before finding the man in the dark and helping him again to his feet.

"How longs this driveway of yours?"

"… long"

"Right, drunk guy. Not going to get a straight answer" Cloud noted to himself.

"'orry"

This made the blonde pause and look at the other who's gaze was downcast. His eyes adjusted enough to the dark to see the sad look pass through the other's eyes. Giving Cloud the courage to ask what had been nagging him for a while.

"Why were you at the bar tonight?"

"Ive dragged me 'eir to furget"

"The cowboy?" the man nodded. "And he just left you?"

"'appens all the time"

"Dumb-ass" the other smirked for the first time since the blonde had seen him.

"I say the 'ame 'ing all the time" this small statement made Cloud smirk with him. Cloud missed the other's eyes on him. It was only for a moment but it was long enough for the other to have a thought. One he'd forget soon but regret when he remembered it.

"So-"

"Beautiful" The one word had cut Cloud off and turn to the man who was staring at him. The blonde shot him a look torn between confusion and shock.

"What?"

"Nothin'" the brunette said shaking his head.

"Okay…"

Cloud dropped it, even though he _really_ didn't want to. Light flowed over them as the path led them out of the trees. Sky blue eyes widened at the sight before him. His guy's house, it was smaller then all the other's one the street that was for sure but yet it was the most beautiful. Two stories house like mansion, old and worn. I was brick build and in the style of Twilight Town. The owner of the house pulled away from Cloud and stumbled forward to the large wooden doors of the entrance. Like at the gate he couldn't get his keys to work. He turned back to the blonde with a blank look. Getting he point, the blonde ran forward. The outside of this place was amazing, Cloud wasn't about to pass up a chance to see the inside. Unlocking the door, the brunette pushed the door open and stumbled in as he kicked off his shoes. The blonde followed, _only _do to the fact the man forgot his keys at the door.

Gawking at the foyer as the other turned on a few lights, the blonde's wondered taking in the sight around him. The mansion was bigger then he thought. The foyer held two doors to either the left and right of him. But his eyes moved to the stairs across the room from him that were split in two, each only up to a walk way that held at least two doors that he could tell from were he stood. In the foyer, the door to his right was open. Turning his attention to it, he caught a glimpse of what looked like a library.

"Wha you still doin' here?" the man asked. That made Cloud snap out of it. He turned to the man holding up the keys in a silent reply. The other stared at him a long moment. "Oh…"

"You really are drunk" Cloud said holding back a laugh.

"Not that drunk" he huffed taking the keys roughly from the other's hand. "You got 'e to the door. Gw home" Cloud frowned and was about to protest before the other cut him off. "'anks" he slurred, his back to the blonde as he moved the right flight of stairs.

He was going to leave. He really was. But there was one thing Cloud knew form experience of himself and others around him. And that was stairs plus drunk equal bad outcome. This guy was going to break his neck and for the life of him, Cloud didn't know why he cared so much. His brief thought was confirmed as he stumbled on the fourth or fifth step. Luckily Cloud was already there to catch him. The blonde let out a sigh and caught the other's gaze. It was one of question, as if silently asking 'why are you still here?' yet saying 'thanks that you were' at the same time.

It was silent until they got to the first door in the hall. Cloud didn't enter, in fact as soon as the man opened the door he turned to leave. Strong grip caught his arm and he looked back. The other stared at him silently for a moment before shaking his head and letting the other go.

"Thanks. Sorry for the trouble"

Cloud stared at the now closed door where the other had just disappeared through. He didn't sound so drunk that time. But he had to be. Really who would leave a complete stranger to lock up your house? No one in their right mind…

Sighing Cloud made his way out the house and down the dark drive. It had been one long weird night. Yet he hadn't regretted it. Even if he never saw the guy again or even remember him in the morning; both were very likely. Driving aware he left behind the man that lay in his bed mind racing more then a drunk man's should. Thoughts of the pass and now, both were lost slowly to a dreamless sleep.

…

**[ANOTHER NOTE] **

**I have nothing against the girls of Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. So don't be too offended by anything I make them do. I just happen to find the guys hotter. :)**

**AND IF YOU WANT MORE COMMENT! I DONT WORK UNLESS I GET SOME LOVE! **

* * *

><p><strong>PS To Readers Of The Other Stories.<strong>

**Those of you waiting for other updates on this account! Jo, person I share this with and the writer of 'Pirate Case' and 'Aubade of Dreams'. She'll be updating soon… I hope. She's still alive though! So please remain patient your updates will come. **


	2. New Name

~I – New Name~

Squall had forgotten his night at the bar with Irvine. He had a faded memory of being left behind and a blonde. But other then that it was blank. To say Irvine got an ear full was mild. Not only had the brunette chewed him out but so did all their friends. Squall hadn't minded his friends worry until Selphie made the comment; '_You left him drunk! What if he'd been kidnapped, rapped and robbed or something!_' That had been the end of the line when the brunette had informed the woman he was fine and that they all needed to drop it. Good friends that they were, they agreed. After all they all knew he had enough shit to worry about. Like now, the brunette found himself standing outside of his work place face to face with the one man he didn't _need_ nor _wanted_ to see. Not now. Maybe not ever. It was the whole reason he was trying to get put through a transfer into another department. Any department up the one he was in now.

"Squall we need to talk" the blonde in front of him stated, he too had a scar running from the corner of his eyebrow across to under his other eye, over the bridge of his nose. Reverse of what the brunette had on his own face. Squall glared back, meeting the other's green eyes.

"Not now Seifer" he informed coldly, walking passed the man. Who frowned deeply at this.

"Leonhart" the other snapped. The brunette stopped, but didn't turn back to the other man. "Your not even going to listen are you?"

"Maybe someday. But not today" the other sighed at this, running his hand through his short cut hair.

"Can you tell me this then? Are you really leaving the department?"

Glancing back over his shoulder, Squall answered simply without emotions.

"Yes"

"But this is SeeD, if you leave this there's no going back"

"I'm aware of that" the other's jaw clenched along with his fist.

"You're throwing your whole career, your dream away over one simple mistake?" the other snapped. Royal azure eyes narrowed.

"What you two did was neither simple nor a mistake. It was a choice. I'll agree with that it was under complicated circumstances, but you both choose to hide it and lie to me. My trust was broken. And a partner that I can't trust isn't a partner at all"

He didn't say another word, or did he get any protest as he turned and left; leaving his job, his town and his old friends and coworkers behind. His life with SeeD was no more. His new assignment wasn't in Balamb Garden, it was in Radiant Garden. Tomorrow the brunette, once soldier, would be part of the Restoration Committee; his job, a sweeper, taking care of the scum of the streets. Pay didn't matter, job didn't matter. If it had he wouldn't have but in the transfer to began with. SeeD was top class. People worked years to get into it and stayed until they died or retired of old age. It was nearly unheard of for someone to leave and move to a new department. Let alone one as low as the Restoration Committee, which was about as low as you could go really without becoming a freelance bounty hunter. Which in a sense the committee was, only with the power of the police.

Squall wanted change. His life was pointless. Dead. He'd lost everything without really losing anything. He was numb, hollow to the life he'd lived for the last four years. And worked far longer to get. There was no longer any point in keeping it, whoever. So he'd planned to start a new life. Hopefully one more satisfying then what he had now. If not, then he'd make it work. Find something that made his life worth living again.

-Radiant Garden Days Later-

The man entered the small office and looked around. It was above an auto garage in the middle of town. Only about forty minute drive from his home; only five more then his old job. Looking around he didn't seem to see anyone, so he took a look around. There was a computer against the small piece of wall the separated the main room from a small kitchen in the back. The walls were an old orange and the floors wood. Books, files and papers were scattered around the two desk against the far wall. Bookshelves lined the walls to the right of the door and another door was to the corner of the computer. Wandering into the small kitchen, he noticed a door to his right. Opening it he found it was a closet, messy at that and decided to close it. Looking through the cupboards he found some tea. Though he was hoping for coffee, he went with what they had and began to boil some water. It was finished just as the door to the office burst open and was followed by two voices.

"But Cid!" a woman whined, "I don't want a new boss!"

"Well we're gettin' one!" a gruff voice shot back.

"But what about Yen?"

"He's retirin'. Something I might do if you don't stop your complainin'. For pete's sakes girl you're a woman. Not a child. Act like one!"

"But Cid!"

"Is it always this lively in the morning?"

Both jumped and turned to the side to see The brunette leaning against the entrance to the kitchen. His eyes watching them calmly, one hand crossed over his chest while the other held a freshly brewed cup of tea. He dressed as he always did outside of work, seeing as this place didn't have a dress code or uniforms. This left him in a white t-shirt under his leather jacket along with his leather pants that were held up by two favorite belts. Not the most professional thing to wear, but seeing his two coworkers he didn't think it would matter.

First was the young woman, that looked sixteen at oldest. She had short black hair and big, round chocolate eyes. She was dressed in a black and white tank top with khaki shorts. Her shoes looked like converse but didn't stop until just below her knee. The man beside her looked to be in his early forties. Blonde hair was short and his dark blue eyes were sharp. Toothpick in his mouth was obviously only there because he didn't have a cigarette. He was dressed in a baggy t-shirt and baggy worn blue jeans that were stained. His brown boots went unnoticed as royal azure eyes fell on the dog tags around the man's neck.

"Who are you?" the girl gasped, her eyes scrolling up and down the man. Pushing off the wall, the brunette stepped forward. Stopping in front of them both and offering a hand as he spoke.

"Leon. I'm your new boss"

The girl's jaw dropped and the other studied him for a moment before taking his hand. Firm handshake later, they dropped each other's hand and fell back to their sides. This gave the girl enough time to recover.

"Your what?" his eye moved back to the girl.

"Leon"

"The other part"

"I'm your boss" he informed, "Your Yuffie Kisaragi, correct?"

"Who'd you know that?"

"Because I read your file" he informed turning to the older man. "Cid Highwind, right?"

"Hm, huh" the man nodded. "I got to say, I'm not so sure I like the idea of working for a kid"

"Understandable" Leon agreed, before moving over the computer where he'd set a file earlier before they'd come. He moved back to them and handed it over. Both looked at it a moment then up at him.

"What's this?" Cid asked.

"My file. Though it only fair since I read yours, you read mine"

With that said the man opened it. The girl peeking at it curiously as well. She didn't' catch however what Cid did. The man's eyes moved back to the brunette.

"There's a lot missing in this"

"There is?" the girl asked confused.

"Not my doing, I ensure you" Leon noted as he sipped his tea. "SeeD doesn't like information getting out. You want to blame someone. Go to them"

Cid hid his shock well, but Yuffie didn't hide her confusion at all. She didn't understand what that piece of information meant. But Cid did, he'd had a few years of air force under his belt. More then Leon had under his from SeeD. Whole decade more. Why he wasn't running the place was beyond Leon. But then again it was a good thing. Seeing as he wouldn't have a job if he was.

"I see we're in good hands"

"We'll see" Leon noted turning away from them and back to the kitchen. "I made some tea. Hope you don't mind" he added before taking a seat at the small, two chaired, table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Tea?" Cid questioned moving to the kitchen. Yuffie looked worried.

"You didn't"

"If I did?" he questioned the girl.

"Cid…" dread filled her face as the older man took a sip of the tea Leon had made. She gasped yet again when Cid smirked and commented.

"Not bad"

Leon didn't reply as he finished his own and set the cup aside. First day or not, he had things to get done. Interdictions were out of the way, it was time for work. Standing he turned to them and knew what had to be done before anything less. This place was about to get cleaned and organized for the first time since the Restoration Committee was founded. Much to the two other workers shock.

…

Few months into his new life, Squall, now known as Leon, was getting quite used to the new life. Cid and Yuffie had come to accept him quite quickly. Faster then Leon was expecting them to. Cid and Merlin, an older man that lived in the house next door, were the only full time workers in the committee other then Leon. Yuffie was a part-timer, seeing as she was still in high school. And then there was another woman that came in time to time. She wasn't a part-timer, just a friend that came to check on the group. Her name was Aerith. She was a kind woman that owned a flower shop a few blocks away. She had copper-brown curls that were always pulled back into a braid by a pink ribbon. Her warm forest green eyes seemed always be soft. And she was the reason, Leon had come to learn, why the kitchen had been the only clean place in the office. Another thing he learned was Cid owned the garage downstairs. Taking in clients every now and again when times in the committee were slow. Seemed he was quite the mechanic. Leon had learned this the first time the blonde saw his car. Light blue 1952 Cadillac convertible, that was nicknamed the 'Tempest' by his little brother when he bought it years ago. Cid had near drooled on it the first time. The man seemed even more shocked to hear that Leon had near rebuilt it from scrap metal. His job in SeeD had given him the money to do that kind of thing after all. Leon had only worked for them for four years but he'd had enough saved know to live for the next half of his life more then easily. He'd never been one to need many things. Beer and pizza once a week and a new gun or sword every few months, he was happy. Easy to please, at least he thought so. Yuffie not so much. The young woman was always complaining about Leon not smiling enough or being too serious. She insisted he was never satisfied with anything. Which was far from the truth. But she didn't see it that way. So he used his ability to block just about anything out, on her. Working wonders as it always had with Irvine and his father.

Took another month for Leon to realize it, or more Aerith to point something out to him, something he hadn't even noticed until then. He'd become part of the 'family' as Aerith had put it. He'd stared at her for a long moment before he realized she was right. She and Yuffie were like his sisters and Cid and Merlin were his always arguing uncles. Oddly he was okay with that. Though he'd never admit it out loud, not that he had to with Aerith, she already knew. She always knew, like a mother always knows.

"Leon" Yuffie called, not a moment later latching herself onto the brunette's back. He wasn't even fazed anymore by it.

"Hmm?" he question calmly as he went of his paperwork.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two… No sorry twenty-three" he corrected after realizing his birthday had just passed. He'd been so busy he'd forgotten. Seemed his family had as well seeing as they hadn't called or bugged him. Thinking about it he did vaguely remember a card from his mother and sister.

"You don't know how old you are?" the girl teased.

"No, my birthday just passed. I'd forgotten"

"What?" the girl gasped, "When?"

The man paused looking up from his work and over to the calendar; August 28th. Five days ago, not even a week. Nothing to worry about. He turned back to his paper work, muttering the answer to the ninja girl.

"But, why didn't you tell us? I would have thrown you a party and-"

"Yuffie it's just a day. Like any other. Nothing more" he informed as he moved onto the next task, his paperwork finished. He barely realized Yuffie's weight lift off his shoulder as she ran off elsewhere.

When the day was over Yuffie was at the door smiling brightly, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him down the stairs and then through the street. He didn't get to protest as he was pulled into Aerith's flower shop. He was shocked to see Yuffie's surprise. Aerith, Cid, Merlin stood now with Yuffie around a small table with a cake in the middle of it. Yuffie's obvious messy doodle of a smiley face and a no-so-straight 'Happy Belated Birthday' spelt out in blue frosting over the otherwise white. It only had one candle, which the girl quickly explained was because she could find any more in such short notice. Leon stared at the cake for a long moment until his shock passed. He looked up at the girl and for the first time he smiled at her. Her eyes went wide and she squealed jumping him with a famous 'ninja hug'. He was only let go long enough to blow out the candle and make a wish before she jumped him again. Oddly he found he didn't care. And he didn't dare not he didn't much like cake. Just this once, he figured he make an exception and eat it.

They were joined by another man, Zack. Leon had met him briefly a few times but not getting more then his name or a hello out of them. He was Aerith's husband. He came in with two, one year olds. Both had spike, out of control hair and big round eyes. But neither matched; one had jet black hair like Zack while the other had brown like Aerith. The one with the darker hair had golden brown eyes and the brunette had sky blue that matched Zack's own. Leon mused over were the gold eyes had come from, but didn't ask. Both toddlers happily made a mess with their cake. It was as they ate he got their names.

"This is Vanitas and Sora" Aerith informed, smiling at her sons. Leon nodded at this silently. Zack smirked at him before he spoke.

"Don't like kids do you?"

"Cants say I do. But then again I can't say I like them either"

"You don't want kids?" Yuffie asked, sounding almost sad. "Your babies would be adorable" Leon fought the urge to roll his eyes at this.

"No, I do not want kids. Not now"

"Does that mean you did once?"

"Yuffie leave it be" Aerith said softly as Leon's eyes filled with a distant look, falling silent for the rest of his stay until it was time to leave and he thanked them and went on his way.

Leon had wanted kids once. It wasn't that long ago. He wanted a family. To be happy. But like all dreams. It came to an end. He woke up and found reality. There was no happy endings. No dreams come true. Just life. And that was sure as hell not a dream. Leon had lived long enough to know that. Painfully so.

Middle of September when he'd seen Zack again, he'd come with Aerith on one of her check ins. The twins were with them. Yuffie happily took Vanitas leaving Sora with his father. Zack set the small boy down, now that it was safe to, seeing as the office was now always organized. Papers no longer lay everywhere and anywhere. Leon made sure of that. The small brunette stood looking around curiously before landing his sights on his target.

Leon paused in his research as he felt something grab his leg. Looking down he was met with big blue eyes. Sora stared up at him for a moment, blank faced, before a big smile came to his face. Glancing back at the computer, Leon saved his work so far before turning back to the child. He knew what kids were like when they were ignored. He learned that one long ago with his little brother. The ignoring trick didn't work on them, only made things worse. Having Leon's full attention was just what Sora had wanted. Small hands moved from Leon's leather pants and rose to the air.

"Oop, oop" the baby cooed.

"Up huh?" the man questioned, before letting out a sigh. Really who could say not to that look? Kid had the 'bambi eyes' down like an art. Lifting the boy to his lap, Leon turned back to the computer, typing with one hand while holding Sora with the other.

Zack and Aerith came looking for Sora once they realized he hadn't followed Zack like he normally did. They both paused to see him on Leon's lap, smiling as the man worked. Seemed Leon hadn't noticed, or didn't care that Sora was chewing on his lion necklace. Leon did know and didn't care. He knew the child couldn't hurt it. And at the moment it kept the boy busy and let him work. The two parents smiled as they returned to the kitchen, seeing they had nothing longer to worry about. Yuffie awed as she peeked out at the sight she was informed about. Cid rolled his eyes at the girl, not moving from the table as he sipped his tea.

Ten minutes later they all heard a fit of giggles. Curiosity out did them all as they stepped out of the kitchen to see what was making Sora so happy. They were met with the sight of Leon lifting the boy up, then down repeatedly. His face was blank, unaffected by the child's happiness. Yuffie jumped over to him with Vanitas. Leon turned to the girl and lifted Sora a few more time before coming to a stop.

"Something you needed Yuffie?" he asked as Sora again took grip on his necklace.

"I thought you said you didn't like kids"

"No. I stated I didn't dislike or like them"

"But you're so good with them"

"Being good at something doesn't mean one enjoys it" Leon pointed out.

"How are you so good at it?"

"He's a good kid, wouldn't matter if I was or not"

"But you are" Yuffie protested shifting Vanitas in her arms. The boy didn't look too pleased about being held.

"I got a lot of practice with my little brother" Leon answered his eye staying on Vanitas, who he knew was going to start screaming any moment. Without a word he took the boy, handing Sora off to her. The scowl on the raven haired boy vanished as Leon set him in his lap, freeing him from Yuffie's cuddling embrace. Unlike Sora who seemed to like it, Vanitas did not.

"Your brother's that much younger then you?" Zack asked coming up behind the girl. Leon nodded before explaining farther.

"He's eight years younger then I am. Younger then Yuffie is"

"I didn't know you had a brother" the girl said, bighting at the info. Wasn't every day Leon talked about his family or past. "Do you have any other siblings?"

"Two. Sister and brother; both older. And another younger brother, same age as the other"

"And here I thought you were an only child" the raven haired man noted as he took his son form Leon. Who turned back the computer now that his hands were free.

"I wish" Leon sighed halfheartedly. He loved his siblings. But like any siblings he sometimes had his fair share of them and needed a break. But he'd take his siblings any day over his father. Now that was a person Leon wondered how he was related to.

"I don't have any siblings so I'm kind of jealous. But I have my cousin. Closest thing to a brother I've ever had. I'm sure you meet him. He's always around" Zack said as he played with his son. "Great guy. Wish he was having an easier time though…"

"What happened to Spike?" Cid commented coming out of the kitchen.

"Just the same old crap life throws at him. He'll be fine I'm sure"

The two spoke about 'Spike' as Cid called him. Leon really hoped that wasn't the guy's name. It was more of a pet's name to Leon, sounded out calling a person that. But he didn't voice the thought. He let them go on with their conversation. Toning them out as he always did with people and finished his work. It wasn't until Zack called his name did he snap out of it.

"Leon you free this weekend?" the man stared at the other for a moment.

"Not Sunday"

"Friday though?" Leon nodded, making Zack smirk. "Great. You can come over for dinner. Aerith's been telling me you know how to use a sword. Figured we could spar. I'm always happy to have a new sparing partner" Leon raised a brow at this.

"I suppose I can come over after work for dinner. As for the sparing, I'll think about it"

"Aw, come on man. It'll be fun"

"Normally I would. But I have a date with Ellone on Sunday. I have a mark on me, I'll get hell"

"A date? Leon's got a date with a girl?" Yuffie gasped.

"Yuffie, Ellone is my sister" Leon informed blandly. The girl stared at him for a moment before whining in defeat.

"Come on! Can't you be any fun at all? What are you asexual or something?"

The man didn't even dignify that statement with a response as he stood and gathered his things. Yelling to Cid to make sure he locked up, he was on his way. Pulling his car into his small garage out back of his large home he went inside. His footsteps echoed off the walls and through the large empty spaces. Times like this made him feel lonelier then ever. He never would have bought such a home for himself. It was far too large and extravagant. Only reason he lived in it was because it was left to him by his grandfather. Why the old man had left it to him, Leon still didn't know. He'd barely even known the man. He'd been far closer to his sister. But then again she had gotten his villa on Destiny Island. His father had gotten his company and his brothers had gotten large sums of money that had been put into banking accounts in their names. Thinking about it, Leon figured he did get the short end of the stick. Looking around at the house he lived in, he wished the stick had been smaller.

…

"Leon what's wrong?"

The man looked up to see Aerith gazing at him softly. He'd just got back from sending a drug dealer in jail and off the streets. Now all there was was to finishing the paperwork, which he'd been staring at for the last ten minutes blankly, lost in thought. He shook his head at her, his way of telling her not to worry and he was fine. And he was mostly. Just… lonely. He like his new life, loved his new job and the people that came with it. He had so much more freedom then he'd had with SeeD. Even got to see his family more and pick up old habits he'd long ago drop after finding he didn't have time for do to his training. But even with all that he'd always end up back at the large empty house, feeling empty himself.

"Just thinking too much"

"About?" she asked softly taking a seat at the edge of his desk. Sighing he wondered if he should explain. Couldn't hurt so he did. He told her how he felt about thing.

"I just have too much space. Maybe I should just sell it and get a smaller place" he ran his hand through his hair.

"Or you could get a roommate" she offered. Leon turned to her as she went on. "I normally would say you should find someone. But I know you're not ready for that. And before your ask, yes I know someone hurt you. No I don't know who or how. I know you won't tell me until you're ready. I understand that. But selling your home isn't what I think you need"

"What don't you see Aerith?" Leon asked with a small smirk. Comment made the woman laugh.

"Plenty. But that isn't the point"

"And if I think a roommates a bad idea? Any other ideas?"

"A pet"

"Hmm…" he thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, roommate sounds like a better plan" she giggled again.

"I thought as much" she agreed. "But think about it. Don't rush into anything after all it's just an idea. But anyway, how about you finish up your paperwork so we can get going"

"Oh right its Friday" she smiled at this.

"Did you forget?"

"That it was Friday. Not our dinner plans" he ensured as he quickly got back to work. Glad Cid was downstairs and Yuffie hadn't come in today. He would had silences or gotten the chance to have his talk with Aerith.

After work the two brunettes walked down to the flower shop, Aerith got a few things before they walked back to Leon's car and he drove them to Aerith's home. It wasn't far. Not more then a fifty minute walk, fifteen by car. Wasn't out of town but it wasn't in the middle of all the busy streets and business. It gave the Fair family a small yard and a four bedroom home. It was one story and painted a light blue. White fence marked the line of their yard and kept the kids in. Flowers filled the garden lined around the house. Inside was welcoming and warm. Living room had a scatter of toys and things where place high from the ground; signs that children lived in the home. Home it was. Pictures of the couple, the twins and their family were through out the home. Leon couldn't help but relax just because of the atmosphere within the house.

"Where's Zack?" Leon asked as he stepped into the tiled floored kitchen.

"Picking the boy's up from his cousin's. She watches them for us form time to time. When we're busy with work" Leon nodded to this.

"Do you need a hand?" he asked as she began to start dinner. She turned to stare at him for a long moment.

"Really?"

"I'm not going to burn the house down" the man stated. "I'm not the best cook. But I'm not the worst either. And it's the least I can do after earlier"

"Alright" she agreed smiling once again. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to seem rude. It's just I'm so used to Zack. And well… he's many things. A cook is not one of them"

"I see" Leon held back a smirk as he pulled off his jacket, washed his hand and got to work helping her.

Zack returned to find Leon at his stove. It wasn't something he ever though he'd see in his life. Let alone in his home. He cleared his throat, gaining the other man's attention. Leon only looked over long enough to see who it was before turning back to the pan on the stove and the vegetables cook in it.

"Aerith forgot the rolls. She ran to get them" he informed.

"Okay…"

"She asked me to watch dinner. Make sure it didn't burn" he explained, hearing the question in the other's voice.

"So you can cook?" the other nodded. "Should I be worried?" this time he got a raised brow along with a glance. "Another man's standing in my kitchen cooking. I think I may have the right to be nervous. Even more so if that food turns out to taste good"

"No you do not have anything to worry about" Leon informed with a smirk. "One: Aerith is a wonderful woman. But honestly like a sister. Two: I don't cheat. Whether it on someone I'm in a relationship in with or someone else that's in a relationship. Three: if this food turns out well, it's only thanks to Aerith. All I'm doing is making sure it doesn't burn"

"Dude I think that's the most I've ever heard you say. But I'm glad you said it. Puts my worries to ease"

Leon eyes fell when he felt a tug on his leg. Once again he was met with big blue eyes. And oddly they seem familiar, beyond Zack and the small boy that they belonged to. But he pushed it off as he checked the food quickly before picking the boy up. He held the in one arm, resting him on his hip as the other hand stirred the food. Zack smiled at the two, if he didn't know any better then he'd think Sora was Leon's son not his own. Looking at the two as they were, they could pull it off. Before Leon even realized the man was gone. He was met with a flash. Glare fell on the raven haired man. Zack smirked in return camera in hand.

"What was that?" Leon asked coldly.

"Baby book" he answered, too cheerfully. "Ever thought about being a godfather?"

"Huh?" the scarred man barely managed, forgetting about the food.

"You're so good with Sora and all. You'd be a great godfather. Hey! How about when Aerith and I have our next kid you can be their godfather. That'd be great! And it'd make you an official part of the family. Not that your not already, but- THE FOOD!" he gasped, pointing.

Leon turned sharply, holding back a curse as he turned off the fire and looked over the food. Luckily wasn't completely burnt. But it defiantly was darker then it should be. He glared down at the pan before turning to Zack. The man froze under the ex-SeeD member's glare. The glare held until Aerith returned. It was then the glare vanished, as if it never been in the first place. If it wasn't for the shiver still running down Zack's spine, he would have wondered if he'd imagined it.

Dinner was mostly uneventful after that. Other then Sora following Leon around like a shadow. Aerith asked Leon several times if he wanted her to take the boy. Each time he said he was fine. Which he was. Sora reminded him of his little brother when he was younger. He had once done the same thing, following him around like a baby chocobo to its mother. In fact thinking back on it, Leon figured in a way he and Ellone were more a parent to their brother then their parents had been those first few years. They're mother being in the hospital so often and their father sitting by her side.

"Are we going to spar?" Zack asked, near pout. Acting nothing like the grown man he was. Leon sighed and shrugged.

"Why not"

"Yes!"

Leon jaw nearly dropped as the man cheered and zipped off before he could breathe another word. Aerith smiled at him in thanks. The brunette didn't even want to know how much the woman had heard her husband talking about this.

By the time Leon returned with the case from his car trunk, Zack was in the yard and Aerith was at the table while the boys sat playing in a playpen out of the way. Zack's weapon of choice was an odd one. Not that Leon had much room to talk with his specially designed blade. But the raven haired man came close to topping it. It was a large blade called a 'Buster sword'. Leon had seen them before in SeeD. Not just anyone could wield one.

"What you got there?" Zack asked as Leon dropped the case to the ground.

The case itself was little over four feet long, nearly five. It was black with steel edging and a silver symbol on the front that matched the necklace Leon always wore perfectly. Small plank on the front read 'Revolver' along with a serial number under it. Zack frown at this as he read it.

"I thought you said you used a sword?"

"I do" Leon stated as he took the chain from his neck. Come to find out, his necklace wasn't just a fashion statement. It was a key.

As the brunette lifted the lid Zack could only stare. It was a sword… no gun? Whatever it was it had revolver chamber, which serves as the hilt for the blade. A symbol of a lion ran over the side of the blade and as Leon lifted it from the case, he saw a keychain matching it attached to the base of the hilt. Little did Zack know he was wrong, it wasn't a lion but a Griever.

"Don't worry, I wont fire it" Leon promised as the other gawked at his blade. And despite its name, Leon's weapon couldn't be used like most guns. It was only in an emergency did Leon ever fire it. Firing it always left Leon valuable for a moment afterward. Seeing as when he did it would send a shock wave through the blade, increasing its damage potential, but the timing required is hard to learn, which is why it takes years to master wielding a gunblade. And though Leon had mastered it, he wasn't about to take that risk without reason.

"That thing is sweet. What the hell is it?"

"Gunblade"

"You're…" Zack stared at the brunette for a long moment before smiling. "This is going to be more fun then I thought"

Any good swordsman knew of the gunblade. Just as they did the buster sword, and like the buster, not just anyone could wield it. Meaning they both were in their own class in their own right. Swords in hand, they began.

…

Sparing with Zack became a weekly. The man would show up and bug the brunette until he'd come. Other times Leon would be invited to dinner and sparing would follow it. Neither of them ever won. It wasn't about winning or losing to begin with. Just keeping their skills to par. Seeing what the other could bring to the battle. And now that Leon was out of SeeD, he didn't have anyone to train with. Not with a sword anyway. So Zack's matches were welcomed.

Fall fell and half way through October, Halloween on its way. Yuffie had decorated the office with pumpkins and ghosts. Leon heard Cid grumbling about it. But as long as she cleaned it up when the holiday passed and didn't do anything that got in the way, Leon wasn't going to stop her. Halloween wasn't a holiday that he really got into. He wasn't a kid anymore after all. But this year he was going out witching hour. Irvine and Selphie where going out to a party and asked Leon to watch their two kids. Terra and Olette; Terra was six and his sister was one. Thus the reason why he was currently dealing with a whining Yuffie after telling her no about going to her Halloween party.

"But you have to come Leon. Everyone's going"

"I have plans already" he finally admitted.

"Really? What?" her whining quickly jumped to bugging.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Yeah, but it can wait. Who's party are you going to?"

"I'm not"

"But you said-"

"I had plans. Not that I was going to a party"

"These plans aren't something stupid like sitting home watching horror movies all night is it? Because that not plans. That's excuses"

"I will not be home for a good portion of the night. Now if I don't pick up a horror movie later in the night, is debatable and none of your business"

"Leave him be girl" Cid chimed in. "He's go a life outside of here"

"But we're family!"

"I also have other family" Leon pointed out before she could protest farther. "Now get to work or go home. There's too much going on right now for you to be sitting around distracting us"

It was true too. Seemed the closer they got to Halloween the more crooks and weirdo's came out. They'd already picked up two guys that thought they were vampires after they attacked a few women. Luckily they'd only bitten a few necks and they'd both been clean, so other then new fears, the victims didn't have much else to worry about.

At lunch Leon sat at the table slowly eating a turkey sandwich and sipping on some tea as he read the paper. Hearing the door open in the next room, he figured Yuffie was back from her ice cream run. That was until he heard the voice that followed shortly afterward.

"Howdy all" a voice greeted from the office, Cid soon followed.

"Who in sam-hell are you?"

"Irvine, Irvine Loire. Is Squall around?"

"No…" Leon growled now standing in the entryway. The cowboy turned smiling at the other.

"Squall!" the man boomed walking quickly over to the other.

"How many times have I told you? Do not. _Not_. Bug me at work. Leave before I kill you"

"You can't kill me. Mom would never speak to you again" Leon's brow twitched.

"Fine. And it's Leon"

"Squally, you can change your name a million times over and you'll still be Squall to me"

"Is there a point in this other then to test my patience?"

"Oh yeah. Selphie wants you to come over for dinner. Seeing as you never answer your phone and I hadn't seen your new workplace I thought I'd come give the message personally. Got to say, big step down. You get in trouble or something to get this job"

"I asked for this job"

"Why the hell did you do that? SeeD had some pretty nice shit"

"Alright you have five minutes before I kill you. Consequences or not" the shorter brunette warned.

"Aw, come on Squally don't be like this. Is this anyway to treat your big brother? I thought you-"

"Go" cutting the other off. "If you don't leave now I'll inform Selphie of everything you've done when she wasn't looking. I will not watch your kids ever again and I'll be sure that you never enjoy sex again" the man paled staring at the other for a short moment before bolting for the door, where he paused glancing back at the other.

"So is that a yes to dinner?"

"Get out!" Leon snapped pointing to the door.

Leon only let out a breath when he heard the footsteps on the stairs dye. Rubbing his temples he didn't even acknowledge Cid's stare or Merlin's amused old smirk. He returned to the kitchen and finished his lunch. Only after that did he pull out his cell and call his sister-in-law and inform her, yes he was coming to dinner. And what her husband had done so she could give him hell for it. Because if there was one thing Selphie was before Irvine's wife, she was Leon's best friend. Which came in handy when you had Irvine for an older, pain in the ass, brother.

"That guy really your brother?" Cid asked, lunch long over and the two were now working at the computer.

"Sadly"

"Never seen you riled up like that"

"He's like our father. Annoying" Cid smirked at this as he watched Leon swiftly type away at the keys.

"So I'm guessing you and your old man don't have the best relationship"

"If he wasn't blood, I'd kill him" the brunette informed seriously. Cid laughed.

"Are you like that with all your family?"

"No. My sister and I get long fine. My two younger brothers aren't bad"

"Big family you got"

"I guess" he shrugged.

He didn't inform the man that two of his siblings were adopted. Or how his mother had taken in kids his whole childhood and their family was a lot bigger then just that. Seeing as half of the four dozen kids that hand passed through his mother's care still kept in contact with them. But that was another story, Leon didn't feel like telling.

…

Halloween came around and Leon had gotten out of watching Olette along with Terra. His mother had heard that Irvine and Selphie were going out and kidnapped her granddaughter for the weekend. Terra however had started very firmly, for a six year old, that he wanted to go to Oji's house. So here the man was holding the hand of the small spiky haired brunette with strong azure eyes dressed in a samurai, bamboo sword in his belt and everything. Leon hadn't dressed up, despite how much Irvine tried to talk him into it. It wasn't his thing. Terra walked his small hand in Leon's. The boy was quite by nature, complete opposite of both his parents. In fact both joked he was too much like Leon it was scary. Irvine joked often asking Leon if he wasn't his son's father. Leon replied with a pointed look each time. Everyone knew he'd never been with Selphie like that. Nor would he ever be. They'd been friends far to long for that. Even if she'd never married his brother, she would have still been a sister to him.

"Oji?" Leon looked down at the boy, who was staring up at him. It was late, they'd been walking around for a while now, going house to house. The boy had more then enough candy for his age.

"Hmm?" the child pointed.

"Do you know them?"

Looking up to where the boy was pointing, he wasn't all that shocked to see Aerith and Zack looking his way, both holding a sleepy child in their arms. Leon nodded to them and gave Terra a small yes. Without a work Terra led his uncle over the them. Zack spoke the moment they got to them.

"Since when do you have a kid?"

"I'm not Oji's son. I'm his nephew"

Zack and Aerith looked down at the boy who'd answered before Leon could. He stood staring back at the two adults, black bag full of his goodies in one hand, other hand tightly around Leon's. Sora, in Aerith's arms, sleepy eyes feel on Leon and began to reach out. This caught Terra's attention and inform the adults that hadn't noticed.

"He wants Oji"

"Sora does like Leon" Aerith noted looking down at her son with a smile. "But it's late and we have to go home. He'll have to play with you some other time Sora" she informed the boy. "It was nice meeting you Terra. And good to see you Leon. If I'd known you'd be out tonight, I would have you invited you along with us"

"Maybe next year"

"Right" she agreed glancing at Terra who was staring up at them still.

"Oji?" the boy spoke pulling on the man's hand.

"Yes?"

"Can we go home too?"

"Sure, if you're ready"

"I'm hungry"

"We'll stop and get something then" the boy nodded at this and Leon waved at the others as they turned away.

"Hey!" The two brunettes turned back to Zack who was smiling at them. "Happy Halloween" Leon shook his head at this and Terra smiled at the man returning that greeting before following after his uncle.

Terra crashed shortly after getting home during the movie he wanted to watch. Turning off the TV, he lifted the boy and put him to bed before going to his own. Halloween coming to a quiet finish as Leon faded into dreamless sleep.


	3. Meeting

~II – Meeting~

Blonde wondered if it was the same person. Sounded like it. He'd heard so much about the man from Aerith, Zack and Yuffie. Even Cid had a word or two to say about the man. And really how many people had a scar on their face that ran over their nose from corner of one eyes to the other? Not many. So it had to be him, the man from the bar. Funny thing was, from what his friends told him the man didn't like to drink. So how he'd ended up at the bar, plastered, was beyond Cloud. But the more he heard about the man the more he wanted to meet him again. Zack told him how he was a good sparing partner, even knew how to use a sword. Yuffie told him how nice he was, even if he acted like a grump most of the time to hid it. Aerith noted how good of a man he was and just what the committee needed. Cid gruffly noted how he was worth having around, which were high words coming from the old pilot. One thing they all said that come the same was how good of a friend he was. But he figured that from the start when Yuffie didn't come to him in pieces at the end of everyday. A soul that could put up with Yuffie for more the a few hours a day and not snap was a strong one.

He'd planned to meet the man a few times. First was at a dinner with Aerith and Zack. But Leon couldn't make it, having to finish up a job for the committee. After that there was Yuffie's Halloween party, which again he didn't go to. Then Cloud decided he'd just stop by and say hi on his day off. He did, but only found Merlin and Cid. He didn't show his disappointment as he sat and talked for a bit before leaving. Seemed Leon was out on the streets doing his job and babysitting Yuffie along the way. 'Three strikes and your out'; that's what everyone says. So Cloud figured it wasn't meant to be, dropping the idea. So when Zack came to him a week or so later. He was shocked.

"You find a place yet?"

"No" Cloud informed Zack.

He went through a lot of apartments. Most he left because of the trouble he'd get from the other tenants. Not that he did anything wrong, unless you count a man dressing as a woman wrong. It didn't happen all at once. Seeing as they thought he was a woman. But once they found out he was a man, hell broke loss. It went from dirty comments to bad jokes, to broken windows and threats that were far from empty; mostly other men that were homophobes. But sometimes the owner would be the homophobe and kick him out. Which was illegal, but after the fourth time of it happening, Cloud got sick of going to court to fight it. So he'd move on. This happened every few months or so at this point, Cloud kept most of his things in boxes at all times.

"Well you see I know this guy that was thinking about getting a roommate. Would you be okay if I did that?" Cloud turned and stared at the other man for a long moment, smile on the other's face.

"Sure, if their okay with the fact I'm a cross dresser and not so straight"

"Great"

Cloud didn't find out until later that the man Zack had been talking about then was Leon. Later being the day he was handed the address and told Leon was waiting to meet him. The blonde never was on to run away from things. But he nearly did then and there.

-View Jump-

Leon hadn't told anyone about his thoughts on getting a roommate. So when Yuffie came asking him about it he turned to Aerith who looked nearly as confused as he did until they both realized she'd told Zack, who mostly defiantly told Yuffie who now was telling everyone else.

"If I am?"

"Why? Are you having money trouble? Isn't that why people get roommates?"

"Sometimes, not always"

"So why are you looking for one? Are you lonely or something?" Leon wasn't about to admit to that, even if it might have been a _little_ true.

"No. I have a lot of space and I don't see the point of it sitting unused. So I'm left with the choice ether rent the space out or sell my home altogether and get a smaller one"

"Why'd you get a big house if you don't like it?" the girl asked.

"It was left to me"

"Like an inheritance or something?"

"Think more will or something" Leon noted. "My grandfather left it too me when he died"

"Who's this granddad you're talkin' about?" Cid asked joining the conversation.

"Ansem Loire" Squall informed not looking up form his paper work.

The three in the room fell silent and turned to stared at the man. Everyone knew Ansem Loire; or otherwise known as Ansem the Wise. He was a genius. Not only had he written 'the theory of the heart' but he'd been mayor of Radiant Garden most of his life and owned a major computer and printing company. To say the man had died wealthy was and understatement.

"You're rich!" Yuffie squealed. Leon ears rang as he turned to stare at her blankly.

"No, my grandfather was rich and my father is rich. I am a man who's worked hard for what money he has. Nothing more"

"But, but…" Leon's sigh stopped the girl.

"I have enough money to retire early when I'm forty and let's leave it at that Yuffie"

And shockingly she did. They were left to their work again until Zack came to pick Aerith up with the boys. Seeing as his wife was busy with Yuffie for the moment in the kitchen the raven haired man moved over to Leon, seeing as Cid and Merlin were bickering yet again. He didn't speak until he saw Leon down with his paperwork.

"You're still looking for a roommate right?"

"I am. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the whole town. I don't want random coming up to me asking to stay"

"So you have rules and standers set for who you pick?" he asked, sounding slightly worried.

"I suppose"

"Like?"

"I don't know…" Leon said with a sigh. "No record, has a job, doesn't do drugs. Stuff like that"

"Haven't really thought this out have you?"

"No and that's why I'm not telling people yet"

"So does it matter if this roommates a boy or girl"

"No woman. I'm not living with another woman"

Zack didn't comment how Leon had said 'another' woman. He was wise enough to know the look in the other's eyes when he'd said those words. But he did smile, seeing as the one he had in mind wasn't a woman, per say, anyway. So it was onto the next question.

"You're not homophobic are you?"

"I would hope not. But then again I've never been around anyone that I'm aware of for long time periods that wasn't straight"

"So as long as they didn't hit on you or stare at your ass, you'd be okay with it?"

Leon paused at this. Catching on what Zack was suggesting. He turned to the man with a blank look. Zack merely smiled down at him. Yeah, his thought had been right. Zack was thinking about giving him a gay roommate. And in all honestly he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"What's the point in this Zack?"

"I'm glad you asked" he stated cheerfully. "You see my cousin's having a hard time keeping a place because he's gay. Assholes keep running him off the moment they realize it. Doesn't even press charges anymore because it's happened so much he's sick of it. So I was thinking since you're a cool guy and I bet you'd get along. I swear on my life that he won't jump you or something. He's not that kind of guy. Total sweetheart once you get to know him"

"So let me get this straight. You want me to let your cousin move in with me?"

"Yep"

"I don't even know him. Straight or not, I'm not saying yes when I haven't even met him before. And who's to say he'll even like my place in the first place? He may not want to be my roommate after seeing it"

"Good point" the older mused. "Then you'll just have to meet him. I'll send him over to your house tonight and you two can talk, get to know each other and he can see the house"

Before Leon could protest Zack ran off after Vanitas who was currently playing with Cid's favorite teacup. Not long after did Aerith leave with the man. Leaving Leon unable to tell him no or even find out the guy's name. Sighing in defeat he cleaned up his desk and headed home.

…

He'd gotten a call from Aerith before he could call Zack and 'talk' to him. The woman apologized for her husband but Leon ensured it was alright. The woman seemed relieved and asked if it was okay if Zack's cousin came over or if he had plans. He said yes that it was alright and no he hadn't had plans. Smile was heard in Aerith's voice as she spoke again.

"_Thank you for doing this Leon_"

"It's fine. All I'm doing is meeting the guy"

"_Yes… Zack did tell you right?_"

"He's gay? Yeah he told me that"

"_There is that but-_"

Bell chimed through the hair cutting her off. Leon was surprised that he'd had a guest and stood heading for the door as he urged Aerith to go on.

"What were you saying?"

"_About Cloud he's been through a lot so pause don't judge him before you talk to him"_

Leon frowned at this; he didn't think he was that kind of guy. Why would Aerith think he was? It wasn't until he looked up as he opened the door did he realize what she meant about judging.

Before him stood a blonde with long hair pulled back in a messy bun and spikes fell into long bangs around his face. Sky blue eyes stared forward, almost worriedly as he fell on the brunette. Leon knew those eyes. He also knew the face and soon realized he knew the name. Cloud. _The_ blonde. And like the night at the bar the man stood looking like a girl. He had a black jacket over his tight blue top and fitted black jeans and boots, high heeled boots.

"_Leon?"_ Aerith called from the other end of the phone that was still at his ear.

"I'll call you back later" he told the woman giving a short goodbye before flipping the phone shut.

"Hi…" the blonde said hands falling into his coat pockets.

"Hello Cloud" Leon greeted stepping aside. "Come in"

"How'd you know I was Cloud?"

"I wasn't that drunk" he informed, seeing no point in acting like he didn't remember it. He remembered to things from that night. Irvine leaving him and Cloud, not so much what all Cloud did, but him. Though he knew from the pieces he had the blonde had helped him home when he was drunk. But not smashed enough as the blonde seemed to think he'd been. Seeing as the shocked look that passed over his face as he stepped through the threshold.

"I didn't think you remembered"

"Gathered"

"… I didn't think I'd ever even see you again. Let alone like this"

"Agreed" Leon nodded leading them to the door to the left of the foyer, that led into living room/dinning room. He motioned Cloud to sit wherever as he took his spot in the chair he often sat in as he clean his gunblade and other weapons. His favorite spot in the house, other then his chair in the library, where he spent most of his spare time.

"So is there anything you want to ask? Zack told me a lot about you already…"

"Can I ask why you dress like a girl without being smack, yelled at, or sued?"

"Yes" the man said with a laugh. "That's not something people have the balls to ask so soon usually though. You're a first"

"I'll take that as a good thing" the blonde nodded his laugher faded as he looked down at his lap.

"I guess the best way to put it is I'm most comfortable dressed like this"

"In heels? I'll give you points for pulling off those within themselves" the blonde smiled at the comment.

"Thank you. Your taking this well, I suppose Zack was right about you after all"

"Zack?"

"He said you wouldn't throw me aside just because my… _hobbies_"

"Hn" Leon snorted at this, only do to the fact he didn't like thinking Zack talking about him. Let alone being right about it. But despite talking to the blonde, Leon couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with him. He could have passed it off as the drunk experience thing. But he knew that it wasn't that.

"Would it be alright if you showed me around? I mean, if you still have any intention of letting me stay"

"One more question"

"Okay"

"How old are you?" Cloud blinked at Leon, confused by the simplicity of it.

"I turned twenty-one in August"

"So you have a job? Or do you go to college?"

"I have two part time jobs and go to college part time"

"Alright" Leon stood, "Come on, I'll show you all the cobwebs and spiders"

Following after the brunette, Cloud looked around and wondered if he was even joking about that statement. Downstairs looked clean, barely had dust. But this big of a house, there had to be some places left in the dark. Wouldn't surprise the blonde if there was more then a few cobwebs and spiders crawling around.

There wasn't. Seemed Leon was a very clean person, or he had a maid. Cloud was leaning closer to the maid. Seeing as the house was huge. Cloud's family, cousins and all, could live in this house easily. But then again he grew up in a small home with two tiny bedrooms home. His room barely held his bed and dresser growing up. Not that his mom had much better, only with a closet. But seeing as she was a single mother, Cloud had been happy to just have a roof over his head at the time. This place however was opposite and he was understanding why Leon thought it was a waste of space living here alone. The first floor alone held a large foyer, the big living room he'd first gone to which had a bathroom off the back, along with a walk in closet. For the front of the living room was a music room, everything covered seeing as Leon didn't play. Then there was the library. Cloud had been speechless as he looked around at all the books. Three walls, all of them covered from the floor to the ceiling in books. The only wall that wasn't covered was only because it had a large window that looked out onto the front yard. Then there was the kitchen, which looked as if it should belong in a five star restaurant, not a home. Upstairs there were four rooms, not counting the master bedroom that Leon had called his own. It gave him his own bathroom. One of the rooms was with the master to the right over the library. The others were to the left over the living room. The two rooms had a bathroom between them. Then the one was along side another room that overlooked the front of the house.

Leon didn't show him that one room. The one at the end of the hall, over looking the front of the house; when Cloud asked why, Leon told him to look. The moment he opened the door he understood why he hadn't been shown it. It was white. Everything, top to bottom; walls, furniture, floor, drapes, glass, the table in the middle of the room; everything. Cloud looked around in shock taking in the sight; he didn't notice Leon step in behind him.

"My aunt died young. This was her room. My grandfather never got over it. Never touched this room either. My father said she was always sick and they had to keep everything clean. But she was an amazing artist" Leon explained pointing to the only color in the room. A few paintings in white frames on the white walls, "There hers"

"How old was she when she…"

"She was only twelve when she died" Leon answered, knowing the question before he asked. "This is the only room other then mine that you can't have"

Cloud turned to the brunette who was staring blankly forward, looking around the room. Seemed Leon didn't have the heart anymore then his grandfather before him to change this room. The only memory the young girl that had been taken too soon.

Leaving the room, Leon changed the subject quickly asking if Cloud was staying for dinner. Taking the invitation, the two moved to the kitchen. It was then Leon learned Cloud was a great cook. The blonde took off his coat and rolled up his sleeves taking over Leon's kitchen. He didn't get any protest either as Leon fell back, fetching whatever Cloud asked him to. Oddly that fell into conversation and talked as if they were old friends, not newly met strangers. Getting over the clothes, Cloud wasn't that bad of a guy. Leon would agree that he wouldn't be horrible to live with. They both enjoyed a few of the same things and Cloud agreed not to ever wear a dress around the house. They spoke about rent things as well. Like how much it'd be and so on. But Leon wasn't completely sure about letting come into his home just yet. Choice was made only do to the fact Cloud needed to be out of his own place within the next week. Not letting the guy become homeless or jump into the same situation yet again. Leon said he could move in.

"You're serious?" the blonde asked in shock as Leon took their dishes to the sink.

"Yeah, we'll figure out rules later"

"Rules?"

"Like the dress thing" Leon informed, making Cloud laugh.

"Okay. But you don't even know me"

"Know you better then any other stranger that might show up wanting to be my roommate. And I may not trust Zack completely, I do trust Aerith. She said you were alright and to give you a chance. Though I will admit I'm not completely sure about your clothing choice. I'm sure I'll get used to it at some point"

"Thank you"

Leon paused at the sink. The blondes words had been soft and barely above a whisper. Looking back at the other, he saw the sincerely relieved look the other was giving him. Cloud smiled and stood, pulling his jacket back on. The look he'd just caught made Leon wonder how few people gave Cloud a chance. Not often from the way the blonde was acting. Shaking it off, Leon moved away from the sink and walked the other to the door. It was after eight and getting dark.

"So how long until you're at my doorstep again?"

"Few days. I'll be sure to have Zack give you a call before we randomly show up"

"Alright then. I see you around then Cloud" Leon stated offering the other a hand. The blonde stared at it for a long moment then back up to the brunette's face. "It was nice to meet you. Properly that is"

"Yeah, yeah it was" Cloud agreed shaking the other's hand and took his leave.

Leon closed the door as the man got onto his bike. Letting out a sigh, Leon figured that went better then he'd expected. Remembering what he'd been doing before the blonde had come, Leon picked up and called Aerith, as promised.

"_Hello"_

"About Cloud"

-Few Days Later-

Aerith and Zack weren't shocked that Leon agreed to let the blonde move in. They were shocked at how well he dealt with the blonde. Not that Cloud was a hard person to get along with. But his habit of dressing in girl's clothes always put people off after they realized, or found out, he was a man. Leon wasn't. He was obvious slightly awkward around the man, but that could have been just because he didn't know him and he was gay. Both, neither, or all. They didn't know. Over all the brunette was helping them move Cloud into the room across and up the stairs to the left of his own. It was called the 'red room' and was in the same hall as the 'white room', large bathroom and the 'blue room' separating them. The room wasn't really red, unlike the 'white room' which was very much white. It'd gotten called that from the red clay in the bricks that most of the mansion was build from. The walls in this room were uncovered, showing those bricks. The floor was wood and it had a good size window opposite of the door and over looked the trees to the side of the house and yard. The room itself was bigger then the whole of Cloud's last apartment.

The mansion had been a shock to Aerith and Zack as well. They'd never been to Leon's home. Nor had they had any idea were he lived. Let alone in a mansion like this. Zack teased he should have been the one to move in. It got vetoed by Leon in an instant. Stating he would rather move back in with his father before living with him. And that was insulting. Anyone that knew the brunette knew he loathed his father. That love-hate relationship was not something you brought up with Leon. Not without risk to your own health and or getting out alive.

"Your home is lovely" Aerith noted as she joined Leon in the kitchen as Cloud and Zack finished unpacking. The two brunettes sat, enjoying a cold drink after the work.

"Thank you"

"I understand why you were so lonely here"

"I'm not sure I'd call it that. This place is just… hollow" Leon noted looking around at the old walls.

Empty was what his family had always called it. Haunted is what his father called it. His father insisted that his sister's spirit hunted the place. Good thing too. Seeing as it meant Leon never had to worry about the man coming to visit. But Leon didn't find it hunted. Just empty and hollow. It needed people to give it life. More then just him alone.

"Cloud told me you have a ghost room" Leon rolled his eyes at this. She giggled. "Okay so he didn't call it a ghost room. But a sentimental room"

"It's the 'white room' down the hall to his. And no, there isn't a ghost. Just a memory"

"It's sad hearing such things. Even if they have long ago passed"

"It is"

"It's sweet that you refuse to change it. Cloud agrees with me"

"Hn" Leon snorted. "It's not that I refuse. I just don't see the point. There are perfectly good other rooms. It doesn't _need_ to be used"

"If you insist"

"Where are the twins?" Leon asked changing the subject.

"With Zack cousin"

"I thought Cloud was his cousin? How many does Zack have?"

"Only two. He's very close to both of them" she answered. "Don't you have any family outside your siblings?"

"One uncle that is debatably insane and a cousin that moved in when he was eleven"

"So he's like a brother to you too?"

"I guess. Never been that close to him. He's closer to my two younger brothers"

"When will I get the pleasure in meeting these mysterious brothers of yours?"

"When life sees fit"

"I thought you'd say something along those lines" she laughed.

"What so funny?" Zack asked as he and Cloud entered the kitchen. The raven haired man whistled looking around the new room. "More I see this place the more I wish I was the one moving in too"

"Not happening"

"I know, I know" the man pouted in reply to Leon's comment. Aerith and Cloud smirked at the two.

"So are you all unpacked?"

"For the most part. Few boxes of clothes and stuff aren't but I can do that on my own later" Cloud told Aerith, before turning to Leon. "Thank you for doing this again"

"You make it sound like I'm taking you in as charity. You're paying for the room if I recall. All I'm doing is taking your money while you use my unused space"

"That's one way to look at it" Zack smirked.

"Enough chitchat. How about we go out to dinner? After all this work I think we all desire the treat" Aerith said warmly. "And it's not often Zack and I have a night without the boys after all"

"I'm in"

"Why not" Leon added after Cloud.

"Food it is then" Zack agreed.

…

Leon and Cloud were on their way back form dinner in his old car. Seemed Cloud like the car nearly as much as Cid had. He'd gawked at it before happily getting inside after Leon offered him a lift. No point taking two cars if they both planed to go back to the same place. It was silent other then the radio playing softly around them. A station that currently was playing classic rock.

"What's your favorite color?"

Leon glanced at Cloud, who was staring out his side window. Blonde asked the questioned again, leaving Leon to answer, knowing now that he wasn't hearing things.

"Red"

"Really? Took you more of a blue kind of guy. Mine teal"

"Teal?"

"What's wrong with teal?" Leon didn't comment so Cloud moved on. "Ever go to college?"

"Yes"

"To be a cop? That's what Cid called you"

"Not to be a cop"

"For what then?"

Leon stared silently at the road for a long time before answering.

"To be a soldier"

"… You were in the army then?"

"No. What are you going to school for?"

"You're changing the subject"

"I am"

Seeing as Leon didn't deny it. Cloud let it go, for the moment.

"I'm going for two things. First is teaching"

"And the other?"

"… I swear if you laugh I'll kick your ass"

Leon glanced over at the blonde and away from the road briefly. He smirked and didn't say a word. But it was funny to him hearing that come form the man sitting in a long shirt dress and white jeans along with high heels. Leon couldn't help but not take it seriously. But he agreed anyway.

"Sure thing"

"Art"

"Why would I laugh at that?"

"… I draw comic books"

"Mangas or comics?" Cloud turned to stare at Leon like he grew a second head.

"You know the difference?"

"Only thanks to my little bother. He's 'anime addicted' as he so boldly put it"

"Mangas are more my style. I only said comics because most people don't even know what a manga is, let along the difference between it and a comic book" Leon nodded at his in understanding. "Does this mean I could talk you into watching anime with me on Saturday nights?"

"… I'll think about it"

"Alright. And I'll have to talk to this brother of yours. He might be fun. How old is he?"

"Fifteen"

"I didn't realize you had siblings that much younger then you"

"Both of my brothers are fifteen. Irvine and Ellone are older then me by a few years"

"How old are they?"

"Irvine's twenty-five and Ellone is twenty-six"

"Wish I had siblings. But then again it was hard enough on Mom with just me. So I guess it was a good thing I didn't"

"Single parent?"

"Yep. Best mom anyone could ever have" he noted. "What's your mom like?"

"Loving and strong willed. She used to run a bar in Traverse Town"

"Used to?"

"Her health isn't that it used to be. The stress isn't good for her"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Don't be. She's not going anywhere anytime soon. She's too stubborn for that"

"So that's where you get it from" Cloud joked, making Leon smirk as they pulled into the driveway.

"I suppose so"

…

First month passed like that. Leon and Cloud talking here and there about simple things, neither ever asking anything serious or about the other's past. They both knew better then that. Cloud hadn't meet Leon's family yet. But Leon did meet Cloud's mother. She was a kind woman that look shockingly just like Cloud. She'd come over for dinner a few times. She and her son very close. She came over every other week and called every few days if Cloud didn't call her first. She didn't seem to have a problem with her son's '_hobbies' _as Cloud often called them. Mrs. Strife seemed genuinely thankful to Leon for offering Cloud a room and quickly started treating Leon as if he was her son too. Something Leon couldn't deny, seeing as the woman reminded himself of his own mother.

December came and Cloud asked if it was okay if he put up a tree in the foyer. Leon hadn't put up a tree in the last four years. Seeing as he went to his parents home for Christmas. But that didn't stop him for telling Cloud yes. The blonde smiled wider then he ever had as he rushed out the room. Leaving Leon to go to work. Seemed Cloud was one of those kids that never grew up when it came to Christmas. Leon never gotten into the holiday as much as most. He got the meaning behind the holiday and the thought. But he didn't get into the decorating. His family always had. Even if it was only a few things. But with the foster kids always coming and going, they never got into having a lot of presents like most, seeing as they were a big family. They'd get one or two each; all of them happy with what they got each time. On of the few times outside their birthdays they got gifts.

"Merry Christmas!" Yuffe yelled as she skipped into the room, red Santa hat on her head. She'd already covered the office in snowflakes and candy canes. The candy canes in which were slowly disappearing every passing day.

"Girl you've said that everyday for the past two weeks. Give it a break already" Cid huffed.

"Humbug" the girl shot, sticking her tongue out at the man. "Leon, you agree right? He's a humbug"

"If he's a humbug. I'm the grinch"

"You two are no fun. I'm going to find Merlin. He likes Christmas unlike_ some_ people" she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Girls got more energy then my two at home put together"

"How old are you're kids?" Leon asked, not knowing. He'd heard enough to know Cid had a boy and girl. But that was about it.

"Twelve and five"

"Preteen and a toddler" Leon said shaking his head. "Cid you must be a saint"

"Don't I know it" the man agreed with a laugh. "How's old spiky doing?"

"Cloud? Fine I guess. Asked about a Christmas tree this morning. As if I'd kick the guy out of putting one up or something"

"Good. Spiky's always loved Christmas. Only holiday he likes better I think is April Fools or Saint Patrick's day"

"Huh?"

"I'm not even going to get started on April fools. And let's just say you get more then just a pinch for Cloud if you don't wear green that day"

"Thanks for the warning" Leon had learned in his short time knowing the blonde that he had a something's _warped_ since of humor at times. But hearing this stuff from Cid, made him almost, kind of, worry. He'd be sure not to be home on those days. That was for sure.

"As for Christmas he's like a kid. Bakes cookies, decorates, sings chorals, the whole nine yards. So I hope you had some spirit for the holiday. Or you'll go mad before the 25th"

"I'll live I'm sure. Unless he can't hold a note. Then I'll just duck tape his mouth shut and lock him in his room" Leon informed seriously, only half joking.

"I'm not sure if your joking or not about that statement. And it kind of scares me"

Cid turned back to his work when Leon merely smirked in reply. Mildly noting to call Cloud later and warn him of Leon's plans later in the day. Even if the brunette was joking, it was a scary thought. Phone rang about an hour later.

"Restoration Committee, Leon speaking. How can I help you?"

"_Squall…_" the brunette dropped his pen and his face paled. "_Can you come get me?_"

"Where are you?"

Hearing the concerned tone in the other's voice, the rest of the committee turned to see Leon staring forward as if he'd seen a ghost, phone to his ear. Few broken words where spoke on the other line before the brunette shot to his feet. The phone was hung up quickly after a quick 'I'll be right there' from Leon and he was out the door. Cid called after him.

"Where the hell are you goin'?"

"Emergency. You're in charge Cid" Leon yelled over his shoulder as he disappeared down the stairs. He hadn't even pulled on his coat as he shot out into the snow covered streets and into his car.

"Alright, get back to work" Cid shot to Merlin and Yuffie, "We'll get the info later" they nodded and got back to work as told.

…

Outside Leon drove out of town and into Traverse Town. They had even more snow there if possible. It wasn't even an hour away at that. He parked his car and ran down familiar streets. Didn't take him long to find who he was looking for. Young blonde, long hair frozen around his face, his small frame curled up in a back ally shivering in the cold snow around him. Only in a white long sleeve t-shirt and jeans along with old green converses that were nearly worn grey, it was a miracle he didn't have frostbite. Removing his leather jacket he dropped it around the boy's shoulders. His head shot up. Fear faded quickly from his bright aqua eyes. Tears replaced them as he shot forward, for a much needed hug. Leon hugged him back easily before he pulled him to his feet and led him out of the ally. The boy was silent as they got into the car and Leon turned the heater as high as it would go. They teen curled up in the passenger seat shivering, pulling Leon's coat closer to him. Royal azure eyes scanned over the boy and saw bruises running along his cheek that was now buried in the fur of his jacket. There was undoubtedly more hidden under the boy's wet clothes. Neither broke the silence until they parked outside of Leon's home.

"What happened?"

"What do you think?"

"They saw it?"

"Yeah…" the boy confirmed sadly, baring his face in his knees.

"Have you called Laguna or Ellone?"

"No…"

"Do you want to call them?"

"No"

"Do you want me to call them?"

"No"

"I have to call someone"

"Call Mom"

"Alright" Leon agreed opening his door, the other shortly after followed.

Cloud wasn't home. He was in classes and had work after that. The house was empty as he told the boy to shower and get warmed up. Fetching some clothes for him, Leon moved to make him something hot to eat and drink. Knowing he needed both. This wasn't the first time this had happened after all.

The boy's name was Zidane. He was Leon's brother. Adopted and not legally. He'd been one of the many kids that passed through his mother's care. But he'd been different in may ways. First was his stay, which had been nearly two years. Second had been why he was with them. His father was a man of science. A madman at that. Using his own children in experiments. Their had been three of them. The oldest was long gone by the time the police found Zidane and his brother Kuja. They were separated, do to the fact Kuja was mentally unstable do to the abuse and was able to live in the world without hurting himself and others. So Zidane been left in Leon's family's care. He'd been down right impish the first six months. Stealing, biting, screaming and breaking things; 'like a wild monkey', as Irvine had put it one day. That statement turned out to be more then a little true as the truth came out. Something their parents hadn't told them. Zidane was experiment on, resulting in his nature which was wild. But it was tamed once they realized he was more bored then anything. His IQ come to find out as high as Leon's which was near 200. There was on other things too. Something that made it hard for Zidane to find a home, it was the last and only thing his _father_ had ever given him.

"That for me?"

Leon turned to see Zidane standing by the table, looking much warmer in a pair of Leon's short and t-shirt that was too big for the small boy. Then there it was. The reason Leon had found the boy in an ally. It was four feet long, cover in blonde fur and swaying behind the boy as he happily dug into the meal Leon had made for him. Zidane had a prehensile tail, much like a monkey.

Zidane's father was caught during his stay with the Loire family. The madman had killed himself before he could be put in prison and pay for all he'd done. Not knowing his name, they never found Zidane's oldest brother. Shortly after that, Zidane left Leon's parents home three years ago, when he was twelve. Since he'd been through fourteen homes and now he'd checked off the ninth family. To say he wasn't happy, was and understatement. At this rate, Leon was going to get custody of the boy and say screw it to the rest of them. Seeming to sense Leon's thoughts, Zidane turned to the man and smiled.

"I fine Leon" the man turned to him as he went on. "Long as you're always there to back me up. There's nothing I can't handle"

Leon ruffled the boy's hair with a small smile. The other laughed as he patted the hand away. Leon drank his tea as Zidane licked his plate clean. Literally.

"I'm going to have head back to work. You going to be okay here for a few hours?"

"I can watch TV right?"

"Yes. Cloud should be home around six. So if a blonde shows up before I do. Don't freak out"

"You get yourself a girlfriend?"

"Roommate" Leon corrected firmly, ending the teasing there and then. "You know where everything is. You still want me to call Mom for you?"

"No, I think I'll manage it. I calmed down"

Leon nodded, patting the boy on the head one more time before going on his way.


	4. Tails and Tales

~III – Tails and Tales~

He didn't explain to Cid or Merlin what happened as he returned, Yuffie already gone for the night. Merely started it was a family matter and it hopefully wouldn't happen again. Staying only long enough to finish his daily paperwork he headed home not three hours later after returning. It was just a few minutes pass six when he got home. Kicking off his shoes he went to find his brother. He didn't even think about Cloud until he heard his voice along with Zidane's.

"I love 'Bleach'!" he brother happily shot, "Have you seen 'Darker Than Black'? It's a wicked anime"

"No but I've heard it's good. I just finished 'Eden of the East', fun show"

"I see you to get along well"

The two turned from each other on the couch to see Leon standing leaning against the wall near the door. Both blondes smiled at him, Zidane more so then Cloud.

"Why didn't you tell me Cloud was awesome? You tell me you got a roomy and I go and think he's another too serious guy like you. Well that was after I realized he wasn't a girl. Seeing as I knew you wouldn't let a woman live with you after Rinoa. And before you ask, yes I called Mom"

"Good, though I wasn't worried about it. Seeing she called me already and said to keep an eye on you for her while she figured things out" the monkey boy stuck his tongue out at the brunette, childishly.

"So how long are we having a house guest?" Cloud asked both the brothers.

"A while. Do you mind?" Leon asked pushing off the wall.

"No. Just wondering how long I'm going to have another anime junky to talk to" he stated clapping his hands together as he remembered something. "Oh crap I forgot it's my night to make dinner"

"Don't worry about it. We'll just order out"

"Chinese!" Zidane shot hopefully, jumping to his feet and shooting over to Leon who he we quickly stared to beg to while throwing his arms around him in a monkey death grip. "Please, please, _please_!"

"Fine. Just get off. I would have said yes if you'd asked normally to began with"

"What's the fun in that?" Zidane asked as he jumped out of his hug.

"Sadistic little monkey"

"Would you love me any other way?"

"Don't push your luck" Leon stared ruffling the boy's hair roughly before turning to leave. "You two want the usual?"

"Yes please" his brother shot while Cloud followed.

"Sure"

When Leon left Zidane turned back to Cloud with an oddly wicked smile.

"How do you feel about pranks?" Cloud stared at the teen for a long moment before smiling with him. This was going to be a fun few weeks.

…

What was fun for the two blondes, was not however fun for Leon. Not only did he have a monkey on his back. But he had Cloud acting like a kid on a sugar high everyday Christmas got closer. Everyday that passed only made it worse. Cid wasn't kidding about him liking Christmas. Tree was up. Then he stared putting other things around the house, with Zidane's help. The monkey boy love any and all holidays, Christmas more so then others.

Work was sadly becoming his getaway. That was until Aerith came in and asked him something he wished anyone else would have asked. Because if it had been anyone but her. He could have said no. She asked if she could us his house for her Christmas party. It was big, had the space and Leon would know most of the people there. He'd said yes. But noted it was only because it was Christmas, the season of giving. She smiled and thanked him before leaving.

Next Friday, Leon found his house full of guest. Zack, Aerith, Cid, Yuffie for starters. Leon had invited Irvine and Selphe seeing as Aerith told him to invite someone. And seeing as it was a kid safe environment, they were his first choice. He found the two with no other then Tifa, the bartender form the bar where he'd first met Cloud. She had a tall silver haired man with him. It ran all the way down his back and was pulled into a long braid that stopped at his hips. He was dressed in a dark violet dress shirt and black slacks. His eyes were a piercing aquamarine. Seeing they were deep in conversation, Leon moved on to find Zidane. Who he found playing with all the kids; lots of kids at that. At least a dozen. He knew a few; Aerith's twins, Terra and Olette. Then there was a little blonde about Terra's age he didn't know and four silver haired boys all declining in age from six to about four at Leon's guess. Other then the kids, Yuffie was there playing with them along with a blonde girl with multiple braided hair and a rainbow dress.

"Leon" Yuffie greeted happily. "Isn't his party great?"

He merely shrugged as two small brunettes approached him, they were followed by the smallest of the silver haired boys. He picked up Sora who reached for him as Terra took hold on the him of his shirt. The silver haired on looked up at him with bright aquamarine eyes, no doubt the child of the man Leon had seen earlier.

"Up please?" the boy asked, politely and clearly. "Up to Sor"

Leon did as asked. Seemed Sora made a friend. Zidane teased Leon as he stood boy in each arm and another at his side. He didn't bother commenting as Sora pulled on his necklace and the other boy small hand rose to his face, running over his scar.

"Booboo mister?"

"Ri you dumb-dumb, it's a scar!" one of the older silver haired boys shot meanly. Zidane flicked the boy's forehead.

"Don't be a meany. Not allowed" the blonde teen informed.

"Yeah don't you know? You have to me good or Santa won't give you presents!" the small blonde explained with a serious look. As serious as a five year old could. The statement worked however as the other boy paled as he held his forehead.

"Leon it's loud" Terra noted looking up at the man.

"Want to go to the library where it's quiet?" he nodded.

"Can I came too?" the blonde five year old asked. Then it cause a chain reaction through out the children. Soon the all wanted to come. And all Leon could do was let them.

It was quiet in the library. And luckily, Zidane and Rikku, the blonde girl who turned out to be Cid's daughter, joined him. Yuffie ran off to bug someone named Vincent. Someone Leon had yet to meet. All the kids, all nine of them along with the two older blonde talked Leon into reading them a story. Seeing as it was Christmas, Zidane picked a story in season. One Leon had heard dozens of times. It was his mother's favorite, along with his own. Staring at the cover a moment he opened the cover to begin.

"'The Little Drummer Boy by Ezra Jack Keats'" he read before getting onto the story.

As the story came to an end he closed the book and looked up at the group of kids that had gather around his feet; Rikku holding Olette while Zidane held the twins while the older boys all listened eagerly. It was Rikku' little brother, Cid's son Demyx that spoke first.

"Another, another!"

"Please" Terra added, knowing his manners well.

"I'll pick one" Rikku shot getting up and quickly finding on among the large shelves, "This one's my favorite Christmas story" she said handing it to him.

He looked down to see 'The Polar Express by Chris Van Allsburg'. He opened it and stared the next tale. The youngest of the silver haired boy's asked for a story next. Unable to find it on his own, Rikku fetched it for him. He'd asked for 'The Velveteen Rabbit by Margery Williams', Leon wasn't sure if he'd classify it as a Christmas story, but the boy was young and didn't know that, so read it anyway. Leon was surprised they wanted yet another story. Most kids got bored after the first or second one. Only the one year olds were getting frigidly being held. So Rikku and Zidane had merely let them go, seeing as there wasn't anything they could hurt in here as long as they kept an eye on them. The biggest one out of the silver haired boy picked out 'The Crippled Lamb by Max Lucado' a story Leon hadn't heard since he was a child. Finishing it, he looked up to see someone at the door.

"Daddy!" the silver haired boys called running over to the man. All but the youngest who stayed by Leon with Sora and Terra.

"Here I was sent to find the children thinking they'd wander off into trouble. But you have them sitting like angels" the man said in a low calm and controlled voice.

"We're being good. Promise" the oldest said with a smile.

"I'm sure you were" the man agreed turning his attention away from his boys and to Leon. "Thank you for keeping an eye on them"

"Their very well mannered, not that hard of a task" Leon ensured as Sora was put into his lap by this silver haired friend, who crawled up soon after.

"Riku asked before you get on the man's lap" the boy looked back at his father then to Leon, slightly confused and worried.

"Ah…"

Leon patted the boy's head.

"It's fine. Asked next time and there's no harm down"

"Okay mister"

"I didn't know his name was Riku. That's the same as me" the blonde girl giggled. "Cute"

"They didn't tell you their names. Boys" he scolded mildly. "Well, this is Loz" he stated to the oldest who had the shortest hair. "Yazoo" this was the mild child with the longest hair. Then left the boy with the medium length hair like Riku's, "And Kadaj"

"I'm Riku" the boy from his lap added softly.

"Leon" the brunette offered. "You are?" he asked the boys' father.

"Sephiroth. You're the owner of this lovely home then?"

"Correct"

"It's magnificent. I fear my boys might cause unwanted damage if their not kept an eye on however" he added looking down at the bunch.

"Their fine. Nothing that can't be replaced is out were they can get it. Aerith made sure of that before anyone got here"

"Well then, if you're alright with the children, I'll leave them in your care"

"That's fine" Leon agreed leaving the man to nod and leave after telling his boys to behave.

The night was mostly uneventful until Cloud wonder into the library to find kids all fast asleep on the floor. Zidane had fetch blankets and pillows for them. Only Demyx and Terra remained awake. The twins and Olette, curled up with Riku, while the other three brothers were together. It was the first time Leon had seen the blonde that night. If Leon hadn't known any better, he really would have mistaken the man for a woman. A beautiful on at that. He was dressed in a long white shirt that tied around his neck and flowed down to the middle of his calf. Brown khakis under it that stopped in the middle of his thigh and he was bare foot. His long hair was curled and framed around his face making his eyes shine. Leon wasn't caught staring as his brother gasped.

"Cloud what are you wearing?"

"Clothes" he offered with a small smile. Leon only then realized that Zidane hadn't seen Cloud done all up before now. Thinking back, Cloud might have been dressing down do to the fact the teen was their houseguest. He hadn't worn heels in weeks.

"That's drag. Holy crap and you look hot in it"

"Zidane" Leon shot smacking his brother upside the head. Not the smartest thing to do he realized seeing as he was being watched by two kids.

"But he is" the blonde whined, rubbing his head. "You'd look creepy if you tried to pull that off"

"Metal image I don't need" Leon muttered, making Zidane laugh.

"No joke"

"I'll take that statement as a complement" Cloud noted, gaining their attention again. "Aerith sent me to find you. Seeing as I know the house best. I figured I'd find Leon in here. I didn't account for the child hording" Leon's eyes narrowed at the joke.

"Funny. Real funny Cloud"

"Zidane, would you mind keeping an eye on the kids for a bit?"

"Sure thing, but I want the story on the drag later" Cloud smiled as this.

"Deal"

Leon left Terra and Demyx to play with Zidane and returned to the party. Leaving with his roommate at his side. Bad idea come to find out as they two entered the living room. Leon knew he was in trouble when he saw Selphie's devious smile and Cloud knew it when he saw Tifa's smirk. They knew they were doomed when they heard Cid and Yuffie laughing together. They glanced at each other in confusion until Zack's snickering voice cut in.

"What are you two waiting for? Kiss"

"What?" Cloud asked in bewilderment. Leon was too shock for words to question.

The man answered by pointing up. They didn't need to look then to know what was there. But they did anyway. Low and behold was a little bundle of mistletoe. Both of their stomachs sunk, both for different reasons. Slowly the two glanced at each other, blankly.

"Oh and you know the rule Cloud. Kiss has to be on the lips if you're not family. Guess what, your not"

He sounded far too happy for either of their liking. Cloud turned to glare at his cousin. Smile never left the man's face and across the room Yuffie chanted 'Do it!' over and over. Cid was still laughing and their two best friends were still smiling. Leon debated firing his coworkers and kicking everyone out of his house. But no, it _had_ to be Christmas. It was his house wasn't it? So why didn't he have a say in this?

On Cloud's part his mind was telling him to kill all witnesses. If no one saw them under the mistletoe then they wouldn't have to kiss. Not that he didn't want to kiss Leon. But that was the point. He did want to. And that wasn't allowed. No, it was bad. Why? Not only was he his roommate. His **straight** roommate at that. The man held the say if he could stay or had to go. And it only been a little over a month but Cloud like living here. It felt like home. He didn't want to leave it. Unlike all the empty apartments before it when he didn't care.

"Lets get this over with" Leon huffed, and much to everyone's shock, was the one to make the first move.

Cloud stood frozen as Leon's hand fell on his shoulder and turned him his way. Next thing he knew Leon was kissing him. Then just as quickly it came to an end as the man pulled away. The brunette grumbled as he walked away and over to his brother and best friend both cheering teasingly. The blonde stood processing what just happened.

"He just did that right? I'm not…"

"Nope" Zack confirmed to his cousin and best friend.

"The worlds coming to an end" Cloud gloomed.

"Nope. But it maybe giving you a chance with you-know-who" he whispered to the blonde as he jabbed a thumb at Leon who was already bickering with his cowboy of a brother. Zack's words left Cloud a moment, his silent gaze on Leon.

Across the room Leon was really wishing Irvine would shut up. Seeing as he didn't know what he was talking about. Selphie did though. He saw the glint in the woman's eyes. She knew Cloud was a man not a woman, unlike Irvine. Leon was about to snap at his brother and inform him to shut up. But knew it was a waste of breath. His sister-in-law saved him, in her own devious way, but trapping him in something worse at the same time.

"So what was it like to kiss Cloud?" Or rather if the read between the lines you'd see what she really was asking was; 'what was is like to kiss another man?'

"I don't know. Like it'd feel like kissing you" she wrinkled her nose at that. "Okay, correction. What it would feel like kissing Rinoa"

"Now or before?"

"Now" Leon informed flatly.

"So nothing? No spark? No nothing?" Irvine whined.

"You're going to get a rude awakening when you finally sit down and talk to Cloud. And I hope I'm there to see it"

"Oh, record it for me!" Selphie giggled cheerfully. Leon shook his head in defeat. She was a demon hidden in an angel form.

"So how's Zidane doing? I saw him earlier" Irvine noted on a more serious note.

"Okay. He was shaken up the first few nights but he's fine now"

"How many nights did he stay with you?" the woman asked.

The three of them all knew Zidane hated to be alone. Back home he'd always shared a bed with one of them. And everything a home or foster house fell through it seemed to make it worse. They saddened when Leon shook his head, telling them without a word that he was still with him at night. It didn't always start with them there. Some nights the boy would try to sleep on his own. Somewhere along the night however he'd wonder in, crawling in beside Leon.

"Does Cloud know about… you-know-what?"

"I don't think so"

"What do you think will happen if Zidane slips up?"

"Selphie I really don't think Cloud has a right to judge" Leon pointed out, answer her question. She couldn't help but agree. He had a good point. Irvine on the other hand was confused.

"Leon!"

The three turned to see Yuffie running over to them, bold smile on her face. Leon frowned at this. He wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"What?"

"Tifa brought music, want to sing with me?"

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"But Leon-"

"No is no, Yuffie"

"He can't sing anyway" Irvine informed.

Little did he know that Leon could sing, he wasn't famous good, but he could hold a note. Only he refused to. Selphie however did know this. Leon glared at her warningly. He' rather dance then sing. And that was saying something. Dance was close on the list next to his Father. The girl whined as she ran over to the next person, who happened to be Cloud. His reaction wasn't far from Leon's and soon the girl was again moving onto the next person.

"Irvine why don't you go sing with her? I bet you'd both have fun" his wife offered.

"She didn't ask me"

"She doesn't know you" Leon pointed out.

"You think she would?"

"You'll get a hug out of it" Leon told him, not informing him it was special 'ninja hug'. Normally he would be worried about his brother's womanizing, but Yuffie wasn't his type. Too young and too flat chested.

He left and Selphie smiled at her friend. Leon stared own at the crowd at the happy banter and Christmas cheer. His mind wondered and frown as he fell on thoughts of the past.

"Squall are you okay?" Selphie asked softly, hand falling gently on his shoulder. He managed a small smile.

"As I'll ever be"

Saddened by this, the woman stepped closer to him, giving him a half hug; one arm moving around his back and her head falling to rest on his shoulder. Her mind to fell back on memories of the past, like Leon they made her frown. Just the year before it had been Leon laughing in the crowd happily; hoping, dreaming about the future. Rinoa had given him that. Then taken it away just as quickly. Leon, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine and Seifer; they'd always been together. Leon had been Squall then. Middle school was when they came together. High school was when they fell into their groups and Zell and Quistis joined them. Two blondes yet total opposites. Soon after that was Fuu and Rai came around. Then they became couples; Selphie and Irvine first, followed by Fuu and Rai, then Zell and Quistis oddly enough, at graduation Rinoa and Squall. They were happy. Or so they thought. Selphie and Irvine got married after she got pregnant for Terra. The blondes moved in together. Squall and Rinoa stayed dating. While Fuu and Rai moved to Twlight town engaged. Went on like that for three years. Then it broke. Everything fell apart around them.

Now Squall was Leon. Rinoa was gone. Seifer, Fuu and Rai lived in Twilight, never calling or checking in. Zell and Quistis were still around but busy with their own lives. Zell worked at a gym as a personal trainer and Quistis staring her teaching career. They had enough time to call though. Still friends, still close by. Selphie wised they could go back, just for a moment, change just one thing, prevent the heartache.

"You can't change the past Selphie" Leon said in a soft voice. She looked up to meet the other's gaze that was on her. She smiled sadly.

"I know"

They stayed standing, Selphie leaning on Leon's shoulder. That was until Irvine came over bold smile on his face, mischievous look on his face. Both brunettes raised a brow at the man. He grabbed his wife's hand and winked at his brother.

"I'm stealing her for a dance. Hope you don't mind"

"Not at all"

Selphie did. Her other hand caught Leon's wrist dragging him with them. She smiled at them knowing just how to cheer her old friend and herself up. Both Irvine and Leon glanced at each other. Leon shook his head before smiling, telling the two he gave in. They moved out into the open space people had cleared out and music was playing. Tifa and Sephiroth were dancing and Yuffie had dragged Cloud out with her. Selphie pulled her two men out with her making the others all pause and turn to them. Leon was frowning at this point as Irvine went and changed it to a song they could pull of. How long had it been since he did this? Years, two or three? It didn't matter as the song switched over and Selphie took his hand.

The music filled the room, it was slow at first bit and just as it picked up he passed the woman off to his brother. Irvine took lead and Leon stood waiting for the moment his part in the dance resumed. It didn't take long before Selphie was back in his arms. This time he had a faster pass, spinning her and swaying with the music and dance. Irvine cut in just at the right moment talking the woman again. The dance itself was a cross between the jitterbug and the jive. The swing dancing with Irvine and ballroom with Leon. It was something they'd come up with when Selphie wasn't them both to dance her freshman year, seeing as she stated 'no friend of mine is going alone'. Their group of friends made up of an odd number, it was the only way out. The brothers knowing the dances do to the fact their mother forced them to take class for six years of their lives. And no matter how much Leon hated it, he knew he was good. Irvine was better, because he enjoyed it along with the skill.

When the song came to an end, Leon had Selphie's hand, just about to left go. Leaving her in the arms of Irvine, that were around her. The three of them were out panting slightly and had small smiles on their faces. Leon let go of her hand and stepped away. The others that had gathered to watch the little show clapped. Yuffie jumped Leon, hugging him behind.

"How did you do that?" she asked with wide eyes and a smile. "You were amazing. I thought you couldn't dance? When you came to the thanksgiving party you said you couldn't dance"

"I didn't say I couldn't. I said I didn't like to" he pointed out, removing the girl's arms from his waist.

"That was amazing" Tifa noted coming up beside Yuffie.

"It was quite the show" Sephiroth agreed coming up behind the woman, his arm coming around her waist.

"You think?" Selphie asked with a blush. "We came up with in high school"

"I'm surprised we pulled it off" Irvine added. "Been ages since I've seen Squall on the dance floor"

"It's Leon"

"Boys" Selphie cut in, making them drop the glares they'd famed in the last minute.

"Squall?" Tifa questioned.

"My names Leon. Forget it"

"Oh come on. How hard is it to go by that name?" Irvine huffed.

"Drop it Irvine"

"Squ-"

"Kinneas"

Irvine shut up and face went blank. The woman in his arms sighed shaking his head at the two. Whatever the name meant to the cowboy he did drop it after that. Leaving Tifa to as well.

After the dance Leon went off to the kitchen for a drink. Cloud's eyes followed him, still slightly awestruck by the dance he and the other two had done. Tifa hadn't been kidding when she said it was amazing. It was unforgettable.

"He's quite something" The dark calm voice made Cloud turn quickly. Crimson eyes of his old friend met his.

"Vincent" the blonde greeted the jet black haired man. He stood in black jeans and a deep red button up shirt with a classy black cotton vest over it. His long hair pulled back by a red ribbon.

"Your looking well, Cloud"

"As are you"

"Your roommate is a puzzling man"

"How so?" Cloud asked, knowing Vincent too well to know he would waste words without reason.

"He's a cat with a lion's heart"

The statement itself wasn't all that odd coming from Vincent. But it didn't mean it made anymore sense then it would have come from someone else. Only meant it had a meaning. Cloud just had to find it. Thinking about it the blonde could only come up with one thing.

"He's a storm waiting of a calm?"

"No. That would be you" the man stated, though emotions were void from his voice, he seemed somehow amused.

"Thanks…"

"Cloud, lets just say he's just as lost as you, in his own way" Cloud held back a snort at that.

"I doubt that. Leon's one of the most grounded people I know"

"Tornados are only true dangerous when they hit ground"

"What's with all the storm references?"

"They fit"

"… Vincent even after all these year I don't know how your brain works"

"Nor I yours" the man stated his eyes flickering to the other's outfit.

"Hey don't even start"

"At least you've moved away from dresses"

"… Leon doesn't like me wearing them around the house" Cloud confessed in a small voice.

"Is that so?"

"One of the rules of me living here. No dresses"

"And you agreed?"

"Look around you Vince, who wouldn't agree to that?"

"Your life was threatened and you refused to stop wearing them before. Why would I think a nice home would stop you?"

"That's…"

"Different? I don't see how" the blonde sighed at his friends.

"Why am I friends with a shrink again?"

"Because you knew me before hand. And it saves you half your paycheck not to go see one"

"Right"

Silence fell and the taller man's crimson eye fell back to his friend. The blonde stared out at the crowd, taking in his friends all with someone smiling. He and Vincent seemed the only ones without a date other then the teens and kids. And of coarse Leon. But he ever seemed to care about being alone. Never seemed to want a relationship; in fact Cloud was wondering if he wasn't asexual or something.

"Leonhart, has he told you?"

"Told me what?"

"His past"

"Why would he?" Cloud questioned. Neither he or Leon ever spoke of the past. It was almost an unsaid rule between them not to.

"Cloud you'll just have to think about that answer"

With that the man walked away, moving back into the shadows where he'd stand silently, forgotten, his wise crimson eyes taking in his friends around him. Cloud on the other hand was now seriously confused. His mind was racing far to fast to make sense of any of it. Needing some air he exited to the foyer. Music from the living room could still be faintly heard, so he slipped into the library. All the kids were asleep now. Zidane sat on the desk, cross legged as large book in his lap. He didn't seem to notice the other blonde. Cloud looked away from the teen, until something caught his eye. Slowly he turned back to the boy. Blue eyes widened. Seeming to feel the gaze, Zidane finally looked up. He smiled at first but it faded when he saw the other's look.

"What's up Cloud?"

"You…"

Zidane realized with that one word what was wrong. The boy dropped his book as he suddenly stood, his hands shot behind his back. He'd forgotten about his tail. He'd been so lost in the book… It was out of sight faster then he'd jump to his feet. But it was too late. Cloud had seen. Fear ran through the boy and he shot to the bookshelf. Where Cloud watched in shock as the boy quickly climbed up it, stopping only at the top where he crawled into the corner at the ceiling, far away from Cloud as he could get. It was like watching a monkey climb a tree. Then reality hit him. Zidane was atop the bookshelf. One that was at least fourteen feet off the ground, on you needed the slide latter to reach the top shelf.

"Zidane get down" the older blonde hissed lowly, so he didn't wake the group a kids sleeping not far away.

"No"

"You're going to get hurt"

"Not as hurt as I would be down there" the boy shot back weakly.

"Zidane what are you talking…"

Words faded in Clouds throat as the piece fell together. The bruise the boy had. The way Leon had been so cautious with the two of them. The reason Zidane jumped anytime someone bigger then himself came near him, other then Leon. The reason he'd just suddenly popped up. Why he was here not elsewhere. He was abused. Cloud hadn't been seeing things. He had a tail and it was the reason. That's why he was scared. Zidane didn't trust Cloud. Leon was his safety net.

Shooting out of the room, Cloud hoped Leon was still in the kitchen. Luckily he was. He was leaning against the large window that over looked the back of the house and large courtyard. It was covered in snow, looking like a winter wonderland. But none of that mattered as Cloud called his name. Brunette turned quickly, hearing the anxiety in the other's voice.

"Zidane, he-"

"Where is he?" Leon asked setting his glass on the counter.

"The library he won't come down" Cloud explained as he followed after the rushed man. The blonde pointed as they entered to the corner he'd left that boy. He was still there as Leon grabbed the latter that was attached to the shelves. He pulled it with him as he walked over to the spot his brother was.

"Come on down Zidane"

"He saw…"

"I know"

"He'll-"

"No ones ever touching you again Zidane. We weren't going to tell you until Christmas. But I think this is a gift you can have a little early. We got it to go through. You're not going anywhere but home from here" the boy shifted in the shadows, peeking down at the other.

"Really?"

"Mom's already got you signed up for dance classes" Leon informed with a smile. "Now get your ass down here. I think you're giving Cloud a heart attack"

Doing as told the boy came down. Sliding down the latter that Leon had brought him. The blonde stood next to the man, head down, unable to even glance Cloud's way. Leon put his arm around the boy's shoulder in a supportive notion. Zidane really was a short boy; only coming up to Leon's chest, top of his head not quite meeting the man's shoulders. The boy looked even smaller now, like a child as he stared intently at the floor. Cloud took a step forward, his hand falling on the boy's head. It shot up meeting Cloud's gaze and smile.

"I'll make you a deal. I won't hassle you about the tail, if you don't hassle me about the drag. Deal?" took a moment, but Zidane smiled widely.

"Deal, but I still want the story behind it"

"Only if you tell me how you… well yeah" Cloud finished unsurely, not wanting to hurt the boy's feelings anymore then they had been, as he dropped his hand.

"Sure thing"

"We all okay now?" Leon questioned, glancing between the two blondes. Both nodded. "Good. Now how about we go inform the parents that their children are currently passed out on my floor and I'm not running a daycare service"

They laughed left to take care of the task. By the time they were down, the party had died. Seeing as the majority of the group had kids and left with them; leaving Yuffie and the Fairs. Who helped clean up. And given the late time, Leon invited to stay. They agreed. Aerith and Zack went to the room in the same hall as Leon's, with the sleeping twins. Yuffie crashed out on the couch before she could be offered a room. Cloud turned in and Zidane went with Leon, seeing as the Fairs had been given his room. And didn't want to take the other empty room after stating 'it'd be weird', obviously an excuse.

Next morning Leon woke to crying. Child's crying. Zidane woke shortly afterward beside him rubbing his eyes questioning in a sleepy mutter what was going on. Informing him to go back to bed, Leon left the room. Leaving Zidane to fall back to sleep. Stepping into the hall in only his black sweat, Leon looked down over the rail down at the foyer where a very tired looking Zack paced with a very upset Sora, who was crying loudly.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked loudly, so the other could hear him over the child.

"I don't know" the man groan in defeat, not even looking up at the other, his eyes barely open do to his tried state. "I don't function this early in the morning"

It was early. Only a little after five. Leon on the other hand was good at running with little sleep. Not that he liked to. But early mornings happened often when he'd been with SeeD and his full house growing up. He'd grown used to it long ago. Moving down the stairs he took pity on the man taking the boy from his arms without a word. Zack's eyes shot open, shooting Leon a confused look.

"Go to bed. Consider this payback for helping clean up last night"

"Are you serious?" the man asked as Leon stood with Sora. Who was slowly calming as the man rocked him slowly. Leon nodded in reply. "Thanks… You really are good with kids. It's a shame you don't have any of your own" Leon snorted at this.

"I'm only good with them because I know I can throw them back at their parents when I've had enough"

"If you say so. Come get me if he's too much" Zack said with a smirk, again he got a nod. "Thanks again" he shot as he went back up the stair and back to bed. Leaving Sora in Leon's hands.

Eight rolled around and the dead began to rise. Aerith was the first to show up in the kitchen with the other boy. Her eyes fell on Leon and couldn't help but smile. The man sat at the wooden four chaired set table reading the paper, Sora sitting on one knee happily chewing on a piece of toast and jam. Leon seemed unaware of the pink smudges on the gray beater he'd pulled on, as one of Sora jam covered hands gripped it. The man's royal azure eyes glanced up as Aerith greeted him.

"Morning" he nodded to her before turning back to his paper. "Do you mind if I use your kitchen?"

"Go ahead" he stated, turning his page.

Aerith was finishing up breakfast when Cloud came down his hair un-brushed falling around his shoulder wearing a long green t-shirt and blue stripped PJ bottoms, followed by Yuffie who had a bed-head dressed in what she'd fallen asleep in the night before. The girl happily pulled out a chair to join Leon at the table talking as she always did. The blonde however wasn't as much as a morning person and tiredly fell into a stool next to the counter, laying his head down on crossed arms. Zack stumbled out with Zidane next. Both only stood with bare chest; Zack in his jeans for the night before, Zidane a pair of tan shorts. They perked up when they saw the meal Aerith had made, taking a seat at the table. Leon was the only one that didn't eat, seeing as he'd already made himself a meal, along with Sora. But he did sit and talk with them. It was nice to have them all there for breakfast, like a family.

"Squall can I have the comics?" Zidane asked, referring to the paper Leon had just set aside.

"It's Leon" he corrected handing over what the boy had asked for.

"Sorry I'm still getting used to it" Zidane confessed with a grin, getting a nod.

"I've been curious about this for a while" Yuffie noted, "Which one is it, Squall or Leon?"

"It's Leon" the man stated firmly.

"Then why do your brothers call you Squall all the time?"

"Doesn't matter"

"Fine then could your at least tell me why Zidane's blonde and your brunette?"

"Genetics" Leon informed flatly. Zidane laughed at the response before answering the girls question honestly.

"I'm adopted"

"Really?"

"Yep, first met Squ-Leon when I was eight, I stole his lunch"

"I gave it to you"

"I so stole it. I'm a master of the art"

"Don't brag about being a thief" Leon scowled. "And I did let you have it. Seeing as I didn't follow you or kick your ass when you went and hit in the tree" the blonde frowned before protesting.

"You didn't know it was me until I took your wallet"

"I let you take it so I could grab you"

"Didn't"

"Think whatever you like" Leon stated boredly, making Zidane huff before falling into a pout.

"Fine, let's say you knew I was doing all that crap. Why'd you save me then?"

"Because, Boco liked you"

"You did it because the bird?" the boy gasped. Leon looked up at him, blank faced.

"Bartz. He said we had to because Boco liked you. And if he liked you, you were a good person worth saving. Or something like that"

"… Sounds like Bartz"

"Did it for myself after you started stealing my food" Leon confessed. "You never stole anything you didn't need. You didn't do it for fun. You did it to survive"

"True"

"But that is all in the past. You do any of that now, I will personally take you to the cops. I'll tolerate it under those circumstances. Do it now and I'll kick your ass" the man warned. The blonde gave him a weak smile, knowing he was being completely serious.

"Yes, sir"

"So like you lived on the streets?" Yuffie gasped. The two brothers had forgotten that they weren't alone until she spoke. The blonde turned to her and smiled flirtingly.

"Yep, the old man wasn't much of a house keeper. Me and Kuja ran away anytime we could. That's when I made friends with Bartz and Leon. Few years later I get saved from hell and get a family. Best day of my life. Other then the time with the-"

"Zidane" Leon warned, knowing where he was going. The boy smirked wickedly, knowing wisely to shut up.

"That's so sad"

"Psh, not really. I'd say it's happy. I got saved didn't I? I don't think it's sad at all" Zidane stated to Yuffie as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Who's Kuja?" Aerith asked softly. "Is he your brother?" Zidane frowned as he nodded. "Was he saved as well?"

"… Something a better left forgotten" the blonde said with an odd seriousness that apposed his normal laidback attitude. "Kuja's doesn't know how to forgive and forget"

"Some people can't be saved no matter how hard one tries" Leon added, leaving the brothers to fall to silence for a moment.

"He's still alive though right? He didn't…" Yuffie couldn't bring herself to finish the question she wanted to ask. Zidane smiled widely, seriousness gone as fast as it come.

"Oh yeah. I see him every few weeks and stuff. He's doing better these days"

"That's good. You two had me worried for a second there" the girl sighed. "So where is he?"

Zidane didn't answer, just smiled, rubbing the back of his head. Knowing the other wasn't going to answer and that Yuffie wouldn't let it go. Leon answered for him.

"Hollow Bastion Mental Hospital"

"But isn't that an asylum?"

"It is" Leon confirmed, making Yuffie's brown eyes widen.

Rest of the morning passed quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>[ANOTHER NOTE]<strong>

**WHERE'S THE LOVE?**  
><strong>Please Review. I'll post faster if you do. Promise.<strong>  
><strong><em>*puppy-pout*<em>**


	5. XMas!

~IV – X-Mas~

A week after the party when Christmas Eve came. Leon house was covered in holiday cheer thanks to the two blondes he was currently living with. Today however there was another blonde with them. Cloud's mother had come and was staying until after Christmas. She was a welcomed guest and Zidane quickly got taken under her wing as another son. There was no complaining on Zidane's part; he loved attention. And it was a good thing Leon had no plans on going to his parents for Christmas, because he wasn't sure Zidane would want to leave as the house filled with the smells of pie. Mrs. Strife doing her baking for the feast she had planed for the next day. Cloud had been kicked out after stealing taste of the fresh whipped cream she'd made for the pies. Pies; three. How she thought the four of them would eat them was beyond Leon. But he wasn't going to complain. Wasn't sure he could as the smell of baking got stronger. She had a banana cream pie already in the frig and had an apple in now. Currently she was rolling out the crust of the pecan pie. Leon wasn't one much for sweets but he did like pecan. It was one of his favorites other then pumpkin.

"They smell so good" Zidane groaned, slumped over the coach, staring longingly at the door that lead to the foyer then the kitchen.

"Not until tomorrow" Cloud near whined. "She's stubborn about this trust me. I've been trying for years to get pie early"

"Every just ask?" Leon offered, as he clean his .357 handgun.

"Would that work with your Mom?"

"Yes" Cloud gave the man a blank stared until Zidane leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"He's Mom's favorite"

"I heard that" Zidane smiled weakly at the man with gun in hand, staring at him.

"But you are"

"I think we all know that Ellone out ranks anyone in our family, only do to the fact she's the only other woman in the house"

"True" the blonde agreed as Leon turned back to his task. He ignored Zidane sticking his tongue out at him.

"I still want pie" Zidane noted, turning away from his brother.

"So do I"

"For heaven's sake" Leon sighed setting his gun back in its case and leaving the room.

The blondes stared at the door then back at each other in question. They were left confused for a good half hour before the brunette returned. He picked up his gun and task as if he never left. This left them even more lost. Not acknowledging their gazes, the blondes turned again to each other. Zidane shrugged and Cloud turned to the door as it opened. Mrs. Strife entered with a small smile taking a seat at the chair on the other side of the couch, opposite of Leon.

"Thank you again Leon"

"It's no problem, Mrs. Strife" the man ensured not looking up from his task.

"I told you call me Mai or Mom"

"Yes ma'am"

"What Leon do?" the youngest asked.

"He was a sweetheart and helped me in the kitchen. Without being sneaky" she added eyeing her son.

"Why…?"

"I don't know" the woman confessed to Zidane. "He offered help and I took it. Got the pies finished early thanks to his help"

"Why were you in the kitchen?"

"Last time I check this was my house" Leon pointed out to his brother. "I'm free to go wherever I like. But if you must know, I went to get a glass of water"

"Water?"

"That and to get away from your two insufferable whining"

"We weren't that bad!" the teen protested.

"Hn"

"And what were you boys complaining about?"

The two blondes became oddly silent, not looking at the woman. Leon smirked inwardly, but stayed blank on the outside as the woman's eyes fell on the two. Their silences only made things worse for them, leaving them easy to read. And like any good mother, it didn't take her long to piece things together. She sighed shaking her head at them.

"Unbelievable. Were you boys really whining about wanting sweets before dinner?"

"Maybe" Zidane muttered innocently. Being as cute as he could be, leaving Cloud in the wind only to be soon thrown under a bus.

She stared at the two for a long moment, with a hard look. It softened as she turned to the brunette, who had finished with his gun and locked it back in its case. She smiled at him and he gave her a blank look.

"So that's why you did it. You really are a sweet heart"

"No, I just wanted them to shut up"

"If you insist"

Leon didn't say another word as he stood with his gun case and left to put it away. Mrs. Strife turned to the couch smiling. They stared back in question.

"He asked me to make another pie" she informed, shocking them both. "I had the time thanks to his help. We'll be having it after dinner. You should thank him"

Unlike Cloud, Zidane didn't hide his joy. He jumped from the couch and into the air cheering before running off to thank Leon. The other blonde sat staring at his mother, who was giving him a knowing look. Over his shock and rush of excitement, he found his voice.

"You didn't have to do that"

"I know. But I had extra and Leon helped. It wasn't that hard"

"Thank you"

"You shouldn't only be thanking me"

"I'll get to it later" he promised. The woman stood, only to join her son on the couch. Her hand falling over his, bigger one.

"I noticed you haven't been dressing up as much"

"I don't want to make Zidane uncomfortable"

"Is that really it?" she asked softly. Cloud bit his lip. "Cloud you have something wonderful here. Family and friends that love you, this home and more so the man that owns it; your safe. I'm glad you're starting to see it"

"I won't get your hopes up Mom"

"I see the way you look at him when he's not looking"

"Mom" the blonde pleaded.

"You should tell him"

"What good would that do?"

"If not your feelings, then about the past"

"No"

"Cloud, I think he can help you. Even if it's just as a friend. You're not the only one in this house with scars on your heart" she pointed out. "You might turn out helping each other"

"Please, can we not talk about this? It's Christmas. It's ruining the mood"

"Alright. But I'm not dropping the fact you're not dressed up. I know it isn't just because of Zidane"

"… Leon doesn't like me wearing dresses around the house"

"So that's it" the woman said with a grin. Cloud groaned.

"It's not like that. What with you people?"

"Someone else shares my thought?"

"Vincent"

"I always did like that boy" she noted before moving on. "And it's good to know you at least have good taste in men. He is quite charming. And not many men can pull of leather"

"Mom!" Cloud shot unbelievably, blush covering his cheeks as his hand rose to over his face.

…

On the other side of the house the monkey boy was happily bugging his brother, like any good little brother. The older wasn't as thrilled as he moved to the bookshelf across the room. Shelf was full of the oldest of books, and on the sixth shelf up, there was a book with a key on the spin. It was the book the man was looking from. Pulling it, a click sounded and the shelf unlocked. Leon slid it aside and entered. Zidane followed, seeing it many times. It was the hidden door to the basement. Their grandfather had used it as a place to hide his computer and other developments that made him known worldwide. Leon however used it as a safe place to store his weapon collection and a small dojo. The large space that had once held box of information had been cleaned out and stored in the back room where the computers were. Something Leon didn't use often and saw no point in worrying about. The newly cleaned space was changed into his dojo. Mats covered most of the floor and against one wall held his sword and gun cases. Other wall held a punching bag and a few other things he used to workout with and train. Despite that, the area was empty, leaving room to easily move about. This was the place Leon came to vent stress and get away. Not even Cloud knew this room existed.

Place his gun with the others he turned to leave, not having a need to stay for the moment. Zidane eyed the room for a moment before running after him and back up the stairs. They stepped into the library just as the doorbell rang.

"You expecting someone?" the blonde asked.

"No"

"Hmm…" Zidane ran forward and into the foyer.

When Leon exited the library he found Cloud standing at the door looking confused and Zidane was smiling boldly pulling the person in. The brunette's heart nearly stopped when a very pale, but undoubtedly who he thought it was, man entered being pushed from behind by a brunette teen. Followed by two women, first with long brown hair and soft royal azure eyes, the other with black hair neatly trimmed above the shoulders and warm hazel eyes. The pale man with long black hair pulled back brightened at the sight of Leon. Smile came to his face and green eyes shined.

"Squally!" he exclaimed. Leon frowned and brow twitched.

"Its Leon now" Zidane reminded.

The man didn't seem to hear him as he rushed over the brunette pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Leon gasped as the air was crushed from his lungs. Even as Leon turned blue and was threaten with suffocation, the annoyance never left his face. Just when Cloud thought Leon was going to pass out do to lack of air. The man pulled back, letting the other breath. Leon took a deep, much need breath, glaring at he man the whole while.

"Merry Christmas kiddo"

"What the hell are you doing here Laguna?"

"Now is that anyway to greet your dad on Christmas?"

Cloud's jaw dropped. Dad? Looking the man over, he looked nothing like Leon at all. His hair was far darker, his eyes were green, he was smiling, and even his build was different. Not in a million years would Cloud have guessed that was who the man was. Uncle? Maybe. Father? No.

"Laguna let the boy breath" the older woman informed, taking off her coat to revile the white turtleneck she was wearing with her jeans. The other woman had too removed her coat. She stood in a light blue and white dress with a green scarf.

"You know he doesn't like to be smothered Dad" the younger woman noted, before smiling at Leon. "Merry Christmas little brother"

"Merry Christmas Sis" Leon great, totally ignoring this father. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Aw, that's cold Bro. You don't want to see us on Christmas?" the youngest brunette hugged with a playful smirk. Leon turned his attention to the boy that was the same age as Zidane but several inches taller. He had short, slightly spiky chocolate hair and strong hazel eyes, much darker their sisters, almost brown.

"It's just a surprise. Thought you were staying at Destiny Island this year. Wasn't _someone _complaining about snow being bad for his leg" he finished glancing coldly at his father. The man didn't seem to notice.

"I just won't be able to make a snowman this year"

"Please tell me Irvine isn't going to pop up next"

"Nope, we'll be heading over their later tonight. They invited us. We just thought we'd stop by and visit. Didn't want you two to be alone on Christmas. But I see you already took care of that" the older woman stated turning her royal azure eyes on Cloud. "I'm Raine Loire. Leon's mother" she introduced, offering the blonde a hand.

"Cloud Strife" he replied shaking her hand. She had a strong grip for a woman Leon had stated had bad health. But then again he did mention she was stubborn too.

"I'm Ellone, his sister. But I'm sure you already figured that out" the other woman said followed by the boy between her and Zidane.

"I'm Bartz. Are you a girl or a guy? I can't tell" he bluntly asked.

Cloud laughed as the boy got scolded by the two women and informed he was being rude. Zidane joined him. Cloud didn't blame the boy for being confused. He was dress questionably. It wasn't a dress but it wasn't men's clothes either. Today he'd pulled on fitted black jeans and a dress shirt with a few to many frills for a man. But he didn't have breast or makeup. Not only that but his Mother had spent a few hours that morning playing with his hair, leaving it in a curly mess, partly twisted up while the rest fell around his shoulders. Because he was home, he had remained barefoot, meaning no heels.

"What would you like me to be?" the blonde asked, jokingly.

"… I'm not sure. I find you pretty so I'm hoping girl so I don't sound gay" the teen confessed.

"Don't worry I think he makes a hot girl too" Zidane told his adopted brother.

"He's a guy?" Bartz and Laguna gasped. The two women seemed puzzled. They all turned to Leon.

"Here I thought you got a girlfriend" Laguna muttered. Leon glared for a moment before making this clear.

"Everyone, this is my roommate. Cloud this, which you've already figured out, is my family. Mrs. Strife, I'm sure you caught all the introductions as well?"

This statement made them turned to the blonde haired woman standing to the left. She stood smiling amusedly, nodding to the other's question. Giving Leon some relief.

"I told you Leon, it's Mai or Mom" she correct getting a polite 'yes ma'am' from the brunette before she turned her attention to the new guests. "Here I came out to see what was taking Cloud so long and I fine the house full" she spoke warmly as she stepped forward. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Cloud's mother, Mai Strife" she greeted.

They took her in. She was a beautiful woman. Defiantly the one Cloud got his looks from. Same long blonde hair, hers pulled into a ponytail, and same bright sky blue eyes. She dressed in a tan sweater and jeans, not far from what Raine was wearing. She couldn't have been much older then forty.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Raine returned the greeting.

"And you. Leon and Zidane have told me so much about you the last few days. Will you all be staying for dinner? I'm sure there will be more then enough"

Leon would have left there and then. But he couldn't. It was his house, his guests. Sadly that meant he had to play host. Cloud stepped away from the group and over to his roommate, giving him a reassuring smile. The brunette sighed before rubbing his temples, a failed attempt to get the headache he felt coming at bay.

"Stressed?" Cloud asked.

"I am now"

"Their not that bad"

"Hn, lets see if you're saying that by the time dinners over" Leon said with a sigh.

…

Cloud still held the same opinion about the group. Well he understood why Leon and his father didn't get along well at all. They were like oil and vinegar. Not quite bad enough to be compared to oil and water. Seeing as they did have a few things in common. Both like weapons. Both were good leaders, which my have been why they bumped heads so much. But for the one thing they had in common, they had five they didn't. Laguna was obviously a flirt. While Leon wasn't. Laguna was laidback and cheerful. Leon was serious and a realist. Laguna loved movies. Leon liked books. Laguna loved summer. Leon loved winter. It was like black and white. Only they didn't fit like ying and yang. It was almost comical. The others didn't seem to notice it. Cloud figured it was do to all the years of it. They'd seen it all already. But the blonde man couldn't help but watch amusedly as the two would bicker.

"I forget how amusing they are when your not used to it" Cloud looked up to see Ellone watching the two as Cloud just was. "They are something else"

"Total opposites, that's for sure" Cloud agreed.

"Yes. But then it comes down to it I think they care"

"They wouldn't be tolerating each other if they didn't"

"So true" Ellone agreed turning to the blonde. "How about you?"

"You mean with my father?" she nodded. "Never met the man. He left before I was even born… I'm don't even know if my Mom ever even told him she was pregnant"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Don't be. He wasn't all that bad. Just young. He left my Mom to be a soldier. Can't blame the man for following his dreams. He was willing to die for it. And even if he did leave my Mom, I can respect him for at least doing that"

"He died then?" she asked sadly.

"Yep. Mom got the news shortly after I was born" Cloud informed. "But on a different note; how your café's doing?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Leon talks about you all the time. Kind of hard not to" Cloud confessed. The woman blushed at this, her eyes slowly moving to her brother.

"I wasn't aware…"

"Even if he didn't, Zidane does. I know probably near everything about you all thanks to him"

"That sounds like our monkey" she agreed sweetly. "It's doing well. Thank you for asking"

"Good to hear. If I'm ever at Destiny Island I'll stop by"

"I'll look forward to it. What do you do for a living? If you don't mind me asking"

"Mostly just odd jobs here and there, pays enough to get me through college. Currently I'm working at my friend's bar. But when the snow melts I'll be back doing deliveries and other things again"

"Sound like fun, but very busy"

"It is"

"Cloud, may I ask something personal?"

"…Sure"

"How did you meet Leon?" she asked softly as she took a seat beside him on the couch. Cloud stared at her for a moment. Not sure why she was worried about asking that. It wasn't that big of a question to ask.

"How I meet him or how I started living here?"

"Both"

"Well we met at a bar first. I gave him a ride home after Irvine ditched him. Neither of us thought we'd see each other again after that. But Zack, my cousin, his wife is close with Leon. So he heard Leon was looking for a roommate. We both agreed to meet and talk about it. Wasn't until I got the address I realized I'd met him before. Leon didn't know it was me until he saw me I think though"

"That was very nice of you to give him a ride home. Seeing as you were strangers"

"My friend, Tifa, owns the bar he was at. Taxi she called for Leon canceled. It was either I gave him a ride or he walked. And I didn't see that happening with him being drunk" hearing this seemed to shock the woman. Cloud raised a brow at her, not getting it.

"Leon got drunk?"

"Yeah… is that so odd?"

"He never gets drunk" the woman stated turned back to her brother.

"Well you can blame it on Irvine. He forced him into it from what I've been told"

"What a foolish thing to do. Must have been just after…" she paused, looking down at her lap, were her hands gripped around the long ends of her green scarf.

"After what?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry, that's not something for me to tell"

"I understand. Something's are better left unsaid. After all you can't change the past"

"People may not be able to change the past, but they can make the most of the present" Ellone said wisely.

Cloud stared at the woman. Her words hitting home to him. He smiled looking away from her. Memorizing those words, knowing it was something he could look back to whenever he needed them. He would take those words to heart more then Ellone would ever know.

…

After a lively night, the Loire's went on their way, other then Bartz who'd talked them into letting him stay. They all headed in for the night. They all whispered a soft 'Merry Christmas' before fading into sleep. That night Leon didn't find Zidane crawling in with him. The two teens were found the next morning together crashed on the pull out couch. Cloud had beaten everyone that morning in waking up. He'd had pancakes and bacon waiting when Leon came down around eight.

"Merry Christmas Leon" he greeted brightly.

"Mornin'… Merry Christmas" he added, nearly forgetting. His mind more focus on the breakfast that had awoken a hunger he hadn't realized he had until then.

"I was just about to wake you. I'll go get the others so we can eat"

Cloud rushed off to get the others as Leon took a seat at the table, which was already set. Cloud seemed to have gone all out. He returned with his mother, who was dress in a jeans and a white shirt. Unlike Leon who was still in his sleep attire; a beater and a pair of green sweats that had been cut into shorts. The two teens stumbled in, in nothing more then t-shirts and boxes as they joined the table before happily digging in. Mrs. Strife either didn't notice, already seen it, or didn't care about the tail that was happily swaying behind Zidane as he ate. Leon took one of the last two. It was hard to miss and Zidane wasn't much doing anything to hide it. Luckily she was taking it as well as Cloud had.

After breakfast, Cloud pulled them all to the tree. He hadn't said it. But they all knew he'd been dying to do this for the last week. So they all say opening presents. Luckily, Leon hadn't sent the gifts he bought his family and Bartz had something to open. And not left out. After gifts, Zidane talked them all into marathon of Christmas movies, each of them picking their favorite. So they did. Good four hours later, one movie to go and lunch eaten around the TV. Mrs. Strife left to make dinner, Leon not far behind to help, and partly his excuse to leave. He loved his brother, he did, but he wasn't sitting through 'A Christmas Story' yet again. He'd seen it so many times he could recite every word, unwantedly, from heart. If he had to watch it again, _he'd_ shoot himself in the eye with a b.b. gun. Or just use a real gun and put himself out of his misery… Thought aside, Leon turned his attention to cooking.

When the movie came to an end, Cloud excused himself and went to the kitchen. The two teens moved onto the next thing that caught their attention, not much bother by the man's leave. In the kitchen, the blonde found his mother and roommate working on the room. Leon standing at the counter chopping things while his mother stood at the mixer humming along with the Christmas music she had playing softly around them. Washing his hands, Cloud asked if there was anything for him to do. She happily ordered him to get her another bowl. That quickly turned to something else. And before the blonde knew it, he was engrossed in cooking just as his mother was.

Finishing his chopping, Leon took a seat at the table, having nothing else to do now that Cloud had come in. The blonde was better then he was in the kitchen after all. Not that Leon was bad, but he was no chief. He watched the two blondes moved skillful around his kitchen. Smirking when he realized Cloud had his mother's habit of humming when he got lost in his cooking. Something he hadn't noticed before now.

Leon didn't know how long he sat watching the two work culinary miracles in his kitchen. But soon the two had finished all they could and turned to see the brunette at the table, chin resting in his palm, calm royal azure eyes on them. The woman smiled at the man before pulling off the apron she'd pulled on at the start before moving over to the small radio and turning it up slightly more. Stating she 'loved this song' as she did so. Cloud on the other hand was slightly more unnerved with the other's eyes on him. Like the first time he'd come face to face with them. They made him feel that they saw into his very soul. Pushing the thought away, Cloud turned his back to Leon as he washed his hands. Getting the other's eyes out of his mind, at least for the moment.

"This is such a beautiful song" Mrs. Strife noted as 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen' played. The woman gracefully swayed alone in a dance. That was until she turned to Leon pulling him from his seat. "Join me"

He gave her a bewildered look, but was unable to tell her no. Not after all the cooking she'd just done. So he found himself pulled into joining her. It wasn't hard for him, seeing she was a good dancer on her own. And before he knew it, he was smiling back at the woman as the song came to an end and he pulled away.

"Thank you for the dance"

"No thank you" she returned. "Now I must dance with my son" she stared turning to Cloud. Who gave her a resigning smile, taking her hand as 'Grown up Christmas List' came on.

They swayed and Leon watched, leaning against the wall. He was happy. Something he hadn't been in a long time. And he had these two blondes to thank for that. Along with the two teens in watching TV, his family at the cowboy's house, and those that he'd see when he returned to work in a few days. But mostly these two. Two people he hadn't even known existed a year ago. A time when Leon thought he'd never been happy again. They stopped, smiling and turned to the brunette. Who, was smiling as well, even if it was only slightly. Two teens came in before anyone could comment it. Asking when dinner would be done, like any other teen, they were always growing and always hungry. They joined them when Mrs. Strife told them they were dancing and dinner wouldn't be ready for sometime. Bartz grabbed the woman's hand taking her into a fun dance as 'Rockin' around the Christmas Tree' came on. Zidane grabbed Cloud. Leon again watched until his brothers stopped and pulled him into it. In his good mood, Leon joined them. Next song, the older woman took a seat as Zidane and Bartz took it away, both laughed as 'Green Christmas' came to an end. Then they turned to the older brunette and blonde, pushing them together.

"Your guys turn to dance" the stated stepping aside.

The two glanced at each other for a moment before smiling in agreement. One wouldn't hurt. 'Believe' came on and Leon took the other's hand. It was a slower song, so they didn't get to mess around as the younger two had. Cloud seem a little nervous when he realized it was too.

"I don't bite" Leon promised, teasingly. Cloud shot him a halfhearted glare, but relaxed as it fell.

The song faded to the next and they came to a slow halt. They got a small applauds. Cloud turned away from them to hide his embarrassment and Leon was unfazed as he pulled Barz into the next song. They did this for the next hour before they gave it up getting tried or hungry. Mrs. Strife voted a snowball fight. The boys cheered rushing to get their coats, leaving the two men to sigh as the woman shooed them off to have fun in the snow. When they got back in they were all wet and cold. After changing they were met with tea and hot coco; Leon being the only one with tea.

Dinner was amazing on all counts. Not counting Zidane starting a small food fight with Bartz. Ending when the managed to hit Leon in the face with a spoon full of gravy… lets just say they didn't like the concept of sleeping in the snow and the bodily harm they were sure to get if they didn't behave. Words spoke from Leon's mouth never needing to be repeated. Not when he was truly pissed. And the pies Leon had thought wouldn't be eaten? Turned out they didn't stand a chance. Leon hadn't taken into account how much two teen boy could eat. Or the secret sugar tooth his roommate kept hidden.

The boys passed out on the pull out before it was even ten; either from excitement or full stomachs. They'd never know. It wasn't long after Mrs. Strife turned it in for the night leaving Leon and Cloud alone. Leon sat watching the snow, enjoying he good mood while he had it. Cloud sat on the floor not far away reading the mangas he'd gotten as a present. Radio played faintly in the background, but went mostly unheard in the large library.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" Cloud voice made Leon jolt back to reality. Turning back to the blonde that sat few feet away leaning against the chair, rather then sitting in it, dozen different mangas piled around him.

"One of the best I've ever had. You?"

"Same" he agreed before standing, starching as he did so. Once finish, he walked over to the window to join lean to watch the snow. "It's beautiful"

"It is" Leon agreed his sights again on the snow.

He missed Cloud watching him out of the corner of his eye. Or the soft smile he got when he finally turned back to the window. He didn't know the thought Cloud had, or the feeling tugging at the blonde's heart. Both things unwanted. But true.

Inwardly Cloud sighed as his thoughts drifted to unwanted things. His heart did much the same as it scrapped his emotions with its racing. All thanks to Leon too. Leon the man that given him a home, a family, a friend. And now, given him the best Christmas he'd ever had. He never smiled this much in his life. Yet today, he couldn't seem to stop. And it was juvenile but… Cloud loved their dance. Leon was obviously far better then he was but it been fun, after he got past his nerves. Cloud had been trying so hard not to make Leon uncomfortable. He hadn't noticed until today that Leon wasn't troubled with the way he looked anymore. Man used to get tense when Cloud came down in girl's clothes, or 'drag' as Zidane so kindly put it. Now he wasn't even fazed by it. In fact Cloud bet if he came down tomorrow in baggy jeans and a t-shirt it would make the man more uncomfortable then it would if he came down in a dress. Other then Tifa, Zack and Aerith, he didn't have anyone that had done that. Even Yuffie, Vincent and Cid gave him a second glance every time they saw him in girl's clothes. But then again maybe it was because they new him before this. Before he'd formed this _habit_. They knew him when he was just another guy. Before _then_.

"Cloud, are you alright?" the blonde jumped turning to the brunette. Who's gaze held well guarded concern.

"Yeah. Just a stupid thought" Cloud promised. The man studied him for a time before nodding, letting it go. Even though they both knew there was more to it then just a 'stupid thought'. Which Cloud was thankful for. And yet another reason why he was thankful for Leon; he always knew not to push it, to leave things be.

"It's late. We should get to bed"

Glancing at the clock, Cloud found he was right. It was nearly midnight. Far later then he'd thought it was. Both left the library and headed to the stairs. They paused, seeing as they both used different flights. The blonde turned back to the brunette wishing him one last time 'Merry Christmas' before going to bed, nearly missing Leon's own soft final holiday greeting as he moved up the stairs. That night Cloud found sleep quickly, pushing all thoughts aside to fade into a kind dreamed sleep.

Across the house, Leon lay in bed having the opposite happen. His mind was busy replaying the day over and over. He was happy and he didn't want it to end. And in his experience, when he was happy, it never lasted long. He'd go to sleep with a smile, only to wake screaming. And that wasn't something he wanted. He wanted to hold onto this moment, if only for a little longer. Childish notion, he knew. But it didn't stop him from fighting the sleep that was slowly overpowering him. And as his eyes gave in, slowly followed by his mind, the last thought he had was of how he hoped Cloud would never leave. Followed quickly with his realization how stupid it sounded, even in his head.

* * *

><p><strong> [Author Note]<strong>

**Here's a quick update! Told you if I got some love I would! **

**As for the misspelling and so on I'm sorry. Person I share this account with and my check is too busy to help. So please, I'm sorry! Forgive me and keep reading! **

**Love the love! Keep it up please!**


	6. Past Visits

~V – Past Visits~

Snow melted and they were few months into the new year. After Christmas Leon and Cloud had become more then just roommate, but friends. Cloud even helped out with the Committee when things got to crazy. Which wasn't often, but still something Leon appreciated. Before either of them knew it they'd gotten so used to each other being around, they'd forgotten they hadn't always been together. They acted as if they'd know each other for years, not six months. They'd proven that on April Fools when they'd raised hell. Leon had forgotten the past warning Cid have given him months before. In result he'd gotten two pranks. First was his cell phone. Cloud had changed his ring tone to something that was… well sounded like prone. Leon wasn't happy to say the least when it went off in the middle of the office. Then he was rudely greeting of paint in the face when he'd opened the door that night. Mild prank on Cloud's standers come to find out. But that didn't stop him from getting ravage. Leon got the blonde back that night. Though Leon wasn't much of a prankster, he was satisfied with the result. Next week Cloud was a very unhappy pink haired man.

Now it was the end of April and they were getting back from lunch with Aerith. Something they did a lot seeing as they were becoming good friends to Leon and already were to Cloud. That and Sora had attached himself to Leon form the first moment he'd seen the man. He even called him 'Le' whenever he saw him. Seeing as he was too young yet get his name right.

They pulled into the driveway, Cloud telling Leon about his classes today and the exams coming up. The brunette frowned when he saw a car parked outside his home and the blonde became silent. Parking the car, Leon stepped out his eyes locked on the woman standing on their doorstep. Her back was too them, until she heard the car door shut. She turned revealing a woman about their age. She had long black hair and soft light brown eyes. Cloud couldn't deny she was beautiful as she stood in a long blue dress with a white long cotton jacket over it. Her eyes were locked on Leon. Turning to the man, Cloud didn't like what he saw. The man was crossed between confusion, hurt, and anger.

"Squall…"

"What are you doing here Rinoa?" Leon asked coldly, his eyes narrowed. The woman frowned at this moving forward.

"Your phone was disconnected, so I came to see you"

"It wasn't disconnected. The number was changed. Because I didn't want to talk to people like you. Let alone see you" he hissed. It was like a slap in the face to the woman. Even Cloud flinched inwardly at the tone and curl words.

"But we need to talk Squall"

"It's Leon"

"You changed your name?"

He didn't rely, merely turned to Cloud.

"Would you give us a minute?"

Numbly, the blonde nodded catching the keys Leon tossed to him before walking past the woman. He and she shared a passing glance but nothing more before he disappeared into the house. Cloud didn't go far from the door as he closed it behind him. Something told him not to.

Outside a small stare down fell between the two that remained. Leon's gaze cold while the other's sad and near pleading. The woman was again the one to speak first.

"Your never going to forgive me are you?"

"No" she frowned at this. "Did you really expect me too?"

"You can't blame me for falling in love with someone else"

"I don't blame you for that" he informed. "I could never blame you for that Rinoa. If you would have told me from the start…" he paused taking a breath, getting control of his emotions, mostly the anger that was quickly raising. "What I blame you for what you did afterward"

"Squall-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. I'm not ready to hear it. Nothing you can ever say will make me forgive you. Or ever give you any of that back. Maybe in time I can be friends with you again. But not yet"

"I'm sorry" she shot, pleadingly. "I made a mistake"

"You lied to me. You and he both did. I loved you. Both of you. And what did you do? You stabbed me in the back. Sorry isn't going to cut it this time Rinoa" he near snapped. Again he took a deep breath to calm himself. His hand rose to pinch his nose were his scar crossed over. "Just leave. Go"

"You hate us don't you?"

"I could never hate you" Leon confessed, bitterly. He'd tried so hard to hate them. Both of them who he'd once loved so much. In a sense he always would. Now it was just more guardedly.

"Then why-"

"Because I can't trust you!" he snapped. "You didn't just break my heart Rinoa. Your broke _me;_ my spirit, my trust, my hopes, my dreams. Everything I ever gave you. I can't ever do that again. And who says you won't? You've lied before. Who's there to say you won't do it again?"

"Squall…" she whispered sadly, the man shaking his head at her.

"No. You have no right to be sad. You made your choice knowing very well what the consequences would be. I died once for you. I'm not willing to do it again" he stated walking forward, passing her without another glance. He paused at the door, but didn't bother to look back as he spoke. "Please don't come again" he finished, before going into the house and leaving the woman to stand staring at the door.

Closing the door, Leon leaned against it as he heard the car pull away. Meaning she was gone. And when she was, he slid to the floor, burying his face in his hands. It hurt. Even now. It hurt to see her face. Hear her voice. He hated it.

Cloud stared at the man. He'd heard it all. Every word. He'd never thought Leon had held such heartache. He seemed so calm. So collected. But he was human. He was broken and picking up the pieces. And just when he'd nearly had all of them in place again, that woman came and dumped them on the floor again. Leaving him to start all over again to pick them up.

Leon hadn't heard the blonde walk over. Didn't see him knelt in front of him. Didn't notice anything. Not until a gentle touch fell on his shoulder. That's when he looked up to see sky blue eyes silently supporting him. Soft smile telling him it was going to be okay. It was only then he remembered he wasn't alone. Not just Cloud; he also had those at the committee and the Fairs. Plus his old friends and family from before. Letting out a sigh, Leon felt a weight lifted off his shoulders and the pain ease in his heart.

No words were spoken as the brunette stood. Not as they went to the library. Not went they left the books behind and Cloud made dinner. Not as they ate. Not as they sat on the couch watching a movie with a beer. Not a word. Not until it was time for bed and Leon finally cracked. But still not a word came from him. He'd been alone in his room, sitting on his bed staring blankly forward after getting out of the shower. His shoulder length hair still wet and soaking the shoulders of his gray shirt that lay over his boxers he'd pulled on before sitting down. Eyes locked forward, staring at nothing. His vision blurred as silent tears rolled down his face. He didn't make a sound. Rinoa had opened old wounds. Wounds he'd thought he'd done well to heal. He'd been wrong.

Cloud lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't get to sleep. Something was wrong. His mind and body screamed it. So he stood; leaving his room after pulling a long sleeve on over his boxers. At first he was just going to go down, get a glass of water. Kill some energy and try to go back to sleep. But something changed his mind. Gazing at Leon's door across on the other hall, he dropped his plans to go to the kitchen. If he was asleep then Cloud would apologize. If he wasn't then… he'd worry about it when it came to that.

He knocked softly and didn't get an answer. He'd never really gone into the brunette's room. Never had a reason. Closest he'd ever got was in the mornings when he'd knock and open the door to call him for breakfast on the mornings he made one. And even then he'd only glanced at the space. Nothing more. Now however he was getting a good look as he slowly pushed to door opened after announcing he was coming in. It was dark; only the moonlight for the nearly full moon outside to light the room. It was enough to see the few pieces of furniture placed neatly around the room against the four walls and the bed against the far wall, leaving it in the middle of the room. Along with the silhouette of the man that sat on it.

Cloud stared at him for a long moment as he stepped into the large room. All Leon did was sit there, unmoved. He didn't even seem to notice the blonde was even there. Taking a few steps closer, Cloud focused through the dark. He was a few feet away when he noticed the silver moonlight jump off something on the man's cheek. It was only then Cloud realized it. Leon was crying. Without a sound; the man sat letting his emotions pool out, running down his cheeks, falling forgotten. The Leon Cloud had come to know didn't cry. He strong, collected, rational, reliable. He was the guy with the lion's heart under all the leather and cool attitude. Not this.

"Leon"

When the man didn't react to his call, Cloud moved closer. Calling again, getting the same result and again taking another step closer. He did this once more before he was standing in front of the man. It was then Cloud did what his mother had done to him when he was broken. He hoped Leon wouldn't kick him out later for crossing a line his shouldn't. But he figured he'd deal with it later as he put his arms around the other, pulling him into a hug.

At first the man didn't react. Just like when Cloud had called him, he sat unmoved. It wasn't until a few minutes later did Cloud feel him shift. Not a moment later strong arms wrapped around him, returning the embrace. Cloud hadn't been expecting that. He'd expected to be pushed away he Leon snapped out of it. But that didn't make him do that. He continued to hold his friend. Leon's voice nearly made the blonde jump as it cut through the silence around them.

"She shouldn't have come"

"I know" he agreed, glad he caught what the other had said. Which he'd barely had.

"It was to damn soon"

"I know"

"I didn't think it'd still hurt this much" Leon muttered, words made Cloud bit his lip. Leon sound hurt beyond belief. Cloud wanted to find the woman and punch her for whatever she'd down to make his friend this way.

"It'll pass" Cloud promised, not sure what less he could say.

"Damn I hope so" the man stated his arms loosing their hold on Cloud's waist as he stood before him. "Hell I must sound like a teenage girl acting like this" he joked weakly, making Cloud smile a bit.

"I wont say that" Cloud teased lightly back. Leon laughed dryly as his arms dropped. The blonde however didn't let go quite yet.

"I don't know what to do anymore" Leon confessed.

"Go back to doing whatever the hell you were doing before she showed up today. Forget it ever happened"

"Wish I could. But if it was that easy to forget then I would have done it from the start"

"Don't I know it" Cloud agreed with a sigh, pulling away from the other man, only to take a seat beside him. "Then do the only other thing you can do"

"What is that?"

"Talk about it"

"…" Leon stared blankly at his knees, tears no longer flowing. Cloud thankful he at least helped that much.

"Doesn't have to be me, just someone"

"I wouldn't even know where to start" Leon sighed deeply burying his face in his hands.

"Beginning is were most people start"

"Haha, very funny" the brunette shot dryly at Cloud smartass comment.

"Well where would you start?"

"Why do you even want to hear this?"

"It's not that I want to hear it. I just…"

"Just what?" Leon asked lifting his head to glance at the other. Who was staring out the window over the headboard of the bed, to their left.

"I just want to help. I may not be Vincent. But I'm a good listener. And sometimes it's just good to get things off your chest" Cloud stated turning back to the other man. "I won't judge you. Whatever you say will never leave this room tonight. Promise"

"Well if you promise" Cloud punched Leon in the arm, not liking the man's teasing. Leon laughed softly, rubbing his arm. "Damn you got a good punch"

"Just because I dress like a girl doesn't mean I can't fight"

"I didn't say that"

"Whatever. Are you talking or not? I could just leave if you'd like"

Leon seemed to think about it for a moment. Cloud really thought he was going to be asked to leave too. That was until the man gaze fell again to his knees and took a deep breath. He started then, telling Cloud his past.

"I'll skip all the crap and get to graduation. That's were things really started to change for us I guess. Selphie and I've been friends since dippers. I'm sure if you ask Laguna will show you naked picture of us in the tub together or some stupid crap like that" the man waved it off. "By anyway, Irvine didn't start hang out with us until middle school. That's when the others came around. Seifer and Rinoa, they were our best friends. Were we're near inseparable. In high school Selphie picked up Zell and Quistis. Seifer picked up Fuu and Rai. Between junior and senior year we'd all hooked up with each other for the most part. Only bad thing was that we were an odd numbered group. That meant one of us ended up as the odd man out. It ended up being Seifer. When I left for Balamb-"

"You've been to Balamb Garden?" Leon blinked at the other realizing Cloud didn't know about his record with SeeD.

"Yes. Before you ask, yes I was in SeeD. I think its part of the reason things turned out they way they did" he confessed before moving on. "I suppose I should tell you as well that I graduated high school early"

"How early?"

"I was fourteen" Cloud openly stared as Leon moved on. "I wasn't in high school with my friends. I went with Ellone. But beyond the point, I was working for SeeD by the time I was sixteen. I was seventeen when I realized I had a crush on Rinoa. She noticed before I said anything. It was at her graduation, we started dating. It was around that time Seifer got into SeeD as well. Our friendly rival became worse after that. I was sure fate laughed at us when we were made partners. But I was his senior; I'd been there two years he was only starting. So when I was sent on mission he had to stay behind. I asked him to keep an eye on Rinoa for me. He'd always liked her. One of the reasons we never got along. But I trusted them. I wasn't worried about it; they were my friend over anything else. Or so I thought…"

"She cheated on you with him" Leon nodded.

"I didn't know of course. None of our friends saw it. And I don't think it would have bothered me that badly if they'd told me form the start. Ended then. But they didn't. They lied, acted like nothing had changed when I came home eight months later. I don't know if it happened a lot after that or if it was just an occasional thing. But for the next two years I was gone a lot. I thought she was okay with it. After all I figured if I did a lot of work and got a high enough rank I could retire early and not have to be gone so long later. But I was wrong about her. I finish a four month job deployment and was happy to be back. Didn't plan on leaving for a long period again, seeing as I'd gotten what I wanted, I was promoted. I didn't have to anymore. So I proposed"

"You asked her to marry you?"

"And she said yes" Cloud frowned deeply at this, but Leon didn't stop or notice. "Few months later, we found out she was pregnant" Cloud paled realizing where this was going. "Even then she didn't think to tell me or break it off. Seifer was the one that told me in the end. But I think we all saw it. Thinking back I think I did, just ignored the signs. I wanted us to be okay. I wanted to be happy. I wanted what I thought we had. But we didn't have anything. I stayed with her until the baby was born then left. And until today, I hadn't seen her since" Leon said finishing with that.

"Why'd you stay until the baby was born?"

"We didn't know whose it was. She was sleeping with both of us" Cloud gawked at this. "Seifer wasn't happy about it either. But he stayed with her. It was his kid after all. And I think, he loved more then I ever did. To stay with her after all that"

"How'd you know so soon? You said you left right after the baby was born"

"The boy was blonde" Leon said in an emotionless voice.

"So she didn't just cheat on you. She let you think you were happy, getting married then throws a baby into it?" Leon nodded weakly. "She better not come back"

"Why's that?"

"I'd rip her a new one for starters" Leon stared blankly at the blonde who looked deadly serious. "Doing that to you and the other guy, but at least he knew what he was getting into. What the hell were they thinking?"

"I don't know. And I'm not sure if I want or ever will know"

"You wouldn't kill me or kick me out for punching this Seifer guy if I ever met him right? Or Rinoa would you?"

"… As long as you don't kill them or mind going to jail of assault and battery. Have a heyday"

Cloud fell silent then. Leon wonder if the blonde wasn't seriously considering what he'd just said. The brunette somewhat hoped he'd only said it to make him feel better. Then another really would mind seeing they punched in the face. Well Seifer, not Rinoa. A good smack, maybe, not a punch. Pushing the mental image out of his mind Leon's thoughts moved to the fact that he did in fact feel better.

"Leon?"

"Hmm?"

"I'd like to tell you my past. Because I know it would only be fair. But… I don't think I could do it"

"I didn't ask you to"

"Yeah. But I want to. Someday"

"Why?" the brunette asked bewilderedly.

"Because I think it'd help. I'm just not ready yet"

"Make it sound horrible"

"Depends on what your definition of horrible is" the blonde informed flatly. "I think it's safe to say you'd agree with me when I say we'd both had a shitty start on our adult lives"

"Will I now?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, I'll be waiting for your raincheck"

"Leon?"

"Hmm?"

"… Do you want ice cream?" Cloud questioned. Leon stared at his friend speechlessly for a moment.

"Why would I want ice cream?"

"Helps me when I'm depressed, I'm offering comfort. Only other thing I know that makes be feel better is… well your not going to like that. I know that without saying"

"What?" the blonde stayed stubbornly silent. "Don't decide things for me"

"I'll tell you if you come eat ice cream with me"

"I thought you eat it when you're depressed?"

"Yeah well your story was depressing" Cloud huffed standing from the bed. "Now come on"

"I think you're making excuses" Leon muttered to himself, but followed after the blonde. Wouldn't hurt, he wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon anyway.

Cloud already had the kitchen light on and was at the freeze. It was only then Leon actually realized what he was wearing. He was dressed like a guy. It was foreign. Especially because he didn't look girly at all in them. And Leon was used to Cloud being girly. He stood in a black long sleeve that covered part of his palm and blue boxers. No tight clothes or heels. His stare was cut off when Cloud closed the freezer door asking what Leon wanted.

"Mint or strawberry banana?"

"… Why do we even have strawberry banana ice cream?" Leon asked taking the pint of mint from the blonde.

"Zidane got me hooked when he was here" the blonde confessed easily fetched them spoons.

They sat at the table. Cloud dug right in while Leon stared down at the frozen dessert blankly for a moment before scooping out a spoonful. Few minutes passed and he would admit but Cloud was right. Ice cream did make him feel better. But that was a thought he'd never admit to and forever deny.

"Sleep with someone"

Leon choked on his ice cream. He coughed clearing his airway before shooting Cloud a look. The blonde stared back blankly.

"Wha?" he questioned weakly, making sure he heard the other right.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just repeat that"

"I said sleep with someone. Helps me when I'm depressed"

"…" he was speechless. Leon couldn't believe what he was hearing. His look must have been something because the blonde thought about his words. Blush slowly came to his face.

"Not sex you ero-baka!"

"I'm not a pervert or an idiot. You thought the same thing when you thought it over" Leon defended.

"Well I didn't mean it that way. I would have told you to go get laid"

"Sorry it's been a long ass night"

"…"

"…"

The two turned back to their ice cream. Neither like the awkwardness that had fallen. But it was Cloud who was the first one to think of something to say.

"Since when do you know Japanese?"

"Since I was fourteen. Fluently, anyway"

"Know any other languages?"

"Four"

"Seriously?"

"Not counting English? Yeah. Japanese, Russian, Latin and France"

"No Spanish?"

"No comprendé"

"Smartass"

"You asked" Leon pointed out. "I don't mind the idea"

"Huh?" Cloud question, lost do the random statement. That turned out not to be so random, but getting back to the point.

"The sleeping idea. You said I wouldn't like it. It makes sense"

"Yeah but the only person here is…"

"You; I know" Leon nodded. "That is a problem. If Zidane was here I'd just ask him. But his home with Bartz causing mayhem"

"… I don't care. If you're not uncomfortable with it" Leon stared blankly at the blonde, who stared down at his ice cream, stabbing it randomly with his spoon. "I know it awkward. I'm a guy and all. But really it's not like I'd do anything. I know you're not going to. And seeing your bed, we'd barely know we were even sharing"

"Do you want to share a bed with me?" Leon asked. Because it sounded like to him the blonde might. And wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"It's not that. I just know how it feels to be down. It's shitty and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. You're a good friend and if there's anything I can do to help I will. You just have to ask"

"How'd this night turn into a heart to heart?" the brunette teased, ruining the moment.

"I don't know" Cloud admitted with a laugh, Leon smirked with him.

"Feel like the next thing I know you'll be painting my nails. Okay that's it" Leon stated standing. "I need sleep before I loss my mind and start dressing in drag. No offence"

"None taken. You wouldn't be able to pull it off anyway"

"Don't I know it" Leon agreed, in no way offended by the comment. He put what was left of the mint ice cream in the freezer and head to bed. He paused looking back at Cloud. "Same goes for you Cloud. Anything I can do just ask"

Blonde stared at him for a moment. His eyes keeping Leon in place, knowing there was something there he wanted to say. Whether he did, was the problem. Leon knew Cloud was like he was about his feelings. They weren't something they shared easily. He was just about to leave completely when the blonde made up his mind and stood.

"It's your fault you know"

"What is?"

"Me asking what I'm about to ask" Cloud informed, throwing his ice cream container away, having finished the treat off. "Can, ah…" Leon sighed knowing what he was getting at. He nodded to the stairs.

"Come on lets go to bed"

"Leon you-"

"You don't want to be alone right?" the blonde nodded dumbly. "Figured. You've been thinking about the past too. I can tell. You're easy to read. All I have to do is look in your eyes, your emotions play out plain as day"

Cloud wasn't sure how to take this. But he made a mental note not to let Leon look him in the eye when he didn't want him to know something. Or he'd be crewed.

They got to Leon's room and the brunette hadn't said a word as he got into bed. Cloud slowly followed, almost hesitantly joining him. Cloud worried Leon was going to regret it later. But he didn't. In fact the man didn't seem much bother by the other being there. Ten minutes after Cloud had gotten into the bed, Leon's breaths evened, telling the blonde he was fast asleep. Biting his lip, Cloud hoped he wouldn't get kicked out of this. Slowly he moved closer to the other. Once in arms reach, Cloud curled up as he always did in sleep. He lay not touching the man, but close enough to feel his warmth. And with that warmth, he faded easily into a dreamless sleep.

…

Next morning Leon woke to a rather awkward moment. It wasn't horrible or the worse thing he'd ever woken too. It was just unexpected, thus for awkward. He woke to Cloud close to his chest. Not only that, but somewhere along the night, Leon had wrapped his arms around the blonde. Seeing that his bed was a king, he hadn't expected to be anywhere near Cloud when he woke. There was enough space for them to share and have their own space. He wasn't ignorant enough, or to prideful to think sharing a bed with a man was unmentionable. In SeeD he'd often shared a bunk with another soldier; it was that or the ground. And others in his platoon were like brothers to him. It was like sharing with Zidane or Bartz. Nothing to it. But you didn't snuggle. And Leon was pretty sure what he was doing now would be in that category.

Looking down at the blonde, Leon slowly unwrapped his arms from the other and even more slowly pulled away. He stood leaving the other undisturbed. Only movement the blonde made was curling into himself farther as the extra warmth left him. Out of bed, Leon studied the other man. Somehow they'd managed to get in the middle of the bed. When Leon was sure they'd been on either sides when he'd fallen asleep. Blaming Cloud didn't even cross his mind. Not mentioning it did. If the blonde didn't know, Leon could just leave it be. It wasn't like it was serious anyway. He'd woken up the same with Zidane dozens of them. Only the monkey was the one hugging him, not the other way around.

Thought was pushed from his mind as he turned to the master bathroom adjoined to his room. He had work. Not only that but he'd slept in. Glancing at the clock Leon cursed. He was late. Very late. Again the brunette cursed.

…

Water, running water at that is what Cloud mind registered first as he began to have a cogent thought. Sky blue eyes blinked open, finding unfamiliar surroundings. Laying there for a moment, the events from the night before rushed over him. Groaning the blonde pulled the blanket over his head. He didn't notice the shower stop or hear the other moving around the bathroom. In fact Cloud hadn't even realized the bathroom off the right of the door or where he lay now. But when the door opened and footsteps softly tumbled afterward he peeked out. He was met with an eye full of Leon. A very wet and naked Leon, well other then the towel around his waist. Cloud couldn't help but stare at the strong back that was turned to him. He gulped. He'd known Leon was fit, he'd known that man worked out and he'd known he was attractive. But all those thoughts didn't compare to seeing the real thing in person. And he did.

Leon turned away from his dresser clothes in hand. He only glanced long enough at the bed to notice Cloud move. He didn't notice the other's man's eyes glued to him. In too much of a rush for that; it was nearly ten. Work stared at eight. Cid was going to give him an earful and Yuffie would never let him live it down. Sighing he headed back to the bathroom. In his rush to get ready he'd forgotten to grab a change of clothes. Not that he normally took them with him. Seeing as his room was right there he just usually walked out and changed in his room. But Cloud was currently in his bed. And he wasn't so sure how he felt about changing in front of his roommate. His gay roommate at that. And even a straight roommate Leon wouldn't be sure about. But that defiantly threw the idea out the window.

Cloud watched as Leon disappeared back into the bathroom. He wasn't sure if he should feel relived or jaded. Because he didn't want to be forever awkward around Leon but then again he might have been able to easily deal with it. Because when Leon turned, Cloud couldn't help but notice the man's tone chest, along with an eight-pack and a trail of brown that led to what the blue towel had been hiding. Blushing Cloud couldn't believe he'd just had that thought. He shot up hands covering his face as he groaned.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" he muttered to himself. '_Bad thoughts. I can not have those thoughts. Not about Leon. Not about my roommate. My __**straight**__ roommate. Not about the guy would let you stay in his home. Not about your friend. Not about sexy f-NO! Stop thought. Bad thought!' _

Lost in his inner conflict, he didn't notice Leon step back in the room. Or the concern look he was getting. Leon stared at the blonde who sat face buried in his hands that were resting on his knees. He looked crossed between being upset and pissed. At himself at that. Confusing Leon even more.

"You okay Cloud?" the blonde's head shot up as Leon's voice cut through the silence. He looked like a dear caught in headlights, making the brunette raise a brow.

"Yeah…"

The answered didn't sound so confident. But Leon didn't have time to stand around and chat. He had work. If Cloud didn't want to talk about whatever it was. He wasn't going to make him. So he nodded to the blonde and ran his hand through his semi dry hair.

"If you have classes or work I'd get moving. It's almost ten"

That made Cloud's head snap to the side, searching for a clock. His eyes widened when he saw the time. Cursing loudly he jumped from the bed. Leon smirked as he stumbled.

"Oh shit, Tifa's going to kill me" he gasped darting out of the room.

Leon made his way to the door and was surprised to see Cloud racing down the stairs dress messily in a green turtleneck and fitted jeans. His long hair pulled up in a quick high ponytail. No heels, only sneakers. He panted as he stopped in front of Leon, hand already on the doorknob.

"Could you give me a lift to Tifa's?"

"Sure" Leon agreed as he stepped out, locking to door behind him after Cloud came out.

Cloud relaxed back in the passenger seat as Leon pulled out of the drive. Both of them would get an earful. Both of them would soon forget their awkward start. Both of them would rush through the rest of the day minds racing on work and catching up on the time they'd lost do to their late start. Both of them would get home exhausted and crash without dinner. Waking the next morning feeling like something was missing but not knowing what.

…

That weekend the two hadn't acted any different then before their talk about Leon's past. Brunette seemed slightly more stressed in general, but both knew that had to do with the woman that had made a surprise visit. Not the other. Having their own plans and life, the large mansion was left empty as they both went there own ways for the day. Both to their best friends; Cloud to Tifa's and Leon to Selphie's. Luckily for both of them their husbands weren't home. But only Cloud got out of kids.

Leon found himself sitting with Terra, not that he minded, the boy telling him about school and his kendo lessons. The little boy would tell you if you ever asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up would be a master swordsmen. It'd started out just a samurai. But after Irvine informed the boy they weren't around anymore, in hopes to get him away from swords, the boy asked if swordsmen were around anymore. Unable to lie to the big blue eyes, Irvine had told him yes. Master swordsmen had been the boy's dream ever since. Much to Irvine disappointment, his son like blades not guns.

"So, how're things at the home front? Cloud and you still playing pranks?"

"No, Cloud threw in the white flag after the pink incident"

"That was genius" the woman agreed with a giggle, bouncing her daughter Olette on her knee.

"He had it coming" the girl smiled. Leon missed it as he shifted Terra in his lap. The boy currently reading, something he did much like Leon.

"You had fun. I know you did. I think he's good for you. Squall I grew up with never would have though of dying a man's hair pink"

"It was supposed to be red actually. Cloud's blonde hair didn't agree"

"Either way. You played a prank. Old Squall would have beaten the person to a bloody pulp"

"I'm not Squall anymore" she frowned at this. Leon's eyes stared back near blankly.

"I guess not…" she agreed sadly.

Silence fell for a moment. In that moment, Selphie started playing with her daughters brown curls. Terra finishing his book, ran off to put it away. Free from the task of keeping an eye on Terra, Leon shifted in his seat, leaning forward on the table. Resting his elbows on the table, while bringing his hands together, tucking his knuckles under his chin. Classic 'Squall lost in thought' pose; in Selphie's book anyway. Telling the woman that there was something he wanted to say. But didn't all at the same time. But he would, once he gathered his thoughts.

"Rinoa came over the other day" the woman gasped her green eyes widening.

"She didn't"

"She did"

"What did she want?"

"To talk"

"And did you?"

"Not really"

"… then what did happen?" Leon sighed at her question, shifting slightly, lowing his head so his forehead rested on his hands instead of his chin.

"I don't know. I just…" he sighed again. "She wanted to be forgiven. I told her I couldn't"

"Oh Squall…" the man shook his head at the woman.

"I know it would make things easier for everyone. You and Irvine wouldn't have to pick my side anymore. We could all be friends again. But… I just can't. Not yet"

Selphie set her daughter down and moved around the table taking the seat beside her friends. She lifted a hand to his shoulder, gentle touch of support and understanding. After all she didn't blame Leon. He wasn't the one that cheated. He wasn't the one that ruin things. It was Rinoa. Leon, no Squall, had loved Rinoa with all his heart. He dreamed about them having a future together. And what had she done with it? She'd thrown them away after breaking them into pieces. Pieces that had been left for Leon to come pick up. The man was right when he said he wasn't Squall anymore. Not just in name. In everything; spirit, dreams, memory, heart... all shattered. Squall had been left shattered, broken, dead. Rinoa had destroyed him. Like a storm that's cut short by a passing wind; a raging storm without a rainbow at the end, ending suddenly leaving nothing but destruction. Leon was what came from the ruin of that storm.

A man stronger then Squall, but yet much more valuable. Like a wounded lion. On guard at all time, snapping if something unfamiliar or threatening got to close. But he was still a lion with a lion's heart. A gentle heart, even if broken, that everyone loved and wished to be loved. He had new dreams and saw no future. Dreams where in the moment and never went far from the reality he'd been so crudely shown. Future was a word nothing more. Something that was inevitable that he'd rather not think about. He didn't want to hope. He didn't want to trust. He didn't want to hurt.

And it was the first time Selphie realized all this. Or maybe it was the first time she'd admitted it to herself. In away she'd always known. From the night Leon came to their doorstep soaked to the bone. Eyes hollow as tears, that he insisted was just rain, ran down his face. The night she held the man and her husband watched deep frown on his face. The night they knew things were changed forever and they weren't ever going back. They weren't kids anymore.

"Leon"

Being the first time she'd used his new name, the man lifted his head, giving her a questionable look, with a bit of worry. She smiled weakly as she pulled him into a hug. The two children stood off to the side, watching a moment before the older led his sister into the next room. The two adults didn't much notice. They'd be okay for a moment anyway.

"What happened?"

Selphie didn't pull out of her embrace as she glanced over to see Irvine just getting home, standing in the entrance between the kitchen and living room. She said one name and didn't need to say anymore. And even though Leon was his brother, Irvine knew he couldn't help him with this. So instead he supported them by leaving them alone and to watch the kids. For this his wife was thankful.

"I should go" Leon noted pulling away from her.

"No, you stay. You need to talk"

"That's what Cloud said"

"He did, did he?"

"Yeah, that night after she'd stopped by"

"Did you?" Leon nodded to her.

"I told him what happened. Then he made me sit and eat ice cream with him" she smiled at this.

"Well that's a man with the right priorities. I knew I liked him"

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Doesn't matter. Did you and Cloud do anything else worth mentioning?"

"No. We finish ice cream and went to bed"

"You been sleeping okay then?" she asked, knowing after it first happened Leon hadn't gotten a decent amount of sleep for sometime afterward.

Thinking back on it Leon realized he had slept well. Great in fact, oddly enough. He figured he owed Cloud thanks for that and maybe a beer. Defiantly a thank you though. Nodding in reply to her question after the quick thought. She seemed puzzled; Leon knew she knew he wasn't telling her something.

"You haven't gotten addicted to ice cream have you? You're not up all night eating it to cope?" she asked, Leon stared at her in disbelief. "You'll get fat if you do. You're not a teenager anymore. And you wont be able to wear that leather you love so much if your fat" her rant died as Leon broke into laughter. It was her turn to stare blankly.

"No I am _not_ addicted to ice cream" he ensured his laugh faded.

"Okay… Then you're all right?"

"I… I will be"

"Good" she said smiling softly. "And don't worry about use being friends and picking sides Leon. Even if you forgave her, I don't think it'd ever go back to the way it was. I know I can't. Quisty was talks to her you know, from time to time. She starts telling me about how she's been and I… I hate it. She's happy and your not. It's not far. Your not the one that did anything wrong. She is. Yet she's the one that gets the happy ending and you're miserable" she finished sadly.

"I'm not miserable Selphie"

"Your not?"

"Maybe at first. But not anymore. I'm… I can't say I'm completely happy with my life. But I'm not unhappy with it either. I'm content I suppose" he said nodding to himself, agreeing with his choice in words. "I do wish at times there was something more. But I'm not wishing for anything less. My life at the moment is, I think, enough for the time being"

"I'm glad to hear it" she admitted, honestly. "He's good for you"

"Huh?"

"Cloud. He's just what you need I think" Leon brows came together and frowned a bit in confusion. "Oh don't give me that look. Think about it Leon. He makes you happy. He's a great friend, along with a good influence on you. And I don't think your realize it but you talk about him all the time"

"I do?"

"Yes you do. You've been smiling more since he started living with you too"

"…"

"Don't look at me like that. You know its true!" she shot when Leon gave her a bewildered look.

"Know if what's true?" Irvine asked stepping into the kitchen, Olette on his hip.

"Tell your stubborn butt of a brother that Cloud is good for him"

"… You have been in a better mood lately bro" Leon frowned at this.

"Who says it isn't because work or something unrelated to my roommate?"

"Hey, I'm still made about none of you tell me Cloud was a guy this whole time" Irvine pointed out. Making the other two adults smirk and hold back an amused laugh. "Oh yeah, laugh it up"

Yeah Leon had nearly forgotten that one. Irvine had randomly shown up like he does and ran into Cloud, who had just got out of work and was having a beer on the couch in nothing more then boxers and a hoodie. No girls clothes, makeup, heels, nothing. Leon could remember clearly the look on the man's face as he exclaimed 'WHAT THE HELL!' before pointing at the confused blonde. Priceless moment that Selphie sadly missed.

"Would you have believed me if I told you he was a guy?" Leon asked. Irvine was silent as he thought it over.

"Probably not… He still has a fine ass"

Selphie busted out into laughter. Irvine's face was crossed between being happy about the statement and disturbed by it. His wife however found it the most amusing thing in the world. Leon found it amusing, just not so much. And really, he couldn't say anything. Secretly, he thought the same thing.

-Across Town-

"It's not like that!"

"You like him"

"I do not!"

"Come on, you'd have to be straight not to like him. Have you even looked at the man? If I wasn't married I'd take him. Hell I think Aerith would too if she didn't have Zack" Tifa informed almost gushing. Cloud groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Come on Cloud. How many guys, or even girls, do you know that can pull off leather? I don't know any"

"You"

"Not counting me"

"Sephiroth"

"Or him"

"… Vincent"

"… Your right he would be good in leather" Tifa agreed. "Remind me to pay him some for his birthday"

"Do we really need to give Yuffie another reason to chase him around? Poor guy's nearly stalked by the girl as it is"

"She's not that bad" Cloud gave her a pointed look. "Okay I'll talk to her. And reconsider the leather"

"Good"

"But about Leon-"

"Nothing"

"But-"

"No"

"You-"

"Stop it"

"Have to-"

"Not-"

"Would you stop cutting me off?" she snapped. The two glared at each other for a long moment until Riku came up to his mother and pulled on her shirt.

"Mama, I got to pee" she nodded to her son shooting Cloud a quickly look.

"You, don't move"

Cloud would have let out a sigh of relief if it wasn't for the fact he was now alone with two five year olds and a four year old, who were currently playing with little toy soldiers. It was one of their good days. They were little hellions most of the time when Tifa left the room. Sephiroth just had to be in the same house for them to behave. But when they were alone, most of the time they got into mischief quickly or started fighting. Riku came back into the room, followed by Tifa. The boy, unlike his older brothers, didn't play with the soldiers. He went to the corner, alone, returning to the blocks he'd been playing with before. His block castle slowly getting taller and taller as he placed blocks together. Riku had always been like that. A loner really, ever since he was a baby. He never played with his brothers. Never much talked. Didn't socialize much at all really. Kept to himself, nearly always alone.

"I worry about him sometimes" Tifa noted, seeming to share the same thought. "Sephiroth says I'm just being a worrywart. I want to believe that but… What if he never makes friends Cloud? It'd be horrible if he's always alone"

"He'll be fine" the blonde promised. "He got along with the kids at the Christmas party didn't he? Was he with the others in the library the whole night?"

"I don't know. Leon's brother was watching them. And I never thought to ask"

"I'll be sure to ask. Now if Zidane remembers, that's the question" she nodded to his before getting back to point.

"About Leon"

"I know okay. But it doesn't matter"

"Why not?"

"Because it's Leon; even if I agreed with you about him being attractive. What then? I can't do anything about it. He's straight for one. Even if he wasn't, I would risk our friendship or my home he's given me there. After all if it got crewed up or didn't work, It'd be me getting kicked out. In all honestly I'm sick of moving and jumping all over the place. I like it at Leon's. I don't want to leave"

"What if he wasn't straight and you didn't live with him? What if you were just friends? What then?"

"What does it matter? I'm not going to think over all the 'what ifs' Tifa. It's pointless and a waste of energy"

"Just tell me this much. Would you tell him about the past? And you know what part I'm talking about. Or would it be like you and Wallace or Biggs?"

"That was different…"

"How? They were your friends weren't they?" Cloud sighed.

"They knew what they were getting into. I made it clear from the start. Anyway that was high school. Give me a break. You made mistakes too. Even if yours turned out in the end"

"Don't turn Sephiroth and I's relationship back on me. I fell in love. What were you doing?"

"Try to cope with what _she_ did to me!" Cloud snapped at her; regretting it not a moment later. He frowned sadly, "Sorry I…"

"No, I pushed it too far"

"I didn't mean to hurt them"

"I know…"

"… I really was a slut back then huh?"

"Don't call yourself that" Tifa protested. Cloud smirked weakly.

"Not saying it's not going to make it any less true" he pointed out dryly. Only making his friend sadden more.

"Your not… what you went through Cloud. Was horrible"

"Yet sadly it happens almost everyday" he pointed out cynically. "Makes me almost glad I'm gay, don't have to be a worrywart parent like you"

"Oh thanks Cloud, make me worry even more about my boys"

"You and Seph won't let a thing happen to them. They'll make their own mistakes. Get into trouble. But they'll turn out okay"

"For a man that can be so pessimistic one moment, you sure can be optimistic quite well"

"I try" Cloud agreed in dry humor.

"Do you think if she…"

"No" Cloud shook his head. "It would have never worked. We would have killed each other or gone insane. Then I'd be locked up and I won't be an uncle to four devil children" he teased, glancing at the boys.

"They're angels"

"Only when you're in the room" Tifa smiled, she knew her boys. And that Cloud was mostly joking about it. "What do you think ever happened to her?"

"… I don't know" Tifa confessed, surprised Cloud was even asking. He never spoke about this. He left the past in the past the best he could considering the shadow he would forever have on his heart. A darkness that would never truly leave.

"It's been three years and I've never even gave much thought of what happened to her until now" he confessed, running his hand through his long blonde spikes that were pulled back into a messy bun. "What kind of person does that make me? She could be dead for all I know"

"Only if we're lucky" Tifa muttered bitterly. Cloud could help but smirk.

"Don't say that"

"You're thinking it too. I just have balls enough to say it. Unlike you"

"Yes we all know you have the biggest pair. Now moving on" Tifa smiled at her old friends teasing as he went on. "I'm trying to be serious. Vincent always used to say it would help me to face her"

"He did?"

"Yeah, he dropped it when I blew up at him"

"… Most have been bad to affect Vincent"

"Yeah… I don't even know what I said honestly. I just snapped. He never brought it up again" Tifa's smile was gone again. "Before you ask, yes I apologized for it"

"Good. Vincent not completely made of ice you know"

"I know"

"Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"I… We could find her, if you think it would help" Cloud stared at her, the color drained from his face. "Or not. Don't freak out on me Cloud"

"Sorry it's just… thought of seeing her horrifies me. Even now. I mean wondering is one thing. But meeting her again… I'm not so sure I want her to know where I live"

"We could find out at least what happened to her. Give you that closer"

"I… I'd like that" Cloud agreed.

Tifa smiled weakly as Cloud stared down at his hands, which were shaking slightly. She took them in her own, meeting his blank gaze. Even after all these years he was still haunted by it. That one night, which changed his and all of those close to him, forever.

* * *

><p><strong>[Author Note]<strong>

**Finally Leon's back story! For the record I like Rinoa. I really do. And I'm sorry I wrote her the way it did. But I had to for the progress of this story. She sadly fell in love with two men… And we all know that never ends well. Now what happened to Cloud... guess you'll have to wait and see. **

**Sorry for grammer and stuff! I still have no one to edit this. PLEASE ENJOY ANYWAY! Reveiw and Comment. Anything please to know your reading. **


	7. Relentless Shadow

~VI – Relentless Shadow~

Leon got home to a dark house. Which in last few month's Cloud had been living in, was something he gotten unused to. Cloud always left a light on for him. Was he not home? Leon found this odd. It was passed ten. And though he knew it was ridicules, seeing as Cloud was a grown man, he didn't like the blonde not telling him he was going to be out all night. And he'd like to think Cloud would tell him if he was going to be out all night. They were friends right? Shaking those ridicules thoughts off, Leon headed to the kitchen to get a beer. He'd had dinner with his brother and Selphie. The whole time they were telling him how Cloud was good for him. And other ridicules things he didn't even want to think about. Stupid things. Unreasonable things. Like how Cloud made him smile. Leon smiled for all his friends at some point or another. Cloud was no different. Nothing made him special. Other then the fact he lived with him and helped pay a bill or two. But that wasn't relevant. No. Cloud was Cloud. He was leaving it at that.

Or so he told himself as he popped the cap off his beer, throwing it in the trash as he took a swig. He nearly chugged the first half before slowing down, leaning against the island dividing the stove from the open space and table, as his thoughts drifted around. Work, bills, family, friends, Cloud… Cursing Selphie mentally, he took another drink. He'd barely swallowed when the bell rang. Not something he expected at ten at night. But he set his beer aside and headed to the door.

He was met with Tifa and Cloud. A very drunk looking Cloud. Leon frowned at the pair as the woman stumbled in with him. Leon helped her a second later after getting over his own emotions about the blondes state. After all, he had no room to judge, Cloud had met him when situations were reversed once upon a time.

"Sorry I didn't think he'd get himself this wasted. Or I would have made him stop sooner" the woman confessed, concern obvious in her voice.

"Tif, you worrie tooo 'uch"

"Come on Cloud, your going to get some sleep. And hopefully not wake up with too much of a hang over"

"I aint gettin' a 'ang over. You 'ave to be d'unk to get a 'ang over. I don't get d'unk"

"No, it takes a bar full to get you drunk. Sadly I think I'm going to have to stay closed tomorrow night because you did just that"

"He drank that much?" Leon asked worriedly as they made slow progress up the stairs. She gave the other a sad smile.

"Like I said, I didn't think I had to worry about him. I was wrong"

"I aint d'unk!" Cloud snapped sluggishly. "And I don't wanna s'eep"

"Doesn't matter what you want. You're going to bed before you do something stupid with yourself. Like that time at the polish fest"

Even drunk the memory must have come to the blonde. Because he smiled widely. Yeah he was defiantly wasted. How did Leon know? Because sober Cloud didn't grin like he was now. No, Cloud sober didn't do a full toothy grin. That was Sora's job. And then there was no doubt when the blonde stated giggling. No laugh, snort or snicker. Giggles. He wasn't wasted he was shit-faced and completely plastered. And no undeniably going to have the worse hanger in the morning.

"That wa' fun"

"Yeah for you" Tifa snorted. "You gave the rest of us a heart attack"

"Dare I ask what happened?" Leon bravely questioned as they finally made it to the top of the stairs.

"Another time" the woman promised.

Leon planned to hold her to that. Maybe when Cloud was able to tell his side of the tale as well, this was something not happening in his current state. Getting the blonde finally to his Leon stepped back letting Tifa get the man to bed.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything"

"Thanks" Tifa nodded before turning to Cloud. Who was staring hazily at the ceiling as he lay back on his bed sprawled out. "Alright you, time to change. You can't go to sleep in this blouse, it'd be ruined"

Leon shook his head in slight amusement as he left he two alone. His beer waiting for him back in the kitchen, was forgotten halfway down the stairs when he heard a cry cut through the house. He shot back up the stairs faster then he ever had. Entering Cloud's room he was shocked at the sight. The blonde was on the bed in tears having a panic attack and Tifa looked nearly about to have her own. She stood trying to calm the man, but failing miserably.

"Its okay Cloud I'm not going to hurt you" she tried to sooth.

"Don't touch me! Get away!" Cloud pleaded, curling into himself.

"What the hell happened?"

Cloud's state didn't change. Tifa however gaze jumped to him, slight relief rushing over her when she realized Leon was there. She took a step back from Cloud. The blonde seemed to calm, ever so slightly, as she did so.

"I was trying to change him so he could sleep. I…" her eyes fell back on her friends. "I thought he'd gotten over this"

"Over what?" Leon asked, it came out harsher then he'd meant it to as he moved over to the bed.

"His fear of woman" she said in a small voice. Leon stared at her for a moment, slowly taking in the information.

Cloud has a fear of woman? Since when? Why? How? Sure he was gay, but Leon hadn't ever picked up on _that_. And if he was, why'd he dress like one then? It made no sense. None of it.

"What?" stupid thing to say, given the situation. But it was the first thing that came from his mouth. He shook his head. "Don't answer that. It's not important. And something tells me you're not going to tell be no matter how much I ask anyway"

With that said he turned to Cloud. If he really was scared of women, then he'd just have to calm him down. A normal drunk was hard enough to deal with. Emotional or upset drunk was even worse. So, he moved to the bed, moving slowly as he gently took hold of this friend's shoulders.

"Don't" blonde shot as he flinched. He didn't even look up at the brunette, his panic still in control.

"Cloud look at me" he ordered firmly. "Cloud, were not going to hurt you" he added, softer this time.

Slowly, Cloud's drunk mind realized it wasn't Tifa anymore; wasn't a woman anymore. Lifting his head his blurred vision, both by tears and booze, met Leon's. Something snapped within Cloud. Something Leon didn't know was even there. The blonde to shoot forward kissing Leon briefly on the jaw as his arms quickly wrapping around the other man and then burying his face in the crook of his neck; Tifa gasped, while Leon stiffened. Cloud didn't move, the other two figured he'd passed out or gone to sleep leaning on the brunette. But the grip on Leon was strong but not suffocating. It was tight enough though, he new he wasn't getting Cloud off unless he wanted to. And from the way Cloud was holding him close, Leon didn't figure it was anytime soon. Sighing, he looked down at the drunk blonde before turning to Tifa.

"Any idea's now?" she shook hear head. "Great…"

"He doesn't get drunk often. I'm sorry I don't really know how to deal with it. Zack usually takes care of it. Now I guess I know why…"

"So he's a clingy drunk?"

"I'd call him more of a… loving drunk"

"Does that mean I'm going to get kissed more then once before he's sober?"

"Oh no that's not it" Tifa ensured, seeing the narrow look Leon had gotten at the idea of getting anymore 'attention' from Cloud. "He turns into a big sweetheart, if not a bit of a goofball. I've never seen him kiss anyone when he's drunk. Beyond the cheek, like now" Leon frowned at this.

"Are you sure? You said you don't see him drunk much"

"No I don't. Only three or four times before tonight. Like I said, he has to drink nearly a whole stock before he's drunk. His tolerance is amazing"

"And what made him want to drink so much tonight?"

"We… you'll have to ask him in the morning. I'm sorry"

"The past then" he noted wisely. Tifa giving him a questioning look. "Only thing he doesn't talk about. Not that hard to figure out"

"I see"

"You better head home. I'll take care of him from here"

"Are you sure? I can-"

"You'll only make him worse, right? If he does fear woman like you say. And this way I can say we're even"

She smiled at this and nodded before handing out. Leaving Leon with a drunk Cloud clinging to him. Sighing again, he shifted, which resulted in the blonde to come back from wherever he'd gone. He snuggled closer to Leon still not letting go. Then Leon remembered what Tifa was trying to do and figured he better do it. Or Cloud would bitch at him in the morning about his clothes.

Somehow he'd managed to pry the blonde off and get him to cooperate long enough to get him down to his the beater and boxes he'd been wearing under his girly outfit. Which Leon was glad he'd had on. Because not a moment after getting him stripped, Cloud again pulled Leon into his arms.

"Stay" the blonde whispered in a drunken haze.

"Your bed isn't big enough for this" Leon stated as Cloud pulled him down. He could fight the blonde. But he was drunk and obviously seriously upset. And though he hated to admitted it, it scared Leon to think what stupid thing the blonde would do if he was left alone.

"Don't want to be alone"

Sighing, Leon shifted making himself as comfortable as he could on the small bed. Well it wasn't that small. It was a double, but when you're used to having a king to yourself. It seemed tiny, especially with a person with you. Blonde seemed to relax and slip into sleep. Leon however had a long night of watching the blonde sleep unsoundly. Every time he's started to drift, Cloud would flinch or cry out in his sleep as if having a nightmare. He'd only calm when Leon called his name or touched his shoulder. For each the blonde would relax with a sigh, getting as closer to the other's warmth as he could. Yes for Leon it was a very long night.

Long night led to long morning. Leon had managed to slip out of Cloud's embrace somewhere around seven. Where he called them both in for work and got a few things he knew the blonde would need. Setting the trashcan in arms reach next to the bed, he placed a glass of water and pills on the blonde's nightstand before going down to make himself breakfast.

When he returned the blonde was sitting up in bed, trashcan in hand, puking his guts out. He didn't say a word as he walked over to the other and pulled his hair out of the way. Cloud he's glanced over at him, put didn't raise his head or speak in fear of his stomach's protest. They stayed like that for a long while, until Cloud's stomach eased and managed to get down some medicine. He sat sipping the water as he spoke.

"How bad was I?"

"Huh?"

"Last night. How much of a fool did I make of myself?"

"Don't remember?" Leon asked in a flat voice.

"What do you think?"

"Honestly you kind of freaked me out" Leon admitted. Cloud groaned falling back onto the bed. "You were giggly and smiling like Sora"

"Oh hell" he cursed arm rose to cover his face and the blush he was doing his best to fight.

"Found out about your fear of women too"

Cloud visibly flinched, frozen as he waited for more. But no more came. No questions. Leon wanted no answers? This confused the blonde and gave him enough courage to move his arm and glance at the man. He was met with a royal azure gaze. Okay Leon _did_ want answers. He just wasn't going to pressure Cloud into giving them. He'd wait for Cloud to give them on his own.

"Did I do anything else?" he asked, more to change the subject then anything.

"Other then the panic attack?" the blonde weakly nodded unable to look at the man. "You kissed me and didn't give me much choice in sleeping last night"

"Kissed?" Cloud snapped shot up so fast, Leon was shocked he didn't get whiplash. Sky blue eyes stared at him wide with fear.

"Only on the cheek. Tifa said it's normal when you're drunk"

"Dear lord, don't let me ever get drunk again" the blonde prayed pulling up his knees only to burry his face in them. "I'm getting kicked out aren't I?" he asked weakly.

"You were drunk Cloud. You and I met under the circumstances. I figured at some point I'd be returning the favor" Cloud shifted his head on his knees, one eye glancing at the brunette.

"Are you serious?" the other nodded.

"Not like you stuck your hand down my pants or anything. Now that I might have kicked your ass for" Leon pushing off the wall he'd been leaning against up until this point. "Drunk or not, I don't tolerate being molested"

"Agreed" Cloud muttered, hiding his face again.

"You need anything else?" Cloud shook his head against his knees. "Alright I'll be down stairs if you need me"

"You're not going to work?"

"Call in. You didn't exactly let me sleep well enough to function around Cid and Yuffie without ending the day in murder" Leon informed dryly.

Cloud laughed before groaning and grabbing his head. The brunette smirked as he left the room. Hangovers were a bitch. Leon knew that was payment enough.

-Time Skip-

"Okay let me get this straight. You kissed him, and he didn't punch you in the face for it?"

"It was only on the cheek"

"Doesn't matter to a straight guy if it's on the cheek, ass or month. You're getting some bodily harm or harsh words"

"He's not like that"

"Obviously, you don't have a black eye"

"I could live with that. I was worried about getting kicked out"

"He's not is he?"

"No. He said he figured at some point he'd have to deal with my drunk ass"

"… Okay I officially love this guy. And I mean that in a brotherly way. Not your way"

"What's _my _way?"

"Gay way"

"Thanks Zack" the blonde shot dryly.

"Your welcome"

"… Ass"

"Bastard"

"…"

"…"

The two men sat silently for a moment staring out at the yard beyond the slider that led to the yard where Aerith was gardening and the twins were in a playpen playing in the grass. Cloud had come over after his hangover had faded. Luckily it was around four when Zack was getting out of work along with Aerith.

"Tifa called this morning asking if we heard from you. Guess I know why now"

"Yeah…" Zack turned to his cousin raising a brow.

"What aren't you telling me blondie?"

"… I guess I freaked out when Tifa tried to help me change"

"I thought you got over that?"

"So did I…"

"How bad was it?" Cloud shook his head.

"Don't know. I haven't called Tifa to ask. But Leon knows. Guess he was the one to calm me down"

"That means he was your human teddy for the night"

"Huh?" Zack smiled at the blonde.

"Whenever I caught you after and calmed you down, you'd pull me into a hug and not let go. I'd dubbed it 'human teddy' because you were like a scared kid finding comfort in a stuffed animal"

"Dear lord… What didn't you ever tell me this?" Cloud near gasped. "Shit, why didn't…" the blonde paused thinking back on what Leon had said that morning; _"You kissed me and didn't give me much choice in sleeping last night"_

"You okay man? You went white as a sheet all a sudden"

"Am I okay? I used my roommate as a teddy bear! What do you think?" Cloud snapped. "Hell he's going to kick me out. I just know it. The kiss was bad enough, now this" he said in defeat, dropping his head to the table. Zack patted him on the head a moment later.

"It's okay. Leon's a cool guy. I think he'll understand after all the shit you've been through"

"But he doesn't know about all the shit I've been through"

"You haven't told him yet?" Zack gasped. "How long has it been man? You should have told him by now"

"I don't tell anyone. Yuffie doesn't even know what happened"

"… You need to tell him. He has a right to know"

"What right is that?"

"He gave you a home. He put up with you last night. He dealt with your puking ass this morning. He's accepted you and all your oddities. The least you can do is tell him why"

"…"

"Oh come on Cloud it's been three years for pete's sakes. Yes, what happened was horrible. Yes, I understand why you don't share it with anyone. And yes I can understand why you way you are. But what I can't and won't understand is why your still letting it victimize you. You're stronger and wiser now. Nothing like that will ever happen again, you know better. Even if you weren't you should know that you lived through it. You're alive. It's about time you started damn well living" he snapped. "I am aren't I? I went through hell too. Sure it wasn't what happened to you. But you're not the only one that's been hurt and crewed over"

"I know"

"Then why the hell are you still letting you hold you back?"

"I'm not…"

"You're wearing heels Cloud. Come to me and say that in jeans and a t-shirt and I _might_ pay it. Not in skin ass girly pants and a blouse"

"…"

"See you can't even answer me" Zack said with a sigh, running his hear through his black spikes. "I'll love you no matter what Cloud. But I can't keep supporting you like this. You're going to self-destruct at this rate ya 'know? And I can't just watch as you do it"

"I just… I don't know what else _to_ do Zack" Cloud admitted against his crossed arms. "I've tried a lot of things. You know that. This is what helps me sleep at night and get up everyday. This is as safe as I can feel anymore"

"Cloud your not the same kid you were then. Hell you have two different black belts now. You're the ax murderer's worst nightmare; under all the clothes, heels and makeup. Only person more shockingly scary is Tifa. But that understandable seeing as she's marred to Seph and all that"

"Then what the problem?"

"Have you not heard a word I've been saying Cloud? You're going to crack. You little mask doesn't work on me. Under that girly shit and smiles I know what's there. And the only time your smile's ever real anymore is when you're with us here or with him"

"And who is _him_?"

"You know who it is. Leon" Zack got a snort at this. "Yeah I know you're stubborn too. But so is he. He's been through his own hell that's for sure. But he doesn't wear a mask like you. Damn guys go guards and walls around him. He doesn't even pretend to have emotions. If he doesn't want you to see um, he just doesn't"

"He hates lying. Guess that goes with emotions too" Cloud noted, understating considering his past with lies.

"Guys are opposite yet so alike it's not even funny. I knew that when I threw you two together but looks like it was even worse then I thought"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means I figured you'd be good for each other. But not this damn good. You two are like each other's missing piece"

"I'm not even going to comment to the stupidity in that statement"

"By saying that you kind of already did"

"…"

"I win. Leave it before your six feet under. And moving on, yet back to the point. Tell him about it"

"Why is everyone telling me this?"

"Oh I don't know? Because you _should_"

"Coming to talk to you was a bad idea" Cloud stated standing suddenly.

"You're only saying that because you don't want to face the truth"

"Shut up Zack"

"Not until the day I die!" he yelled after the blonde, who slammed the front door in replay.

…

It was nearly a week before anyone saw Cloud again. He just dropped off the radar. Even his mother didn't know where he was. She'd called Leon the third day worried, not having heard from him. Leon, who up to this point had ensured himself the blonde had just gone out to his mother or Zack's, wasn't happy. So what did he do? He waited. Two more days he waited. He'd been in the library trying to keep his mind off things. Work had been hell because of the blonde as well. Cid and Yuffie worrying about him, there bickering ten fold do to their stress. That led to Leon being more stressed hearing it and having to do their work, along with his own. Book was forgotten when he heard the front door open and slam shut.

Entering the foyer, there was the blonde. Looked good considering he'd been MIA for the last five days; he stood in a black jacket over what Leon had last seen him in. He looked clean other then the wrinkles in his clothes. Blonde didn't even notice Leon as he headed for the stairs.

"Where the hell have you been?" the brunette asked, making his presence known.

"Why the hell does it matter?" the other shot coldly.

"Because I have everyone coming to me asking where the hell you are. Even your mother" Cloud paused at the stairs at the mention of the woman.

"I'll be sure to call her then when I leave"

"What about the rest of them? And what are you talking about, leave?"

"You know the art of removing yourself from somewhere. Going from here to somewhere else, maybe Port Royal" Cloud shot moving up the stairs, Leon close behind him.

"Why the hell would you leave?"

"Because I want to move out. Damn what did you think I'd stick around forever? Never knew you were the needy type Leon" the blonde hissed.

His words made Leon stop halfway up the stairs. He stared at the man's back as he too stopped at the top of them. Cloud didn't look back but he didn't move either. Leon had known something was wrong when he'd saw the man with the cold distant look in his eyes. His emotions always were easy for Leon to read. But he hadn't expected this. Even if Cloud had his reasons for being in such a mood. Leon wasn't going to tolerate being the vent to his anger. Not without good reason. Leon didn't have reasons. He didn't have anything. Only cold words. So he turned his back on the blonde, headed back down the stairs.

"Your right, leave what you owe in rent on your way out"

Cloud felt those cold words cut through his heart deeper then his had to Leon. And never in the whole time he'd known the brunette, had he heard a tone so merciless. When Cloud finally got the nerve to look over his shoulder, all he had time to do was catch Leon's back vanish beyond the closed front door.

That wasn't what he was expecting. Leon didn't run. He was stubborn, strong. But he'd left. Just like that. What had Cloud expected? Nothing really, but surely not this. Then again he didn't even think the man would be home. It was Thursday. He always went to his brother's on Thursdays for dinner. So why…

"Doesn't matter. I have packing to do" he huffed heading to his room.

…

Leon was angry. Not with Cloud, more with himself. Though he did plan to kick Cloud's ass later for what he did to all of them. Leaving without a word. And he would be home when he got back. How did he know? Cloud left his keys in his bike. He didn't care if he didn't have a right to or not. Leon took the keys. He was getting answers. Not just from Cloud either. If that meant doing something juvenile like stealing the man's keys. He would. He was sick of all the lies. He'd been through it once. Never again. This time he was getting answers even if it was over. Whatever it was he and Cloud had. Cloud wasn't talking so, he went to the last place Cloud had been, before he ran off. He'd start by getting the reason he'd done that in the first place. Work from there.

Aerith looked mildly confused when she answered the door and found Leon standing there. She invited him in without question though. But her eyes never left the blank, yet hinted callous look in the man's eyes. He wasn't the lionhearted man she was used to. No he was a lion on a prowl. And it seem his pray was her husband. Royal azure eyes narrowed when Zack came into the room and he asked him aside. In the kitchen was where they stood, the woman watching worriedly from the living room with the twins.

"Take a seat, I'll get you a drink" Zack offered.

"No thank you" Leon's heartless tone made the man turned to start at him blankly.

"Okay…"

"Cloud's back"

"He is that's great" Zack said genuinely happy, smile coming to his face. But it faded quickly as it came as things fell into place. "Wait… why are you here then?"

"I want to know what you two did when he was here" inwardly Leon's thoughts were; '_Tell me why he left_' but didn't voice them.

"… Dude I get you were worried. We all were. But that not something-"

"That's my business" Leon cut off, his tone low, almost a growl. "I would have agreed with you not an hour ago. But Cloud as made it my business. Now I'll ask again. What happened?"

"What happened to you?"

"Answer the question Fair" Leon said firmly, near glaring at the man.

"What he do, come back drunk again? Really he's not-"

"What the fuck did you do to make him leave?" Leon snapped. Never in all the time had Zack or Aerith did Leon raise his voice like that. He wasn't just pissed. He was upset.

"We talked. Like you and I are now. Just less yelling and cursing" Zack told him, hoping he'd calm down. Didn't work, Leon's eyes narrowed farther.

"You and I both know that's bullshit. I'm sick of all you people lying to me. I came to this town to get away from all of it. Not to get deeper into it. I want answers. You're going to give them to me. Before I go home and get them from Cloud. And he's not much in a talking mood. It'd end very badly"

"Are you threatening Cloud?" Zack asked, his own eyes narrow. "He doesn't have to tell you anything. This has nothing to do with you"

"Would you rather I do nothing then?"

"Yes"

"Fine then" Leon, hand shot into his pocket. Moment later Zack found set a keys flying at his head. He caught them looking down to see that they were Clouds.

"You stole his keys?"

"You don't want me to do anything. You return 'em" Leon shot turning to the door. "Don't blame me when he doesn't come back"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Leon stared blankly back at the man; emotions gone again.

"You tell me? That's what I came for. Whatever you did, Cloud's leaving. Packing his shit as we speak"

"No…"

"Go give those back and see for yourself. I go back now I'll only end up punching him in the face for acting like a spoiled brat"

"…"

"Leon, take a seat"

Both men turned to Aerith, who had spoken. She had a sad look in her eye, twin on each hip. Seemed their argument had upset more then just her. Like their mother, the twins looked upset as well. Leon did as told, emotionlessly. Aerith handed Vanitas over to Zack before sitting with Sora. Zack joined her, his face blank, lost in thought.

"Zack, tell him what all happened when Cloud was here"

"We were talking about the shit Midia did to him. I told him he was being stupid still letting it hold him back. I told him that he should tell you what happened to. Thought it was only fair. Seeing as you're the only one out of the loop. I didn't think…" the man sighed, running his free hand through his spikes.

"Zack said things Cloud needed to hear. But obviously wasn't ready to deal with yet" Aerith noted softly.

"Who's Midia?"

"She…" Aerith looked down at her lap then to her boys. "Zack, why don't you lay the boys down early tonight?"

"Right" he agreed taking Sora from her and heading to the hall.

"This is part of the past he hates talking about then" Leon noted wisely.

"Yes"

"Is this, Midia, the reason Cloud's scared of woman?"

"She is. Cloud wasn't always the way he was now. One second I'll show you" she stood for a moment leaving the room. She came back a moment later with an old worn shoebox. She opened it, to reveal photos that filled it from corner to corner. Not a moment later did she hand one over to him. Leon looked down at the image to find a younger Zack smiling with his arm around another boy. He was a blonde with spiky hair cut short and bright blue eyes, smiling just about the same.

"Cloud…"

"It was Zack's graduation party, so he was about sixteen there. It was also the first time he ever would dress up like a girl"

"It was a dare" Zack added after his wife, rejoining them at the table. "Or bet really. Either way it was for him to go to the festival as a girl. Back in Midgar there's this big festival every year, but that's beyond the point"

"We all grew up in Midgar. I'm sure you didn't know that" Aerith said softly. Leon shook his head. He hadn't known that.

"We all moved here after high school. Get away from all the crap… Mostly bad memories. We all had them, not just Cloud"

"Zack, Vincent and I were kidnapped around the same time Cloud's accident"

"Kidnapped?"

"A scientist was taking people form the streets to run experiments on them. I'm sure you heard of it"

"'The Hojo Massacre'" she nodded to him.

Leon heard of it. Everyone nearly had. Guy went insane experimenting on anyone he could get his hands on. In the end they didn't catch him in Midgar though. They'd gotten close and saved a lot of people. But he wasn't found until later. In Traverse Town, were he shortly after arrest, committed suicide before charges could be pressed. Leon knew it all too well. It struck home of him. He never would have though his new friends would as well.

"We were the lucky ones. We got out alive. Only there a month" Zack noted.

"I was even luckier. I was merely locked in empty room for a few days" Aerith informed.

"Me and Vin weren't. Vincent got it worse then I did" he informed, holding his arm as a memory passed through his eyes. "His left arm, it's the result of that madman. Me, well, I got a few nightmares" he finished with a shrug.

"And Cloud…" Aerith frowned, while Zack smiled bitterly.

"You know he was supposed to be with me that day I got picked up. Whole time I was in there I kept thinking; '_I'm glad he didn't come or he'd be here too'_. Little did I know he was in his own hell. That's why he didn't make it" he explained, smile fading. "We didn't even know until after all the questioning and doctors. Aunt Mai was there waiting for me. Guess they all thought Cloud had gone missing with us. When they realized he hadn't been, they passed him off as dead. Month is a long time for a missing person after all"

"None of us would had dreamed he'd come home. Or when he did he'd be so broken"

"He didn't even remember himself. Let alone us" Zack voice faded and he and his wife recalled the memory.

-_Three years before: Midgar_-

_Raven haired young man ran down the street, curly haired brunette by his side. Hand in hand they ran, not caring about the people they cut off or hit. No, none of that mattered. After a month of hell, followed by three more of torture it was finally coming to an end. Cloud, they finally found him. He was alive. _

_Both were panting lightly as they got to the hospital. They weren't the only ones to get the call. But only Vincent had beat them. He sat waiting, he's deformed gold imbedded arm showed as he sat in a sleeveless shirt and black jeans. Telling them then and there he'd rushed over as well. He **never** left home without a long sleeve otherwise. _

"_Have you seen him?" the young man asked. The other nodded. "Well how is he?" _

"_Not good" that made the other two frown. _

"_But he's going to be okay right?" _

"… _With time" _

"_Vincent…" the young woman turned to the door their friend wait just beyond. "How bad is it?" _

"_Physically he only need a few weeks, maybe a month or two. But…"_

"_But what?" Zack snapped impatiently. _

"_Mental they don't know" _

_Zack didn't wait for another word. He ignored his friends call, along with Aerith. He entered, by passing the doctor and his aunt. Missing both their sad glances and worry filled words. Pushing past the curtain his eyes fell on familiar blonde spikes. They were longer now, but still the same old 'chocobo head' he'd known since dippers. _

"_Hey Cloud how you doing?" _

_It was when the blonde turned to him his heart sank. Those eyes weren't the eyes of the Cloud he remembered. These were dead. Empty pools that showed an even darker soul. It was only then the older noticed the bruises and the needle makes all over his arms. Then his weight, that was near nothing. Few more pounds, he'd be just skin and bones. But it was those eyes. Those hollow eyes. _

"…" _blonde didn't say a word as his gaze fell back to the white floor. _

"_Zack" his aunt called. He turned to her in question. _

"_What's wrong with him? What happened?" She shook his head. _

"_I'm sorry we don't know" _

"_How can you not know?" he asked, trying but failing to not raise his voice. _

"_He doesn't remember" _

"_How can he not remember it?"_

"_No Zack. He doesn't remember anything. Not what happened. Not you. Not me. Zack, he doesn't remember his own name" _

_The young man paled turning back to the blonde. His hollow blue eyes had moved from floor and over to the cloud filled sky. Blue eyes hollow because he, himself, was hollow. No memories. No dreams. No Cloud. _

"_B-but how? Where'd they find him?" _

"_Some officers were called after a couple found him wandering around old church outside town" the woman explained. "He was panicked and naked" _

_Zack swallowed hard, fighting back tears. He didn't want this to be happening. Not to Cloud. Not him too. He was supposed to be safe. Okay. But he wasn't. And seeing how he was staring blankly at the sky. Zack wasn't sure if he'd ever be. _

…

_Aerith remembered things slightly differently. But then again Zack hadn't let her see Cloud that day they got the call. He said it was too soon. It was later when she saw him. Standing dead gaze fixed on her for a moment before they widened in pure terror. His scream filled panic attack came not a second later. Nurses rushed in to sedate him. As she was pushed out, she noticed. All the nurses had been men._

…

_Memories came back to the blonde slowly. Who he was. Things he done. Then of course the ones they'd all been waiting for. Or so they thought. He'd tried to kill himself they day he had remembered. Taken a handful too many sleeping pills with a bottle of vodka. Zack and Vincent had found him on his bedroom floor with an empty bottle of each next to him. They got him to the hospital just in time to pump his stomach and save his life. He was in a coma for a week as a result. After he woke he stayed at the hospital. Until a shrink said he was free to go home. _

_It was when he got home it started. First it was just a few shirts. Then he added jeans. Then came the heel and makeup. Then full out drag, dress and all. Those who didn't know what happened didn't understand. Even his friends didn't understand. But they supported him by not commenting. Then when the last of their group decided to leave Midgar; moved to Radiant Garden, whole plane ride away. Tifa had moved there years before after getting a scholarship. She loved it, so they followed. All they had was each other at this point. Their hometown no longer holding anything for them. Mrs. Strife followed her son, not having anything either. Her son that had become someone else, yet still the same old Cloud. Young man who dressed like a woman and a beautiful mask of a smile that he was just waiting to be broken. _

-Present-

Leon sat silently taking in what he'd been told. There was still things he didn't know. But it seemed Zack and Aerith didn't know either. Or were unable to bring themselves to say. Leon had a pretty good idea what all happened to Cloud. He'd worked for SeeD after all. He's seen a good deal in his time with them. He hadn't told them. But he'd known the 'The Hojo Massacre' because he'd worked on it. It was his case. Not only that, but it was his brother's history. Zidane, he'd been part of the experiment as well. In fact it was thanks to that monkey boy the man was ever caught in the end. But that wasn't something he was going to share. It was the past. A past that didn't haunt him. Unlike Cloud's that wasn't just still haunting the blonde, but those around him as well. It was like a shadow cast over all of them. A shadow Cloud needed to face.

"Thank you for telling me this"

"What are you going to do?" Aerith asked softly as he stood.

"Talk to Cloud. He can't run away forever" he pointed out. "And what do I have to loss? Unlike you two, I'm not important"

"That's not true" the woman protested, Leon shook his head.

"You mistook what I meant. Cloud could easily throw his friendship with me away. Unlike you two, who are family. You two don't want to loss that trust. I don't have it. So I have nothing to loss"

"He cares about you, you know" Zack pointed out. Leon stared at him for a moment before moving to the door. "He may even love you"

Leon stopped turning back at the man. His face was blank. Emotions void. His eyes were hard. Neither Aerith or Zack could read him.

"He loves you. You're a dare friend to him" Aerith said, like her husband had.

"I don't believe in love" Leon stated flatly.

"You don't love anyone?" Zack asked unbelievingly.

"I care. But I do not love. It's a belief I lost in another life"

With that, he was out the door. The Fairs turned to each other, sadly. They didn't like this side of Leon. The side of his heart that was still jaded, that cover the shadows of his normally lion's heart.

Getting into his car, Leon sat silently before driving off. Thought flowed and didn't stop. Not even as he pulled up to the house. It was nearly an hour of sitting in silence did he open his car door and go inside. He didn't even bother looking of Cloud. The blonde was surely pissed about the keys. I'd be a fool not to have realized they were missing at this point.

Moving into the kitchen, Leon grabbed a much needed beer. Wishing it was something stronger as he drank. Footsteps approached as he neared the bottom of the bottle. They stopped at the entrance of the kitchen. Taking another sip of his beer, Leon didn't look away from the window he was currently staring out of.

"Where are they?" the blonde finally hissed.

"Where are what?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Give me my keys!" he snapped harshly.

"I don't have them"

"Bullshit. Give me my damn keys Leon"

"I do not have them" he reply, slowly speaking each word.

"Oh so I just misplaced them then… Is that what you're telling me" Cloud growled lowly before snapping.

Leon didn't even get a chance to think about opening his month before the blonde slugged him. Tasting blood, Leon whipped his lip. Sure enough, blood. He'd barely turned back to Cloud when he was getting punched again, this time he dodged it. Dropping his beer he found himself on the ground, a pissed off blonde atop of him. Two more blows to the face, Leon got a glance at the blonde. He looked beyond pissed. But Leon met his cold glare with one of his own. Cloud again asked for his keys. Leon again told him he didn't have them. Each time Leon got punched again. And he let Cloud vent. Pointless to speak until he'd calmed down anyways.

A busted lip and a black eye later, Cloud hands fell to grip the man's shirt. He didn't speak. Blonde just knelt over Leon, head down, bangs shadowing his face, breathing hard. Whipping his lip and the blood, Leon choice this moment to speak, wondering mildly how long it was going to take for the bruises Cloud had given him were going to take to fade.

"Zack has your keys" he informed, making Cloud's head shot up. Leon didn't look at him, his eyes were locked with the blood on his hand. Unconsciously, Leon licked his bloody lip before going on. "Go beat the shit out of him for them. It's him you want to beat the shit out of anyway, isn't it?" he asked his eye meeting Clouds.

"You don't know what your talking about" the blonde hissed, pushing off Leon. The man took the freedom and sat up.

"Don't like what you heard right?"

"Shut up" the blonde warned.

"No. You owe me a raincheck. Either you tell me now. Or I'll hunt you down wherever you go and get it. You don't want that do you? You're leaving so you don't have to deal with the past anymore right? Don't tell me now; I'll just come haunting you for it later"

"You wouldn't"

"I'm a needy bastard remember" Leon said coldly, near glaring at the blonde.

"You don't know anything"

"I don't? Why don't you enlighten me then?"

"It's none of your business!" Cloud snapped before turning away.

"Dropping everything and leaving isn't going to work"

"Worked pretty damn well for you"

"… I didn't have a choice"

"Sure you didn't"

"I didn't drop my family. I dropped a name of a dead man. That's not what you're doing. You're running away" Leon pointed out.

"You don't have any room to talk!" Cloud snapped, turning sharply. "You ran away from Rinoa"

"I didn't run from her. I left her"

"Oh yeah, everyone switches jobs after a breakup"

"Seifer was my partner. It was either leave or work with a man I didn't trust. So I left. If I'd stayed it would have gotten us both killed"

"Yeah right…"

"Do you know what SeeD does Cloud?"

"There a high end police division"

"You could call them that. But they aren't. Their the people they send in when they know they can't do things legally. SeeD goes in and gets the job done. No matter what" Leon informed. "Killing isn't something frowned upon. I'm not sugar coding it when I say I would have died"

"…"

"Seifer isn't a man I can trust. Why would I put my life in his hands day after day? Would you?"

"No"

"I thought not" Leon said looking away from Cloud, glancing over at the broken beer bottle a few feet away. "Just go Cloud. Get your keys and leave"

"Gesh, make up your mind. One minute you're giving me shit about running away then your telling me to go"

"I never said you weren't running away. You are. I just don't see the point in wasting my breath"

"Good" Cloud turned to leave but paused in the entryway. "Did you know you'd be killing when you joined SeeD?"

"Yes"

"… Then why did you do it?"

"To save someone I cared about"

"Did you?"

"Along with a few other people" Leon waved off. "Killed more, so in the end I didn't do any good. I know where I'm going"

"Where would that be?"

"Hell if I'm lucky. Only place for a killer like me"

Cloud was staring at Leon at this point. The man staring blankly at the shattered glass. Leon's mind filled with the memory of all of everyone; each face. It's the look in their eyes as their life slips away. That's what haunted him… Even without what happened with Rinoa, Leon didn't think he would have stayed with SeeD.

Leon sighed shaking his head running his hand over his face, only to hiss. Pain shot through his jaw and eye. He'd forgotten about the bruises. Cloud felt his gut sink in guilt. He'd been so pissed he didn't even remember how many times he'd hit Leon. But form the look of the yellow-green marks that were already turning blue, he'd say a lot and hard. The brunette stood moving over to the frig. Opening the freezer he pulled out an ice pack, wrapping a dishtowel around it, before rising it to his face. Again the man hissed.

"Why'd you let me do that?"

"I have nothing to loss. Why not?" Leon replied blandly.

"Why didn't you just let me leave?"

"Why haven't you?"

"You took my keys"

"So take mine. If you really wanted to leave that badly you would have"

"So you admit you took them"

"Yes. But you weren't asking that. You asked _for_ them. And I don't have them. Zack does"

"Why did you give them to Zack?"

"I hoped he'd talk to you out of whatever it is you'd let yourself fall into" Leon informed. "After all it's his fault you're in it"

"And how do you know that?"

"He was the last person you talked to before you ran off. Easy to put together"

"You really don't know anything" Cloud huffed going to leave again.

"I know why you dress like a girl. I know nearly ever smile you make his a mask you wear. I know that you don't really want to leave because if you did you never would have come back here to began with"

"Is that so? So tell me why do I dress like a girl? What smiles fake? And how would you know all this" Leon sighed shifting the icepack on his cheek.

"I know all this because I've lived with you for months. And I've told you on several occasions your eyes say it all. If you didn't want me to know you're faking it. Don't look at me, wear shades or keep your eyes closed. Better yet quite lying"

"And the clothes, oh wise one?"

"I didn't get that until the other night. Made sense when I learned about your little fear"

"Whatever. You're just-"

"It's to keep them away" Leon said cutting the blonde off. Cloud stared blankly forward, back to the other man. "Dress like a woman, you wont be approached by a woman. Something that has been bothering me is are really even gay? Or do you just go with guys because you can't deal with woman?"

"…"

"Doesn't matter. In your case well leave it as bi and move on. It's ingenious by the way. Not only are you keeping the woman away but you're keeping away the men not worth your time. Because if they don't realize you're a man you just blow them off. Which is most if not all of them. Because in all the time we've known each other, not one man ever knew you weren't a woman without being told"

"You're wrong"

"Am I?"

"One man knew"

"And who was that?"

"You"

Leon stared blankly at Cloud's back as it disappeared out of sight. Had he heard that right? Yeah he'd known, but he hadn't thought Cloud thought about it. Shaking off the thought Leon turned his attention to his bruised face. Figuring he better go look and see how bad the damage really was.

The man was just about to head to the bathroom when Cloud came back. He was sure the blonde had left of good. But he'd been wrong as the blonde came back with a first aid kit. Cloud didn't say a word as he pushed Leon into a chair and started to treat his cuts and bruises. Not that Cloud's knuckles were much better.

"Who'd you know?" the blonde asked as he worked.

"That you were a guy?" he nodded to Leon's question, not looking away from the cut he was cleaning. "I didn't at first. Wasn't until you came up to the bar I noticed"

"What gave me away?"

"I've seen a lot of things in my life"

"So experience. That's what you're going with?"

"Instinct actually"

"Instinct…" the blonde murmured, pausing in his work. His sky blue eyes blank.

"Expecting a more complex answer?"

"I don't know" Cloud sighed getting back to work. Finishing up he left the kitchen again. This time Leon knew he wouldn't return. Again his instinct was right. As it always was.

Next morning Cloud was gone. Leon wasn't sure how, seeing as his car was still safely parked out front. Checking Cloud's room, his things were still there, but in boxes. It made him frown as he left closing the door behind him. The basement is where he spent the majority of his day. He'd called in sick. Seeing as his face looked like shit, he figured it better not to go in. His head wouldn't have been in it anyway. Cid sure wasn't complaining about having the day off.

He stumbled up around seven to eat, seeing as all he'd had was a quick breakfast after calling in. Leon hair was messily tied back; he wore simple white beater and shorts. What he always wore when he worked out. But he was now finished and covered in sweat that he'd right fully earned. He was still pulling the tape from his hand when he stepped into the kitchen. He paused when he looked up to see Cloud. He hadn't realized the man would be back. Honestly he didn't think he was coming back, let alone would _be_ back. Cloud must not have heard him come up. Because he turned, away from the sink and the dishes he was doing only to jump and drop the glass he'd been holding.

"Holy shit" he cursed as the glass shattered against the floor. "Where the hell'd you come from? And why are you covered in sweat…?"

"I was working out" Leon stated before pulling the last of the tape from his hand with his teeth, loosing patience in unwrapping it. Throwing away the used tape he turned to the frig. "You'll just have to deal with me. It is _my_ house after all"

"That doesn't explain where you came from. I thought you weren't home"

"Would you not be here if you'd known?" he asked almost soullessly.

"That's not…" Cloud sighed. His eyes running over Leon's black and blue face. The bruises ran from his jaw up to his temple, along with a split lip. Cloud didn't even want to think about how much they hurt. His hand hurt enough as it was, let alone a face.

Not finding anything to make a quick meal out of Leon turned to his cupboards. There he grabbed a box of cercal. He popped a few dry pieces into his mouth as he fetched a bowl and milk. Seating himself at the table he at his easy meal. Not really caring that it wasn't much or that the blonde's eyes were on him. He wanted food and a shower. Cloud be damned. He was tired. Finished, Leon moved to the sink, were Cloud had yet to move from. He put his bowl in the sink and headed out. Pausing he glanced back, pointing at the broken remind of the glass.

"Clean that up before you step on it. And you owe me another glass"

With that he was gone. Cloud stared dumbly down for a moment before cursing. He liked that glass.

…

Next day Cloud didn't see Leon. He looked through the whole house and found no sign of the man. So when the brunette appeared out of nowhere yet again, he'd found himself cursing. The blonde had been in the foyer making his way to the library when Leon had suddenly appeared exiting it.

"Where the hell do you keep coming from?"

Royal azure eyes were staring blankly back as he answered. But Cloud's eyes weren't meeting them. His eyes were wandering over Leon's bare chest and the happy trail confirming Leon was a natural brunette. Realizing what he was doing, Cloud cursed himself inwardly, along with Leon for walking around in nothing more then shorts.

"I was working out"

"You said that last night. That doesn't explained _where_ you were"

"In the dojo. Where else does one workout?" the brunette stated obviously.

"… Dojo? Since when has this place had a dojo?"

"Since I gave it one"

No other questions could be asked as Leon left the blonde standing in front of the library and headed to get lunch. And not matter how much Cloud did want to that to Leon. He still was sure how to. So he left the man be and headed to the library as planned before Leon's appearance.

Leon appeared again sometime later, entering the library as he had earlier. Looking up from his book, Cloud wondered if he should say anything. Leon didn't seem to even notice him. No he wasn't acknowledging him. He knew the blonde was there. Leon never had his guard down enough not to know when someone else was in the room. This was confirmed when the brunette moved over to the old books, his hand pausing on the one.

"Is there something you wanted Cloud?" he asked flatly, not turning away from the bookshelf.

"I…" the blonde sighed before closing his book and setting it aside. "Few things actual"

"I'm not going to like most of it am I?"

"… There's a good chance you wont" the blonde agreed.

Cloud was confused when Leon roughly pulled on the book his hand had been on. He was even more surprised when a loud 'click' filled the air and Leon moved the bookshelf to the side. Finally turning back to the blonde, Leon gestured to the newly opened stairway.

"Then we're doing this downstairs"

'_Downstairs?_' Cloud thought. '_Since when is there a downstairs? And why the hell is it behind a bookshelf like some creepy secret passageway?'_

Despite his thoughts, the blonde followed after the brunette, who closed the bookshelf/door behind them. If it wasn't for the lights lining the stairs, Cloud would have been lost in the dark. Unlike Leon who knew the whole house, top to bottom, even with his eyes closed. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Cloud was shocked at what he saw. Dojo wasn't what he would have called it. Gym, maybe. Bamboo mats covered most of the floor. Except for there a few exercising machines were located and along one wall that held a collection of weapons. Leon moved over to the punching bag that hung close over by the exercising equipment, pulling on some gloves over the tap he'd quickly wrapped around his knuckles.

"Talk" Leon ordered as he took a stance and began punching.

"Cant we do this were you don't have access to things you could easily gut me with?"

"I could gut you with a spoon in the kitchen. We talk in there all the time"

Cloud paled at the comment. Not finding it reassuring to say the least. Leon didn't seem to notice as he focused on his boxing. Cloud found it even less reassuring as he realized Leon probably _could_ gut him with a spoon or more likely a carving knife. Zack and Cloud had a long decision the other night. It included what Zack knew about SeeD. And to say it was unnerving to know Cloud had been living with a man from it. Wasn't even close to what he'd felt about it. Pushing those thoughts to the side, he got to the point.

"I talked with Zack the other day and got my keys"

"Good for you"

"He talked me out of leaving"

"Point?" Leon asked bluntly, not pausing as he threw an upper cut into the punching bag.

"Is it alright if I stay living here?"

"Have I kicked your ass out?"

"No"

"Then what are you asking me?"

"… Are you okay with me living here?"

"You'd know if I wasn't"

"Okay…" the blonde sighed inwardly. Leon was being very blunt in this decision. Sky blue eyes wondered to the wall and cases of weapons. "Do you know how to even use all those things?" he asked before he even thought about it. And as soon as the words left his mouth, Cloud realized he didn't want to know. But it was too late, Leon had answered.

"Yes"

"Damn" Cloud was impressed, if not a little intimidated by the fact.

"Is there anything else you wanted?"

"Yeah… About the other night I'm… well…" Cloud ran his hand through his long blonde hair. "I'm not good at this shit"

"What shit would that be?"

"Apologizes"

"That's what this is? Then yes, you indeed suck" Leon shot, turning back to his boxing. Cloud would have glared at the man for the statement, if it wasn't for the undertone amusement in his voice. Someone who didn't know the man wouldn't have caught it. But Cloud had learned the man's subtleties.

"I'm sorry. Not just for the punching"

"Your punch was good. Don't need to apologize of that" Leon informed. "What did you study under?"

"Wing Chun mostly. Black belt in karate, but I liked kendo better" Cloud answered.

"Explains it"

"What about you?"

"I'd take all day to list what I've master and learned"

"Leon's a badass then?" brunette fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"SeeD requires you to know at least four different forms of martial arts. I was in the top bracket of my squad. How many do you think I learned?"

"A lot"

"Yes Cloud, a lot. A lot I don't plan to share. Honestly I don't even practice most of them anymore. Don't need to. I've done my best in the last year to forget"

"Because you're not with SeeD anymore?"

"No. Because I'm not a killer anymore"

Again Cloud was reminded just what Leon had done in the past. And how much unease it gave him. Leon was only twenty-three, going on twenty-four, after all. Not that much older then Cloud himself. And one choice had put him in a life so different from Cloud's own. What if Leon hadn't ever joined SeeD? Would he still be with Rinoa? Would he be in college or just finishing it? And what would he had gone for? Would have Cloud ever met him?

"What did you want to do before SeeD?"

"Nothing, just wanted to get away from Laguna. All I ever wanted when I realized I could want something"

"He's not that bad you know"

"I know" Leon admitted. "He and I are just too different. Visiting I can handle. Living with him on the other hand… I'd kill him or myself if it lasted longer then it had"

"How old were you when you moved out?"

"Sixteen. I joined SeeD"

"…" Cloud thought back to when he was sixteen. He was complaining about homework, playing video games with Zack and could have happily lived of pizza. Living on his own hadn't even crossed his mind at that age. Let alone doing it. Then joining SeeD at the same time...

"When I was little, I got really sick once with pneumonia. Doctor thought I'd never be the same. Informed my parents I'd most likely have breathing problems the rest of my life. I was eight and I'd already known I wanted to be a soldier. But if they were right I knew that wasn't going to happen. For a little bit then I thought of something else. I figured I'd work with computers like Grandfather did. It was enjoyable along with logical and I was good at it. But other then that time I've never wanted to be anything else. Until now anyway" Leon told the blonde.

"You were a serious kid. You know that"

"I know" Leon agreed. "I ensure you I try not to be now"

"I gathered. Why so serious to begin with?"

"Happens when your IQ's over 200"

"You're shitting me"

"No I'm not. And when your IQ gets to a certain point you either serious because you know it all or indolent because your bored with it all" Leon explained. "At this point you can say I've landed in the middle. I no longer see the point in being serious about everything but I also see the point in not being laxed in everything. It's highly illogical"

"Okay stop with the smart talk" Cloud pleaded. "It's weird enough hearing you talk a lot. Let alone like this"

"One of the reason's I don't talk often"

"Really?"

"Yes, Irvine… Never mind. Not a story worth telling"

"So you hid the fact you're a genius by not talking"

"Not that hard if you don't broadcast it"

"Yeah, I would have never guessed. I mean I knew you were smart but not like this…"

"Is there anything else you wanted Cloud?"

"Ah yeah… It can wait"

"I still expect that raincheck" he reminded.

"I know" Cloud really did, seeing as he was going to tell the man his past. But now it didn't seem like the time any longer.


	8. Fate's Knocking at the Door

~VII – Fate's Knocking at the Door~

Things didn't fall back into place right away. Cloud made himself scarce and Leon didn't try to find him. It was like they were starting from square one again, strangers sharing a home. Zack wasn't happy with either of them. More so Cloud then Leon, though. Aerith was the peacekeeper between them, though Sora did more good for Leon then anything. Little boy had started calling him 'Lele' instead of 'Le' now. Then there was Yuffie, who was freaking out over prom. Headache for them all. But Aerith had turned it into hell for Cloud when she made the man come with them to get a dress. Cid had laughed, Leon had smirked inwardly.

The girl came in the next day bummed out. Cid being the father of a girl knew wisely to keep his month shut for the day. Merlin had wisely not come in that day. Leaving Leon; who blamed bad karma when Yuffie came to him with her problems.

"Leon what am I going to do?"

"Do about what?" he dared asked.

"For prom"

"Didn't you and Aerith to find a dress yesterday?"

"Yes and I got the most amazing dress. It's green with-oh that doesn't matter. What matters is my date dumped me"

Leon and Cid both paused in their paperwork. Leon was the first to meet the girls gaze. She was in near tears.

"When's prom?" the man asked warily.

"Few weeks" she answered sadly.

"Then invite someone else"

"But everyone else his taken. Even the chess club has dates" she sniffed.

"Why'd this guy dump you?" Leon dared to ask.

"For the some redhead with big boobs" this time the girl did cry softly. "He said I wasn't as beauty as her. He even said I was too boyish. Then he point out the fact that I am flat. Not like I can help it. Why'd he even ask if he didn't like me?" she cried.

Her tears made Leon do something he never did often. He stood up, wrapping his arms around the small girl. She hiccupped into his shirt her face was now buried in. Looking over at Cid, Leon found the man mirroring his own unhappiness. Both shared a frown and angry look in their eye. To Leon, Yuffie was like a little sister. To Cid, she was like a niece, if not a daughter. And yes, neither of them could deny, she was tomboyish. But how couldn't she be? Her mother had died shortly after she was born leaving her to be raised by her father. As for her figure; she was a little flat chested and not as curvy as some girls. But that didn't mean she wasn't beautiful in her own right. Leon and Cid both shared the same thought. They were going to find this guy and kick his ass for hurting their ninja.

"Yuffie we'll find you another date. A better date" she nodded into his shirt, but tears didn't stop.

Little did the girl know that Leon had a plan formed in his mind; one that would work as long as he could talk him into it. Seeing as how much he owned him, he didn't thing it'd be hard. And he doubled Yuffie would complain. He'd leave the ass kicking to Cid. He'd be better at it anyway. Leon couldn't lose his temper after all, or the kid would end up dead.

After work and Yuffie shading all her tears before heading home with Cid, Leon put his plan into action. First he'd go visit an old friend. Put him out of his way, but it would be worth it. Because if he knew his friend like he knew he did, he would hastate to help.

Pulling into Departure after an evening of driving he smiled as he saw a familiar old castle. Place he'd spent every summer of his childhood. Outside in the courtyard kids were playing, over a dozen; all ranging in ages, four to sixteen. One man stood among them, older man with black hair tied back in a high ponytail. Royal grey-blue eyes spotted Leon before he got a foot from the front gate. Eyes widened for a moment before softening. He moved around the children letting Leon in without question.

"I wasn't aware you were coming"

"Sorry I should have called before stopping by"

"It's quite fine. I'm not going complain as long as I can see my grandson" Leon smiled one of his rare smiles at the man. Who gave one of his own rare gifts.

"It's good to see you to grandfather" Leon agreed looking back to the children, most staring at him in curiosity while a few others greeted him, knowing him from past visits. "You have quite a few new guests with you this time"

"It's been quite awhile since your last trip"

"Yes it has"

Leon greeted the children he knew and introduced himself to those he didn't. His grandfather, Eraqus owned and ran an orphanage/dojo. It was where Leon figured his mother got it from. But nevertheless it was something both were good at. But these wasn't why he was here. No his visit here was merely a side stop. And a place to rest of the night. He and the kids followed the older man inside shortly after that. Leon smiled again when he saw a young blue haired girl running up to him. She jumped hugging him around the waist, he hugged back in greeting.

"Brother what are you doing here?"

"Have some business in town so I thought I'd come visit. How have you been Aqua? And your brother, how's he?"

"We're both great" she informed with a sweet smile. "Isa should be around here somewhere. He'll be happy to see you"

"Let's find him then" Leon stated taking the girls hand.

Aqua was a young girl at the age of seven. She'd been four when she'd first come, her brother only two years younger. Both had been special to his grandfather, who had adopted them a year later. The young girl my have called Leon 'brother' but in truth, legally speaking, she should have been calling him 'nephew'. They found Isa staring out at the sky. Unlike his sister, he had soft jade eyes instead of crystal blue. He had the same blue hair however and polite manners. He smiled and came over to Leon in greeting. He was a quiet boy, but a good kid over all. He saw more of his family at dinner when a blonde teen joined the table. Leon greeted the boy who smiled widely at him.

"Squall I didn't know you were going to be here. I would have dragged you out to play blitz with me and Firion and Cecil"

"So those two are still around?"

"Of course, what are you doing here anyway?" the happy teen asked.

"I came to talk to them actually"

"Your not collecting on the favor they owe you are you?" the boy asked near dreadedly.

"If I am?"

"Should I warn them to run?"

"Do you want to take their place?"

"No"

"Then no, I wouldn't" the blonde sighed.

"Man that's just cruel. They're my best friends. Now you're taking them away for who knows what"

"It'd only be for a few days and I ensure you, no physical harm will come to them"

"What about mental?"

"Depends, do you count them helping me with a scheme mental torture?"

"You're scheming? You're lowering yourself to our leave and doing such a thing? Where's Squall and what have you done to him?" the boy shot teasingly.

"Didn't you hear? Squall spent. It's Leon now"

"Oh that's right you changed your name and moved into the old man's haunted house"

"It's not haunted"

"Whatever. Still creepy as hell"

"Whatever your say Tidus"

"So what's this scheme of yours anyway?"

"You'll just have come along tomorrow to hear it" Leon informed inwardly smirking when the bother huffed falling back into his seat with a pout.

…

Next day Leon found himself with his cousin. Tidus walked his hands crossed behind his head, talking to the brunette about the blitz championship coming up. Blonde's blue eyes smiled even when he wasn't. He wore baggy shorts and a yellow sleeveless top. He looked nothing like Leon at all. Or anyone in their family, he took after his mother. Tidus was his cousin on his mom's side. His dad was his mom's older brother. A man currently missing. For the first few years Tidus had lived with Leon's parents. But when he was fourteen the boy moved into their grandfathers, it'd been two years now. That was something you didn't bring up around Tidus. No, bringing up his dad was taboo, asking for trouble. Anyone that knew him, knew that.

They came to their stop, small home in town. Small yard was full of wild roses. Leon smiled at this as Tidus lead him down the stone path and door. The blonde knocked loudly calling out to the person that resided there. Few moments later a young man, not much older then Tidus answered. He stood with white hair tied back neatly, his violet eyes soft. He was dressed in a white shirt and gray jeans. He greeted the blonde before his gaze fell on Leon. He was shocked for a moment before inviting him in happily.

"It's good to see you Cecil"

"And you Squall. Golbez isn't home, but Firion is out in the rose bed in the back. I'll tell him we have guest"

"Good I have something to ask both of you" Leon stated, getting to the point.

Tidus and Leon sat down waiting for the other to return. When he did he wasn't alone. Another boy his age entered with him. This young man had even longer silver hair, colorful bandana on his head, and his skin tan from hours in the sun. He was dressed in a green t-shirt and dirt stained jeans. Gold eyes were happy as they laded on the two guests, smiled softly as he spoke.

"Squall it's wonderful to see you"

"Don't say that quite yet" Tidus warned waving his hand. "He came to collect"

"Oh…" Firion took a seat, Cecil remained standing.

"You all make it sound like I want your soul" Leon stated. "And I'd prefer if you called me Leon from now on. I haven't gone by Squall in sometime"

"You've changed your name?" Cecil questioned with a frown.

"I have. But as for the favor I wanted to ask. You're free to say no. But it's not as horrible as Tidus is making it sound"

"After what you did for us, it could be something horrible and we'd still do it" Firion pointed out.

"Yes if it wasn't for you we wouldn't still be together. And I wouldn't have ever seen Golbez again" Cecil pointed out. "So tell us what you want us to do for you"

"It's not me you'd be doing something for. It would be this friend. Now before I go any farther with this. Do either of you know how to dance?"

The two young men blinked before glancing at each other then back to Leon. Both nodded, making Leon smile. Something none of them saw often, not even Tidus. Getting their answer, Leon explained to them what had happened and his plan.

-Back in Radiant Garden-

Okay so Cloud was getting a taste of his own medicine and didn't like it. Leon hadn't come home. And not once in the time Cloud had been living with the man had he ever not come back before. Not only that, but Cid called wanting to know why Leon had took the day off, which was even odder. Leon didn't skip work. Not without good reason. So when Aerith had come over finding Cloud pacing the library, he'd told her about the man not coming home. What had she done? She'd giggled.

"Now you know how we feel when you run off" she informed with a soft smile. Cloud stared blankly at her. "Don't worry about Leon I'm sure he's fine. If anyone can take care of themselves, it's him"

"True…"

"I had come over to see if you wanted to go to a movie with Yuffie and me, but I see you have your own things to worry about"

"Didn't you just take her out?"

"Yes well… she got dumped and needs some cheering up"

"… Dumped?"

"Her date for prom dumped her" Aerith informed. "It may not sound like much to you. But I ensure you to a teenage girl it's the worst thing that could happen. She's been very upset"

"Where is this guy so I can kill him?" Cloud asked seriously. He knew how serious prom was. It was what most girls dreamed about other then their wedding.

"Don't worry, Cid's taken care of that"

"He kill him?"

"Scared him for life"

"Good… Wait how'd he find out before I did?"

"Yuffie went to the committee yesterday and told them. For what Cid tells me Leon held her for a few hours while she cried her eyes out"

"Leon knows?"

"Yes"

"You sure this kid isn't dead?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Let's hope it stays that way. Leon isn't someone you want around pissed"

"Yes he wasn't that pleasant" she muttered, thinking back to Leon when he came wanting answers.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing" she said sweetly, getting Cloud to drop it.

"So Yuffie, have you found her another date?"

"No, sadly. But if it comes down to it she could take you or Leon, right?"

"Isn't there age limits on these things?"

"There is isn't there?" she asked sadly. "Oh dear…"

"We need a plan"

"Agreed"

"What are we planning?"

Both jumped turning to the library door to see Leon standing there. He was leaning against the doorframe, looking fine for a man that had been missing for twenty-four hours. Aerith smiled at him while Cloud frowned.

"Where the hel-phew" his voice was cut off as Aerith shot to cover his mouth.

"Don't mind him. He didn't sleep well last night"

"… Okay" the brunette agreed, deciding it best not to question it at the moment. He'd ask later when Aerith was gone.

"As for the plan. We were thinking of what to do for Yuffie's date for prom"

"Speaking of that does she have a type beyond Vincent?"

"Excuse me?" Aerith asked dropping her hand from Cloud's mouth.

"Her type in men. Do they all have to be tall, dark and creepy? No affect to Vincent" he added quickly, knowing he was a good friend to them and really not that bad once you sat and talked to him.

"Um… No I believe not. Though she does like them taller then her. I think I recall her telling me that once" Aerith noted with a hint of confusion.

"Okay then, what color was that dress of her's again?"

"Green…" Aerith answer slowly putting the pieces together. "Leon, are you going to be her date?"

"No. I'm pretty sure there's an age limit on that"

"Oh…" she paused. "Then what are you doing?"

"Getting her a date and possible a few new friends. Both things I'm sure she'll be happy about"

"So wait" Cloud cut in. "Late night you didn't come back because you went to find her a date?"

"I guess you could say that. What were you worried Cloud?" Leon near taunted. Cloud glared at the other man while Aerith smiled between them.

"That's wonderful Leon. My I ask who you had in mind?"

"Two old friends of mine, I figured she could meet them and pick. Both agreed to meet her" Leon informed Aerith. "And for the record Cloud, it wasn't the full reason I left. I happened to have a family to visit. Grandfather isn't as young as he used to be after all"

With that Leon pushed off the doorframe and left. Leaving the two old friends to turn to each other; Aerith smiled knowingly as Cloud continued to frown. Blonde didn't say a word. He knew what the woman was thinking. He didn't want to hear it.

…

Yuffie smiled for the first time since she got dumped. She hugged Leon happily before jumping up and down in joy. It was the day after he'd talked with the two young men. Leon hadn't informed Yuffie about it. Aerith had. But he was still the one getting the hugs, which left him crossed between being happy she was happy again and frowning because she was being loud again. He took the latter, being happy for her but still frowning about the noise.

That weekend Yuffie found herself on a car trip with Leon to Departure. Leon truly got a test on his self-control as the girl talked and played with the radio not stop. But they made it, both in one piece. They went to the orphanage, after the long drive they'd met the boy's in the morning. Yuffie gasped happily at the sight of all the kids. She rushed in to play with them faster then Leon could protest.

"She's quite energetic" his grandfather noted.

"She is"

"Is she the one that Tidus tells me your helping?"

"He told you that did he?"

"Yes. He was very shocked about your last visit. Stating something about you acting human" Leon shook his head at this. The older man smiled. "You do seem happier Leon"

"I do like my work better then I did in SeeD. I've been thinking about the past and I don't believe I would have stayed with them even if things hadn't turned out they way they had"

"Honestly, I'm glad. I never like your choice in joining them. But I'd support you in whatever choice you made. It is your life after all"

"Thank you Grandfather"

"He's your grandpa?" Yuffie suddenly asked popping up in front of the two men.

"I am" the older confirmed. "Eraqus Leonhart. You are?"

"Yuffie Kisaragi. I'd nice to meet you. Can I all you Grandpa?" the older man stared down at her for a moment before laughing.

"Call me whatever you like young lady" Yuffie smiled boldly back.

"Oh, I like him Leon. He's like an older, happier you"

"Thanks, I think…" Leon grumbled.

They went inside after that and Yuffie ran off to explore. Place was big enough for it. Leon didn't comment as she ran off. He stayed with his grandfather visiting, it was rare he got to see the man so often. Aqua came running and sat with him until dinner. Isa sat next to him at dinner, which is when Yuffie showed back up, with oddly Tidus.

"Leon you didn't tell me Yuffie was awesome? Why didn't you tell me? I would have asked her out otherwise"

"Do that and I'll kill you" Leon warned protectively.

"Aw come on Leon"

"You can't dance and unless you want to spend the next few weeks learning, you'll drop it"

"Fine. But at least I know Firion and Cecil will have fun. Yuffie's a blast"

"Their the two I'm meeting tomorrow right?" the girl asked excitedly.

"Yep"

"So are they sport fans like you? Or what?"

"Well they like them a little. But not like me. Firion to into his gardening and Cecil… well he's busy with school and work most of the time. But he wants to be a writer. He's wrote this screen play thing once. It was really good"

"Sound fun. I bet Firion would get long great with Aerith" Yuffie turned to Leon. "Don't you think? If they both like gardening"

"I sure they would" the brunette agreed.

"What's all this talk about the Paladins?" Eraqus asked.

"Yuffie needs a date to prom. And it has to be someone totally awesome" Tidus informed his grandfather.

"Cecil and Firion are both great young men. I see why Leon brought Yuffie to meet them"

"And luckily they both know how to dance" Leon added sipping his tea.

"Yuffie you seem like a nice young woman, why hadn't you gotten a date before now?" the older asked. Yuffie frowned looking down at the table.

"I had one but he…"

"Turned out to be a jerk" Tidus finished for her, hearing the story from Leon already. "And that's why were going to get Yuffie the best date ever and she'd going to have fun without him. Maybe throw it in the other's guys face that he was a total moron to ever think he can do better then Yuffie. Right Leon?"

"Correct"

Yuffie was smiling again by the end of Tidus's speech. Eraqus realized himself what was all going on and though he wasn't sure this was the best way to go about things. He his wished them luck, nevertheless.

Next day, Yuffie was happily chatting with Tidus as they made their way to the rose filled yard and house. The girl gawked at them as the made their way to the door. They didn't get there however, Firion was in the front yard watering. He smiled at them as they stood in the path.

"Hey, who's this?" he asked his eyes falling on Yuffie, who was taking the other in. He was as he always was when gardening. Simple t-shirt, dirty jeans, his long silver hair pulled back with a bandana atop his head. His gold eyes took Yuffie in. She was in a black tank-top with white flowers on it, khaki shorts and black converse.

"This is Yuffie" Tidus introduced. "Yuffie this is Firion" Firion offered Yuffie a tan hand.

"It's nice to meet you"

"You too" her eyes fell on the wild roses, "Did you grow all of these?"

"Yes… I love roses. Wild ones more in particular"

"There beautiful. Aerith's flower shop doesn't even have this many. But then again lilies are her favorite. That could be it"

"A flower shop?" Yuffie turned back to the young man with a smile.

"Oh yeah. A good friend of mine, Aerith, she awesome with flowers. Or any plants really. But anyway she owns this flower shop just down the road from the Committee. I bet you'd love it. If you ever come visit I'll take you. I'm sure she'd love to met you"

"I look forward to it"

"Is Cecil home?" Leon asked, making the other nod.

"He inside, come"

Firion led them inside, calling the other man. The other came out a moment later. His white hair was braided over his shoulder and was dressed in light blue jeans with a white button down shirt. Like Firion he greeted them with a smile.

"You must be Yuffie. I'm Cecil Paladin. It's an honor to meet you" she giggled.

"It's great to meet you two. I have to ask now that you're both here. What Leon got over you to get you to do this?" the two glanced at each other then back to the girl.

"He does have something on us" Cecil confessed.

"But we decided to help after hearing what happened" Firion finished. This made the girl smile more.

"Good. I love having new friends. Now first question, who do you two feel about ninjas?"

Leon shook his head and Tidus laughed. Both had gotten the same question shortly after meeting the girl. It was the defining fact on how Yuffie treated people. Coming from a girl that loved ninja's your answer to the question very serious. Luckily, Firion and Cecil answered if fairly well. Leaving Yuffie in a good mood and all the boys in one piece; unknown to all of them other then Leon, Yuffie might have been small but she knew how to fight. She wasn't a girl you wanted to mess with.

…

Two days before prom and Leon found himself with house guests. Luckily Cloud wasn't home at that moment when he'd gotten the knock on his door. Opening it Tidus burst in without invitation.

"Holy… This place is even bigger on the inside!" the blonde gasped looking around the foyer. Leon turned back to the door were Firion stood, inviting him in.

"You have a lovely home" the young man noted looking around. "Must be lonely living here alone though"

"I have a roommate"

"You have a roomy?" Tidus asked curiously. "What's he like? It is a he right?"

"Yes it is a he. His name's Cloud. He'll be home within the next hour. And… well, let's just say you'll know when you see him"

"What's he ugly or something?"

"Tidus that's rude" the older silver haired teen shot.

"What? I was just asking"

"He's not" Leon informed. "He's just has an odd way of dressing"

"Not like he's a cross dresser or something right?" Tidus said jokingly, arms crossed behind his head as he continued through the foyer.

"And if he is?"

"What?" the blonde gasped turning sharply to his cousin, to gawk; Firion turned to the brunette as well, mildly surprised.

"He has his reasons. Thought I'd warn you before you start hitting on him. Now let me show you to where you'll be staying"

Leon led Tidus to the room one down from Cloud's. It was called the 'blue room'; it had blue walls and marble floors that were a mixture of blue and white. The furniture was all made of light wood and it had a large window out looking the forest off the side of the mansion. Tidus gawked and asked if he could move in. Leon told him no in a joking way before showing Firion to the 'green room' that was on the same hall as his own. This room over looked the front yard and had dark wood floors and forest green vines inlaying the slightly lighter green walls. It had dark wood furniture. It was also the room Zidane had taken when he'd stayed. Often the one Leon gave to guest when he had them on rare occasions. Firion seemed to like his room just as much as Tidus had his. Leon left them to unpack and headed downstairs.

The boys came down shortly after both telling Leon how great the place was. He merely nodded as he stared on dinner; food wasn't going to cook itself after all. Tidus talked loudly and Firion helped Leon were he could, but he wasn't a great cook so soon joined the blonde at the table.

"Why is it you never tell me when we're having guest?"

"Because you never asked" Leon answered, knowing it was Cloud without even looking up from his cooking.

The man sighed, taking in the two at the table. The younger two did the same to Cloud, who was standing in a blue blouse and black fitted jeans. His blonde curls pulled up in a messy bun after a long day in classes. He smiled at the two introducing himself.

"No wonder Leon told us you dress like a girl. He's wasn't kidding when he said I would have hit on you" Tidus muttered with a frown. Cloud wasn't sure if he should laugh or me insulted. "Thanks cuz"

"Whatever"

"He's your cousin?" Cloud asked his roommate.

"He is"

"The one Zidane wouldn't shut up about?"

"The very same"

"Okay you're the blitz lover. And you are?" he asked turning to Firion.

"Firion Paladin, the rose lover" he stated offering a hand.

"Cloud Strife, fenrir lover"

"Really? Ha, that works seeing as Leon likes grievers so much" Tidus laughed. "So how'd you two meet? Never heard of Leon hanging out with a cross dresser before"

"At a bar and through a friend" Cloud informed bluntly. "So what bring you to around?"

"Yuffie"

"Friends of hers?"

"Something like that" Tidus agreed with his fellow blonde.

"I'm her date to prom" Firion informed.

"Are you now?"

"Cloud" Leon warned, knowing the blonde's tone.

"What?"

"Dinner's done" he informed, making it clear to everyone to drop it and change the subject.

Cloud kept a close eye on Firion through the whole dinner, Leon kept a close eye on Cloud and Tidus watched amusedly while Firion did his best to keep smiling under the other's gaze. At the end of dinner, Leon pulled Cloud aside, informing the blonde that if he did anything to Firion, even glared, He'd be finding new residence. Cloud unhappily complied. Yuffie was, like Leon, a sister to Cloud. He didn't ever want to see her unhappy again.

Firion made it to the day of the dance. Cloud glared a few times but nothing more the first morning before Leon had come down. After that the blonde talked with the younger man and found that he wasn't anything to worry about with Yuffie. Like Zidane, Tidus and Cloud got along well. Leon wasn't all that shocked by it. What he and all of them were shocked by was Yuffie.

Her dress was green like she said it was, only a light green, soft. The gown was tied around her neck by a ribbon that was braided through the front. It flowed down to just below her knees showing off her legs and small heels she wore. The back dipped and her short hair was up in a styled bun. Makeup was light but made her brown eyes shine and lips were glossed. All in all, she looked like a beautiful young woman. The insults given to her about being boyish no longer held any ground. This dress was as if it was made just for her, showing off her small breasts and every curve. Tidus let his jaw hit the ground, Cloud could only stare in shock and Leon turned to Firion, who was taking it the best but still taking in the girl in.

"I'm not going to have to worry about you doing anything am I?" the brunette questioned.

The silver haired teen turned to him with a small smile. His hair was up in a clip, spiking slightly on the top, while the rest flipped back from the clipped bun. His tux fit perfectly, black with a green vest and tie that matched Yuffie's green gown. The under shirt was light pink, almost white. He looked like the perfect match to Yuffie. Pink rose on his tux matching the pink rose he was now placing on Yuffie's wrist.

Not getting an answer Leon frowned before sighing. It was prom; he was going to let it go. They were going to have fun. That was all that mattered. Hopefully they didn't do anything too stupid on their night out. Yuffie was still gawking at how handsome Firion was in his tux as Leon had that thought. It wasn't until the brunette handed Firion his keys did she snap out of it.

"Your letting us take your car?" she gasped.

"I am. And if it's not exactly the same when I get it back I'll kill both of you" he warned seriously.

"Oh, thank you!" the girl shot, hugging Leon tightly. He patted her on the back getting her to let go.

"Have fun" Tidus wished. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"You better not hurt her" Cloud warned. "I hear one bad word I'll kick your ass. Leon wrath or not"

"I will take care of her. I promise" Firion replied opening the door for his date. She got in with a smile. Moment later they were on their way.

Both Leon and Cloud sighed when they were out of sight. Tidus laughed, earning him a look for the two. The younger shook his head at them as they headed inside.

"You guys acting like Yuffie's you virgin bride or something" the teen laughed. "Or better yet your daughter. Man I feel sorry for your guys kids…" the blonde paused for a moment to think about it. "Then again Leon would probably make a good dad. Cloud you wouldn't be all that bad either. Then again I don't have much to compare to"

Leon didn't comment the statement and Cloud hadn't been completely listening. Tidus laughed as he left for the living room. Cloud headed for the library and Leon went down stairs. Both would spend the rest of the night worrying about the two. And both would stay up until Firion wondered back happily around midnight, promising them both that Yuffie was fine and had a great time. Next morning it was confirmed when Yuffie came over smiling brightly and thanking Firion again for just that, then Leon for all the help. After that she spent the rest of the day with the boys until it was time for Leon to take them home. Leaving Cloud home alone yet again for the night.

…

"So Leon I was thinking"

"Don't hurt yourself"

"Leon!" Yuffie protested with a pout. Leon smirked inwardly, not looking up from his paperwork. "As I was saying" she said firmly, "Since you helped me have the most awesome prom ever with one of the hottest men alive. I, the great ninja Yuffie, will help you do the same. Only a date not prom and a woman not a man, unless you swing that way. Do you swing that way?"

Leon groaned rubbing his temples. Cid snickered at the computer and Yuffie sat, seemingly unnoticing both of them. She sat waiting for an answer. Seeing that she wasn't about to drop this, Leon answered.

"I don't want a date Yuffie. I'm quite fine being single. And no I don't swing that way. I don't swing anyway. I don't want another woman and I don't like men"

"So you're what, asexual or something?" she asked puzzled. Cid was about to bust into full out laughter as Leon nearly slammed his head into his desk.

"If you really want to do something for me Yuffie, you can leave me to finish my work. Without interruption"

"Okay but tell me first. Do you not like sex? I mean guys like sex right? With the way Zack's always running after Aerith and the guys at school talk, I'd think-ph"

Yuffie was cut off by Leon's hand over her mouth. He cursed Zack under his breath as he turned to the girl. She stared back; Leon gathered his thoughts for a moment, snapping at Cid to shut it before speaking to her.

"Yuffie don't stereo type all men as horny jerks. It's called being sexist. It's like saying all girls are bitchy, which their not" she nodded under his hand. "Good" he dropped his hand only to have her voice come out the moment it did.

"That doesn't answer what you think about sex" she pointed out. Leon dropped his head into his palm.

"My thoughts on sex aren't any of your concern" he informed lowly before lifting his head and trying to get back to work.

"… Does sex hurt?"

"Dear lord…" Leon muttered. Across the room Cid was laughing his ass off.

"What's so funny?" the girl asked the older man, making his laugher stop. In fact Cid froze, like a deer in headlights. "I was asking you too Cid"

"I'm going to make more tea" the man stated before shooting out of the room.

"Sissy…" Yuffie huffed, turning back to Leon, who's head was hung in defeat resting against his palms.

"Why are you asking _me_ about this Yuffie? Shouldn't you be asking your father about this kind of thing?"

"I do. But every time he says ask him another time when I'm older" she informed. "I'm old enough to know this stuff. I mean most girls in school aren't even virgins anymore"

"Can you ask one of them then?"

"No, I'm asking you. Come on Leon, it's either you or Zack" she pleaded, "Aerith would tell me anything except it's where babies come form. Health class told me that"

"Then why are you asking me if you took that class? You know what you need to know"

"No I don't. I want to know if it hurts. If it's fun and why everyone likes it so much"

"If I do this you'll never bug me in the middle of work again. Understood?"

"Yes sir" she saluted. Leon sighed deeply.

"Cant believe I'm doing this" he murmured to himself before bring his voice to a level the girl could hear him at. "No, sex doesn't hurt guys. It can hurt for a woman if it isn't done right and it will hurt the first time. After the first time woman even bleed a little bit. Yes it can be fun. No not everyone likes it"

"So it hurts for a girl and not a guy? That's not fair"

"Only the first time. After that you just have to make sure you're… prepared correctly beforehand"

"Does it hurt a guy if he does it with another guy? How do two guys do it? Do-"

"I don't know" Leon near snapped, cutting her off. "Ask a guy that's taken it up the ass. I have no idea"

"Oh… so they really stick their thing up _there_?" Leon nodded weakly. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"I'd think so"

"Then why do they do it?"

"Because they can"

"But why?"

"Why do you keep asking me? I told you ask someone else. Like Cloud"

"That's a good idea. You think he'll tell me?"

"I have no idea"

"You don't seem to have much idea about anything when it comes to this" she paused for a moment. "Are you a virgin Leon?" Yuffie watched the blush rise to the man's cheeks before he snapped.

"Yuffie I answered your questions. Now go!"

"But I still have things to ask!" she protested.

"I don't care I have work to do"

"But-"

"Now!" Leon shot, pointing away from his desk. She sighed before stumping off to the kitchen.

Cid bolted for the door not shortly afterward. Telling Leon Yuffie still had questions and the other man had just bailed on him. Meaning any moment Yuffie would be back asking him. The phone saved him just before the girl made it back to his desk.

"Restoration Committee, Leon speaking" he answered, eyeing the girl warily across the room. Leon never knew he'd had a fear, turned out it was a teenage girl asking for a sex talk.

"_No need for that, it's me Cloud. I just wanted to know if you were going to be home tonight. Thursday and all_"

Leon paused, thinking about it. The blonde had a point, most of the time he'd go to Irvine's on Thursdays. Today however he wasn't seeing as Selphie was sick and he didn't trust Irvine's cooking enough to risk his life on it. Eyes still on the girl across the room, Leon nodded as he answered.

"Yeah, don't worry about it though. I'll stop on the way home and pick something up"

"_Alright… Leon, are you okay? You sound, well to but it bluntly, scared shitless. Or as scared shitless as you can sound, which for a normal person would be on edge_" Cloud noted, seeing as Leon didn't get on edge unless under serious circumstances.

"Ah… It's nothing Cloud" Leon ensured. His mistake wasn't realized until the next moment when Yuffie's eyes suddenly began to gleam and shot to her feet. Before Leon could even protest the phone was ripped form his hands.

"Cloud!" the girl gasped jumping straight to the point. "Okay so I was asking Leon some stuff right. And well there was some stuff he couldn't answer"

"Yuffie" Leon warned standing trying to save the blonde form Yuffie's curiosity. But he was too late, her month was faster then he was.

"Does gay sex hurt?" she blurted out. Leon paled before smacking his forehead. Girl didn't seem to notice as she stood holding the phone to her ear. Moment later she turned to Leon with a frown, handed him the phone. "He hung up on me" she huffed unbelievably, "Jerk…"

"Ah…" Leon took the phone as she walked off again. Looking down at the phone he lifted his ear just to make sure the blonde really was gone. "You still there or did you really hang up?"

"… _Did she really just…?_"

"Yeah…"

"_Okay… wow, not something I was expecting. Has she been asking you stuff like that?" _

"For about the last hour"

"… _hell no wonder your scared shitless. Cid, run off yet?" _

"Thanks" Leon informed dryly, not needing to answer the question.

"_You better answer her or she'll keep bugging people, ya'know"_

"How the hell am I suppose answer that?"

"_Right no gay sex"_ Cloud said seeming to remember only then that Leon wasn't gay. "_Okay, tell her it does and it's worth it with the right person; only if they know what their doing. And no I wouldn't touch a naked woman with a ten foot pole"_

"Alright" Leon called the girl back into the room and informed her of what Cloud had said as he put the man on speakerphone like he'd been ask to by the blonde while calling the girl.

"How'd he know I was going to ask about woman?"

"I don't know"

"_It's just how you think Yuff"_ Cloud answered, "_Next time you jump someone to talk about sex do it outside of work and someplace private. And there better not be a next time" _

"But what if I have more questions?"

"Ask Aerith"

"_Seriously. If you just jump it on her, she'll just think your being curious. If you seriously want answer she'll give them to you_"

"Okay" the girl agreed.

"_Good. I got to go. Bye"_

Peep filled the air and Cloud was gone. Sounded a little too eager to say goodbye if you asked Leon. Yuffie would have supported that thought as well. But she was too happy to get some answers for once.

"Leon?"

"Please tell me this isn't going to be about sex"

"… Just one more, please?"

"Fine" he agreed with a sigh.

"It's kind of personal and you don't have to answer if you don't feel like it…"

"Get to the point Yuffie"

"How old were you when you first… you know, did it?"

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"It's just all the kids at school talk about it and… Should I do it?"

"No. Sex isn't something you just do. It's something you do with a person you love and only with someone you love. Do not just do it, to do it. Doesn't matter if you have to wait until your forty. Which you won't" he added seeing her frown.

"Did you wait until you had someone you loved?"

"Yes"

"You're a romantic then" Leon rolled his eyes at this.

"No. I just have a firm belief that sex isn't something you do with just anyone. It's away of showing feelings and making a connection with someone you care about"

"What happened to her?" Leon paused, taken back by her question.

"Huh?"

"You've done it and if that's what you believe then where is she? The girl you loved" the man frowned, sadness crossing through his eyes for a brief moment before it vanished.

"She didn't love me and let's leave it at that" he stated firmly.

So Yuffie did. Forgetting about everything else at that moment; plans to get Leon a date, her questions about the unknown and his past. Sadness wasn't something that Leon showed often. Or love. At that moment Yuffie felt rage stronger then any other. Rage to the woman that had obviously broken Leon's heart. She hoped she never met the foolish woman, because if she did, she'd go ninja on her sorry ass.

…

Leon got home and fell back onto the couch with a deep sigh. Yuffie's questions had been torture. Catching up on the work she'd made him late on finishing was hell. The thoughts and feelings she'd stirred had been near unbearable. All he wanted now was mind-numbing hours of TV to erase it all. Maybe a beer or two. But for now he just needed the TV to kill his tension. He'd gotten his wish. Few hours later he didn't even notice Cloud enter the room. The brunette wasn't even watching the TV at this point. Just sat with the noise in the background as his head layback against the couch eyes shut. Mind nearly drifted to sleep, would have been too if it wasn't for his stiff shoulders. He jumped as a hand fell gently to his shoulder. Royal azure eyes snapped open, meeting sky blue.

"Yuffie make you that tired?"

"You didn't have to deal with it for over an hour" Leon informed in a huff his eyes slipping closed again. He groaned and raised his hand to his shoulder as pain snot through his neck do to his tension.

"Tense?"

"What do you think" the man shot dryly as he rubbed his own shoulders. Leon froze as Cloud's hand slide from his shoulder to over his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Relax this is the least I can do after dumping Yuffie on you" he stated pushing Leon's hand away, only to replace it with another of his own.

Leon didn't relax at first, in fact the man's touch only made him tenser. That was until Cloud's hand started working magic. Leon kept himself silent as the blonde began to work the knots out of his neck and shoulders. Finding himself relaxing with every moment. No matter how odd it was to him that Cloud was doing this, Leon could deny the blonde was good and he was enjoying it.

"Fuck, how you so good at this?"

"My mom did it for a while. Taught me a thing or two afterward" Cloud informed his fingers cutting through Leon's tension like butter. "You seriously need to relax more often Leon, your tense. And I don't think it's just from your little talk with Yuffie anymore either"

"Hmm?" Leon question, not catching it, nearly fallen asleep.

Cloud shook his head and held back a small laugh as he saw the other's eyes slip back shut. Leon didn't question again and Cloud didn't bother speaking as he rubbed the other's shoulders. Eventually Leon did nod off, leaving Cloud to pull away quietly. Glancing down at the other's sleeping from it was hard to believe this was the same Leon Cloud lived with everyday for the last few months. But then again he'd never seen the man asleep, not when there was light in the room anyway. Leon's brooding expression was gone, the serious wrinkles in his brow lay flat and his jaw relaxed from its frown. Reminded Cloud of when he first met the man back at the bar. Gorgeous stranger was now his handsome roommate. Unconsciously, Cloud pushed back a piece of the brunette's bangs that had fallen in his face. His hand shot back quickly, once realizing what he'd done. But his eyes stayed on the man that didn't even stir. If Cloud would have done that when he first arrived Leon would have broken his hand. Heck, Cloud couldn't step into the room without the man waking before. What did that mean now? Did the fact Leon fell asleep around him mean he was comfortable enough to now? Or was he just that tired? Shaking of the thought Cloud went to leave before he did something stupid. He took one last glance at the other man before sighing. Leon made it hard nowadays for Cloud to control himself. Did the man not realize how good-looking he was? Or maybe he forgot Cloud was gay… No, Cloud figured it was the first one. That or Leon didn't realized Cloud did find him attractive. Maybe both. Sighing again, Cloud left. Leaving Leon sleeping on the couch, blissfully unaware of his roommates thoughts and feelings.

…

Summer came full force. And it wasn't until Aerith pointed it out did the two men realize that it was going to soon be a year the two had known each other. Or rather they moved in with each other. If they counted the bar meeting they'd already known each other that long. Another fact she pointed out was their birthdays being barely a week apart. His shocked both of them. Even more so when they got a double birthday party thrown for them. They'd come home from work to find the gang at their house. Leon wanted to hide in the basement, but Cloud wouldn't let him. He'd sat silently through most of it. Until Selphie dragged him out of his brooding and made him join the fun.

"I can't sing"

"Oh come on Leon, karaoke isn't about being good or bad. It's about having fun and making a fool of yourself"

"… I'd would want to do that why?"

"Stop thinking logically. And just do it" she shot pushing the mic into his hand.

Leon sighed before flipping through the sounds. He really wasn't a good singer. Unlike Cloud, who turned out to be quite good come to find out. His dancing was about the only thing close to musical talent he had. And he was pretty sure that didn't count. Looking over the songs he informed Selphie of the ones he knew leaving it to her to pick. She clicked the first that caught her eye, not bothering to see if there was more. He wanted to get this done and over with. So he glanced at the lyrics.

"Really Selphie this one?" he asked as the music began to play.

"Come on it's perfect for you"

"Whatever…" he sighed before began to sing. "Things aren't the way they were before. You wouldn't even recognize me anymore" he continued not paying attention who was watching or who wasn't. Just read of the lyrics and followed to tone as he went on. "Not that you knew me back then, I tried so hard. And got so far, But in the end, It doesn't even matter. I had to fall. To lose it all, But in the end, It doesn't even matter" (In the End by Linkin Park)

The song came to an end and Leon set the mic aside and stepped away without much thought or glance at those gawking. Even his brother stared, not knowing Leon could hold a note let lone long enough to sing a song. Yes it wasn't the best ever but it was far better then any of them had though it would be. It was good enough none of them could tease him about it. Yuffie was the first to praise him, jumping him from behind with a hug. Leon shrugged it off, not really caring.

"Leon why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Cloud asked after Yuffie left.

"I can't sing. Nor do I want to sing" the man pointed out. "What about you? You weren't exactly getting booed either"

"I admit I have a good voice. You could too if you tried"

"I'll leave that talent to you, thanks"

"Your no fun you know that" Cloud huffed, "It's our birthday, have some fun with it. Not every day you turned twenty-four"

"Whoopee" Leon shot dryly. Cloud punched the man in the arm. Leon glared back, rubbing the spot.

"Be happy" Cloud ordered, "Or less"

"Or less what? You'll beat me with your heels?"

"I'm not wearing heels" Cloud pointed out. Looking the blonde over, he was right. He was barefoot do to the fact they were home, something Cloud did a lot. Didn't change the fact he was wearing girl's jeans and a teal halter top. Not as girly as some things he owned, but still girl's clothes never the less.

"You would be if we were out" Leon stated.

"…" Cloud glared coldly at the brunette.

Blonde didn't say a word before he jumped the other. Leon felt the air rush from this lungs as he hit the floor, Cloud atop him. Reflexes kicked in after that, along with adrenaline. He barely caught the shots around him or the flash of people he saw out of the corner of his eye. His mind focused on Cloud who was atop of him throwing punches. Didn't take long for Leon to flip the blonde off and switch their positions. But unlike Cloud he had no desire to fight him, not right now. Maybe when the other's left and they were down in the dojo. He'd wanted to spar with the blonde for a while now, like that. But that was a thought for later. Now he focused on pinning the blonde under him. Grabbing Cloud's wrist after his punch he pinned it above his head, quickly followed after the other. Leon knelt over the blonde, knees on either side, his hands around the other's wrist. Cloud looked flustered and panted lightly.

"What the hell's your problem Cloud?" Leon snapped. Other gathered around them were silent, letting the events play out as long as it didn't turn violent again.

"What's yours?"

"You're the one that randomly attacked me"

"You were giving me shit about-"

"I was stating the obvious. And I was joking" Leon cut off, knowing where he was going with it. Cloud had been overly sensitive about comments about his fashion lately. Leon should have considered that before he spoke, but it'd slipped his mind.

"Let go of me" Cloud ordered.

"Only when you came down"

"Damn it Leon let go. Everyone's staring" he stared in a hiss and ended in a near whisper.

Leon glanced around and found Cloud was right. Slowly he let go of the other's wrist and rose cautiously, still not sure if the blonde would lash out or not. His eyes stayed on Cloud because of this, which is how he noticed the blush that formed on the blonde's cheeks as he stood before rushing off. Leon raised a brow at that, but before he could question it Irvine was slapping him on the back.

"Nice one bro. I think you just made every girl's night"

"What stupidity are you blabbering about now, Irvine?" the cowboy stared blankly at Leon before laughing.

"Man you didn't even… Oh man that's great"

"Irvine" Leon warned the other waved his hand, telling the other to give him a minute. Laughter died and Irvine wiped a tear from his eye.

"Dude, you were just on top of Cloud. And from where I was standing you looked like you were sitting on him. Aka Leon, you were just straddling your gay, cross-dressing, roomy. Making the girls very happy because of the hot man-on-man action" Leon paled at this, realizing he was right.

"Oh shit…" he lowered his head to his palm. "I was just trying to get him to calm down I didn't even think"

"Don't worry Leon. I'm sure Cloud's cool with it. After all he started the fight. But be warned of raging fan-girls for the reminder of the night" the older near teased.

"I'm going to go crawl into a hole for the remainder of the night"

"Oh come on Squall it isn't that bad" Irvine promised. Leon sighed at the man's slip up on his name. He was getting better but like the rest of Leon's family, they still called him Squall sometimes if not always. A name he barely even answered to anymore. Which after twenty-something years of having a name you'd think it'd take more then a year to get used to a new one. But it hadn't. In fact Leon found his name now more familiar then his last.

Irvine didn't let Leon crawl away to a dark place. Cloud had though, barely seen the rest of the night until cake and Zack dragged him out of his room. Both stood side-by-side being told to make a wish and blow out the candles. Doing as told without much thought, the two men shared a glance, both apologizing one their own parts silently. Nodding to each other they went one with the night. Cloud enjoyed a few pieces of cake while Leon barely ate one. By the end of the night Leon was sitting on the couch with Yuffie sleeping on his shoulder and Terra in his lap also asleep. Despite the fact there were still a few guests and the two with him, Leon couldn't keep his eyes open. Slowly his lids fluttered shut, joining the other two in a dreamless sleep.

Irvine was shocked as was Selphie to find Leon asleep. They'd known him of years and never had they seen him sleep with so much going on around him, let alone with someone other then family by his side. Let along to find him with Yuffie and Terra sleeping on him. The girl was curled into his side, her slim arms wrapped around Leon's strong one. Terra was snuggled into the man's chest, Leon having his other arm protectively around his waist so he didn't fall. The two parents smiled, glancing to each other. Both of their hearts ached for their brother and friend.

"He would have made such a good dad" the woman said in a sad whisper, thinking about the past. Her husband nodded in agreement.

"He's always been good with kids. With our home, you have to be. You know how many kids when through our house. And I kind of think it's in the Leonhart blood; Mom and Grandfather, an' all"

"Yeah…" she nodded softly. She pulled the light blanket from the back of one of the chairs and softly laid it over them, before stepping away from them. She gave Leon one last longing glance before taking Irvine's hand. The man gave his brother much the same look before they left. Shutting the doors to the living room along the way, making sure no one disturbed them.

Cloud eyes the two as the entered the foyer where the remainder of the group was standing around the entrance of the kitchen. When Zack asked where Leon was, Selphie informed him he was busy with Terra. Aerith asked where Yuffie was and Irvine nodded to the living room saying she crashed on the couch. They dropped it after that. Cloud however wondered into the living room later to see what there sneaking was all about. He got his answer on the couch, where the three still were, unmoved. The blonde smiled at the sight. Leon looked like a dad with those two like that. The thought made Cloud's heart ache. It was both good and bad. Thought of his friend with kids and happy was good. But the thought of Leon with a family, married with a wife, was bad. Not only would Cloud have to leave if Leon ever did do that, but Cloud didn't know how'd he take it. The blonde had a growing crush on the man that had taken him in, seen through his masks. Smile turned into a frown as Cloud thought about his feelings. He stepped back, quickly moving out of the room. He didn't comment or acknowledge the others as he passed them going up the stairs. Though they barely even noticed him; Zack was the only one to catch him swiftly passed by.

Once inside his room, Cloud shut the door, leaning against it as his heart pounded wildly against his chest. He slid to the floor slowly as he could come up with no way to deny it. It wasn't just a stupid crush anymore. It wasn't just the fact Leon was handsome. It wasn't just something that would pass. The blonde gulped as he admitted the truth to himself. He was falling in love with Leon. No he _was _in love with the man. It wasn't strong yet but it was there. Cloud trembled as fear, anxiety, joy, frustration, bliss and dread all rushed over him. Emotionally torn he took slow, deep breaths to keep himself for freaking out worse then he already was. He couldn't fall in love with Leon. Leon was his straight, best friend of a roommate. A man that didn't have a heart for love nor wanted to love. Cursing himself lowering his face into his hands. He'd just fallen in love with the one man he could never have. He wanted the one thing he could never touch.

"Figures…" he shot weakly as tears slowly formed in his eyes. They rolled down his cheeks; not out of sadness but frustration, the emotion that ruled strongest in his mind, unlike his heart that was still pounding from the truth.

…

Leon wake in the middle of the night to find himself on the couch with the two younger ones with him. Keeping Terra in his arms, Leon shifted slowly, laying Yuffie down on the couch and cover her with the blanket. Taking Terra with him, the brunette made his way up to his room. He knew Irvine and Selphie either crashed in the guest room or would be back in the morning to pick up Terra. So there was no point in looking for them.

Getting to his room he lay the boy down, before moving to the bathroom to change. When he returned in his shorts and beater Terra was sitting up sleepily in the bed. The boy's eyes fell on Leon and seemed to realize what was going on. Calmed by his uncle's presence, the boy lay back on the bed willing himself back to sleep. Leon was about the join him when the stars outside his window caught his attention. He sat on the edge of the bed staring out at the sky lost in thought.

For the first time since he's heart had been shattered and he'd changed from Squall to Leon, the man thought of the future. Something he didn't want to do, but yet found himself doing. What would he be doing a year from now? Two? Four? Ten? Up until now, Leon only thought far enough ahead to keep his bills in order and himself. Future wasn't something he wanted to dabble in. He'd tried once and only regretted it in the end. But he wasn't thinking beyond himself now like he had then. He didn't share them or expect anyone to be there. In fact the farther Leon though ahead the more he saw himself alone in this house for the rest of his days. After all, Cloud would leave at some point. Get a better job, have money for his own house, get a partner and whatnot. Leon didn't see any of that happening to him. He'd had the better job, gotten a house, had a fiancée and so on. He didn't want all that again. Not just to have it taken again. In all truth Leon didn't know how to have all those things again. After all he obviously hadn't done them right the first time around or he would be where he was now. Sighing he pushed the thoughts aside. Another reason why he didn't think about the future, it reminded him of the past. A past he rather leave forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Double Posts For All The Love!<strong>

**That's for the support loves! **

**You all want to know something funny? I failed English several times in my school life. Funny huh? Well truthfully I'm dyslexic. But I love reading and writing. Thus, I have shitty grammar and English skills. Me and Jo (person I share account with) both do. How we became friend in truth. She's worse off them me. Got this thing where she forgets words all together sometimes. So the fact that so many of you have offered to be my beta is flattering and I accept the offers. (Windform, Miss Macabre Grey, Kayce Hurd) If any of you are serious send me a private massage please. :)**

**Dont you all love the pic! Jo made it for me. Love it so much! And now you all know what I had in mind for Cloud's hair! XD**

**Tootles!**


	9. Answering, Flurry or Not

~VIII – Answering, Flurry or Not~

Something was up with Cloud. Last few months Leon had noticed the blonde acting oddly. It started shortly after their birthdays, or at least that's when Leon noticed. First the blonde would just seem to get flustered with him and leave the room quickly whenever they were alone together. Then the blonde stopped being around Leon at all. Then about a month ago he started acting oddly by acting like he hadn't done anything at all, which flustered Leon just as much as the other behavior had. It was as if Cloud couldn't decide how to act around him. And before all this Leon thought they were getting back to being friends like they had before Cloud had snapped after running away for that week. So because of this when not at work or cooking or eating or sleeping, Leon found himself in the dojo taking his frustrations out in training. It worked for the most part until Cloud would do something odd again. Like now.

Leon sat at the table; it was Sunday neither of them worked or anything. Despite this Cloud had barely touched his meal, thrown his plate in the sink and rushed out the room. The brunette's brow twitched. He's seen enough anime with the blonde to know if he'd been in one he'd have a vain popping out. Taking a deep breath the man finished meal, placed his dishes in the sink for later and headed for the basement. Winter. He'd wait until then before he asked the blonde about it. That gave him a month or so to figure out what he was going to say and the blonde to start acting normal if he was going to. Though Leon highly doubted it, Cloud seemed to only be getting weirder and weirder these days.

Weirder and weirder it got. The closer it got to winter the more Leon noticed Cloud changing. First he thought it was just his imagination. But sure enough he wasn't the only one noticing it when Aerith commented it one day.

"Leon has anything happened?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"With Cloud that is" she added, glancing at Cloud who was outside in the cold with Zack, helping the man fix his motorcycle. Leon sat with Aerith in the library, Sora on his lap, Vanitas in hers.

"Other then him not being around half the time? No, not really. Though he hasn't been dressing up as much" she nodded at this.

"That's what I mean, like today" she said eyeing the blonde that was out in the front yard beyond the window, busy with his work. He was dressed in slightly baggy jeans and a black hoodie, looking very much like a boy other then his long blonde hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

"Yeah he even went out to the gas station the other night like that" Leon noted turn most of his attention back to Sora for a moment.

"Really?" the woman near gasped. Leon had found it odd, but not that big of a deal. "It thought maybe he'd dressed down because of his plans with Zack…"

"Nope. Dresses like that most of the time around here. Not that I see him much. He's always in his room these days"

That statement wasn't completely true on Leon's part. He'd done his share of time down in the dojo away from the blonde too at this point. He rather not be around the blonde at all if he was only going to avoid him anyway. But he'd stated the truth about Cloud's clothing choices lately. He'd been dressing down a lot lately. And it was odder to Leon that he found it odder to see Cloud in boy's clothes then girl's. But he wasn't about to voice that thought to anyone. He'd just barely admitted it to himself at this point.

What Leon didn't know is that when Aerith looked at Cloud now, it reminded her of the times before he'd changed. As he knelt beside his bike with Zack it was like he'd never been through all the horrible things he had been. And if it wasn't for his hair, she would have forgotten completely, if only for a moment. Leon didn't seem to notice it, but Cloud had even been smiling more lately. Truly smiling; no fakes or masks; genuinely smiling. Something Aerith hadn't seen in a very, very long time.

Outside Zack wasn't far from his wife's thought about Cloud's change. But he wasn't shocked or that far from knowing what had caused it. In fact he figured what was going on and he planed to find out if he was right. Or rather have Cloud admit to it because he already knew he was right.

"So you going to throw out the heels for good soon?"

"Why would you ask that?" Cloud replied as he tinkered with his bike.

"Oh I don't know several reasons. You're not wearing them now. I haven't seen you wear them in close to a month. You're smiling again. You don't care if you're hit on because you don't plan on flirting back. Or maybe it has to do with the fact your crushing hard on a certain roommate of yours"

The last statement made Cloud hand slip and loose balance, resulting in him hitting his head on metal. He cursed loudly before shooting the now laughing Zack a glare. Raven haired man didn't need an answer after that one. It'd been an answer within itself.

"I'm not crushing on Leon" Cloud hissed lowly.

"Your not huh? Your seriously suck at lying or seriously in denial my friend"

Cloud muttered under his breath as he turned back to his task. Ignoring his cousin because he didn't want to explain that he wasn't lying because he wasn't crushing on the man, he was doing worse. He'd fallen for him. And that wasn't something he was admitting to Zack easily. Nope, that was a secret he was keeping to himself.

"Can we just get back to work" the blonde shot. Zack smirked doing as told but not letting it go at the same time.

"You know you cant like Leon right. I mean he my not be wanting a girl right now. But I'm pretty sure he's straight. That's just asking to be hurt Cloud" Zack pointed out. "Not that I'm not happy to see you as a boy again. Total digging that fact. You know how hard it is to explain to guys not to hit on you when their dead set on the fact you're a woman. Not that you don't make a good girl you do but-"

"Is there a point in this or are you just rambling for the hell of it"

"Of coarse there's a point. The point is I don't want you getting hurt. So forget about Leon like that okay? Unless you think you can make him gay for you. Which I suggest you don't get your hopes up. Guy seems pretty dead set against all relationships; homosexual or otherwise"

"I know this"

"Then why are you crushing on him then?"

"I'm not crushing on him Zack. So shut up about it already"

"Not until you admit you have a crush on Leon"

"I do not have a crush on Leon. Yes I admit he's hot. Yes he's a good guy. Yes he's very much straight. Yes I'm not allowed to have him. I'm very aware of all the things you've pointed out. Now just drop it Zack" Cloud near hissed, glaring at Zack, who stared back blankly at him.

"Oh shit…" the other gasped, the blonde frowned at this.

"What?"

"You're already in love with him aren't you?" Zack asked.

Cloud frown died and his face fell blank as his heart clenched. Was he that transparent? That easy to read? Had Leon noticed or figured it out? Is that why the man was always in the dojo? Cloud had come to terms with the fact he would most likely only ever have Leon as a friend and roommate. But if he could have that… The blonde stared blankly at his bike, hands frozen mid task.

Zack frowned as the blonde didn't reply. This wasn't good. He'd hadn't accounted for this. He'd just thought Cloud had a simple attraction to Leon. He never thought he'd have feelings too. Leon was a good guy. And even a straight guy like Zack could admit he was a good-looking one too. But he hadn't thought Cloud was in love with him. Zack hadn't seen Cloud more then just physically attracted to anyone since before the accident. If he really was in love with Leon… Hell, things just got a lot more complicated. It just had to be the straight guy; the straight guy that had closed off his heart at that. Sighing deeply, Zack wished he'd kept his big mouth shut.

"We'll figure something out Cloud" Zack promised. The blonde soundlessly nodded turning his thoughts back to his work. The other man help changing the small talk to something else. The main topic never far from either of their minds.

…

Snow fell, leading to a white December. Time was up. Leon stood just inside the kitchen watching the blonde who's back was to him. Cloud hadn't seemed to notice Leon yet, giving the man a moment to gather his thoughts. He was getting answers from the blonde or he was getting out. He was sick of them both walking on eggshells all the time. Not that he wanted the blonde to leave. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, Leon" Cloud greeted catching sight of the other man.

Leon nodded. And like many times before, Cloud finished his task in a rush before going to leave. This time however, Leon didn't let him simply pass. Catching the man's arm as he passed, Cloud shot Leon a bewildered look. Leon's expression was blank as he spoke.

"We need to talk" the blonde seemed to pale, but Leon passed it off as his mind playing trick on him as moved to the table. Cloud not far behind.

"So what do you want to talk about?" the blonde asked, near nervously.

"What the hells going on with you. I'd hoped it was my imagination. But obviously something's up. I'm sick of it. So you either tell me what the hells going on with you lately or one of use has to leave. And seeing as it's my house, that will end up being you" Cloud looked shocked as he stared back at Leon's, still, blank expression.

"I… your kicking me out?"

"No. I'm saying I'm sick of walking on eggshells around you. I don't know if we're friends or just roommates. Then other days you flat out avoid me, making me wonder if we're not enemies. Honestly I'm not sure what to make of you. I'm tried of it. I don't expect you to tell me everything. Hell I don't care if you talk to me at all. But when it starts affecting me, I expect a reason"

"So I tell you what's going on and I can stay?" Cloud asked, his shock faded as he stared down at the table, face shadowed by his hair.

"Explanation would be great"

"I just have a bunch of shit going on right now. I didn't mean to take it out on you…"

"That's a lie. Or at least not completely the truth, which in definition is the same as a lie. If that's all your going to do. Don't bother talking at all" Leon stated flatly as he stood, not wanting to hear more lies.

Cloud's head shot up and eyes widened. If he didn't talk, Leon was going to make him leave. But if he lied Leon was going to make him leave. And he knew if he told him the truth Leon would _defiantly_ make him leave. So no matter what he did, he was going to have to leave… Cloud breath caught. He didn't want to leave. This was his home. It had been for the last year. Long then anyplace since his home back in Midgar. And if he left then he wouldn't see the man everyday. Hell he barely saw the man as it was let alone if he had to move out to who knows where.

"Leon, please" he pleaded, not able to look at the man. Leon paused a few feet away at the doorway, turning back to the blonde who's head was hung. "I can't tell you what's been going on. But I won't avoid you anymore. I just…" the blonde sighed shaking his head before running his hand through his long hair.

"You didn't lie that time" Leon noted.

"No; no I didn't lie"

"I'm not taking another raincheck on this Cloud. You still haven't paid me back for the last one after all. This doesn't get better by New Years… Like I said Cloud, I'm tried. It's not that I want you to leave. I just can't deal with this crap. If I could I would have stayed in my old life"

"I understand" Cloud agreed, behind him Leon nodded before leaving the room. Soon as his footsteps faded, Cloud lowered his head into his hands. He'd been avoiding Leon thinking it would help things. Turned out he'd been making them worst. Much, much worse; and Cloud wasn't sure how to fix it. So he'd ask someone else. Only person he could.

…

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Just act like you always do. I mean as long you don't get caught staring and don't touch too much he wont notice"

"That's easier said then done"

"Look the guy hasn't figured out anything yet. And from the sounds of things he's not going to anytime soon. Really the guy must be blind or stupid"

"Zack" the blonde warned.

"What? I'm just saying that he's pretty stupid not to see what's going on with you Cloud"

"He doesn't know me as well as you"

"True, but he's as oblivious as they come"

"He's a genius, what do you expect?"

"Genius?"

"Yeah, he's got some freakishly high IQ"

"I never picked up on that"

"Trust me. You sit down with him and have an unfiltered conversation. It'll hurt your brain"

"… Again never would have thought that"

"Doesn't matter" Cloud sighed. "How am I going to fix this if acting normal doesn't work? Or worst I _can't_ act normal?"

"You'll be fine. And this genius thing might work in our favor. As long as you do things illogically, with him thinking logically he'll never figure it out" Zack stated with a smirk. Cloud shook his head wondering why he'd come to Zack for advise in the first place. Oh, that was right; Zack was the only one that knew his true feelings… He was doomed.

…

Cloud followed Zack's poor advice. It was turning out better then he'd hoped so far anyway. Christmas was just around the corner again, Cloud kept himself busy with decorating the house and paying gifts. Leon was around, even helping with a few things here and there. Right now Cloud found himself with Leon at the store, Yuffie having dragged them both along to the mall. Leon didn't seem fazed by the hoards of people and bustle around them. Cloud was window shopping and making sure he didn't get lost in it all. Yuffie was dragging them here and there.

"Oh!" the girl gasped darting off to the side. Cloud sighed and Leon followed after her, arms crossed over his chest.

"How'd we get dragged into this?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know how you were. But she threatened me with more sex questions" Leon said with a straight face, Cloud paled.

"Oh… Here I thought her with scissors was bad"

"She threatened to cut your hair?"

"Yes. And though having short hair doesn't bother me. The thought of her with a blunt object that close to my face does"

"Agreed" Leon nodded.

"So…" Cloud watched Yuffie look over the rack of clothes across the room. Though he hated the silence between them he didn't know what to say.

"How's your classes been?"

"Fine. How's the Committee doing?"

"Good. Not much going on this time of year. Not even criminals are dumb enough to live on the streets with the snow"

"Here I thought with Christmas your kind of work would go up"

"Petty crime does. Police ask for our help on some of it. But other then that, no"

"Sounds better then things at Aerith's shop. It's crazy there this time a year. And the bar is worse"

"That's right; you work for Aerith and Tifa now that you can't deliver. Don't you?"

"Yeah for now anyway"

"Until you're done with college" the blonde nodded to the brunette.

"I'll have my teaching license soon. So I can at least tutor or sub. It'll be another year until I can have my own class"

"What year do you want to teach?"

"College stuff, that why I'm not dealing with little sponges, preteens or teens"

"Don't like kids?"

"No, but I don't want to deal with a whole class of them though. But if I had to I'd go with kids. Easier to explain my clothes to them"

"True. But children can be brutally honest"

"Better then teenagers" Cloud sighed, "You want brutal try going into a room full of them with their raging hormones in heels"

"I already give you the props for the heels alone. Wanting to be a teacher isn't something I'd ever be able to handle"

"Teaching is just a side job. If it was up to me I'd live off my art. But I'm not that unrealistic"

"I've never seen any of your work" Leon noted. Cloud glanced at the man, thinking about it.

"Your right" the blonde agreed. Leon turned to him, meeting his gaze.

"So am I ever going to see it? Or am I getting left in the dark for another year?"

"Um…" Cloud looked away from the man, hoping he didn't notice his blush. "I'll show you something sometime"

"I'll look forward to it"

"Leon! Cloud! What do you think of this?" the girl shot, running up to them holding a blue sweeter. Both men looked it over and nodded to it. She smiled rushing to pay it.

"Girl's has far too much energy" Leon stated with a sigh.

"Yeah, but that's what makes her our ninja"

"I suppose it does"

Cloud smiled at the man who royal azure eyes watched Yuffie as she chatted happily with the cashier. Leon gaze fell back to Cloud, feeling the man's eyes on him. The older man's gaze made Cloud look away and back to Yuffie. Leaving Leon to raise a brow in question; question left unsaid or answered. Rest of the trip was filled with Yuffie's happy chatter.

Yuffie crashed at Leon's that night after a day full of shopping. She'd bought three bags full of things at the mall, using Leon as her pack mule through most of it and Cloud her fashion expert. Two men were tried to say the least. Cloud was finishing up a project for one of his classes and Leon went to the dojo to relax before heading to bed. Cloud found the man training with a sword after finishing his paper. Leon didn't notice the blonde, leaving Cloud to watch as he drew his sword and worked with it. Graceful movements all stopped when Leon's eyes fell on Cloud, who was sitting on the bottom of the stairs watching in interest.

"Did I interrupt?"

"No" Leon ensure. "Just didn't realize you were here"

"Sorry, but it's fascinating to watch. I took kendo, but I don't think I could move like that"

"Why don't we find out?"

Cloud raised a brow as he stood. Leon moved over his decorated wall and returned the sword he'd been practicing with to its sheath then to the rack on the wall. Moment later he took two bokken from the barrel where other bokken and shinai were placed. Leon turned back to Cloud, throwing one of the wooden swords at him. Catching it easily, Cloud blinked down at it then back up at Leon, who was already in stance waiting. The blonde smirked getting his own stance and taking a few steps forward. Inwardly, Cloud was glad he'd changed into sweats and a t-shirt. He defiantly couldn't have done this in what he'd worn to the mall.

Leon was defiantly more up to date with his training. Cloud couldn't find a single opening in the other as he attacked. Unlike himself, which Cloud was sure Leon saw all his openings. Zack was the only person Cloud had to spar with and that didn't happen often anymore with him busy being a dad and himself being in classes or work. Leon studied the blonde and his form, the man smirked. Cloud was good. Not a master, but could be if he wanted to take the time and discipline. Seeing Leon's smirk, took Cloud off guard and through him off. In the next moment Leon moved. It was a quick series of skilled graceful actions. Hitting the floor, Cloud stared up at Leon who stood over him, point of his wooden sword at his throat. He blinked up at the man, who smiled down at him for a moment before offering him a hand. Cloud took it in a daze.

"Again?" Leon asked, Cloud nodded taking his stance.

Cloud just found his new favorite pastime. Didn't matter if he wasn't the best fighter or if he'd never won one of their little matches. Leon gave Cloud pointers whenever asked and never looked down at other for losing. And it was the first time Cloud ever saw the man truly smile. Something Cloud would quickly look forward to and do his best to earn. And even if Leon didn't, watching him move with a sword was like watching him dance, it was unforgettable and exhilarating.

Leon too would soon look forward to their sparing. But not for the same reason's as Cloud. He liked watching Cloud improve every match. And the fact Cloud wasn't that bad didn't hurt. It was good to have an opponent beyond just Zack all the time. And it was good to have his friend back. Because Leon noticed after their first match, Cloud started being around and no longer rushed out the room. Things fell back into place and it was like before things had changed. If not better, for that Leon was thankful. Things were no longer awkward and he didn't have to kick the blonde out. In all honestly, Leon wasn't looking forward to that. He liked having Cloud around. It would have been dead in the house without him.

…

Christmas came, but unlike the year before Leon didn't stay home. He went to Traverse Town to spend it with his parents, leaving Cloud and his mother to the mansion on their own. Mrs. Strife noted that it was quite without the man around. Cloud easily agreed but said no more. Leon wasn't having as much fun as the year before. And in all truth just wanted to go home. Zidane and Bartz were his sanity during his visit. Along with Tidus who stopped by on Christmas Eve with Eraqus, Aqua and Isa. By Christmas morning Leon had been ready to head back. After breakfast he explained to his mother his feelings and she agreed.

"Go home. I'm sure the Strifes will be happy to see you" she stated before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Tell them I say hi" Zidane shot.

"Me too" Bartz added. Leon nodded in reply and went for the door.

Laguna was waiting for him of course. Sighing Leon hoped he didn't protest too greatly. Surprisingly he didn't. The man smiled at him and wished him the best along with a safe trip home. Leon shocked the man in return, when he willingly hugged the man wishing him Merry Christmas. The family waved from the house as Leon pulled away. Laguna turned to his wife smiling.

"That blonde's done good for him huh?" the man asked.

"He has" Raine agreed.

"Did you see? He hugged me, on his own. He hasn't done that since he was knee high" the man exclaimed happily. His wife shook her head, pulling him inside.

"Yes, not don't scream it to the town or he'll never do it again" the man nodded, goofy smile still on his face. Unknown to Leon, he'd just made his father's day; if not year.

…

It was close to three when Leon pulled up to his home. He grabbed his things and gifts he'd gotten and headed inside. Mrs. Strife peeked out of the kitchen and seemed mildly shocked to see Leon but smiled not a moment later.

"Welcome home and Merry Christmas Leon. I didn't know you would be home today. I was under the impression you'd be gone for another few days"

"Merry Christmas" he greeted. "I had a change of plans. Don't worry I'll try not to ruin your night" he ensured. She shook her head.

"More the merrier, and there's more then enough food to go around. I don't have to worry about leftovers now"

"Well, that's a relief. I was worried I'd intruded on your holiday. If you'd excuse me I'm going to put my things away" he said nodding down to his full hands.

"Oh, heavens yes. I'm sorry to keep you" she said, near shooing him up the stairs.

Leon smiled at the woman before heading up the stairs to unpack and put his new things away. Mrs. Strife's eyes followed him, small smile on her face. She didn't waste a moment once he was out of the room to find her son. Cloud was up in his room working on a painting he'd started the night before. He glanced up at his mother in question. Her smile made him worry until she spoke.

"Guess who just came home?"

Cloud's eyes widened and nearly dropped his brush.

"Leon's back?" she nodded happily.

"Now you can stop moping and come down stairs with your mother"

"I wasn't moping Mom"

"You weren't now?" she asked unbelievingly. "I nearly called the man myself and asked him to come home. Seriously young man if you don't stop acting like a school girl about this he's bound to notice. Ignorant or not"

"I'm not-"

"Cloud don't you dare go lying to your Mother on Christmas" the blonde man frowned deeply.

"He's straight"

"More of a reason to be worried about him finding out isn't it" the woman stated. "Now come down stairs and help me in the kitchen. Leon should be down any minute"

"Mom, how are you so okay with this?" Cloud asked, the woman paused at the door looking back at her son. She smiled warmly.

"Cloud I'll love you no matter what. As for Leon, I'd think you'd be a fool not to like the man. He's such a gentleman. And not hard on the eyes either"

"Mom" Cloud snapped, buried his face in his hands. This wasn't something he wanted to hear from his mother.

"It's a shame though. It'd make such a fun son-in-law" she said near pout.

"Weren't you baking?"

"Oh dear the pies!" she gasped rushing out the door.

Cloud let out a sigh of relief before shaking his head. Glancing at his paintings he smiled sadly at what it'd become. It was a painting of the 'white room' and in front of the window stood a young girl gazing out at a world she'd sadly never have the chance to experience. For whatever reason ever since Cloud had come to live in this house that room and its story had struck a cord with him. But this was the first time he'd ever painted anything about it. He'd drawn the girl a few times after seeing a photo of her in the old albums in the library. But noting as full scale as this. Putting his paints away and quickly washing his brushes, Cloud headed downstairs. Leaving the painting to be finished another day.

Leon was already in the kitchen with his mother when Cloud got downstairs. Leon glanced at him and stared for a moment before laughing. Both Strifes were shocked at this, neither having heard him laugh yet. Even if it was only briefly. Mrs. Strife joined him as she made her way over to Cloud. She took her sleeve to remove the white paint for Cloud's cheek. The blonde blushed lightly, wiping his cheek with his hand as well.

"Painting then?" the brunette asked, his laughter ending quickly.

"Yes" Cloud answered in a small huff.

"What?"

"Um…" the blonde paused, not sure how Leon would take him painting the girl from the white room.

"This lovely picture of your haunted room" Mrs. Strife answered. "Have you finished it yet Cloud?"

"No" he informed.

"You've been working on it nearly all morning. I'm surprised"

"These things take time" Cloud informed, hoping Leon didn't mind.

"Well I suppose. You'll have to show us the moment it's done"

"I'd like that" Leon agreed, still not yet seeing anything Cloud had done.

"It's not the best I've done" Cloud said in protest.

"Oh dear, it's fine. You're too hard on yourself"

"A-"

"Nope" the woman cut in. "No shilly shally"

"Dilly dally, shilly shally. Isn't that what Aerith always says?" Leon questioned. The two blonde nodded.

"Something she came up with years ago. She was just a little girl with Cloud at school when I first heard it. Rubs off on you after a while"

"Agreed" the brunette nodded as a timer went off.

"Pie's done"

Cloud smiled at this, shooting Leon a glance to see he wasn't far from the same. Rest of the night went on like this. The small little family and home owner having a peaceful holiday and snowy night. And like the year before Leon found himself hoping that his happiness wouldn't end. That this coming Christmas would be just as good, if not better, then the last. Unknown to him, Cloud wasn't far from the same thoughts. Both men found sleep easily that night.

…

New Years Leon found himself at Tifa's bar with the gang. It was crazy to say the least. Kids were all at babysitters meaning the adults could go all out and have fun with no worries. Irvine was at the bar chatting up with Sephiroth and Zack. Selphie was with the girls giggling about whatnot. Leon even saw his old friends Zell and Quistis; who he was currently catching up with.

"Okay so let me get this straight. You're living with Cloud? Cross-dressing, antisocial, gay, artist guy, Cloud?" Zell asked beer in hand.

"If I am?"

The shorter man laughed. Leon raised a brow at the man. Zell was almost a foot shorter then Leon. He had blonde hair with spiked bangs and indigo eyes along with a tribal tattoo over the left side of his face. He was the total opposite of Quistis who was a taller woman with long blonde hair neatly up in a bun and sky blue eyes wise beyond her years with silver thin rimed glasses. Unlike Zell who dressed in baggy jeans and sports hoodie, she dressed in a white blouse with a red tie and brown slacks. Zell was the guy always at the gym and Quistis was the woman always looking for more knowledge. Yet oddly they balanced each other well.

"Cloud hadn't informed me he was living with you" the woman noted eyeing Clodu who was across the room with Vincent, Cid and Yuffie playing poker. From the looks of it, Vincent was winning.

"You know Cloud?" Leon questioned, never hearing of it before.

"Dude you live with the guy and you don't know?" Zell shot with a smirk, gapping a thump at the blonde playing cards and nodding to Zack at the bar. "Those two are Quisty's cousins"

"… You're the babysitter?"

"Is that what they call me?" Quistis asked with a sigh.

"Zack does. Cloud doesn't talk about the past much. But now that I think about it I do recall you saying you had a cousin named Cloud… How didn't I not catch that?"

"With your eidetic memory I'd think you would have"

"Cant you just call it photographic like everyone else?" Zell whined at the woman. Zell was a fighter not a thinker. Big words hurt his brain and he noted it often.

"This is beyond the point" Quistis noted getting back to the topic. "How is my cousin fairing at your humble abode?"

"Fine as far as I know; lately anyway. For a while there I was about to kick him out"

"Why may I ask would you do that?"

"No offence to your cousin but I can't live with someone who lies and avoids things. I would much rather live alone" Leon stated. "And really if he doesn't like me he should leave without me having to do anything"

"But you said things were fine"

"Now they are. That's why I stated '_for a while_' Zell" the brunette pointed out. The smaller man nodded in understanding. Quistis eyed Leon for a moment while she thought. Leon shot her a questioning glance and she shook her head.

"Nothing" she ensured. Leon trusted her and turned back to Zell who was now talking about new moves he'd learned from a coworker at the gym.

Quistis left the two men alone and moved over to the card table. She took a seat beside Cloud as Cid dealt the new hand. Cloud raised a brow at her as Yuffie asked her name. The woman smiled, only Cloud knew it was a smile of a fox. A clever fox that could bite faster then it could use its sharp tongue.

"How have you been Quistis?" Vincent asked, he knew as well that the woman hadn't just come for a game of cards. She was a woman that had a reason for nearly every action. He'd stay on guard until he knew what her reasoning for joining truly was.

"Quite well. Zell has been taking good care of me. How have you been Vincent?"

"Pleasant"

"That's good to hear" she answered before turning to Cloud. "How have you been Cloud? Squall being good to you?"

"It's Leon" Cloud pointed out as he looked at his hand, wondering how his cousin knew the man's old name. He also wondered what Leon and her had been talking about not a moment ago. He wasn't aware that they knew each other. Or Leon hadn't said anything about knowing his cousin.

"Oh yes. It's going to take sometime for Zell and I to get used to that. Selphie tells me she still slips from time to time"

"How do you know Leon?"

"We've known each other for years Cloud. Didn't you know that?" she asked discarding one from her hand. "We met in high school. Been together ever since. Though I have to admit it's been quite difficult with how things turned out. It's such a shame"

"What are you getting at Quisty?"

"He tells me that you to have become friends. That's quite the feat on both your parts. Neither of you are men easily befriended"

"So?"

"So, I'm wondering how you feel about living with our lion heart"

"It's good" Cloud answered warily as he showed his hand and so did the others.

"Oh, looks like I won" the woman noted with a soft smile gathering up her winnings. The men and Yuffie groan inwardly.

"This broad a friend of yours?" Cid asked his fellow blonde.

"She's my cousin" Cloud muttered resting his chin in his palm.

"I'll be damned"

"Well it's been fun. But I'll be going. Talk to you later Cloud" she said before giving her cousin a quick kiss on the cheek and moving on. Cloud eyes followed her until she stopped over with the other woman. He sighed seeing that she was gone for the moment.

"What was that?" Yuffie shot quickly.

"I've found it better not to know what's going on in her foxy head"

"Ew, don't call your own cousin hot" the girl wrinkled her nose as she spoke.

"Not that kind… Foxy as in devious. Not hot, Yuffie" Cloud corrected.

"She was quite the looker" Cid noted.

"What would your wife say if she heard that?" Yuffie asked frowning at the man.

"She can't say nothin' do you know how many times I've heard about how lovely she finds the kid" he shot, jerking a thump and Leon. Yuffie laughed.

"He is cool. And he pulls off the leather" Cid rolled his eyes.

"What's with you woman and leather?"

"It's not the leather it's the body under it" Cloud informed. "Or so Tifa says, repeatedly"

"Sure those aint your words?" Cid teased. Cloud snorted.

"Don't need to be in leather for me to like a man's ass"

This time the other man choked on his beer making Yuffie laugh and Vincent to smirk behind his own glass of wine. Cloud smiled inwardly as he dealt the next hand.

Across the room Zell pulled Leon to the bar, joining Zack and the others. Irvine picked up conversation with the short man. Zack joined them and Sephiroth fetched the two new men a drink. Leon sat with his drink, sipping it slowly. It was just after eleven, he had all night to get drunk if he wanted to after all. But getting drunk wasn't in his plans. Sephiroth seemed to have the same thoughts as he pulled Leon into conversation. Went well until Zack suddenly dragged Sephiroth away from the bar, Leon barely blink and they were across the room with the girls. Seemed Zack wanted to dance with his girl and dragged Sephiroth with him for whatever reason. Leon turned to Irvine and Zell who smirk at him nodding to the two. Turning back to the girls he found Aerith and Tifa being dragged onto the floor. Music was changed quickly and they began to dance. Not long after they started the two with Leon at the bar went to get there own partners. Wasn't long before nearly everyone was dancing; even Cid was dancing with his wife Shera. Leon fought back a smile when he saw Yuffie dragging Vincent to dance.

"Odd pair, huh?" Leon nodded to Cloud who took a seat beside him. Cloud was the only person, other then himself, who wasn't dancing.

"Seen worse"

"Oh?" Leon nodded to Zell and Quistis, in reply. Cloud smirked. "Okay, we have a few odd pairs" he agreed.

"Hey you two get your asses out here!" Tifa shot, only stopping her dance to place a hand on her hip. Beside her Sephiroth smirked at them.

"And dance with who Tif?" Cloud shot back.

"Something wrong with your two's feet?"

The two men glanced at each other then back to the woman, as if she was crazy. She shook her head, muttering something about boys under her breath. Sephiroth chuckled at his wife before pulling her back into their dance. Cloud glanced at Leon who was currently shaking his head at the pair. Leon caught the other's gaze and was about to question it when Zack and Quistis came up to them. Zack grabbed Cloud and Quistis grabbed Leon, pulling them away from the bar. As soon as they were, they pushed them together ordering them to have fun and dance before going back to their own partners. Leon and Cloud stared at each other for a long moment. Cloud was nervous as hell. Unlike Leon who didn't seem fazed by the events. Rubbing the back of his head, Leon considered it for a moment. Cloud didn't seem very happy though, blonde was staring at the floor. Clearing his throat, Leon offered the blonde his hand. Cloud blinked at it.

"What?"

"You want to dance or not?" sky blue eyes moved from his hand to his face.

"But…"

"I thought I made it clear last time I don't bite" Leon informed lowly. Cloud smirked shaking his head before taking the man's hand.

Zack and Quistis smirked as they saw Cloud take Leon's hand. Both glanced at each other, knowing they were having he same thought. Neither voiced it, for Cloud's sake. If not Leon's. Instead they watched the two dance, before going back to their own. Cloud enjoyed the dance more then Leon had, but the brunette hadn't hated it. By the end of the night, the two of them were the only ones not buzzed or drunk; other then Vincent and Yuffie. Leaving them to make sure their friends got home okay. In the end, it was near daybreak when the two got home to their own beds. Wishing each other a Happy New Year one last time before headed in for the night; both fell into a much needed sleep.

-Time Jump-

The New Year passed without much happening. Leon's job got crazy leaving him to rounding up criminals until late hours. Cloud was finishing up his last year of college before he'd go back to finish the next level of his degree, which he wasn't sure if he'd do at this point, having second thoughts about being a teacher full time. Wasn't until he'd graduated and summer came around did the men sit down to have a meal together again. Something they'd both missed. Leon used to eating leftovers in the dark and Cloud used to enjoying his meals alone. Before they knew it their birthdays came and passed. Like the year before their friends through a party for both of them. That weekend they throw themselves a party spending the night around the TV with pizza and beer.

"We should do this every year" Cloud noted happily as he finished the last of the cheese pizza.

"Wouldn't hurt my feelings any" Leon agreed as he sipped his second beer as the credits of the film began to roll.

"Weird that our birthdays aren't far apart though, kind of lucky too though, I'd probably never remember it otherwise"

"Oh?"

"I suck at remembering dates of stuff like this. You know that"

"I know, just teasing"

"Well don't. It's not far. Not everyone has a photographic memory you know"

"I don't recall saying people did"

"Yeah well I wouldn't want one anyway. Much be hell remembering everything"

"Sometimes. But when you've always had it you don't know any better"

"True…" Cloud agreed his mind wondering.

"What should we watch next? Or you done for the night?" Leon asked flipping through the channels.

"Leon"

The brunette stopped his channel surfing turning to the blonde. He knew that tone, Cloud had something serious to say and he wanted Leon to listen. Muting the TV, Leon set the remote to the side, telling the blonde he had his full attention. The blonde sighed, unable to look at them man.

"What's up Cloud?"

"Who long have I been living here?"

"Two years, why?"

"I owe you a raincheck" Cloud reminded; despite the fact he knew Leon was fully aware of it. The brunette sat silently, not commenting the statement. "It's about time you got it"

"Alright" Leon agreed, Cloud sighed shifting setting his own beer aside.

"What did all Zack and Aerith tell you? Yes I know they told you something"

"Just their experience after seeing you the first time after you were found and why you all moved to Radiant Garden"

"You've let this slide this long with just that?" Cloud asked shocked. He'd figured they'd given him more then that, seeing as he'd waited so long.

"I've got a good idea just from that. I did work for SeeD after all"

"Right…" Cloud agreed dryly. "Anyway, let's get this over with before I loose my nerve. I guess I should start with high school. I was dating Tifa for a while, yes we dated. No it didn't go anywhere, we were fifteen. It only lasted a few months before we both agreed we weren't right with each other. But she moved away for her scholarship shortly after that. She was my best friend and having her gone messed me up a bit. I hung around Aerith a lot after that. Zack too, but he graduated and went off to SOLDIER for a year. He only went long enough so they'd pay for his college. He came back long enough to get kidnapped and kill that idea"

"And you? What happened, I know that madman didn't take you"

"No. I was taken by a woman named Midia. For the next few months I learned what it's like to go through hell…"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:]<strong>

**My computer lives! It'd crashed mind you. But my wonderful boyfriend had his friend fix it for me. For free since I'm broke. It's an old thing, that sadly is probably on it's last leg. So I'll be posting until it dies and goes to pixel heaven.**

**On a more relevant note! Hope you all liked the post. Total cliff hanger! Please dont kill me! I'll be sure to keep it up as long as I keep gettin' the love. Tootles all!**

***Runs and Hides* **


	10. Closure and Relief

**[AN:] Warning this chapter may be upsetting. Sorry if it does so. I tried to be vague, but I figured I'd warn. Cloud's past in this story isn't a nice one. **

* * *

><p>~IX – Closure and Relief~<p>

-_Years Before: Midgar_-

_Blonde ran out of the house cursing under his breath. His hair spiked out wildly and uncontrollably wind didn't help as he ran down the streets. His jeans and sneakers here splashed with mud as he ran through the wet streets from the rain the night before. Only thing remaining clean as he came to the corner was his teal t-shirt. Sky blue scanned the street wondering where the hell his cousin and best friend was. Pulling out his phone he glanced at the clock. He was only ten, fifteen, minutes late. No way Zack left without him. Cursing under his breath he flipped the cell open to call his friend. Getting voice mail he sighed. _

"_Where are you Zack? Come on man this isn't cool. I know I'm late but ignoring my calls isn't going to change that. I'm sorry okay... Just call me when you get this" Cloud stated through the phone, hanging up a moment later. _

_He waited half an hour before giving up. Zack obviously wasn't coming or had already left. Both thoughts bummed the blonde out. They barely got time anymore to hang out after all. And soon Cloud would be starting college and they **really** wouldn't get time to hang out. Bad enough now with Zack in a few classes. Blonde was so lost in thought as he turned into a back street he didn't catch the footsteps behind him. He played with his phone as he walked, not paying attention to his surroundings. It wasn't until it was too late he realized he wasn't alone. He'd barely turned his head when he felt something pinch his neck then darkness overtake him. _

_Cloud woke later to an unfamiliar room. And the young woman that he'd soon come to call his captor. She had long pale blonde hair that was nearly too her knees and pinkish-brown eyes. She was pale and wore a pink dress. Under different circumstances Cloud may have found her beautiful. But as things were she was something he could barely stand to look at. Their first meeting was her singing softly to herself and the blonde asking where the hell he was. His harsh tone was answered by a needle. He didn't even realize the woman had it until he felt his body go numb. His mind however was completely aware. He could do nothing as she spoke to him, touched him, abused and violated him. He soon learned not to speak at all. It only made things worse. Then there was the fact that this woman believed him to be someone else; always calling him Velis. Between the drugs and fear, Cloud went along with her dilutions. He was like a puppet and she the puppeteer._

"_Velis" she whispered as she curled into Cloud's side. The young man didn't move, he knew better; last time he'd moved away from her he'd been drugged to the point he couldn't remember several days and woke with worst headache and pain shooting down his spin. It wouldn't be the first or the last time he was glad he didn't remember what she'd done to him. _

_Days, weeks, months; Cloud didn't know how long he'd been in this room in this bed. There were no windows or ways out. Only the front door that the girl always locked, even then she was never gone long. She always came back. Always. Cloud had come to that conclusion. And it sickened him that he found relief in that. Even if that relief was only do to fear of starving to death if she didn't. She was the one that brought him food after all. No one else knew where he was. Not that he knew of anyway. Only thing the room held for him was a small bathroom off the side. It only held a small shower and a toilet. No window or light, not even a sink. _

_He knew for sure the woman was insane the night she tried to kill them both. Only to have her apologize over and over again afterward for it; she cried as she patched Cloud back up. Wrapping the large wound on his arm like a professional; a wound that was meant for his heart. Would have been too, if he hadn't jumped out of the way last second. If he hadn't been half drugged and fearing for his life at that time, Cloud would have grabbed the knife not a foot from him and made his escape. But he wasn't in his right mind. His heart was raising and his mind was fogged. She didn't touch him that night. Nor the next or the next. Cloud thought he'd be killed or freed soon. Both thoughts turned out wrong when she came three days later singing happily and talking to him like before. Dread rose in the young man's chest. He knew what was coming. _

"_How are you feeling Velis?" _

"_Better" he answered simply. Short and sweet; it was safe. _

"_Midia will take good care of you, Velis" _

_Cloud simply nodded. She'd always did that, talked in third person. At first Cloud hated it. Now it'd resigned to it. Like many other things. He swallowed down his degust and fear as he felt her hands run over his chest and the needle in his arm. Closing his eyes he just waited for it to be over. _

_It was never over. In all the time he was in that room she never stopped. And she wouldn't so long as he was her 'Velis'. Cloud didn't know if she stopped giving him so much or if he's body just got used to it. But his mind began to clear as the days rolled on. Drugs either didn't work anymore or she'd cut back. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or not about it. At least the drugs helped him forget. But then again they helped her too. Without them he could fight back. And he did. She'd lashed out by not giving him meals and leaving him alone for days on end. She'd come back with the same question each time._

"_I love you so much Velis. Don't you love Midia anymore?" _

_Cloud refused to answer each time. Not knowing how. It was like a double edged sword; no matter how he replied it'd always be wrong. He found it was better not to. She'd be kind after that for a few days before going back to her ways. _

_One day she brought something new. A new drug. This one worked, unlike the rest. Not a hour after feeling the needle, Cloud's mind went blank. Quickly he found whatever it was, was additive. Because on the days he didn't blackout, he found himself shaking and his mind going crazy. He didn't like it. And even with her wrath, he began to fight the needle like never before. He didn't want this. He rather starve to death then have this. Whatever **this **was. _

"_Please Midia. Please no more" _

_She paused at his voice. He'd never spoken back to her. Not like this. Never asked for anything, not after the first month. He'd been too broken to. And it had been the first time he'd used her name. Combination of those things must have gotten through to her. Because she didn't use the drug again. She returned to the old things. Things that didn't work, but for the sake of his own sanity, whatever little he had left, Cloud acted as if it did. _

_He didn't even feel the needles anymore. Nor the wondering hands and touches. He'd become numb. Lifeless. This didn't please Midia one bit. The abuse got worse as she screamed and yelled, asking him what was wrong. Ordered him to look at her, only when he did she seemed to only disgust her more. She hated his eyes. She's fussed about him being dead. Cried about 'not again', how she couldn't loss him again. It was only then Cloud wondered if he hadn't been the only one called 'Velis', locked in this room, in her false illusion. _

_Illusion died as the life did in Cloud. More lifeless be became the more she began to crack. Always screaming about where her 'Velis' had gone. Cloud nearly commented a few times that he'd never been her 'Velis', but could never found his voice to do it. _

_She'd been crying the first time he'd seen him. The man named Velis. He'd woken to find her sobbing in the corner of the room, picture frame in her hands. He sat up slowly. Out of lack of better things to do he'd stood, moving over to her. He didn't touch her. Didn't speak. Didn't do anything. He stared down at the photo she held. It was her and a blonde haired man with blue eyes. She whispered the man's name as she sobbed. Cloud realized then what he was. He wasn't a puppet. He was a replacement. For the man that had left this woman behind. In death, breakup, or some other unknown reason. Seeing the photo, Cloud couldn't deny that they did look somewhat similar. And to a woman lost in an emotional breakdown and insanity of grief, it was even easier. The woman dropped the photo as she stood, her arms wrapping around Cloud as she cried. He stood there, unresponsive. For the first time since he'd come to this place, he'd felt sorry for this woman. Though it hated himself for it; but he pitied this woman. Didn't change his hate of her though, or his wishes to leave. Because no matter how much she wanted him to be, he wasn't Velis. Nor would he ever be. _

_It was near the end he realized she wasn't just drugging him with a needle, but with his food too. So he'd stopped eating. This angered her nearly as much, if not more, then him trying to escape. First she'd been sweet about it. But it'd died quickly when she realized Cloud wasn't falling for it. _

"_Why do you want to leave me! Why do you want to die!" she screamed hitting him. "You can't leave me Velis. Not again!" _

_It was then Cloud snapped. Doing the unforgivable. Not only had he yelled back, but he said the words he'd known not to ever to speak. _

"_I'm not Velis!" _

_This made her freeze. Cloud almost wished he hadn't said it. **Almost**. _

_She left in silence. Cloud thought for sure then he was going to be left to die. He welcomed it at. But he wasn't. She returned gun in hand. Cloud paled as she pointed at him, tears running down her face. She asked him what his name was. He didn't answer. She asked again. Again he didn't answer. Then she'd screamed. _

"_What's your name?" _

"_Cloud" _

"_No don't lie!" she yelled. "Velis what's your name?" _

"… _Midia I'm not Velis" gunshot zipped by his head, Cloud breath caught. _

"_Your Velis damnit!" she cried. "Velis… no one else" she lowered the gun taking a few steps forward joining him on the bed. "My Velis" _

_Cloud didn't respond. He couldn't, because yet again there was a needle in his skin. Everything went dark._

_He'd wake up later wandering in the rain, naked. Naked as he always was with her. She'd never given him clothes. No need for them with what she'd used him for. But he wasn't with her anymore. No, but he didn't know where he was either. His thoughts were scattered. Nothing made since. Confused and broken, Cloud mind did the only thing it could to stop the pain he was racked with. It made him forget. Sealed away all the memories of Midia and that little room, far away in the back corners of his heart it was kept until months later when he was safe at home. A day that would end with him trying to take his own life. _

-Present-

Cloud stared down at his lap. Leon was staring blankly forward at the muted TV screen as he finished his tale. He'd wished Leon would say something. Anything. Not even Zack or his mother had gotten the whole story out of Cloud. Only person other then Leon had been his therapist. And to Cloud that didn't really count.

"Did you ever remember how you got out?"

"No" Cloud confessed. "Just a big blurry"

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"No. Never saw her again"

"What do you think happened?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly" Leon said with a nod.

"… I think I killed her" Cloud admitted, unable to look at the man. Leon however turned to him silently. "Some of the drugs they found in my system can seriously mess people up. And I already hated her and wanted out. And the gun…" the blonde voice was weak. "It would have been easy"

"It was self-defense if you did" Leon pointed out. "You don't need to feel guilty about defending yourself"

How Leon knew he felt guilty for that possibility, Cloud didn't know. But he was glad he did. Because no matter how much he told himself the same thing, it didn't sound as good as it did coming from someone else. He didn't even realize tears had formed until he felt wetness roll down his cheek. Leon didn't say a word as Cloud wiped them away. Silently the man sat, in support.

"Next year we're skipping this part" Cloud joked weakly, after getting himself in control again. Leon smirked.

"Defiantly" he agreed as he reached for Cloud's beer, handing it to the man. Cloud took it thankfully as he grabbed the remote and un-muted the TV.

…

After that night, it was like a weight had been lifted off Cloud's shoulders. Leon never spoke of it. But the blonde knew if he ever needed Leon would be there. Little did Cloud know however that Leon was thinking about it. In fact he intended to find the woman that had hurt Cloud so much. Or at least fine out what happened to her. In his search he found he wasn't the only one looking of Midia. Zack was looking as well.

"Tifa and I thought it'd help him to know what happened to her" the man stated before smirking. "Glad spiky finally got the balls to tell you though. It's about time"

"That isn't a story I'm sure he likes recalling. Back to the point, you're getting off topic. You've been looking since shortly after he moved in with me according to the documents I went through. Did you find anything of relevance or didn't you?"

"Not really, I'm a civilian know after all. Now if I was still part of SOLDIER, then maybe. But…" the man shrugged.

"Understandable. And what I figured" Leon confessed. "So going about this in such a way is futile. I'll have to go about this in a more effective manner"

"Damn, Cloud was right" Leon shot him a questionable look.

"Pardon?"

"Cloud said you were a genius. I didn't believe him. But he said I would if I ever had an unfiltered talk with you. He was right" Zack stated with a smile. "He was also right about your big words hurting my brain"

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted by this or complemented. But I think I'll take the latter and moved on for the moment"

"Right" Zack agreed with a laugh.

"Thank you for answering my questions" Leon stated as he stood form the couch.

"You're leaving? But what are you going to do about this? You just agreed that we're not going to get anywhere with this" Zack reminded, Leon paused at the door.

"I merely stated that as a civilian we're not going to get anywhere with this. I never said I couldn't in other ways"

"What _other_ ways are we talking about?"

"Illegal ways"

"SeeD ways?"

"No, that's a last resort" Leon ensured. "I was more think hacker kind of ways"

"You know a hacker?"

"I am a hacker" Zack's eyes widened at this.

"You're shitting me right?"

"I'm a genius Zack. Computers are easier then baking"

"Cloud tells me you cook just find"

"That's my point"

"Oh…" Zack paused for a moment before jumping to his feet. "Well if you don't mind, I'm coming along. This sounds like more fun then I've had in a while"

"… I wouldn't call it that. But you're welcome nevertheless"

"Aerith, I'm going out with Leon for a bit. Save me some dinner" the man shot as he grabbed a few things then followed Leon out the door.

"Take one of the boy's with you and have fun" the woman called back just as the two went on their way. Zack was one step ahead of her having grabbed Sora shortly after standing up. Aerith smiled as the man vanished from sight, turning to Vanitas. "Looks like it's just you and me tonight my little gentleman" she stated softly. The boy reached out to her to be picked up in reply.

Sora in his car seat and Zack in passenger, Leon pulled away from the Fair's home. It was a short, twenty minute drive to his own home after that. They arrived to and empty home, Cloud still at work himself. Thinking about it, Zack realized he'd never seen a computer in Leon's house other then the laptop Cloud had in his room.

"It's downstairs" Leon informed when the man asked.

"Downstairs?" Zack question as the entered the library. Sora giggled as he contently sat in Leon's arms, he was getting big now three. The boy laughed louder when Leon opened the stairway.

"S'airs. Stairs" the boy chanted, correcting himself quickly as his little finger pointing. Zack was mildly shock but it faded quickly as he followed after Leon. Both he and his son's eyes widened when they reached the bottom.

"Okay I've died and gone to heaven" Zack stated, only half joking as he looked around the dojo.

"You can drool later" Leon promised as he bypassed everything going to the door to the back. "Computers in here"

Slowly Zack followed after, still gawking as he went through the door. It was only in here did Leon set the toddler down. Zack looked around to see it mostly dark even as Leon turned on the green-blue neon lights that lined the floor and ceiling. It wasn't until Leon switched on the computer did things light up. Again Zack found himself gawking. It was a freak'n supercomputer. Not only that but it had several different screens and even welcomed Leon as it came online.

"**Welcome back, Sir. How may I assist you?**"

"Good evening Tron" Leon stated taking a seat in the large computer chair. "I'll be hacking into some government files today"

"**Are you sure Sir? That is not something I'm sure a simple user should be doing**" the computer voiced in concern.

"I know but it's important. I'll only be looking of one person"

"… **Alright, I'll open the program**"

"Thank you Tron" Leon stated as he leaned over the large keyboard.

"Leon it's talking to you"

"Yes I'm aware. My grandfather designed this PC for his own private use. He was an eccentric man. He made this computer with its own personality and it has the ability to learn. It has it's an extreme form of artificial intelligence. There's only one in the world"

"That's insane"

"I suppose. I find Tron quite good company, all things considered"

"**Thank you Sir**"

"No need for thanks Tron. It's only the truth"

"**Who might our guest be?**"

"Zack and Sora"

"**I haven't seen a child before. Are all users that small at some point?**"

"Yes, even smaller. He's three now"

"**Fascinating**"

"Okay the talking computer things freaking me out" Zack informed. Leon didn't even pause as he tapped away at the keys.

"You'll get used to it"

"I hope so… So Tron what happens to you when the computers off? You go to sleep or something?" Zack asked, trying this talking to the computer thing out.

"**I do not sleep. I do rest on occasion, but not sleep. Though I do wonder what it's like to dream"**

"Okay, so what happens when the computers off?"

"**I take care of other duties. And as long as I'm connected to the network I'm fine" **

"What he's saying is this computer never really is off; even if the monitors or tower is inactive. Tron as been downloaded into a private network my grandfather designed and is used worldwide. Even if Tron's core was somehow destroyed his mind would still live on through the network. All he'd have to do is find another computer to get his thoughts heard with. But there aren't many supercomputers capable of handling him"

"So he couldn't hook up with Cloud's laptop upstairs?"

"**I connect that user to the network. I often ask Leon if he'd introduce us. I would like to have more friends. User Zack would you be called a friend?" **

"Ah… sure I guess. Not really sure how that's going to work out though"

"**Superb**" the computer voice, along with a bell like jingle.

"You just made his day Zack" Leon informed with a small smirk.

"I did?"

"Tron likes making new friends. Wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't hook up with your computer later on when I'm not keeping him busy"

"**Would you mind that user Zack?**"

"Just Zack is fine. And I don't think I mind. It won't mess with anything will it?"

"**Mess?**"

"He's worried about what it means if you do Tron"

"**Oh, he wants to know how I would assist him**"

"Something like that" Leon agreed.

"**I would give you access to my browser and network. Protection would also be included. I'm here for the users"**

"You'd never have to worry about your computer crashing from a virus, pop-ups, spam. All of it would be gone. Only think you'd have to worry about is talking to Tron form time to time. If you want to call that something to worry about"

"Sound like something I could manage. I was more worried about having to download stuff. I really suck when it comes to that stuff"

"Tron will handle all of that"

"Hope Aerith won't mind"

"Oh yeah, Tron be mindful of Aerith's things. She runs a flower shop and need it all in place" the brunette informed, eyes never leaving the screen that had several things coming and going faster then Zack could keep track.

"**Understood**" Tron confirmed. He peeped loudly and suddenly caution signs popped onto the screen. "**You've just entered Midgar's main sector. Would you like to proceed?**"

"Will the security pick up on you?"

"**No Sir. It'll be nothing more then a virus to their server**"

"Firewalls and shields?"

"**Nothing we can't handle**"

"Alright, proceed" Leon ordered his fingers moving swiftly over the keys not a moment later.

Zack watched in awe as Leon hacked into personal files in Midgar's police and medical. Typing in the name of the woman he was looking for along with her description. Wasn't long until Tron found something, Leon's hands paused as the image popped up onto the screen. Cloud had been right, under different circumstances; the woman would have been beautiful. But knowing the things he did, Leon couldn't have that thought. To him she was just as ugly as Cloud saw her. Zack stood behind Leon, Sora at his side asking to be picked up. The man did as he took in the sight of the woman.

"Are you sure that's her?"

"I wont know until I show it to Cloud" Leon informed as he started typing again. "Tron download her file. Everything you can find on her; school record, medical record, tickets, job, family history, current address. Everything"

"**Understood. Would you like me to do anything else Sir?"**

"Is there any others that match what I gave you?"

"**Two"**

"Do the same as those as well"

"**On it. Anything else?**"

"No. Get out of there as quickly as you can as soon as you're finished" Leon ordered as he did his own job, typing away at the keys.

"This is insane, you know that right?" Zack asked.

"How so?"

"You just hacked into things that would take most people years to do. You barely did it in an hour"

"If it wasn't for Tron it would have taken longer"

"How much longer?"

"… Few hours"

"See" Zack shot. "Insane"

"I could break the internet with a few keystrokes and you think me hacking into a government server is insane?"

"You can what?" the man near gasped.

"Never mind"

"**It's complete. Would you like me to print out the documents?" **

"No Tron, that won't be necessary. You've done enough for today"

"**This is goodbye then?**"

"For today, I'll see you soon Tron. And I promise to bring Cloud with me next time"

"**I look forward to it. Until then**"

With that the screen went dark and Leon pushed away from the desk. He turned back to Zack. The man was obviously still taking this all in. Standing, Leon took Sora from the man, seeing as the boy was calling him. The toddler chatted happily to him and though Leon didn't understand half of it, he listened the best he could, smiling to the boy.

"How much trouble could we get into for what we just did?"

"We? Don't you mean I? You didn't touch anything after all. Me however… I could spend a very long time in prison and get a very large fine. But I wont because they'll never notice, even if they did they have no way of knowing it was me or proving it. After all only a handful of people even know about Tron. None of them would tell anyone about him at that"

"Okay just wanted to make that clear" Zack stated idly, obviously not completely okay with what just happened, but not completely against it either. His mind was quickly pulled away from that thought as he looked around the dojo. "Have I mention how awesome this place is?"

"No. But your face kind of said it all" Leon noted setting Sora down. The boy quickly ran over to the wall of weapons.

"Oh, no you don't" Zack shot running after him. Leon laughed inwardly following after them. "I know they're cool. But you've got another eight or ten years before you can touch any of that. Even then I'm not completely sure your mom won't kill me for it" Zack told his son.

"Here, give him this" Leon offered Zack a short bamboo sword.

Zack smiled, liking Leon's idea. Sora grabbed the item before Zack could. Both men laughed when they found they couldn't get it way from the boy a few hours later when Zack needed to head home.

"I'll give it back to you later" Zack promised as he headed to the stairs.

"Don't worry about it. In fact…" he grabbed another handing to the other man. "Give that one to Vanitas, and then they won't fight of that one. Aerith can yell at me for giving them bad gifts"

"Thanks"

Quick ride home, Zack again thanked the man. Leon promised to tell him the verdict after he got everything figured out. When the brunette got home again, he wasn't alone. Cloud's bike was parked in its spot. Leon decide as he made it to the door that he'd tell Cloud about what he'd done, only if he was in the right mood. Blonde was already in the kitchen making dinner when Leon stepped in.

"Here where you?" Cloud asked lightly, almost jokingly.

"Taking Zack home, he and Sora came over for a visit"

"Oh I missed them huh? Knew it was a bad day to do overtime"

"Nothing much to miss, other then Sora stealing a bamboo sword"

"You showed them the dojo?"

"Kind of on the way" Leon stated with a shrug as he took a seat at the table.

"On the way to what?"

"The computer"

"There's a computer down there too? What else have I missed?"

"Downstairs? Just the computer and storage room"

"Do I even want to know what you and Zack were doing on the computer?"

"Yes. But I'm not sure how your going to feel about it" Leon confessed.

"Just please tell me you weren't doing anything nasty like watching porn"

"No" the brunette protested, shaking his head in disbelief. "Sora was there. And you know I'm not into that kind of stuff"

"I never know when Zack's involved. Sorry" again, Leon just shook his head. "Okay what were you doing then?"

"Hacking into Midgar's mainframe"

"No, seriously Leon, what were you doing"

"Hacking into Midgar's mainframe" Leon repeated seriously. Cloud paled as he set the burgers he'd made for dinner on the table.

"I don't want to know do I?" he asked but spoke again before Leon could answer. "No I do want to know. I want to know why you'd do something so stupidly illegal. And since when have you been able too?"

"I've been able to since I was about twelve. But that isn't the point"

"Your right it's not. Point is why"

Leon wasn't sure how to explain himself on this one. Really he just wanted Cloud to have the closer he needed. To know what had happened to the woman that had done such horrible things to him. Though he hated the thought of her being out there still, Leon secretly hoped that she was still alive. Then Cloud wouldn't have he guilt of killing her on his hands. But then again he wished she was dead so they never had to worry about her again. But none of that helped him explain himself now.

"I wanted to help you. Zack and Tifa too; they tried as well" Cloud's brows and mouth frowned. "Before you get mad, which you have every right too, I don't know their reasons. But mine was… well I know what it's like to have blood on your hands. I wouldn't wish it on anybody. Especially not you Cloud" the blonde's frowned vanished and eyes slightly widened.

"Midia" he whispered.

"Yes, Midia. I don't know if I found her. But there's a possibility I did. It's up to you if you ever want to see what I found"

"I…" the blonde stared down at his food, which was barely touched. "I'm not sure how I feel about this"

"Well you're not punching me yet. So it's going better then I thought it would" Leon confessed. "As for the information, sleep on it. It's not going anywhere"

Cloud nodded before going back to his food. Leon dropped it after that enjoying his own meal best he could. Leon wouldn't bring it up again until Cloud did. It was his choice; Leon wasn't going to force him.

…

Barely two days later, that weekend Cloud came to him. Blonde's face was blank as he came out to the shed where Leon was changing the oil to his car. The brunette stopped when he noticed Cloud standing in the doorway. Stopping, he wiped his hands on the rag quickly, showing Cloud he had his full attention.

"I want to know"

"Alright, let me finish up here and I'll be right in"

"I'll wait"

Leon nodded to him and finished up with his task. They headed in a while later. Cloud didn't say a word as they moved down the steps, past the dojo and into the back room. Leon turned everything on turning to the blonde.

"Despite how this turns out, at least Tron will be happy to meet you"

"Tron?"

"**Good evening Sir**"

"Evening Tron" Leon greeted in return.

Cloud stared at the screen were a little avatar was bowing in greeting. It was a little man with light blue skin and covered from head to toe in grey armor. He also wears a helmet vaguely reminiscent of a hockey helmet. The armor was covered in complex patterns of blue computer circuitry that glows bright cyan at times. His eyes grey and eyebrows, Cloud couldn't see it's hair to know if it was the same.

"Leon what is that?" Cloud asked, his eyes not moving way from the screen.

"Cloud met Tron. Tron met Cloud"

"**It's an honor to finally met you user Cloud"**

"The computer…"

"Yes he's talking Cloud. Tron is like a type of security program created by grandfather to watch the PC and network. Tron is very dedicated, and he'll do just about anything for his user"

"We're users?"

"Yes"

"Okay, give me a minute"

"Right" Leon agreed turning back to Tron. "How have you been Tron?"

"**Quite well Sir**"

"You can call me Leon, Tron. Sir is what you called my grandfather"

"**Yes, Leon" **

"How's Zack been treating you? Talk with Aerith yet?"

"**No. But Zack has been using my browser often. Speaking with him is enjoyable"**

"Good to hear"

"**I like the little user; Sora. When will he be old enough to be a proper user?"**

"Not for a few more years. Sorry Tron"

"**I'll look forward to it. Time passes quite quickly in this space, so it won't be much of a wait**"

"Tron will you bring up the documents we got the other day"

"**You mean the personal information we downloaded?"**

"Their pictures will do for now. But them up side by side"

"**Will there be anything else Leon?**" Tron asked as the three photos popped up on the screen, all in a line.

"I'm not sure. Give us a moment. Thank you"

Cloud eyes were locked with only one of the pictures when Leon glanced back at him. He didn't need to ask to know it was hurt that haunted him. Leon informed Tron to delete the others and open everything they had on that one woman. She was just as Cloud had said she was; long pale blonde hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Leon would have never known she was capable of the things she'd done if he hadn't heard it from Cloud. Seen the haunted look the man had now just by seeing her photograph.

"What do you want to know Cloud?" Leon asked before he began to go through her file.

"Just if she's dead"

Leon nodded typing away at the keys. His blank face turned into a frown when he found she was indeed dead. Cloud stared at him for a long moment. Before realizing what Leon had found. The blonde man took a step back, guilty and panic slowly taking over.

"She's dead" Leon said his eyes quickly scanning the information.

"I killed her…"

"Calm down Cloud we don't know that"

"But-"

"When were you found Cloud?" Leon asked cutting him off.

"September, I was 19"

Leon didn't need anymore then that, doing the math in his head quickly. Relief rushed over the brunette. Cloud couldn't have killed her. The death registry put her death several months after Cloud had been found. And from a health problem, not injury. But the more he read the more he didn't like it, though he didn't voice that to Cloud. No, he'd worry about that when he figured it all out.

"You didn't kill her. She died in a hospital in Midgar do to health complications"

"Then I…"

"No Cloud, you didn't kill her. You may have hurt her. But you don't have her blood on your hands"

Relief rushed over the blonde. He leaned back against the wall before sliding slowly to the ground. Leon let the realization sink in and continued with his reading. His blank expression nearly turned into a frown as he looked over the documents. Eclampsia, that's what the woman had died from. But that was a… Leon moved to something else that caught his attention, something that Cloud may like to know.

"Velis Judge" Cloud's head shot up at the sound of the name. "He was her husband. He died not a year before she kidnapped you. He was a soldier and one of the first known victims of the 'Hojo Massacre' in Midgar" Leon informed moving on. "She was submitted to Midgar's mental hospital shortly. Only to be released a few months later, a week before your abduction"

"A week"

"She was a sick woman that shouldn't have ever been freed" Leon noted turning to the blonde. "Are you okay Cloud?"

"Better. For the first time in a long time I feel safe. Relieved"

"You've been safe for a long time, Cloud. You've just never noticed it until now"

Cloud could only nod. Leon left him to himself for a moment and turned back to his main frame. There was something he needed to know. His hands skillfully moved over the keys his eyes running over all the documents he could find. Taking in all the information he could.

"**Leon you are accessing-"**

"I'm aware of what I'm doing Tron. Proceed, unless you don't think you can handle it"

"**Proceeding into private network**"

"Leon what are you doing?" Cloud asked from his spot on the floor.

"Nothing"

"Then why's the computer acting like your breaking some law?"

"Because I am"

"Tron what is he doing?" Cloud asked the computer.

"**Accessing a private network connected to medical records from three years ago. Now moving onto a civilian site… Government documents on social security numbers: #34812 and #34813. Tracking…"**

"Leon, what the hell are you doing?"

"Tracking something"

"**Social security numbers: #34812 and #34813 in residences of Midgar General, Travelers Town; Lady Street 101, Arabia; GHOC and currently Destiny Island, Palm Street 5149. Would you like me to gather the information on the home?"**

"No. Just inform me if they move again"

"**I'll keep them monitored. Anything else, Leon? Something less illegal I hope**"

"That's fine. Thank you for your help Tron"

"**Then I hope to see you soon. Next time I hope I get to enjoy your company without breaking any laws"**

"I'm sorry Tron. I only do it when necessary"

"**I'm aware. And I must admit, you break much fewer laws then Sir Ansem ever did" **Leon laughed at this agreeing with the computer.

"Yes, but he had his reasons. Rest well Tron"

"**You as well Leon. Good night"**

With that the screen went dead and Leon stood from his seat. Stepping over to Cloud he offered him a hand. The blonde stared up at him for a long moment before taking it, getting pulled to his feet.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you exactly just did?"

"Maybe, someday"

"Raincheck?"

"… Sure. Raincheck" Leon agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:]<strong>

**There's the whole past on Cloud. Sorry if it upset you readers. I tried not to go into too many details, yet enough so you got the idea. Anyway, things will either ends soon, or start looking up. What do you all think? And anyone want to guess just what Leon was doing? Leave that all for you to think about. Until next time, bye!**


	11. Tempting Death

~X – Tempting Death~

Leon yawned as he stepped into the kitchen. Fall and come and the leaves had turned from green to an assortment of amber and orange. Cool breeze was easily welcomed by the brunette. He like the cold over the heat any day. It was Sunday and he had every plan to lazy about. Cloud wasn't around, having stayed at Zack and Aerith's babysitting the night before. He'd tried dragging Leon into it too, but he'd refused having dinner plans with Zell and Quistis. Having the house to himself was enjoyable, yet not at the same time. He'd grown used to having Cloud's company, but then again did like being alone for once, even if for a few hours. Few hours was all he really needed, wasn't like anything he did he couldn't do with Cloud around after all. Both of them had mastered living together at this point. Zack often joked they were like an old married couple. Cloud was never amused by the statement and Leon learned to ignore it.

"I'm back" a small call from Cloud sounded.

Leon greeted him from the library. Busy in a new book. He didn't look up as he heard the blonde came in for a moment then left. Finishing the book, he added it to the many shelves before making his way to the kitchen where he heard Cloud shuffling around. Entering, he found Cloud digging through the frig.

"I haven't gone shopping yet. Figured we could just order out" Leon informed as he fetched himself a glass of water.

"Good because we seriously have zilch, notta" he stated throwing the fig door shut.

Leon nearly choked as he swallowed. Cloud turned to him and lifted a brow as he caught the other man staring. Though he knew he should, Leon couldn't look away. Cloud had cut his hair. It was gone. No ponytail. No bun. No long blonde curls. It was short and spiked out wildly, one slightly long strand hanging from his right temple. The man shifted under Leon's gaze, running his hand through his unruly spikes as he did so.

"Cloud you cut your hair…"

"Does it look that bad?" he asked near nervously, pulling on one of his spikes. Spikes that kind of reminded Leon of the twins; Sora and Vanitas.

"No it's just… different" Leon answered. Cloud stood, running his hand along the back of his newly cut hair.

"Feel's weird as hell. I haven't had it this short in years. I didn't realize how much of a difference it made" he confessed.

Leon couldn't comment, because Cloud was right. He was nearly a different person. Girly Cloud was gone. The blonde had cut back on the heels and the girly clothes awhile ago. Now the hair was gone. He looked like a young man; a very good-looking one at that. He made a beautiful woman. But he made an even more attractive man. For the first time Leon really took the blonde in. The muscle outlined by his slightly tight turtleneck sweeter. His nibble hands were partly hidden in his sleeves, long legs hidden under slightly baggy black jeans, held up by a black leather belt with a silver buckle. Mentally Leon froze. He'd just checked Cloud out. Sure he'd done it before at the bar, but that was from afar and before he realized he was a man. Even worse was the fact he found this Cloud more attracted to girly one; when it should have been the other way around.

"Don't worry. You look fine" he said, covering his thoughts well. Taking a sip of his water, wishing it would magically turn into something far stronger.

Cloud stared at the man, his hand still on the back of his hair. Had he'd just seen that right? Had Leon just checked him out? Impossible. Right? No, the man had just done it. Cloud was sure of it. But why? Leon had only ever done that once and that was when they first met at Tifa's bar. And Leon thought he was a girl. Understandable, countless men had done that. But no, Leon had just checked him out as a man. In all the times he was dressed as a woman the man barely spared him a second glance. But now that he was dressed as a man the guy… No. Wishful thinking, that's all that it was. Cloud was sure of it. Had to be. Right? Leon was straight… Or was he? Thinking about it Leon he never recalled asking Leon his preferences before. He'd just assumed he was because of Rinoa. But the man had said on many occasions that he wasn't interested in women. He'd meant women as in relationships though. Or that's how Cloud had taken it. Again wishful thinking, Cloud ensured himself. Yet somehow he wasn't so sure.

…

Leon's reaction to the hair had been the calmest reaction Cloud had reserved out of all this friends. Zack had glomped him. Aerith had given him a motherly hug before running her hands all over his spikes, as if to make sure it was real. Tifa had squealed like a teenage girl. Sephiroth was oddly shocked by it. Yuffie had gasped asking what he'd done loudly. Cid had gruffly asked him what gotten into him before punching him muttering something about it looking better then the girly hair. Vincent had smiled at him; _smiled_. Quistis had been a mixture of Vincent and Cid. And his mother… she'd cried in joy. All of them sharing the same thought; they'd all stated it was good to see him moving on. A thought they didn't voice was shared by all but Leon, which was only because it was about him. All of them thanked him for the change. Because even though they didn't know everything that was going on between the two, they knew he had something to do with it. Just as Leon's family and friends knew Cloud had to do with his change for the better.

Then there was how they acted after the initial shock and or surprise. They all never said anything, but they notice he wasn't dressing like a girl anymore. In fact for the first time in years he was dressing like the young man he was. It'd been slowly happening for months. But now there wasn't anything girly about him. Other then him still liking men. Seemed if he was dressed as a woman or not, Cloud was still gay. And they were okay with that. Cloud was Cloud after all. Only one of them acted differently about his change. Leon.

Cloud had first pushed it off as himself and his wishful thinking. But now he couldn't deny it. It only happened in brief moments and only for a second. Never out of the house, only during their many hours alone together. Glance that lingered a little too long, a touch that stayed longer then it had before or a flustered moment. Cloud hadn't told anyone, not even Zack. But he had a reason for his sudden change. It was more then just being comfortable with himself. He's stopped dressing like a girl to remind himself that he couldn't use it to hide anymore. And to remind himself that he'd never have Leon. He'd thought when he went back to being a guy; maybe it'd get easier with his feelings. Leon would see him as a guy and Cloud would see himself as a guy. No chance, just friends and roommates. But his plan had backfired. Leon wasn't acting like he always did, like he _thought_ he would. No. He wasn't acting straight at all. In fact if Cloud didn't know any better he'd think he was gay as he was.

Hoping to distract himself, Cloud got out of bed and started his day. Maybe cooking would help. Omelets sounded good anyway. So moving down to the kitchen, he got to work.

…

Leon was getting ready for the day. His mind wondered to how he'd been acting lately. Cloud was good-looking. Check, noted, voiced. But so were half his friends, male and female. So why was Cloud bugging him so much? He was his roommate and friend. Leon had to get over whatever it was because Cloud was obviously going to, if not had, notice. Pulling a white t-shirt over his jeans, Leon sighed. He was getting no where fast. Deciding it best not to think about this anymore he headed down stairs. He paused just inside the kitchen. Finding Cloud cooking wasn't that odd. Happened more times then he could count. But to find the blonde cooking and singing wasn't something Leon could recall. Not like this.

"I've always known in my mind. No one will ever touch me more. And I only hope that in return. I might have saved the best of me for you" (Best of Me by Michael Bublé)

It was a soft melody that Cloud sang perfectly. Leon didn't know it. But the song was unforgettable. At least to him. And then there was the fact Leon was just trying not to think about the man. Man that was now standing in front of him in nothing more the PJ bottoms that were riding very low on his hips… Leon's forced his gaze elsewhere and slowly stepped out of the kitchen. He didn't go far, only to the other side of the stairs. Where he leaned against the wall hand rose to over his face. First time in years he felt a deep blush slowly creep over him. And no matter how much he wanted or tried, he couldn't get the picture of the blonde out of his head. What the hell was wrong with him?

…

Cloud finished breakfast, unaware that Leon had even come downstairs, let alone come to the kitchen. So when he went upstairs and didn't find the man in his room he was rather confused. He got worried when he found the man in the library pacing. Serious look set on his face as he ran his hand through his brown hair before crossing them over his chest again.

"Leon?" the blonde called, keeping his concern to himself. The man jolted to a stop and head shot to the side. Not the reaction Cloud normally got. "Breakfast is ready if you want some" he told the brunette, not questioning his behavior.

"Right" he simply agreed following after him into the kitchen.

Whatever had been bugging him must have been forgotten or well hidden, because Cloud didn't see Leon act oddly for the rest of the night. Once again he was the same old Leon; seemingly unaffected by the world around him. Little did the blonde know Leon wasn't unaffected and wasn't the same old Leon. Man's mind was racing and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. Because he didn't know how. So the man had decided to act like he didn't think the things he was thinking. And hoped they'd go away in time. Pass like most things did.

…

"What happened to Leon?"

"I don't know he's just been acting weird lately" Cloud noted to Zack. The man he went to when he needed to vent.

"Something happened to Leon?" Aerith cut in worriedly, glancing at the two in the living room.

"Nothing happened. He's just… I don't know off"

"Not like you haven't done that to him more then once"

"… Not the point"

"Just saying, guy's only human. He has his moments too"

"You being a-"

"Little ears in the room" Aerith cut in, motioning to the twins.

"Sorry Aerith"

"It's fine Cloud"

"As for Leon, he's probably just going through a hard time with something. Work or maybe his family" Zack offered. "Maybe a girl" Cloud near flinched at this. "Come on Cloud we all knew it happen at some point" the blonde resigned with a sad sigh.

"Cloud?" Aerith questioned, not knowing about the man's _deep_ feelings for Leon. But she was getting a good guess with how he was acting.

"Come on Aerith, don't tell me you didn't notice" her husband said with a small smile.

"I hoped it was only my imagination" she confessed stepping out of the kitchen and joining them in the next room. "How long?"

"How long since I admitted it? Or since it started?"

"Both" she replied, making Cloud sigh.

"I don't know when it started. Probably shortly after I moved in. But I realized it a while ago"

"Since last fall right?" Zack asked, seeing as that's when he figured it out.

"Try about last summer" Zack's jaw near dropped.

"That's long then… Wait! How long before you told me did you figure this out?"

"I didn't tell you anything. You figured it out. Remember? If it was up to me no one would ever find out or know. And for the record, it was at the party"

"Which one?"

"Our birthday party, last year"

"Shit that was forever ago"

"Zack" Aerith scolded, for swearing around the twins. The man apologized quickly turning back to Cloud.

"Okay, so you felt this way all this time and it hasn't gone away?" Cloud shook his head. "Have you tried?" Cloud glared flatly in reply. "Okay that was a failed attempt. Try getting another guy?" this made Cloud sigh deeply. "Wait you can't get another guy?"

"Getting isn't the problem. It's what happens afterwards"

"Pardon?" Aerith asked, not understanding.

"He's in a slump Aerith" Zack answered for Cloud, getting it. The blonde was nearly blushing as it was.

"Oh my" the woman gasped, lightly. "Who long?"

"Hunny that's not something you ask a man"

"But…" she let it go.

"It's fine…" Cloud ensured weakly. "But Zack you tell anyone I'll kill you"

"What about Aerith?"

"She's wise enough to keep her month shut" he pointed out. Zack could only nodded in agreement. "April"

"Well that's not that long-"

"Last years" Cloud finished, cutting the man off.

"… I don't know what to say to that" the raven haired man confessed. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"That's quite a long time" the woman noted. "Has this ever happened before?"

"Not since I started having sex. No. Few months was my max. Sorry Aerith I'm kind of a…" he paused eyeing the twins not far away. "S.L.U.T" he spelled, being wiser then to say something inappropriate around the boys with Aerith there.

"Don't call yourself that" the woman scolded.

"But I kind of am Aerith. I can't even remember half the people I've slept with" She frowned sadly at this. Cloud smiled sadly back before turning to Zack who was frowning. Zack knew this too of course, but it didn't mean he liked hearing it.

"How about we get back on the main topic? What were you saying about Leon?" Aerith asked softly.

"Right. He's just being odd. I honestly had myself pretty well convinced I was just imagining things. But there's seriously something up. Even Tron noticed"

"Tron?" the woman asked glancing at the two men.

"Tron's said something? He hadn't said anything to me"

"I asked straight out"

"Oh"

"Aerith Tron's the computer" Cloud informed the confused looking woman.

"Computer?"

"He's a supercomputer with its own personality" Zack informed. "It hooked up to our computer too. Remember how you said it's been working better lately? That's thanks to him"

"He's linked with my laptop too" Cloud added. "He also seems to really like Sora for some reason" he said eyeing the boy who was currently playing with a pirate ship.

"Should I be worried about my son?" Aerith asked seriously.

"No. Tron's totally cool" Zack promised. "And I think he likes Sora so much because it was the first kid he's ever met"

"Alright" Aerith would go with Zack. He was many things, a good father included. If he said there was nothing to worry about then there wasn't.

"What did Tron have to say about Leon?"

"Not much" Cloud confessed. "But he did agree with me that he'd been acting peculiar. I guess Tron controls everything in the basement so he's got eyes even in the dojo. Guess Leon's not acting like he used to. He spaced out a lot, absent minded. And of a man with that doesn't forget things, it worries even Tron"

"Have you sat down and talked to him?" Aerith asked.

"We don't really do that Aerith. We have a few times but I've never just sat down with the plans of talking to him. And I can't just flat out ask like with Tron. Leon could deny it or get mad and kick me out. He nearly did that once as it was. I really don't want to happen again"

"He nearly kicked you out?"

"My fault for acting stupid" Cloud said waving it off. "Anyway, me asking straight out is out of the question"

"Take a chance Cloud. You never know how it'll turn out"

Cloud stared at the woman for a long moment before sighing. Thinking it over, he resigned to the fact Aerith wasn't going to let up on this. Shaking his head he gave into defeat.

"If he kicks me out, I'm moving in here"

-Across Town-

Leon was having a bad day. No a bad week. And he wasn't even counting his own shit with Cloud. It was just counting work. It had started like any other case. Normal scum on the street, stealing and the usual. After the third day, Leon was too far in when he realized it wasn't. The man he was after was serious. This wasn't the run of the mill guy. This was the soon to be psychopath. A killer if not worse. Bounty on his head was to low for the shit Leon found himself dealing with. Not only that but he had Yuffie with him. Something he didn't want to have to worry about. And it seemed she didn't realize the seriousness of the situation. She was used to the small timers. Not this.

"Yuffie if you don't start listening to me, I'll put you out of your own misery myself" he warned. She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"You're making way to big of a deal of this Leon. Just because he's got a gun. I'll have his ass on the ground before he even get time to pull the trigger" she waved off for too easily for Leon's liking.

"If you get yourself killed don't come haunting me" he snapped, impatiently.

Yuffie obviously wasn't listening. Like always. Because the next thing he knew she ran out into ally. Leon cursed her, before pushing off the wall he'd been hiding against and following her into the ally. Yuffie was tough, Leon wouldn't deny that. But she wasn't bullet proof. Girl was getting herself into more then she could handle. And no matter how annoying and childish she was being, she still was Leon's responsibility. Though he'd never admit it, he wouldn't be able to deal with it if she died on his watch. Along with the fact he'd miss her like hell.

Taking the gun from his belt, Leon was alert as he looked around the room. Yuffie was looking around, wide open. He cursed again before moving in the shadows, getting to her as fast as he could without leaving himself vulnerable.

"Leon there's totally nothing here" the girl wined. "Are you sure this is the right place? I think we're wasting our time"

Leon shushed her, raising a finger to his lips. She shook her head. Girl really didn't get how much danger she was putting them both in. Leon motioned her to get beside him. Slowly Yuffie did as ask, talking the whole while. Leon had to tell her to flat out shut up before she hushed. But the silence didn't last long. Yuffie had gotten bored.

"It's okay if I go right? I mean the guys obviously not here. So I'll just head back and bug Cid. 'Kay"

"Yuffie" he warned, but the girl was already walking off. Or rather, skipping. Leon sighed deeply in defeat.

Letting the girl go, figuring it was safer for both of them if she did. That was until his he noticed it. Sharp royal azure eyes caught sight of a flash of light to his left. Not thinking, the man shouted out his voice cutting through the dead air. The girl paused turning to his with a raised brow, slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Leon I-" Yuffie's voice was cut off by a gunshot cracking through the air.

Strong arms covered her. In a blur Yuffie found herself on the ground, ears ringing and Leon in front of her. Her heart was pounding and her eyes shot close, hands quickly rose to cover her ears as Leon turned, gun firing. Seemed like a lifetime later and everything went dead after a loud thud, looking up her eyes fell on the body laying on the ground across the room. It was the first time she'd someone dead, not only that but it was their target. Leon had killed him. But only after he'd shot at them. Or rather her. Yuffie trembled as she realized that she'd nearly just died. Leon had been right. And he'd saved her life.

"You alright Yuff?" the brunette asked lowering his gun.

"Y-yeah" she squeaked.

"That's a relief" he said weakly dropping his gun. Yuffie's eyes jumped from the corpse to the gun that hand just sent a loud 'clink' through the air as it hit the cement of the warehouse they were in. Slowly her eyes rose to Leon as realization hit her.

"Leon you just killed that man"

"… good thing the warrant said 'dead or alive' then"

"You didn't have to kill him" she shot in alarm. "You could have just…" her words faded as she noticed Leon panting slightly.

The girl didn't get a chance to question it as Leon went to stand only to fall to his knees. Hand shot up to his lower chest. He cursed his breath deepened. Red began to stain his white shirt in the spot under his hand. Panic rose in Yuffie's chest. Leon was bleeding. He'd been shot. Tears began to form in her eyes as he fell back, leaning himself against a nearby pillar.

"Yuffie… ahmm" he moaned in pain. "Calling the police… tsk, and ambulance wou-shit… would be good"

She nodded numbly fumbling for her phone. She'd barely found her voice to make the call. She'd dropped it the moment she heard help was on its way. She crawled over to Leon's side. The stain of blood was getting bigger with every passing second. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked down at it. For once in her life, she didn't know what to say. Unsteady hand rose to her cheek, her eyes shot up to find Leon weakly wiping her tears away.

"Leon" she cried.

"D-don't worry Yuff… Takes more" he took a breath, "then this to…uhm… kill me"

"I'm so sorry. If I'd just listen…" Leon snorted at that.

"When have you ever… listened?" he moaned as pain shot through him. "Yuff, you-tsk… I need you to do something"

"What?"

"I'm gettin' tried… I need pressure on-mm… on this" he said nodding down to his bloody hand.

Shaking hands replaced Leon's pressing down on the wound. He hissed and the girl nearly pulled back until Leon told her she was fine. Girl didn't get it when she saw blood pooling on the floor next to Leon. Then it hit her, he'd been hit more then once.

"Nothing you can do… about that" he stated weakly.

"But you're bleeding everywhere"

"Hn… guess it'll be me hauntin' you then"

"Don't joke about that" she shot fighting back tears. Her vision was burred. She nearly cried in joy when she heard sirens. "Their here Leon. Just hang on a little longer"

"Right…" he agreed weakly, his head slowly falling to the side.

"Leon!" she cried loudly. Royal azure eyes opened weakly, staring at the teary eyed girl.

"Cryin' really doesn't suit you… Yuff"

"I won't. Just-just don't close your eyes"

"You promise to keep smilin' and I'll-ahmm… consider it" he said, eyes half lidded. She did her best to, she really did, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I can't" she said shaking her head, the sirens right on them now. Voices echoed from the street and ally. Her head shot to the side, looking for them.

"… shit" Leon cursed weakly, as black started to crawl into his vision. He blinked a few times.

"Leon, their here. Leon?" the girl called looking back to the man. His eyes were closed, his head lopped to the side. "Leon?!"

"Mm…." a weak moan was the only reply she got as the EMT's rushed in with a few police.

Rush of events and Yuffie found herself shaken and waiting alone in a white hallway, tears gone. She felt as if she had no more to shed. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks stain with tears. Same with her hands and cloths, but instead of tears, blood; Leon's blood. Cid rushed in first. Girl didn't say a word. Just stared blankly forward. She didn't even know where Leon had gone. They'd rushed him off so fast. Then all the questions and her own check up. She'd been fine of course other then a scrapped knee. Stupid knee, when she didn't even know if Leon was alive or not. Her mind was full of the images of blood. So much blood… Eyes burned and her throat tightened. But no tears fell. She buried her face in her knees, which she was hugging close to her chest. She was scared.

Yuffie didn't notice Cid sitting next to her until the man wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She peeked out at him and he realized how scared she really was. She unwrapped herself from her knees and through her arms around the other man. He hugged back slowly, not stopping the girl as she practically crawled into his lap. One thing about Yuffie, she didn't cry. Not easily anyway. Cid had known the girl for years and the only time he could recall seeing her cry was when her mother died. That was a very long time ago.

Cid looked up a two hours after getting to the hospital to see a man he didn't know. He had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and piercing green eyes. He looked not too much older then forty something. His blue shirt was wrinkled and his tan slacks plain. Green eyes paused on them, mostly Yuffie.

"Yuffie?" he asked. The girl didn't respond but Cid did.

"How do you know Yuffie?" the man's eyes moved from the girl to the blonde.

"Zidane showed me a picture and Tidus talks about her often. Um…" he paused seeing Cid's frown. "Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself" he said offering a hand. "Laguna Loire"

"Cid Highwind" the blonde informed, frown not leaving his face. Cid really wished he had a cigarette.

"So you're Cid. Squall told me about you. Speaking of Squall do you know how he is? Or where for that matter?" the man asked looking around.

"Squall… You mean Leon?"

"Right" Laguna ran his hand through his hair. And for that moment, Cid could have sworn it could have been Leon. Who often did the same thing, in the very same way. "Sorry I still crew that up. Really I don't know what that boy was thinking changing his name. He's such a troublesome son at times"

"… Leon's your son?" Cid asked, having much to the same thoughts as Cloud had when he'd first met he man. Plus the thought of Leon must have taken after his mother.

"Yeah they called me and I came as fast as I could" Laguna informed looking around for someone that worked for the hospital. He grabbed the attention of a passing nurse. The woman informed him she didn't know the patient he was looking for, but would be sure they were informed. So Laguna took a seat with them to wait. Laguna's eye fell on the still clinging Yuffie, asking Cid what was wrong.

"She was with him"

"I see… Yuffie my son's been through a lot in his days. Whatever happened I'm sure he'll be fine" he stated panting the girl on the head, smiling.

"How can you be so at ease during a situation like this?" Cid asked thinking to his own kids and what he'd do if he was in his place. Laguna's smile weakened but didn't fall.

"Sadly this isn't the first time I've gotten a call like this" he stated looking away from the two. "First time was when Squall was fourteen. I freaked. After all how many people get a call about their son at that age getting into a knife fight? Not many. In the end he ended up with a broken leg. At sixteen I got another call" he ran a finger over his face, mimicking Leon's scar. "When he got that scar of his. Not a year later he was shot and at that point I realized if I freaked out every time I got a call from the hospital, I'd be in an early grave. I was right too, turned out it was only a graze anyway" the man paused to think about it. "This will be the ninth time I've come after getting this call. Kind of hope it's the last. But then again I know Squall, he'll never stop fighting. So the day I stop getting calls is the day I don't want to be alive to see"

"Why?" Yuffie asked weakly, not moving, but being the first time she'd spoken.

"Because the day I stop getting calls is the day I know his unable to fight. And the day that happens is the day he's dead. No parent wants to be alive for that" Laguna stated still smiling. "Might sound crude to you. But for a while, the calls I got about him being hurt were the only proof I had he was alive. It must sound crazy but it's become more of a relief, sadly" he confessed.

"When he was with SeeD?" Cid questioned. It was only then did Laguna's smile fall.

"Yeah…"

"But what if this is the last?" Yuffie asked, voice shaking and tears building in her eyes.

"He's tough. I'm sure he'll be fine" Laguna ensured.

"But the blood… There was so much blood" she said tears rolling down her cheeks. She pulled away from Cid wiping her eyes. It was only then they both got a good look at her. Both paled as they saw the stains on her green shirt and orange shorts. She sniffed, snapping both men out of their daze. Fatherly instinct took over for both of them. Cid pulled her into another hug and Laguna rubbed her back in comfort.

Both men hoped someone came with news soon. Not just for Yuffie's sake, but their own. Neither liked being left in the dark. But they liked watching Yuffie breakdown even less.

-Back Home-

Cloud got back from Aerith and Zack's and hoped to find Leon so he could talk. Oddly however the man was nowhere to be found. Sighing to himself, Cloud went to the living room to wait. Time passed and the man didn't return. He didn't think much of it at first. Leon had been gone for a night before. But something in the back of the blonde's mind kept telling him something was wrong. Despite this, he ordered a pizza and after a few hours of mind numbing TV, he went to bed.

_RING! …RING! … RING! …_ Cloud groaned.

"For heaven's sakes" he grumbled as he glanced at the clock. It was four in the morning. "Who the hell…" he cursed throwing off his blankets and stumbled over to grab his cell from his desk. He flipped it open, every intention of cussing the person out for call at such a ridicules hour. But his words died in his throat as he heard Irvine on the other end.

"_Cloud?_"

"You do realize it's fucking four in the morning right?" Cloud huffed, slowly moving back to his bed.

"_Sorry…_" Cloud paused hearing the tone of voice. It sounded scared and worried.

"Irvine, why are you calling me at this ungodly hour?"

"_It's Squall… Leon. He's in the hospital_" Cloud paled and nearly dropped the phone as the next words were spoken. "_They don't know if he's going to make it_"

…

Nurse at the front desk and looked up just as a blonde man with messy spiky hair came in. He was obviously in a rush, his zip-up hoodie hanging off one shoulder, his white shirt under it wrinkled along with his jeans. He came up to her asking for a man. She gave it without question. She knew the look in the man's eyes, fear and anxiety. He'd gotten a call, one in which she wished she never got. He rushed off fasted then he'd come in. Off to find whoever the man Leon. L. was to him.

Cloud turned into the hall and saw familiar faces. Cid, Yuffie, Laguna, Irvine, Selphie and Ellone; it was the cowboy that spotted him first. Numbly Cloud walked over. His eyes fell on Yuffie who was currently hugged close to Selphie's side. Blood on her clothes made Cloud's breath catch.

"She's fine" Cid promised, seeming to know his thought.

"And Leon?"

"He's still in surgery. Their just finishing up" Laguna informed, "He's not good"

"He's not dead yet" Ellone stated optimistically.

"Ellone you heard what the doc said" Irvine reminded.

"I don't want to hear it" she snapped, uncharacteristically. "I don't care what the doctor said. It's Squall we're talking about"

"Yeah, guy that's human just like the rest of us. No matter how much he acts otherwise" Irvine hissed back.

"Both of you knock it off" Laguna scolded, oddly serious. The two siblings fell silent and looked away from each other. Cloud frowned, more confused and worried then before.

"Cloud, Leon was shot" Selphie explained seeing how lost he was.

"How? When?" his question made Yuffie sniff and fall into tears.

"It's my fault" she sobbed. "If I'd listened"

"Shh, it's not your fault" Selphie soothed.

"He's going to die because of me"

"No one's dieing" Cid snapped. "If he dies I'll kill him"

"… Guys, please someone tell me what the hells going on?" Cloud pleaded sharply. Everyone, other then Yuffie, turned to him.

"It was a job" Cid began. "He and Yuffie went after some low ringer. Or so I thought. Leon… he'd said something was up. Said this guy was different. I didn't believe him. So I pushed him into taking Yuffie, even though he didn't want to"

"I thought it was like all the other too" Yuffie sniffed.

"It wasn't" Cid informed.

"He got one in his back and two in his chest" Laguna informed. "The one in his back isn't serious. Bullet got logged in his shoulder blade. The other two… There was a lot of internal bleeding. He's lost a lot of blood"

"But he's alive, right?"

"They won't know for sure if he'll make it until they close him up. Even if he lives, he flat lined for nearly two minutes. They… they're not sure if he'll wake up" Laguna stated with a frowned.

"And the guy who shot him?"

"Dead" Cid answered. "One shot to the head"

"All shot to hell and he still made a perfect shot. Defiantly my son" Laguna stated with a weak smile, beside the man Irvine smiled weakly as well.

"Yeah defiantly a Loire"

Cloud wasn't sharing their moment. He took a few steps back, leaning against the wall before slowly sliding to the floor. His mind raced and his heart aching. Leon wasn't just hurt, he was shot and he could even die. This all had to be a sick joke, right? Leon couldn't die. It was Leon. But what if he did? What if he died? Cloud felt tears burn into his vision. He couldn't die. Cloud felt his heart die at the thought. But he could. Leon was only human after all. Cloud refused to cry. Not in front of everyone.

Standing suddenly Cloud muttered to them he'd be right back and headed to the restroom. Locking himself in, Cloud leaned back on the door. Still fighting back tears, he fumbled for his phone and called the first person he had on speed dial. Aerith. She wasn't the one to answer however. But Cloud didn't care as he felt the tears leek from the corner of his eyelids.

"_Cloud, what…"_ Zack's sleepy protest died as he heard Cloud take a sharp breath. "_Cloud?_" the man's voice full of concern and now completely awake.

"He got shot Zack. He fucking got shot" he said in a weak wavering voice.

"_Shot? Who? Cloud what are you talking about? You're scaring me man_"

"Leon. He…"

"_Dear god…_" Zack said breathlessly.

"Zack, what am I going to do if he dies?" Cloud chocked out.

"_Cloud calm down. Just tell me where you are and I'll be on my way" _

"I'm at the hospital…"

"_Okay I'm on my way. You sit tight_"

"Please don't hang up"

"… _I won't. I'm not going anywhere"_

…

Twenty or fifteen, Cloud still locked in the bathroom, Zack knocked on the door. Zack having been talking the blonde the whole time, making sure he didn't do something stupid. Aerith had been informed of the situation and would be there as soon as she got someone to watch the twins.

"Come on Cloud, open up. It's just me"

Slowly, the blonde slowly opened the door. Zack darted in before Cloud could change his mind. Cloud eyes were slightly red, but otherwise looked merely depressed. If Zack hadn't known him for years he'd only think he'd been tried. But he knew better. Cloud only looked like this when he'd been crying his eyes out. Even being on the phone with him, Zack hadn't been sure until now. Only signs of crying he'd gotten were a few sharp breaths and a waver in the blonde's voice. Cloud stared at the man blankly, his eyes locked on the pink phone in Zack's hand. It was only then Cloud remembered it had been Aerith's phone he'd called, not Zack's. Without a word Zack stepped forward pulling Cloud into a hug. Cloud didn't say a word. But after a few minutes Zack did coax him out of the bathroom. He'd finally gotten Cloud to talk when he asked the blonde where the others were.

"Down the next hall" he answered blandly.

"Okay, let's go see them. Maybe they'll have more news. Better news" he added quickly.

Seeing Zack didn't seem to surprise anyone. Cloud looked over the waiting group, noticing one was missing. Laguna. His head shot to Irvine and Ellone.

"Where's Laguna?"

"Doctor wanted to talk to him" Ellone informed worriedly.

"Leon got out of surgery while you were off wherever you were" Irvine informed. "They got the bullets out and stitched him up"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Zack pointed out.

"… Yeah, but now all we can do it wait and hope" the cowboy informed.

"You guys are worrying to much. This is Leon we're talking about. He's the damn-near-stubbornest man I've ever met. No way is he going to let a few bullets put him down. No way. Only thing that will ever do him in is a sword or old age. He wouldn't have it any other way. Ever"

"He as a point" Selphie said in agreement with Zack.

"See. So stop all the moping. Leon would kick all our asses if he knew we were getting bent out of shape over this. He'd want us laughing it off and planning his welcoming/getting well party"

"I like the sounds of that" Ellone noted softly. "Who are you by the way?"

"Zack Fair" he introduced. "And you are?"

"Ellone Loire"

"Oh so you're the sister Leon doesn't shut up about. Got to say it's great to finally met you"

"Does he really talk that much about me? Cloud said the same thing once"

"He's not all bad. But considering Leon doesn't talk about much. When he does we take notice. And you are something that pops up often"

She smiled at this.

…

_Beep… BEEP… Beep… BEEP… Beep…_

He knew this sound. He'd heard it before. He was in a hospital, in a bed. He could feel the tubes in his nose and the needle in his arm. Why was he here again? How long? Tried eyes slowly blinked open. White walls around him brightened by the light shining in from the outside. Blinking a few time, he groaned as pain shot through his chest. Okay moving was out of the question. Slowly he turned his head to the side. He wasn't alone. Tried eyes fell on the older man who was asleep, head resting on crossed arms. Laguna…

"La…" Leon's voice cracked and only then realized how dry his mouth was and how sore his throat was.

He coughed weakly. The man beside him stirred, but didn't wake. Leon sighed inwardly at his father's ability to sleep through nearly anything. There were only a few things that could wake him. Leon groaned realizing if he was going to wake the man he was going to have to do it. Taking a breath he managed to summon his voice, even if it was raspy.

"Fa... father" the other man muttered in his sleep. Lifting a weak hand, Leon nudged him. "Dad" he called again.

Slowly green eyes opened. Leon dropped his hand, energy spent. He shouldn't be tried from just that, he knew. Meaning he'd been through hell or he'd been asleep longer then he'd like. Laguna's head shot up as he realized Leon's eyes were open. Relief and joy rushed over the man, Leon could see it not only in his smile but in his eyes too.

"Squall" the man said happily. Leon noticed at once Laguna was fighting hard not to hug him. "I'll go get a nurse. No the doctor!" he shot to his feet and out of the room.

Leon sighed tiredly and closed his eyes. Footsteps pulled him back to consciousness. Opening his eyes he found a man, his father's age, with blonde hair and cold pale green eyes. Tag on his white coat read 'Dr. Even'. The doctor gave Leon a quick check and asked a few questions.

"How do you feel? If you were to rate your pain; ten being worst and one being best"

"Four" Leon cracked out, his voice dry.

"Would you like some water?" the doctor asked, Leon nodded.

It was Laguna, not the doctor however who went to get him his drink. Doctor waited, checking over Leon's chart. He 'hm'd' once or twice, but nothing more. Seeing his father return, Leon went to push himself up. Both older men protested. His doctor's cold touch fell to his shoulder, gently pushing him back. He's father was the one that voice their worry.

"Don't move Squall. You'll reopen your wounds"

"Right…" Leon sighed relax as he lay back as Laguna press the button, raising his bed slightly. The man also put the cup to Leon's lips and helped him drink. Leon drank greedily, coughing not a moment later. Laguna smiled at him.

"Slow down, it's not going anywhere" Leon nodded as he coughed again.

"Alright Mr. Leonhart do you have any other questions?" Dr. Even asked as he finished up with what he felt need of Leon for the moment.

"How long… cmm" Leon cleared his dry throat quickly. "Have I been out?" he finished quickly before his voice gave out again.

"Eleven days. Nearly two weeks" the doctor informed emotionlessly.

Not being asked anything else the doctor turned to leave. Leon blinked at this, letting it sink in as the man walked out. Two weeks. He'd never been out that long before. Trying hard he thought back. Last thing he remembered was having a bad day at work…

'_Then… then Yuffie and I went after that guy…_' Leon closed his eyes to think. Slowly it all came back to him. The guy, the warehouse, the gun, the round shot off and Yuffie's tears…

"How's Yuff?" he asked opening his eyes to gaze at Laguna.

"She'll be a lot better when she hears your up. She's been blaming herself this whole time"

"Idiot... elle ne devrait pas" Leon muttered in France.

"English?" Laguna questioned, he knew German and Japanese, not France.

"She shouldn't" he informed.

"No, but she is"

"Baka onna"

"Better not say that around her. She'll call you sexist" the older teased.

"Onegai urusai".

"Oi, don't tell me to shut up. I'm only warning you. Calling a woman an idiot isn't smart" Leon glared weakly at the man before sighing.

"Hai" he agreed.

"Okay what's with the other languages anyway?"

Leon shrugged; he'd done half of it out of habit. He and Laguna talked together in Japanese all the time. As for the France… he didn't want to be understood at that moment. Without saying anything, Laguna seemed to know. Though the two of them didn't always get along and Leon didn't like him half the time, the younger would admit _at times_ it was good to have him around. Like now. He wasn't getting carped out about getting hurt, like his mother would in worry. Wasn't being told how stupid he'd been for being so reckless, like his sister would. Or asked a thousand questions, like his brothers would do. No, Laguna had stopped doing all that a long time ago. He worried but kept it to himself and stayed silent, if not happy and annoying, support Leon needed.

"I'm going back to sleep" Leon stated tiredly. Even if he had been sleeping for nearly two weeks, he was still exhausted.

"Is it alright if I tell the other's your awake?"

"Yeah, that's fine…" he confirmed his eyes slipping shut. He heard the other go, before fading into oblivion.

…

"Quiet!" a voice hissed, "He's resting"

"But he's supposed to be awake" another whine. "Pops are you lying to me?"

"I'm not that cruel" Laguna informed.

"But he's still sleeping"

"He's napping. Different on so many levels"

Leon lay still as his mind slowly began to realize what he was hearing. But those around him didn't seem to notice and kept on. Inwardly he groaned wishing they'd shut up and that he'd told his father no about telling people he was awake. Because it seemed now he was getting them all at once.

"Why don't we just wake him up then?"

'_Already have_' Leon huffed mentally at the perky voice that could only be Yuffie. But he still didn't move.

"He needs his rest" the soft voice of his mother noted.

"But Mrs. Loire, what if he's not okay?" again Yuffie.

"He's fine dear. Right Laguna?"

"Seemed fine to me"

"Wish he'd wake up. I hate hospitals" Zidane huffed. Leon was mildly shocked to hear him. The blonde didn't just hate hospitals, doctors terrified him. So for him to be here to visit was something.

"I don't like them much either, smell funny" Bartz added, cheerfully.

"You could have stayed at the house" Ellone pointed out softly.

"No fun there alone. And I had to come see my big bro"

"Totally" Zidane agreed. "We should call Gramps and Tidus"

"We'll do that later. It's not like they'll be able to come. And I'm not sure Leon would be up for all that" his mother noted wisely.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Yuffie asked loudly, getting shushed by nearly everyone.

"How about ten minutes ago" Leon stated dryly, glaring at the group. All their faces brightened. "Any of you hug me and I'll kill you" he warned seeing all of them just about to do it.

"Aw but Leon" Bartz protested. "You had us worried sick. You were asleep for eleven days. Eleven, that's practically two weeks!"

"How about not"

"I need a hug young man. And don't you dare threaten your mother" Raine warned from his bedside. Leon sighed and nodded at her. She leaned forward pulling him into a hug. She was gentle, but not gentle enough as Leon hissed in pain. She pulled back quickly.

"See. That's why I said no hugs" he muttered.

"I'm sorry"

"Its fine" he ensured eyes moving to Yuffie who was oddly quiet. "You okay ninja?" she smiled weakly at this and nodded as tears build in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Leon" she stated her voice wavering, weak smile gone.

"Oi" he protested, "Thought I told you to smile" she blinked at him. "After everything that's happened the least you can do is listen to me. You can't even do that?" he stated in disbelief. She smiled, laughing softly. Without thinking she shot forward and hugged him. Leon held back a moan of pain as she landed on him; but couldn't stop his eyes for snapping shut or his sharp intake of breath. Realizing what she'd done, she shot back not a second later.

"Leon I-"

"Shut up" he shot weakly. Pain slowly became bearable and he opened his eyes to look at her. She wasn't smiling, but wasn't crying either, so he took it as a good sign.

"It's good to have you back Leon" she stated in a small voice, sitting next to him on the small hospital bed.

"I didn't go anywhere" he pointed out. She smirked at this as Zidane cut in.

"Hey, dude you had us scared shitless. Doc didn't know if you'd ever wake up. Don't blame us for worryin' about ya"

"Hn" Leon snorted. "Whoever thought I let a bullet kill me is either stupid or doesn't know me at all. No way in hell I'd go out like that"

The group glanced at each other before laughing. Leon raised a brow, confused. He didn't know what he'd side that was so funny. But obviously they found something seriously amusing.

"Zack said the near exact same thing" Ellone informed.

"Did he now?"

"Seems you've made more then one good new friend here" Raine noted eyeing Yuffie.

"Yep, there's Cloud, Zack, Aerith, Cid, Tifa. Oh and Vincent too. We're all Leon's friends" Yuffie informed proudly.

"And I wouldn't ever get rid of you, whether I want to or not" Leon stated dryly. No one knew if he was joking or not. Before they could question it, Leon asked his own question. "When do I get to go home?"

"You just woke up" Ellone pointed out, concernedly.

"Point?"

"You need to rest"

"I can't do that at home?"

"You need medical attention" Raine added.

"I can get that at home too. Along with a good bed, better then his thing" he said, patting the hospital bed.

"Your not going to let this go are you?" Laguna asked.

"No"

"Alright, I'll talk to the doctor"

"Dad!" "Laguna!" "Father!" "Pops!" All these protested at once. The man smiled, raising his hands in defense before he started to defend himself.

"Either I go do this or we come in tomorrow morning with Leon checking himself out. Legally or otherwise"

Everyone sighed in defeat. He was right. Inwardly, Leon smiled. He had planed just that too. Seemed his family a little too well when it came to certain things. Rest of the visit was spent with them asking him countless time if he was okay and how he was feeling. At the end off it, Leon had nearly told them to leave. And he would have if a nurse hadn't come in and noticed how many visitors he had and kicked them out. Seemed he had a limit of two at a time. Not five. It would have been six if Laguna had been there. But he was still off talking to the doctor. He came back briefly after the others left.

"Doc says you have at least two days here would be pushing it. He won't sign you out for another four"

"So what you're telling me is I'm going to have to be able to walk out of here"

"Yeah. And the doc don't think you'll be doing that in less then four days"

"Hm…" Leon thought for a moment. "Where are all of you staying?"

"Me and Raine have been staying at Irvines and the boys and Ellone have been staying with Cloud. Who is shockingly looking like a man these days"

"Your still think my house his haunted"

"… That's beyond the point" the man said not addressing it. Meaning he was. "What's with your roommate though? Honestly we didn't recognize him without the heels"

"Cloud?" the brunette paused realizing that had been the other reason he'd been having a bad day. He sighed. "I don't know. He just stopped doing it"

"Weird"

"You find a man dressing as a man weird, but not a man dressing as a woman?"

"No that's not it. It's just I thought it was normal for Cloud to be in drag. Now he's like a completely different person. Like a weights been lifted off him or something"

"He has his reasons" Leon ensured.

"You didn't find it weird?"

"The haircut shocked me for a moment. But other then that, no"

"… To bad"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing" Laguna muttered turning for the door. "I'll be going. See you tomorrow, Squall"

"Goodnight" Leon replied. The man smiled as he went out the door, with a wave. Leon knew without him saying anything that he'd be back again. Like the others. They always did. Exhausted, Leon closed his eyes to sleep.

…

Next time Leon woke he was met by gold. Blinking a few times he realized it wasn't gold but blonde. Blonde spikes of hair that could only belong to one person; Cloud. The blonde sat beside the bed, head resting on one forearm. His other arm lay near Leon's his hand near his. The man's sleeping face was turned his way, mouth slightly ajar as he breathed deeply. Even in sleep he looked tired. Shifting his hand to the side, Leon nudged Cloud's easily.

"Cloud"

"Hmm" a sleepy sigh came in reply. The blonde was a much lighter sleeper then his father was. Not a moment later, sky blue eyes opened. As if in shot they stared at Leon, never moving from him as he pushed up slowly.

"Sleeping like that's going to kill your back" Leon pointed out lightly. "Go home and sleep if you're tried…"

Leon's words faded. Why? Because Cloud wasn't staring anymore. Before Leon even realized it Cloud had moved, wrapping his arms gently around him. Leon wasn't used to hugs. Especially not from Cloud. And honestly he didn't know what to say to stop. Or if he even wanted to. The blonde wasn't hurting him after all. If possible, Cloud was being even more gentle then his mother had been.

"Sorry" the man stated softly pulling away, unable to look at Leon as he gazed at the wall.

"It's fine…" Leon said unsurely.

"I just…" Cloud sighed hand running through his spikes. "This is going to sound gay, but don't take it the wrong way"

"You are gay" Leon pointed out teasingly. Cloud smirked at this.

"Guess I don't have anything to worry about then" he near laughed before becoming serious again.

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind. But don't you have work?" Leon asked glancing at the clock. Cloud shook his head no.

"I called in"

"Oh…"

"… I missed having you around" the blonde confessed getting to what he was saying before, head down, eyes locked on the floor.

"It's only been a few days" Leon noted, kind of shocked.

"I know… But the house isn't the same without you around. Bartz and Zidane there or not"

"Does get kind of dead in there when you're alone" Leon agreed remembering living there before Cloud became his roommate.

"I'm glad you're alive, Leon"

"Hn" he snorted. "Why do all you people think I'm going anywhere?"

"Leon you died"

"Huh?" the man stated with a frown. Cloud hands fisted the legs of his jeans.

"You died on the operating table. For two minutes and eighteen seconds you were dead Leon" the brunette paused at this, no hearing of it until now. "Doctor didn't even know if you'd wake up"

"… Wait so you all thought I was going to be brain-dead?"

"There was a chance" Cloud confirmed weakly.

"Well I'm not" Leon stated firmly, pushing the information aside. "And stop thinking about it. Only a lamebrain would get hung up on a past event that isn't even relevant" Cloud smirked at this.

"Lamebrain? Leon I didn't think such a petty word was in your dictionary" again the brunette snorted at him.

"Blame it on Yuffie. She's rubbing off on me"

"Not that's a scary thought" the blonde teased.

"Like she doesn't do the same to you"

"True"

The two stared at each other before breaking into soft laughter. Leon ended in a soft cough, hand shooting to his chest were pain pulsed through him. Cloud eyes shot to the spot in concern and stood. Leon waved him off, telling him he was fine. Hesitantly the blonde sat.

"When the doc say you could go home?" Cloud asked softly.

"Four days… two if I push it" Leon paused thinking about it. "Who long was I asleep?"

"You woke up yesterday"

"… Three days then. Or one if I push it" Cloud laughed at this.

"Let me guess your going to do the latter and get out in two"

"Sounds about right" Leon agreed with a smirk. Cloud shook his head, smiling a bit.

"Can't say I'm not going to be glad you're coming home. But don't push it too much"

"Worried Cloud?"

"Hn, well of course. If you go croaking on me where am I going to live?" the blonde shot in teasing sarcasm.

"Well aren't I being used" Leon joked back.

They talked like this for while then fell back on small talk. It went back and forth awhile, until Leon felt exhaustion slowly creeping up on him. He warned the blonde, but the man only shrugged stating he didn't have anything better to do. So, Leon eyes slide closed Cloud's voice near soothing him into sleep. The brunette wouldn't recall when he woke the soft touch of a hand brush the hair from his eyes or gentle fingers over his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: There it be, the hair cut! No more girly Cloud. And Leon's finally moving forward! Even if only a little… Hope you like it. Only a handful of chapters left of their part. :) Oh and sorry if the French is wrong. Been a long time since I've used it. As for the Japanese... I was kind of guessing so dont yell at me if it's wrong, please. Tootles!]<strong>


	12. Melody of Life

~XI – Melody of Life~

Three days after he woke, two after talking with Cloud, Leon was home. He stepped into the house, one arm in a sling and the other weakly at his side. Laguna stood nervously at his side as they went in. Leon smirked at the fact that his father was still thought the place haunted. Inside, Zidane, Bartz and his mother were waiting. Ellone had headed back to Destiny Islands the day before.

"You think you can make it up the stairs?" Raine asked softly. Leon thought about it and nodded.

"I think I'll manage"

And he did, but by the time he was in his room he's spent what little energy he had left. But he refused to sleep, not until he got a shower. Hospital smell gone, Leon stepped out of the bathroom in a part of sweats. Raine was waiting. The moment Leon sat down she started to change his bandages.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine Mom, just tired"

"No pain? No chills or fever?"

"I'm fine" he stated firmly as she finished. "I'm taking a nap and I'll wake up good as new" he ensured as he laid back.

"It's a mother's job to worry" she reminded.

"I know"

"One of us will be up to check on you in a bit. Do you want anything particular for dinner?" she asked glancing at her son. A small smile came to her face; Leon was already asleep. Pulling the covers over him, she quietly left the room.

-In Town-

Cloud finished off the last of his delivery and rushed home. Today Leon was coming back. And though he knew Leon was in the good hands of his family, he wanted to get home. He ripped into the drive, parking quickly by the shed before heading in. Stepping into the house he could hear the two teen boys in the living room playing a videogame. Soft music from the library told him that Raine was in there. And knowing Laguna, he was in with the boys. Knowing better to bug the boys in the middle of their game, he turned into the library. He'd been right, Raine sat in one for the chairs old leather bound book in hand. She looked up shortly after Cloud came in. She smiled at him, setting her book in her lap.

"How's Leon?"

"He's fine. He's been sleeping for most of the day"

"That's good…" Cloud trailed off, wondering if he should go check on the man or not.

"Cloud?" the blonde snapped out of his thought, turning back to the woman.

"Yes, ma'am"

"Squall, you care for him don't you?"

"Of course, he's a good friend" she shook her head.

"You care for him more then that"

Cloud inwardly froze in panic. Outwardly he was unfazed. He stare at the woman for a long moment, mind slowly begin to race. She didn't seem degusted by the thought. But she didn't seem to pleased either; which worried Cloud just as much. Taking a breath, the blonde calmed his mind.

"Mrs. Loire, Leon has done a lot of me. Yes I care for him, as I do all my friends" he answered her. His voice stronger then he'd thought it be. She frowned at this.

"Some friends more then other's then?"

"Pardon?"

"That young man, Zack; he was a dear friend of yours was he not?"

"Yes"

"Then I ask, do you care for some friends more. Or do you just love my son?" this question made Cloud frown nervously.

"Why would you ask that?" she smiled softly, standing as she set her book aside.

"I know that look in your eye. Every time he looks away I see it" she stated, he words gentle, but holding an edge to Cloud's heart. "I didn't notice at first. I'd thought it was just something you did; part of your character. But you didn't do it with Zack, or Cid. Not even that girl Yuffie. Only Squall. That's when I realized what it was"

"Mrs. Loire I…" she shook her head, making his words stop.

"Longing isn't something you hold for a friend, Cloud" she stated. "And you weren't just scared when you heard the news about Squall. You were heartbroken"

Cloud looked away from her. He wasn't sure why. Shame maybe? Or maybe he didn't want to see her degusted. Really, how could she be okay with a man that was in love with her son? No mother wanted that. Mother's dreamed of grandkids and daughter-in-laws. And he couldn't deny it. It was true after all. He'd just wished she hadn't seen it. Now all Cloud had left was hope she didn't tell Leon. And she most likely would.

Raine studied the young man for a long moment. His sky blue gaze was on the window behind them. Frown was set deeply on his face. He was tense. And seeing that he wasn't denying it or telling her she was completely wrong told her so much as well. Cloud hadn't just fallen in love with her son. It'd happened quite some time before. He'd had time to come to terms with it, even maybe let it grow. Raine had known her son had been always more then a little dense when it came to love. But not to see the feelings this young man held… it was foolish if not a little ignorant. And though she should be upset or uncomfortable with this young man before her; she wasn't. After all, who can help who they fall in love with?

"Cloud?" the blonde bit his lip as he glanced at her. She smiled with a sigh. The blonde blinked in confusion.

"You're not mad?"

"You can't choice who you love Cloud. Look at me and Laguna for example"

"But…" the blonde seemed bewildered. Raine laughed.

"I used to hate him" she confessed. "He drove me crazy. I couldn't stand his snoring and he talks in his sleep... And his crude way of speaking" the woman sighed. "I don't know of his aspirations as a journalist. Every time I try to have a serious conversation, he avoided it. But somewhere along the way of being driven crazy, I fell in love with him. Even the snoring. But love's a crazy thing I think. And even though I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the idea of your feelings for my son. I can't be angry with you either"

"Mrs. Loire…"

"Promise me on thing Cloud" she stated sternly, holding up one finger. "If he ever does realize your feelings, whether it be returning them, rejecting them or otherwise. Don't break his heart. Don't hurt him. He's heart has been broken enough"

"I wouldn't" Cloud stated, strongly before realizing what he was saying. But nevertheless it was true.

"Good. Then I suppose I'll find someway to be okay with it"

"… You're not going to tell him?"

"Oh, heavens no" Cloud sighed in relief at her words. "This is something he's going to have to figure out on his own"

"I don't think you have much to worry about" Cloud confessed. "He… well he doesn't want a relationship whatsoever from what I can tell. And even if he did, I wouldn't be what he's looking for"

"You're just going to keep hiding it then?"

"Don't fall for the straight guy. And if you're dumb enough too, then deny it. Kind of a principle I have"

"But your not denying it" she pointed out wisely. "You're hiding it"

"Because denial doesn't work anymore"

The woman frowned at this. Cloud stared at the old hard wood floors. The blonde shook of his current state of mind. Giving the woman a weak smile he stated he was going to make dinner and left the room. It wasn't a lie either. Half an hour later, when Raine went looking for him, Cloud was found in the kitchen over the stove, soft melody on his lips.

"Why, kodoku na sora wo miageru no? Why, waratte mise te yo. Kotoba ni suru no ga heta na, anata no seikaku wakaru kara. Tooi mukashi ni nani ga atta no?" Cloud had a small, bittersweet smile as he sang. (Why by Ayaka)

Raine listened to the song until it came to an end. The blonde didn't notice her however. His attention on his task as singing turned to humming. Her thoughts were pulled away from him when footsteps echoed behind her in the foyer. Cloud heard it as well, glancing to the doorway. Moment later, Zidane and Bartz's came barreling in, Laguna walked in a few moments later.

"That smells great Cloud" Bartz exclaimed, jumping onto the man's back. Cloud stumbled a bit do to impact, nearly dropping the pan he was holding.

"Watch it" Zidane snapped at his brother. "Wont matter how good it smells if you make him drop it on the floor"

"Sorry" the teen offered sheepishly.

"Can you get off Bartz? I have to check the oven"

"What's in there?"

"Rolls"

"Woohoo!" the brunette cheered jumping off the blonde's back. He jumped happily around the room while the other's laughed and Cloud checked dinner.

Cloud set the rolls on the counter to cool as he turned to the stew he had on the stove. Zidane was on the counter next to him his tail swaying happily as he watched Cloud finish up the meal. Bartz finished his happy dance and was now helping his mom set the table. Laguna was sitting at the table complaining about a leg cramp. Table set, Cloud turned the burner off stating it was done. Other then Zidane, the Loire's didn't know how good of a cook Cloud was. So when they all started eating the paused before turning the blonde who was still getting his own bowl.

"This is wonderful" Raine noted. Cloud glanced back at her as he replied.

"It's my aunt's recipe. She's a great cook. She lives outside Balamb, to the north were its cold a lot. My cousin always asked my mother for stew when she came to visit us in Midgar. One of the few things I can cook"

"You cooked all the time when I was here" Zidane pointed out biting into his roll.

"I was following recipes"

"Still tasted good" the boy stated with a full mouth, only to get scolded a moment later by his mom.

"You're not eating with us?" Laguna asked as he saw Cloud leaving with his meal. The blonde paused shaking his head.

"Thought I'd go see if Leon was hungry. Probably hell getting up and down the stairs after all"

"Do you need a hand?" Raine questioned.

"No I got it. Thanks"

Cloud left them to their meal and quickly went up the stairs. Knocking softly on Leon's door, he got no answer. Announcing himself he slowly pushed it open. Leon was still fast asleep, just like Raine had left him. Shaking his head at this, Cloud moved over the side of the bed, setting the bowl and glass of water he'd brought up on the nightstand next to the lamp and clock it held. Hands free he turned to Leon, gently shaking his good shoulder.

Being pinned by a sick man wasn't something Cloud thought would happen in result to his actions. But it was. Leon's eyes had shot open faster then Cloud could even comprehend and grabbed his arm only to flip him onto the bed. Where Leon was currently towering over him; leaving Cloud blinking in a daze. Royal azure eyes went from narrow to wide in a moment as he realized who was with him.

"Cloud what are you doing here?"

"Food" Cloud said, pointing to the nightstand. "Thought you might be hungry" he added simply, doing his best not to blush. This time it was Leon who was left to comprehend what was happening.

"Oh…"

"Um, could you let me up now?" the blonde asked, Leon stared down at him for a moment before it dawned on him.

"Sorry" he stated pushing away from the blonde.

Cloud sat up slowly, hoping his heart would stop racing. He glanced over to Leon once it calmed. The brunette sat, leaning against the headboard, arm wrapped around his chest and bandages. It was only then Cloud remembered the he didn't have anything more then a part of sweats on; he cursed mentally as he changed the subject.

"Your wounds alright? You didn't reopen anything did you?"

"No. I'm fine. Hurts, but it'll pass"

"Okay then" Cloud stated standing. "You think you can manage feeding yourself? Seeing as you just did, I don't see the problem"

"I'm fine. Thanks"

"No problem. Me or somebody will be up in a bit to get the dishes" he stated before rushing out of the room.

Leon stated staring blankly forward after the blonde left. The pain aching through his chest wasn't what was on his mind however. Why hadn't he known it was Cloud? He'd never reacted like that before. In fact he hadn't reacted like that since… well SeeD. It'd taken him a few months after he left, but he'd let those guards drop. He'd wake up whenever someone entered a room. Or rather someone he didn't know. It taken a few months for him to get comfortable with Cloud, he didn't even wake up anymore. And he was okay with that. He trusted the blonde. So why had he reacted so harshly? Was it because he'd never been woken by Cloud like that? Had he ever been woken by Cloud?

Shaking his head, Leon pushed the thought off. That wasn't the issue. The issue was he'd attacked Cloud. Even if only slightly. And then he'd gone and just stayed there, pinning the guy. That was rooky mistake. Stupid, forgetful, and many other things Leon was not. Then the little thought snuck into his mind, along with the memory of what had just happened. The thought was; '_Cloud was blushing_'. Of course the image soon followed only making the thought worse. He'd liked it! He'd liked the blonde blushing.

"Shit" he cursed, his face falling into his palm.

…

Four days after getting home, Leon talked his family into going home. He'd used Cloud as an excuse. Stating that he'd take care of him, the blonde and gone long with it, but laughed his ass of the moment they were out the door. Then stated Leon owed him a beer as soon as he was off his painkillers.

"After getting Laguna out, I'll pay you dinner along with the beer" Leon stated as he fell back onto the couch, exhausted, not from his injuries but his doting father. Man was great in the hospital. Not when he got him.

"It's a date" Cloud said with a wave walking out of the living room.

Leon sat frozen for a moment before relaxing. It was Cloud, he was joking. That's all. Or so he kept telling himself. Somehow in the back of his mind he wasn't so sure.

Upstairs, Cloud fell back onto his bed, mentally screaming at himself.

"How could I say that?" he groaned burying his face into his pillow.

Lifting his head his eyes glanced over to the painting hanging on his wall. It was the one he'd painted of the 'white room' at Christmas. It was one of his favorites he'd ever done. Everyone seemed to agree when they saw it. Even Leon. It was the first of his works he'd shown the man. Maybe that was why Cloud had worked so hard on it. He'd known Leon would see it. Shaking off the thought he turned to his phone that was currently ringing. He picked it up, checking the ID before flipping it open.

"What's up Zack?"

"_I'm a Dad!" _

"… I'm aware of that Zack. I have been for a few more years"

"_No. I'm a Dad again! Aerith's pregnant!"_ he exclaimed happily. Cloud shot up in bed.

"What?" he gasped in a shocked joy. "Since when? How far?"

"_Four months! I don't even know how we didn't realize it. But she is! And this baby's placid as they come, Aerith hasn't been sick at all. It's great!_"

"So she's okay? Man how didn't you know?" Zack laughed.

"_I don't know but I'm hoping it's a girl. Do you know how much I want a baby girl? Hell I don't care. I'm a Dad again!_" he cheered. This time it was Cloud that laughed.

"Congratulations"

"_Oh! Is Leon there? I have to ask him something. Aerith just reminded me" _

"He's downstairs give me a minute"

"_Hell I'll give you all the time you need. I'm in too good of a mood to care"_

"Right" Cloud laughed jumping out of his bed and down the stairs. He found Leon where he'd left him in the living room. The brunette raised a brow when he saw the blonde come in with a smile. Leon got his answer when Cloud put his phone on speaker and told the one on the line to go for it.

"_Leon!"_

"Hello Zack" Leon greeted, still mildly curious to what this was all about.

"_I'm have one of the best days in my life so don't go and ruining it by tell me no_"

"Um… Okay" the man agreed unsurely. Zack sounded just about as high on life as you could get without doing something illegal. And Leon wasn't completely the man hadn't yet.

"_Great! Leon you are officially a godfather. Or you will be in March!" _

"Wait, what?!"

"_You heard me; godfather starting March. I told you didn't I, next kid I was making you part of the family. Oh! Got to go, Sora's trying to eat the flowers again. Bye!_"

Line went dead, leaving Leon to stare blankly at the phone before moving it up to Cloud. The blonde was smirking as he flipped it shut.

"What just happened?"

"Sounds like your going to be the next Fair's godfather" Cloud stated. "Don't worry he kind of jumped the twin's on me the same way. And I didn't even remember him completely at the time"

"… Wait Aerith's pregnant? Since when?"

"Since four months ago apparently"

"Well then I guess I'll have to call her and congratulate her. Seeing as Zack didn't give me a chance to"

"I'm sure my next month will be invited to a baby shower. Or I will at least… Yuffie may drag you along"

"Hope not" Leon confessed not liking the idea at all. "Think I can use my injuries as a copout?"

"Doubt it" Cloud informed with a grinning a bit, both over Leon's not wanting to go to a baby shower and happy about the news. Best news he'd had in ages.

"Worth a try" Leon shrugged off, one shouldered. Other stayed unmoved, arm in sling. "So about that date"

"I was kidding"

"I know" Leon near laughed, after Cloud's quick reply. "So was I mostly. But about it anyway, do to current events. I think we should skip the beer. Or I will skip the beer. Not going to stop you from enjoying a good thing. Call in whatever you want on me and we'll celebrate the good news"

"Sounds like a great idea. But you still owe me a beer when your better"

"Yeah, yeah" Leon waved off. "You'll get your date. For now throw me your phone or call something in. I'm starving"

"Oh I see how you are" Cloud teased flipping open the phone, "Number for the Italian place?" Leon closed his eyes for a moment and listed off the number and then what he wanted. "Thank you" the blonde stated before placing his order.

Call ended and the blonde left only to return with his sketch book. He fell into the seat few feet away from the couch. Leon attention was on the TV as his the blonde diligently scratched at the paper with his pencil. Faint sound of the TV and Cloud's hand was the only thing to fill the room. That was until the bell rang, cutting through their peace. Cloud jumped up before Leon could. Even though he knew he shouldn't be moving much, Leon didn't like to sit, so every excuse he could he'd get up. Seemed Cloud had realized this and hadn't given him a moment to do so. Blonde returned with a paper bag full of food and two glasses in the other. How he managed to juggle it was beyond Leon. But he did, handing Leon one of the full glasses before falling beside him on the couch. Moment later the blonde pulled a fork from his pocket handing it over.

"Thought of everything did you?" Leon joked as the blonde began to pull the plastic containers for the bag.

"Thought I was supposed to be playing nursemaid" Cloud asked teasingly, near mocking.

"Thanks" Leon shot dryly, taking his food from the blonde. Cloud laughed softly as he turned to his own meal.

The blonde was half way through his ravioli when he looked over to the brunette. He'd been wondering for a while what exactly Leon was eating. Sure he'd ordered it, but he'd never really paid attention before. And whatever it was smelt really good. Looked like rice and cheese.

"What is that?" Cloud asked without much thought.

"You ordered it" Leon pointed out with a small smirk, taking another bit.

"… Yeah well I don't remember"

"Really? It wasn't even an hour ago Cloud" the blonde gave him a blank stared. The small smirk turned into a smile. "It's spinach risotto. Normally I'd get a spicy one. But I didn't think I should push it"

"Hm… here I was thinking it smelt good and I don't even like spinach" the blonde stated. His time Leon laughed softly.

"You're something else. You know that" Leon stated shaking his head.

Cloud stared blankly at the man as he went back to his meal. Realizing his own was getting cold, Cloud did the same. Next time he'd see about ordering one too, one without spinach. They finished their meals and continued to celebrate by eating some ice cream. Cloud's idea and it turned out Leon wasn't all the hungry for a man that stated that he was. He'd only eaten half of his risotto and only a few bits of his ice cream. Blonde frowned at this asking him if he was alright.

"Fine, painkillers kill my appetite. That's all. I won't be taking them much longer anyway. Don't worry about it"

Leon kept to his word. Two days later, week out of the hospital, Cloud found Leon throwing his painkillers into the fire in the living room. When he'd asked the man what he was doing. He'd stated he could just throw them away for someone to dig out of their trash. In an odd way, Cloud understood that. But in another Cloud found it odd of Leon's choice of disposing them. But never said a word as the man watched the fire go out before heading to bed.

…

Leon was back to work the next month. Only doing paperwork and he still couldn't do a lot of things. But the stubborn man refused to sit around any longer. Meaning it was him in the office all day, not Cid. The two switched places until Leon was 100% again. At home Leon acted as if he hadn't ever even been shot. Only thing he didn't do was go to the dojo. Cloud made sure of that. Even informed Tron to tell him if Leon did go down there so he could be sure the brunette didn't over do it. Then there was Zack, who was excited as ever about having another kid. Turned out he'd gotten his wish, it was a girl. Another shock was given when Leon got a call from Zell; Cloud got one not long after from Quistis; both who neither had heard from since New Years. They'd been busy, but they only then found out why. Quistis had been pregnant; _been_ being the keyword there. They'd only called to tell the two that they were getting married and they were invited. When, they didn't know. They hadn't set a date yet. Knowing those two, it'd be a while, if not years.

"I can't believe she had a kid and didn't tell me" Cloud stated blankly.

"I can understand Quistis not saying anything. But Zell, that's a shock" Leon confessed. "I'd think he'd be worse then Zack about that sort of thing"

"I don't honestly know the guy. But Quisty is my cousin. I don't know… I just feel kind of jaded"

"I can understand that" Leon agreed as they turned into the next street. They were on their way to see the two blondes and their new daughters. Yep, daughters; two baby girls.

"Christmas is coming up and now I have two more kids to get presents for. But no, Quisty said no spoiling. It's unfair. I'm their uncle. It's all I have to look forward to" the blonde huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in the passenger seat.

"Take this up with her Cloud. I can't do anything about it" the blonde sighed.

"Sorry, I just have to vent"

"Did you get names? Zell didn't tell me them. He's just kept calling them his girls over and over"

"… You know I can't remember" Cloud confessed, sheepishly. Leon shook his head in disbelief.

They pulled up to the two story house and parked. It was a large home, but not more then the two who owned it needed. It was painted a soft blue-grey and had a small yard. Stepping out of the car they made their way together to the front door. Cloud rang the been and not a moment later Zell answered with a smile, calling them in.

"Cant leave you guys out in the snow can I?" the man teased.

"That would be appreciated" Leon stated stepping in after Cloud. He liked the snow, winter was his favorite season. But that didn't mean he wanted to freeze to death in it.

The two followed that happily chatting Zell into the living room and quickly spotted Quistis on the couch curled up in a blanket with a book in hand. Not two feet away on the floor were two baby girls. One had pale blonde hair much like her mothers that was slightly curled. She wore a white sweater over warm lavender pants. The other girl was a bit more unexpected. She had deep maroon hair and was wearing a pink outfit that matched his sisters. Both their eyes were the same indigo, just like their fathers. The redhead was playing with some rings and the blonde was happily hugging a plushie pupu.

"It's good to see you both" Quistis greeted setting her book aside.

"I'm mad at you" Cloud stated. The woman seemed puzzled. "Don't give me that look. You have kids and you don't tell me"

"Slipped my mind"

"Woman nothing slips your mind. You're diabolical" Cloud huffed.

Leon sighed turning his attention to the girls while the two cousins bickered. Zell seemed torn in defending his wife or ignoring the issue like Leon was. He choice Leon as he turned away from the other two blonde and to him. The brunette knelt down next to the two children, that couldn't be any older then six months old, if that.

"What are their names?" he asked as the redhead looked at him curiously.

"This is Kairi" the man stated picking up the redhead. The girl seemed happy about the attention. Leon looked over to the blonde; the small girl looked to him. Her big indigo eyes blinking a few times as her small hands held tight onto her pupu. Slowly, as if unsurely, the blonde removed one small hand from her plushie and reached out for the brunette. Zell gawked as Leon picked her up.

"Oh my…" Quistis whispered. Cloud looked over to what she was so shocked about. He didn't get it. It was just Leon with a kid. He was good with kids why was that a shock?

"Namine doesn't usually like strangers" Zell near gasped. Leon turned to him, blankly.

"Is that so" he stated turning back to the girl who was currently curled into his chest, one small fist tightly gripped on her pupu the other on his shirt. Her eyes slowly drooping shut as she fell into a content sleep.

"She seems fine with Leon" Cloud pointed out.

"But-but…" Zell was at a lost of words. "It took me a week before she didn't cry with me" he said defeated. "Even now Quistis is the only one to get her to sleep"

"Until now" the woman noted. "Seems we've found out babysitter"

"I don't think so" Leon stated firmly. "You don't tell me about having a kid. And then once you do you think you can throw them at me. I'm just as unpleased about this as Cloud is"

"But-"

"Zell if I had a child and didn't tell you how would you feel?" Leon asked pointedly, both new parents fell silent. "Though in a less childish manner, I'm sure I'd react the same as whatever crossed through your mind"

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you. But if it makes you feel better we didn't tell anyone until near the end" Quistis informed.

"I doesn't" Leon answered bluntly. His attention turned away from the two and down to the girl. "Where did you get her name?"

"It was something Zack told me" the woman answered.

"We picked it because we liked that it meant wave. Seeing as we already had Kairi picked out and it means ocean"

"Namine…" Cloud said softly realizing why it was so familiar.

"What is it?" Zell asked, confused. Inwardly, Quistis was close to the same.

"It's a beautiful name" Leon stated, telling Cloud that it wasn't a problem.

Seeing as Leon wasn't going to say anything about it. Cloud let it be. There was obviously no problem to Leon that they'd used the name of his aunt. The name of the girl that the 'white room' was remembered for. Quistis and Zell had no realization to what they'd done. That they'd brought the lost girl's memory into more life then Leon's grandfather or himself, ever could.

Their visit didn't last long after that. Leon handed the girl over to her mother to lay here down. Kairi soon followed. They talked for about an hour before going on their way; Leon not having much to say to them and Cloud not hiding his unhappiness with them. The two left promising to keep in better touch. On the way home Cloud asked Leon about the name. The man merely smiled. In result, Cloud couldn't help do the same.

…

December meant one main thing to Cloud. Christmas! Leon however still not completely healed from his little mix-up in November couldn't help much. No heavy lifting. This year they were invited to Destiny Island to Ellone's house. First Cloud was bummed, thinking Leon wouldn't be around. But he'd gotten a shock when he'd been told he'd been invited, along with his mother, to come as well. So that is how they found themselves a week before Christmas on a sunny island with no snow. Mrs. Strife was ecstatic, never have been to the islands before. Leon looked plan out bored. He wasn't a fan of no snow for Christmas. In fact, Cloud was sure if it hadn't been Ellone inviting him, he would have said no.

Christmas came and passed in a blur. Mrs. Loire and Mrs. Strife hit it off and spent most of the time talking about their kids and cooking. Ellone often joined them. Laguna was busy with the boys; Zidane and Bartz. The two teens were constantly running off to the beach. Leon spent most of his time helping at the café and Cloud wondered between him and helping Laguna with the teens. Somewhere along the way they'd decided to stay for New Year's; adding another week to their vacation.

Which is were they found themselves now. Zidane and Bartz had dragged them all to the beach. The women were happily chatting in the shaded sand under their large umbrella. Laguna was napping in the sun not far form them. The teens were in the water where they'd dragged Cloud and Leon along. Leon refused to do anything but swim, and he was barely doing that. Water games, out of the question. Cloud however joined in a few, but soon passed joining Leon in idly swimming. After an hour the blonde returned to the beach, his white sleeveless shirt sticking to his chest and his blue swim trunks not far from the same. He'd wouldn't doubt it if he looked like a drowned rat at this point. Shaking his head, his blonde hair quickly became its wild spike mess yet again.

"Hair like that should be a crime" Zidane shot, "You don't even have to use gel"

Cloud raised a brow at him as he smirked. The monkey boy stuck out his tongue in protest before running over to Bartz, who'd gotten a ball. Whatever game they were about to play, Cloud didn't see. He'd moved to the women and grabbed his towel from their things. He didn't even think about it as he pulled his wet shirt off. That was until he heard a soft gasp. He looked over to see Ellone and her mother eyeing him worriedly.

"Cloud, dear how did you get that?" Raine asked pointing to Cloud's chest. The blonde's head shot down realizing a moment to late what she was talking about.

"Ah… this" he muttered running his hand over his chest. The scar ran along the middle of his ribcage, it was seven inches long and a reminder of an accident. Not the main one in his life either. It was something else that had happened.

"He got that in a fight" Mrs. Strife informed.

"An_ accident_ I rather not talk about" Cloud corrected. Really how do you tell someone that your best friend's husband nearly killed you? He sure didn't know.

"It was fight, Cloud. No accident" his mother stated.

"Things just got out of hand" Cloud ensured. "I'm fine, that's all that matters" she sighed.

"I'll never understand you on this"

"Think about Tifa, Mom" he stated, she nodded in understanding.

"As long as it doesn't happen again"

"It won't, because it was an accident" he said again, firmly before walking off.

"Where are you going?" Ellone asked worriedly.

"Back to the house, I'm starving" Cloud answered back over his shoulder, giving a small wave.

"Food sounds good" Leon noted in agreement walking up from the water. Unlike Cloud, he'd lost his shirt before he'd gone in. He only had a pair of black trunks on with a red design running up the right leg. "See you guys back at the house" he stated grabbing his shirt and towel before walking off after Cloud. Girls didn't protest or comment and went back to their chatting.

Leon caught up with Cloud easily and the two of them returned to a quite villa. The blonde man moved to the kitchen and pulled out the things for sandwiches and Leon stood rubbing his bad shoulder. Cloud glanced at the man for a moment before pausing in his task.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, over did it a bit"

Aka; shoulder hurt like a bitch and Leon wasn't telling anyone about it. Thinking about it, Cloud realized Leon probably shouldn't even be in the sea let alone be swimming with his wounds.

Without thinking, Cloud stepped away from the counter and hand ran over Leon's shoulder. The brunette froze as sky blue eyes studied his scarring wounds. One just be low his rip cage on the left the other little higher to the right. Last was on his back, unseen and touched. Leon grabbed Cloud's wrist, it was only then the blonde realized how close he was. His head shot up, catching Leon's gaze. It was like a trance; both unaware. Grip on Cloud's wrist fell, Leon's hand moving to his forearm. Cloud hadn't even realized his own hands wonder to the other's chest, then one up to his neck. Leon was just as unaware as they stood staring, eyes never breaking contact. They stood like that, slowly they moved without thought. Then suddenly the daze was broken. The front door swung open and a voice cut loudly through the house. The two jumped away from each other. Both stared dumbly at each other. Cloud flushed and Leon cleared his throat looking away from the man as Laguna stepped into the room.

"I'm going to take a shower" Leon stated leaving the room rather quickly. Laguna stared bewilderedly after him, before turning back to the blonde who was back to making sandwiches.

"Guess sea salt didn't help his wounds huh" Laguna mused just then thinking about.

"Guess not" Cloud agreed quickly. The older man stared at him questionably, knowing something was up. But before he could ask Cloud changed the subject, "Want a sandwich?"

"Sure" the man agreed his past thought vanishing in a moment. Unlike Cloud who's heart and mind were racing.

Elsewhere in the house Leon stood water raining down on him. His mind was blank. He didn't know what happened. His body had just acted on its own. But he couldn't deny the fact; he'd almost kissed Cloud. And it terrified him.

…

To say the rest of the vacation was awkward between the two men was an understatement. They had a silent agreement to act normal around each other when others were around and to completely avoid each other otherwise. Cloud really hated the fact that he yet again could be kicked out. Leon, on the other hand, was far from thinking it. He was worried about Cloud leaving. And it worried Leon that that fact scared him more then the idea of kissing the man. Getting home was… quiet. The two men went straight to their own rooms and didn't have plans on coming out anytime soon. Cloud was dealing with his emotions and Leon was dealing with his thoughts.

Leon was far more confused then Cloud. Over the last few days of the vacation he'd found himself watching the blonde more. And more then once had he had thoughts that had only made him more confused. He'd known the man was good-looking. But thinking he was beautiful was unnerving. Then there was the fact he'd seen the man half naked; something that shouldn't have affected him but did. Who knew the blonde could pull off sexy? Not Leon. Yes he thought the blonde was hot, sexy, beautiful…

"Damn thoughts" Leon cursed to himself falling back onto his bed. He started at his ceiling for a few minutes before they started up again.

Leon didn't know what was wrong with him. It was Cloud. Same Cloud he had a beer with, spared with, spent the last two years with. Nothing was different. Nothing… but everything. Clothes didn't make a person. Hair didn't make a person. Gender didn't make a person. Leon knew this. It was the heart and personality that made the person. He knew both of Cloud's. He'd like both once he'd found them under all the masks and walls. The blonde was one of his best friends. His roommate. That's why his current thoughts disturbed him so much. The fact he was male did make him uneasy. But that wasn't what truly had him disturbed. It was the fact it was his friend, a dear one at that. A friend he currently found attractive. More so then he did his ex-fiancé. Woman he'd once been in love with and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Groaning he pushed that thought to the side. That had been a childish dream and childish love. He'd been far too immature at the time. But really was this any different? He didn't love Cloud. Wasn't sure if he could. He just found him attractive. And that was wrong. You don't lust after friends. Especially not _male_ friends. But he had. It was only of a second. But the thought had been there.

"I'm not even gay" Leon muttered to himself as he rolled to his side, staring blankly at the wall.

Or was he? Thinking about it, Leon realized his thoughts lately didn't exactly scream straight. But the thought of having a woman wasn't totally appalling to him either. So was he bi? Okay so he was bi, he could live with that. But for Cloud? No. That wasn't expectable. And he didn't want a relationship. Rinoa had shown him how much he sucked at that. He didn't want to ruin another friendship. And he didn't do one night stands. No flings and meaningless sex. He wasn't a slut. Wasn't his thing. He didn't shun others for their choices. But that didn't mean he saw himself doing it.

'_Wait, why am I thinking about sex? With Cloud no less?!_' his mind screamed.

Groaning he sat up. He needed a distraction. Getting out of been he left his room and went downstairs then to the basement. He spent the next mindless hours working himself to the bone. But in the end his mind had been cleared of all thoughts. If only for a moment.

Cloud heard Leon leave his room and go down the stairs. He'd paused only for a moment in the painting he'd stared, pouring all his emotions into it. A good way to vent; one of his favorites other then sparing, but he didn't trust himself doing that. Not see as Leon was his sparring partner… sighing the blonde turned back to his canvas. It was covered in a mixture of blues. Cloud himself didn't even know what it'd be. Dipping his brush into brown he lifted it with an idea. Small smile came to his face as strokes of brown were added to blue.

Next morning was quite. Neither man much saw each other; Cloud not having classes and Leon having work. Morning after that however they weren't so lucky. Cloud had work and with the snow, Leon was his ride. The blonde sat nervously in the car, staring out the window and Leon focused on the road. The younger sighed finally finding his voice.

"I'm not getting kicked out am I?" Leon raised a confused brow.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"… Oh I don't know we haven't talked in the last week for starters" he didn't want to point out he'd almost kissed the man.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me…"

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me" Cloud confessed.

"This how time it was just misunderstanding?" Leon asked unbelievably.

"Seems so"

"Damn" Leon laughed. "We're idiots"

"Guess we are" Cloud agreed. The two smiles fell after a moment and Leon spoke up again as they turned into '7th Heaven'. Cloud's hand paused on the door.

"Cloud you don't have to worry about me kicking you out every time something stupid shit happens between us. Something seriously bad would have to happen at this point for me to kick you out"

"That or lying"

"That or lying" Leon agreed with a smirk. Everyone close to Leon that he'd didn't tolerate lying.

"Well I'll see you later then. Oh and don't worry about getting me. Tifa's got it covered"

"Right"

Cloud waved before jumping out of the care and running into the bar. Leon left feeling if a weight had been lifted from his chest. Unknowingly that Cloud felt the same. If not better. The blonde's good mood didn't go unnoticed either.

"You get laid?"

Cloud jumped turning sharply to see Sephiroth staring at him from the door the lead to the kitchen behind the bar, large box in his arms. He glared at the man, his good mood dying in a moment. Taking it as a no, the other man shrugged.

"Leave me alone Sephiroth"

"No way to talk to your boss"

"Your not my boss, Tifa is. And if you were, I'd be suing you for sexual harassment"

"It was merely a simple question" Cloud snorted at this, a habit he'd picked up after being with Leon so long.

"Sephiroth leave him be" Tifa ordered, hand on her hip as she joined the two.

"I was just wondering what has him in such a good mood"

"You killed it" Cloud informed dryly. "Don't worry"

"What happened?" the woman asked, wanting new gossip for sure.

"Just had a good vacation; that's all" not all true but not a lie either. Cloud really did like seeing Leon without as shirt on, wet… The blonde shook his head and got back to cleaning tables.

"Did you get laid?" Tifa asked much like her husband had.

"What's with you people!" he huffed.

"You have that dopey look you get when you've been laid" Sephiroth stated as he set down and opened what he'd been carrying.

"Well I haven't. Thank you very much. So your 'dopey look' _reader_ must be off today"

"Okay if you didn't get laid. Which I am happy to hear you have given up sleeping with complete strangers" Tifa added before moving on. "What does have you in such a good mood?"

"I told you. I had a good vacation. That's it"

"Sun did you some good. That's what you're saying?" Tifa asked not believing a word of it.

"… I'm not going to win this am I?"

"Nope"

"Fine can I just say I got laid and we drop it?"

"Nope"

"Then what do you want from me woman?"

"The truth"

"I gave you the truth"

"The whole truth" Tifa pressed.

"Tifa, think about what Cloud said" Sephiroth noted wisely, finished with his task, box now empty of liquor

"He had a good vacation" she noted, cocking her head to the side, obviously not getting it. Her husband sighed before dropping the final hint.

"A good vacation on Destiny Islands with who, dear?"

"Oh" she gasped, her eye shooting to Cloud.

"Sephiroth you need to know when to shut up"

"I was only helping"

"Helping my ass" Cloud muttered.

"So you and Leon…?"

"Did nothing" he ensured.

"Then why so happy?"

"Dear lord are you slow" Cloud shot, turning to her and away from the table. "Your husband gets it. But you the one that likes men more then I do doesn't?"

"Are you calling me stupid" she asked teasingly.

"Slow. Not stupid. Think about it Tif"

"Tifa what does one do on an island?" Sephiroth asked.

"Go to the beach… Oh!" she blushed as the mental image of shirtless Leon came into her mind. "Now I know why you're in such a good mood"

"Thanks" the blonde shot dryly turning back to his work.

"So is he as hot as I'm thinking?"

"I'm right here Tifa" Sephiroth reminded. She waved him off as she stood with Cloud.

"Take whatever your thinking and make it better" Cloud informed.

"Really?" she asked eagerly. Sephiroth shook his head across the room. It was like listening to two teenage girls.

"He's got an eight-pack Tif. Every muscle is perfect and he's tan everywhere. It's just… it's not fair" Cloud sighed at the end. The woman beside him was speechless as she made up the image in her head. Cloud was right her first thought hadn't met what he'd just said. She kind of wanted to see it.

"Does Leon know you drool over him when he's not around?" Sephiroth asked, ruining the moment.

"No. And he wont" Cloud said firmly, good mood yet again killed by the dark angel known as Sephiroth. Tifa shot the other man a warning glance. Sephiroth dropped it and they all went to work. Cloud's mind still wandered back to Leon here and there throughout the day.

…

Things weren't that different between them after that. They both had wandering thoughts. But neither voiced or acted on them. Aerith's pregnancy was going well and she was showing quite well now. She had more then a little belly bump by the time the snow melted into spring. On a crazy day in the second week of March they got the call. It was early but baby had come. Cloud rushed to the hospital and Leon waited back home, not wanting to crowd them. That was until he got called into the hospital by Zack.

"_You're her godfather! Get your ass down here!_" he'd shot before hanging up.

Leon had stared at the phone for a long moment before realizing it really _did_ just happen. Honesty, Leon thought Zack had been kidding about the godfather thing. But turned out he hadn't been. It was completely serious statement.

It was a little girl. Small tuff of raven black hair on her head and little eyes tightly shut. She was so small being a few weeks early. Aerith was holding her as Leon stepped in. Aerith looked great for a woman that had just been in labor a few hours before, but still exhausted. Cloud was sitting with Sora and Zack had Vanitas. The two, soon-to-be three year olds, seemed mildly daze by the commotion around them.

"Eon!" Sora called like he always did. Leon couldn't help but smile at the boy. 'Lele' had become 'Eon' in the last few months. Next the boy would have his name down perfectly.

"Hello Sora" he greeted, turning to the other boy. "Hello Vanitas" the dark hair boy stared at him with a golden gaze.

"Ellwo" the boy greeted politely.

"Up!" Sora pleaded from Cloud's arms. Leon looked to Cloud, silently asking if it was okay. The blonde handed the boy over in reply. Sora laughed happily as he hugged Leon around the neck.

"Maybe you should be Sora's godfather" Cloud teased, seeing as he was the twins' godfather. Leon didn't get a chance to comment as Sora started chatting happily.

"Eon, I's a brig brover now"

"Big brother" Zack corrected with a smile.

"Ya, that" the boy stated with a big grin.

"Yeah? How do you like being a big brother?"

"I's 'ont know" the boy said with a small pout.

"That's okay, I didn't know at first either" Leon told the boy, patting on his head. Turning to Vanitas so he didn't feel left out, "What about you? You like it?"

"I's alweady a big brover" he stated seriously. Or as serious as a toddler could be.

"Right. Your older then Sora"

"It a pain" the boy stated with a pout, making everyone laughed softly.

"Yes it can be" Leon agreed. "But it's also fun"

"Would you like to hold her?" Aerith asked, making Leon turn to her and the new born.

"No!" Sora protested hugging Leon tightly. "Eon mine"

"Sora" Zack scolded. Leon patted the boy on the back; he understood it was hard for a kid to adjust to new siblings.

"Sora I'm not yours to began with" Leon informed.

"…" the boy frowned deeply but didn't let go.

"If you keep acting like this then I'll have to stop seeing you. Do you want that?" the boy shook his head. "Okay then. Now I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to hold your new sister and you can sit with your mom"

"'kay…" he agreed weakly.

He set the boy down next to Aerith, patting him on the head before talking the small bundle from Aerith. Before anyone could even tell him how to hold the child, he was already doing it right. Unlike Cloud who had to be informed when he first picked up the new born. Leon truly was good with children. And the three adults all shared the passing thought; '_It's a shame he doesn't have any'_.

"What's her name?" he asked. It was only then the Fairs realized they hadn't told him.

"Shon" Vanitas informed.

"Xion" Aerith corrected softly, with a gentle smile, Sora in her lap.

"Xion Shiva Fair" Zack informed with a grin.

Leon looked down at the baby who was sleeping soundly in bliss. He held her for a moment more before returning her to Aerith. Sora held out his arms, hoping to get picked up again. Sighing, Leon gave in. Didn't last long however. Leon went on his way, leaving the family to have their moment together. Godfather or not, Leon didn't feel right interrupting their family memories.

Cloud got home a few hours later. Turned out he'd left the hospital shortly after he had, but stopped to do a few things before coming home. It was at dinner that night Leon got a question he didn't think he'd hear from Cloud. Something about the future.

"Do you ever think about it Leon?"

"Think about what?" he asked taking another bite of his chili.

"Getting married and having kids" Cloud said. Leon paused in his meal, staring blankly down at his bowl. "You did once. Do you anymore?"

"No"

"So you never want to try again?" Cloud knew was crossing into a discussion Leon didn't like. But he wanted to know. Know if Leon was able to open his heart.

"… Maybe"

'_Just maybe?_' was what Cloud wanted to ask. But he'd known he'd pushed far enough as it was. Asking anymore would only lead to a fight or Leon shutting himself off. Cloud stared down at his bowl wondering.

Leon ate slowly thinking. Thinking about his answer; '_maybe'_. That '_maybe_' had once been a '_never_'. Somewhere along the line, Leon's thoughts had changed. Maybe it was more then just his thoughts. He still didn't trust the future. But… He glanced over at Cloud who had turned back to his meal.

"It's going to get cold" Leon pointed out; Cloud glanced up at him then back to the bowl.

Blonde didn't say a word as he started eating. Leon did the same. Cloud was unaware of Leon's thoughts or how much that little '_maybe_' really would turnout to be.

**[AN: Progress! Slow, but progress. As promised! Review, I want some love people! Unless it totally sucks, then I can understand. But come on, I hope it's not that horrible! It isn't right? :/ ]**


	13. Graceful Change

~XII – Graceful Change~

April Fools. It was becoming to be Leon's favorite holiday. Even if he wasn't very good at pranking people; unlike Cloud. He and Cloud had upped their pranks now that they knew the other was okay with it. As long as no bodily harm came to anyone or serious damage to those or things around them. Day had started with petty little things. Cloud setting Leon's clock ahead two hours for example; childish prank got Cloud a hot shower after Leon flushed the towel on him. By noon the pranks stepped up. Leon found his keys frozen in a block of ice in the freezer. Cloud turned the TV on only to get scared half to death when it was on max volume playing heavy metal. By the end of the day, Cloud had black teeth and Leon had scorched hair when they threw in the white flag. When their friends saw them the next day at the twin's birthday, they were glad they'd skipped work. Took a few days for Cloud to get his teeth white and Leon got his bangs cut. But other then that they were fine after the ordeal and had a good laugh out of it.

"Cloud what in… you know what I don't think I want to know" Leon confessed as he stared at the blonde who was currently laying on the couch upside down.

"Bored" he stated.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-three" Cloud shot, not caring if he wasn't acting his age.

"Well move over. I want to sit down" the brunette stated hitting the blonde's legs. Sighing the blonde back flipped off the couch, only to sit properly a moment later, Leon beside him.

"What a boring Sunday…" the blonde stated as Leon flipped through the channels.

"Agreed"

"We should do something"

"Like what?"

"… You owe me a date. Let's go get a beer"

"… I do, don't I?" Leon mused realizing he hadn't kept that one. The blonde smirked as he jumped to his feet.

"Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be right back" he stated before darting off.

Leon flipped the TV off as he was left to wait. Unlike Cloud who hadn't gotten dressed yet that day, Leon was already in a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt with a 'v' cut collar. All he had to do was pull on his shoes and his jacket. Twelve minutes passed and he stood to do just that. Wallet, phone, keys; all check. Fifteen minutes turned to sixteen. Then eighteen. Leon was about to go get the blonde when he came rushing down the stairs. Black sleeveless turtleneck and faded gray jeans was what he changed into. Getting to the door he pulled on his jacket as he followed Leon out.

"Can we take my bike?"

"… Sure" Leon shrugged.

Beer and a meal later, Leon found himself being dragged into a movie. Cloud stating they'd just get bored again if they went home. Only alternative Leon was given was videogames. Leon didn't like videogames to say the least.

It was nearing midnight when they got home. Cloud was oddly chatty; talking about the movie to work. He'd been tutoring at a middle school in town. He didn't seem that happy with it. But he didn't hate it. Paid the bills after all. But what the blonde obviously wanted to be doing was his art. He'd stated showing a lot of it to Leon at this point. It'd taken him nearly two years for him to show it to him. It was worth the wait. Cloud was an amazing artist. Cloud was telling Leon about a plot of a story he wanted to do and the more Leon heard the better it became.

"You should do it"

"But I don't even have a publisher" Cloud pointed out.

"You really are a blonde"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your being an idiot" Leon stated bluntly.

"I'm being realistic"

"You know how my grandfather was?"

"Yeah, Ansem"

"What was he known for?"

"A computer company"

"Yeah but Laguna just about sold that off" Leon stated waving it off. "He did however keep the smaller company that he received when Grandfather died. That would be the printing company. Which Laguna has turned into far more then I'm sure my Grandfather ever dreamed of"

"Wait, are you saying…"

"Get the plot written out and I'll show it to him. If he thinks it's any good he'd publish it"

Cloud stared blankly at him for a long moment before smiling. Leon didn't get much warning before the blonde hugged him briefly before pulling away, whispering a small 'thank you' as he did so. Leon barely caught it. His mind was elsewhere. Mainly how blue Cloud's eyes were. The blonde started back his smile fell. Like months before at the villa at Destiny Island they lost themselves for a moment. This time, nothing was there to interrupt them. They kissed. It was nothing grand or unforgettable. It was simple; barely a touch of the lips. Cloud broke away first staring at the brunette in question. And though Leon's mind scream to him in protest, he didn't stop. He alone started the second kiss. Cloud gasped relaxing not a moment later. This one was deeper making both of their temperatures to rise. Cloud's hand found its way to the back of Leon's head, tangling into his brown locks. Leon's hand at the blonde's side. But the moment ended when reality caught up to Leon. He pulled back, staring blankly at the blonde, his breath raged.

"Leon…?" Cloud questioned softly; hoping, praying that he didn't freak out or this was just all a dream. No he didn't want this to be another dream. He wanted just once, to have kissed Leon for real.

"I shouldn't have done that" the brunette stated standing from the couch. Cloud frowned at this.

"You regret it" Cloud stated disappointedly.

"No-Yes... Hell I don't know"

"You don't know" Cloud repeated slowly. "Because I'm a guy?"

"No" Leon near snapped before taking a breath. "No because you're Cloud"

"Yeah" Cloud agreed confusedly. Leon sighed.

"You're my friend. I can't do this with a friend"

"Wait… you can't do this because we're friends. Not because I'm a guy?"

"Yes"

"… That's not a very straight thing to say"

"Well I haven't been thinking very straightly either" Leon huffed. This was news to Cloud.

"Really?"

"Don't sound so happy about this"

"I'm just curious" Cloud said carefully hearing the edge in Leon's voice.

"We're not doing this. I'm not going through this again"

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked unwisely. Leon stared at him hard for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm going to bed"

"Leon" Cloud called standing. But the other man ignored him and vanished from sight.

Hurt and confused Cloud stood there numbly for a long moment. Leon had kissed him; willingly at that. But he'd said this wasn't happening. Them together wasn't happening. And that hurt. Leon's words replied in his head. But then it hit him. What Leon meant in those words. Again… Rinoa. They'd been friends before they started their relationship. Leon really wasn't freaking out about Cloud being a man. He was scared because they were friends. The hurt faded into anger. Not at Leon but Rinoa. How Cloud wished he could rip her sorry throat out. Or at least punch her. She'd hurt Leon far too much. He hated her for it.

…

Next morning Leon didn't know what he was expecting. But Cloud to make him breakfast and act like nothing happen shocked him. The blonde seemed to pick up on his confusion. Cloud explained himself as they ate their eggs.

"You don't want to mess up our friendship. I respect that. So we'll just pretend it never happen. No harm, no fowl. Right?"

"You're not pissed?" Leon hand honestly expected him to be.

"I am. But not at you" Cloud promised.

And though Cloud didn't say it, the blonde would wait. And pray that someday Leon would get past this and maybe see him more as a friend. Because it was obvious now that Leon wasn't as straight as Cloud had thought. And in a way that gave him hope.

After work that day a very torn Leon went to take to Selphie. And though she was the last person she wanted to talk to this about. He didn't know where else to turn. He wanted Cloud. He couldn't get the blonde out of his head. Hell if he wasn't his friend and roommate Leon wouldn't even be second guessing this. The fact he was a guy was unnerving but not enough to stop him. Leon was certain he was bi at this point. Woman was attractive and under the right circumstances he could sleep with her. But the thoughts he was having of Cloud were proving he swung the other way as well.

"Leon?" the woman was shocked to come home to the brunette on her doorstep. The man looked up. He didn't look upset or hurt; that calmed her a bit. But he was obviously lost in his own right.

"I need to talk"

"Come on in. But I'm going to warn you, Irvine will be back with the kids any minute"

"Then lets make this quick" Leon stated, making it clear to Selphie he didn't want his brother involved in this.

Once the front door was shut behind them, Selphie didn't waste a moment. She pulled Leon into the kitchen telling him to sit. The man did as told, Selphie taking a seat beside him. Even so the man wasn't talking.

"What happened?"

"Swear you won't go all girly one me"

"What?"

"Swear"

"Fine I swear. I'm nothing more then your friend" she vowed. "Now talk"

"I kissed Cloud"

Her eyes went wide, grin came to her face. It vanished as fast as it came realizing she'd promised not to get 'girly' on him. Acting like a happy fangirl would have to happen later.

"Why did you kiss Cloud?"

"It doesn't matter I can't just do that. I'm surprised he didn't punch my face in this morning"

"Wait this all happened last night?" Leon nodded, gaze locked with the table. "Please tell me you didn't kiss him then just walk away"

"… Pretty close"

"You're an idiot"

"I know"

"… Wait you admitting to being an idiot?" this caught Selphie off guard.

"I am. Only an idiot would kiss their friend"

"Okay let me get this straight" she paused gathering her thoughts. "You're an idiot for kissing Cloud, a friend. Not Cloud, a guy?"

"I've had enough thoughts to guarantee that I'm not all that straight. I've come to terms with that a while ago"

"Then what's the problem?"

"He's my friend" Leon near snapped. He sighed a moment later running his hand through his hair. "I can't do that again Selphie"

"He's not Rinoa. Things won't always end like that"

"They could"

"A lot of this _could_ happen" she pointed out. "But we keep living anyway. Taking chances is part of living. And the dating a friend can turn out. Look at Irvine and me, Quisty and Zell. We're happy"

"… I don't know. I told myself I wouldn't ever do it again. What if it doesn't work out? Then I'm back at square one"

"You're acting like you want a relationship from him… Wait do you want a relationship from him?"

"Well I don't just want to fuck buddies if that's what you're asking" he replied bluntly.

"Can I have a moment?" she asked, Leon waved her off. She squealed in joy a moment later. Leon raised a brow at her. She smiled brightly at him.

"I'm getting girly side now?"

"Hell yeah" she stated smiling boldly. "You two have to get together. You know how hot that be?" Leon rolled his eyes at her. "And back to the friend side of my heart. I say give it a try. As long as you don't sleep together, you can always go back to being friends. Go on a few dates and whatnot. Isn't that how relationships work?"

"…"

"Oh come on Leon grow a pair"

"I'm still mildly disturbed by the fact you find Cloud and I hot together"

"Come on your hot on your own. Adding Cloud's sexy ass is just adding to what you got" Leon groaned, barring his face in his palms.

"Can you please go back to my friend?"

"Your friend happens to be a girl. So you get both ends of it. Now seriously, what are you scared about? You two are practically dating anyway. You two are living together so you already know the good and bad of each other. You know what each other like and dislike. No awkward meeting the family, it's already done. Only thing you'd have to do is tell your friends. Which I'm sure everyone will take well" she didn't add that they'd all been hoping for it. Leon didn't comment to the fact that she had a few good points he couldn't deny.

"So you're saying I should date him?"

"I'm saying give it a shot. I mean how much different would it be from now? All you'd be doing is kissing and touching more. Does that sound like a downside to you?"

"… Not really" he confessed, making her beam.

"See. Go for it!"

"I'm still not so sure"

"Then think about it. Maybe talk to Cloud about it"

"Talk to Cloud?"

"Well duah. Who says he wants to date? Have you ever seen him in a relationship?" though Selphie hated to point that out. She had to, because it was sadly true.

"I hadn't thought of that" Leon sighed. "I'm going to have to think about this. Selphie I can trust that this doesn't leave this room. Right?"

"Yes sir" she stated with a salute.

"Thanks"

"Leon?" she said softly, making the man glance at her. "Everything will be okay. You'll see"

"I hope so"

…

Leon did think about it. He thought about it, considered, went through all the scenarios in his head. Then did it all again. Only thing he came back to that stopped him was his past experience. But Cloud wasn't Rinoa. Far from it in fact. Nothing about the two was alike. They were so different it wasn't even funny. Maybe that's why Leon liked Cloud. Up until this point he hadn't even thought about Rinoa. And he didn't want to. Squall had loved Rinoa, not Leon. Leon didn't love. He didn't love Cloud… there was a problem. Could he love Cloud? Did he want to? He didn't want to hurt him. That was for sure. He did care for the man. He was his friend above anything. Sighing, Leon decided he really did need to talk to the blonde about this.

Cloud had watched for the last week as Leon mauled over his thoughts. What thoughts they were, was beyond Cloud. But they were obviously something serious. Leon would sit for hours in the library just staring blankly out the window or down at a book. He didn't even spar or train much. Which was slightly disturbing, but also a relief, because that at least told Cloud whatever Leon was thinking about didn't upset him or piss him off.

It was Thursday night and Cloud was getting back from dinner at Tifa's when he found the brunette waiting for him in the kitchen. Seemed he'd skipped his weekly dinner at his brother's. He was met with the classic 'Leon lost in thought' pose; Leon leaning slightly over the table with his elbows on it, his hands together, knuckles under his chin. The man lifted his head fro his hands when Cloud came into sight. The blonde raised a brow.

"You okay Leon? Not like you to miss dinner with Selphie and Irvine"

"Olette's sick, they canceled" he informed without much thought. Cloud nodded in understanding.

"You ate right?" Leon nodded in reply, eyes locked on Cloud. The blonde was mildly nervous with the man's gaze on him. "I was going to relax in front of the TV for a while. Want to come?"

"No but…" the man sighed. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure" Cloud agreed taking a seat across from Leon at the table. "What's up?"

"Other then possibly losing my mind? A lot"

"Leon…?" he shook his head.

"I've been thinking too much sorry" Leon ensured before moving on. "Cloud I…" he sighed running his hand though his hair. "I don't even know where to start"

"Beginning, middle, end; start wherever, I'm sure I'll figure it out"

"I want to know what you want"

"What?" Cloud questioned. Sure he'd told Leon to start anywhere. But that wasn't something he thought he'd be hearing. And not only that but Leon seemed… nervous.

"You told me to forget it. And I know I was the one to stop it. But if it was up to you, what would you have done?" he asked. Cloud was hit with realization. He knew what Leon was talking about. It was the kiss.

"Off the record?"

"… Yeah"

"I don't know. But stopping wasn't really on my mind at the time" he confessed. He didn't add that he would have liked to never stopped. Leon was one hell of a kisser.

"So you find me attractive?"

"Do you look at yourself? I'd have to be straight not too" Cloud answered without much thought. Leon stared at the blonde blankly for a moment before shaking his head with a smirk.

"I really am an idiot when it comes to this shit" the brunette stated.

"Talking? Or is there something else you've been trying to do this whole time?"

"Both" Leon agreed. "So we're on the same page. What do you want?"

"Same page… wait you think I'm hot?"

"Not the word I've used. But yes" Leon confessed. Cloud, jaw just about dropped.

"So when you say what I want…"

"Do you want to be friends? Because that night I never even thought about what you wanted. Now I'm asking"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly"

"I don't think you want me to be honest"

"I don't want you to lie"

"… This isn't going to be classified under the serious shit that gets me kicked out is it?"

"Would you like me to share my thoughts first?"

"That would be great" Cloud stated with a nod. Leon bit the inside of his lip; he let it go with a sigh before speaking.

"I talked to Selphie and she made a few good points. Mainly the one that we don't act like most roommates"

"We don't?" Cloud commented thinking about it. He'd never really had a roommate before Leon. How was he supposed to act?

"We make each other dinner. We even pay each other dinner. Go to movies... Must I go on?" Leon asked, Cloud shook his head. Blonde never had thought about it but they really didn't act like roommates, did they?

"No… kind of sounds like we're dating"

"That's what Selphie said" Leon stated with a sigh. "According to her we're just missing out on the '_fun stuff_' as she put it"

"Wait… Are you asking me out?"

"I'm asking what you want"

"So if I say I want to fuck you into the nearest hard surface? Does that mean you'll do it?" Cloud asked, only half joking. His reply didn't come until after a blush rose to the other man's face. It was quickly covered by Leon raising a hand to his face and looking away.

"No we wouldn't"

"Why are you asking what I want then?"

"You seriously want that?" Leon near gasped.

"I was joking" '_Mostly'_. He thought to himself. Leon calmed a bit after that.

"No sex. I'm not too sure how okay I'd be with that"

"So if I say I wanted to date you. What then?"

"Then…" the brunette sighed. "I'd try" Cloud's heart nearly leapt through his chest. He'd been on edge since he realized Leon was talking about their kiss. Now it was taking all of Cloud's will power not to jump the man.

"You'll date me?"

"If that's what you want"

"What do you want?"

"… You" Leon confessed, eyes locked with Cloud.

This time it was Cloud who blushed. That was something Cloud never thought he'd hear from Leon of all people. If his heart hadn't been racing before, it sure was now. Leon was serious and Cloud was sure he was dreaming. But he wasn't dreaming. Taking a deep breath, Cloud calmed himself. Leon looked uneasy across the table, waiting for something, anything.

"Okay, there has to be a 'but' in this" Cloud stated.

"But?"

"I don't get things I want this easy. And now that we're being honest Leon, I've wanted you a long time"

"Oh…" that was news to Leon and kind of unnerving.

"So you want me. Where's the 'but'?" Cloud asked again. Leon seemed to take a moment to think about it before answering.

"Other then the fact I've never done this before?" Cloud cursed mentally. That was right; Leon didn't do guys before him.

"I'm not an experiment am I?" the blonde asked quickly.

"No"

"Fine because I refuse to be one"

"I don't experiment Cloud. Even if I did, I wouldn't use a friend to do it"

"True" Cloud agreed, he really didn't see Leon doing that to a friend. "What made you change your mind? You said you weren't going to do this again"

"Selphie told me to grow a pair. And I really don't think things will turn out like before"

"You mean I'm not like Rinoa" Cloud stated not liking to be compared to her.

"I'm not comparing you to her" Leon stated as if reading his mind. "I honestly would have even thought of her if it wasn't for my own insecurities. I honestly don't know how good at this I'm going to be. If you want a relationship I don't know how it's going to turn out"

"And there's the 'but'" Cloud stated with a sigh. Leon frowned.

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine. Do you even what a relationship Leon? Is this going to be a fling or are we just going to be fuck buddies?"

"No to the last two. As for the relationship… let's just see how things go. I'm alright with dating you in my head. Let's see how the idea plays out in reality first before we talk about this farther"

Cloud thought about it and he agreed. It was understandable. After everything Leon and been through. Was this his first relationship since Rinoa? Cloud wondered. He hadn't seen him in a relationship in the time living with him. Leon had stated often he didn't want a relationship. And that he didn't believe in…. Cloud frowned as he realized something.

"Leon?"

"What?"

"You don't believe in love" Cloud stated. Leon didn't say anything, after all he couldn't deny it.

"I don't" he confessed slowly. "Sorry, if you're not okay with that then… I don't know if I'll ever love anyone Cloud. It's not just you, but anyone. I can care but…"

"I understand"

"Cloud I'm not saying love isn't something people can feel. I'm just not sure if I can. Or if a have I don't know it"

"So you don't think you've been in love? Not even with Rinoa"

"I don't know. Love is something that's supposed to be forever isn't it? What I felt for her died too easily to be love. And honestly if it wasn't love, I don't know what it was"

"I'm okay with that" Cloud ensured with a smile.

He honestly was too happy about getting a chance. He'd worry about the love thing with Leon later. And there would be a later. Leon didn't know it, but Cloud wasn't about to let him go. Not after waiting and thinking he'd never get a chance.

Leon was relieved and nervous at the same time. Cloud had agreed. They we're dating? Or were they? Before he could even question it, Cloud seemed to read his mind. The blonde stood moving around the table. Leon raised a brow in questioned, Cloud smiled.

"Test drive" the blonde stated before leaning down and kissed the man.

Leon sat surprise; quickly it faded before returning it. It hadn't been a one time thing or the buzz from their beers. It defiantly felt good to kiss. They pulled away and stared at each other. Cloud's hand had found its way to the nap of Leon's neck and Leon's hand had found its way to the blonde's hip. As they stood there it didn't feel wrong. Silently they agreed that they would try this out.

…

Dating wasn't something either man was really good at. Leon never really had time or the want to do it. Cloud well… he'd been more into flings and never serious about it. So the two were slowly figuring it out together. They both agreed not to tell their friends until they were sure it was going somewhere. And to give Leon time to get used to being with a guy. Cloud thought he was doing great. Sure the blonde had to make a lot of the moves but he could live with it. At home Leon was more comfortable starting things more, touching. In town it was Cloud that grabbed his hand or had a lingering touch. Leon had made it clear form the start he didn't like PDA. Man or not. Cloud figured as much. Cloud's rule was he got a kiss after every date. Leon had laughed at that and kissed him in agreement.

It was the end of May when their friends started to notice the difference in them. Selphie had been the first to ask one night when she'd come over with Terra, who was staying the night with his uncle. Unable to lie about it Leon told her. In response she squealed happily tackling Leon with a hug, Cloud got a hug not a moment later when he stepped into the room to see what was wrong. The seven year old didn't comment as the event passed; merely sat patiently reading a book until the chaos ended. Seeing as Selphie knew, it was only fair that Cloud's friends new. So in the end they informed their friends they were dating one night when they were all at Tifa's bar together.

"What?" Yuffie gasped, smiled slowly creeping on her face. "That is so hot!" Leon groaned and Cloud shook his head at her.

"How long?" Zack asked seriously.

"End of April" Cloud informed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were getting used to it ourselves. Wanted to make sure it worked before we got your hopes up"

"Okay I get that" Zack easily agreed.

"I don't" Irvine protested. "Since when is my little brother gay?"

"I'm not gay" Leon stated calmly. "I'm bi"

"That's still doesn't explain-Ow!" Irvine was cut off by Selphie punching him in the arm along with giving him a glare.

"When's the wedding?" Tifa asked teasingly. Cloud shot her a warning glare and Leon didn't even acknowledge her.

"Ha, ha. Very funny" Cloud said dryly.

"No seriously. When's the wedding? Because I don't see you to breaking up"

"Why's that?"

"Cloud, are you going to give a hot thing like Leon up? No I don't think so. Leon if you ever break Cloud's heart, I'll kill you" Tifa warned. "See neither are going anywhere. Because you're not stupid enough and if Leon leaves you and breaks your heart I'll kill him"

"What if it's a mutual break up and there's no heartache?" Leon asked pointedly.

"Then I don't get babies to spoil and I kill both of you" Tifa threatened.

"Tifa it's a little soon to be talking about kids" Aerith noted softly. "It's too soon to be talking marriage as well. We want them happy don't we? Whether they stay together or not"

"Right" the bartender agreed with a small sigh.

"Thank you Aerith" Cloud shot to the woman as he sipped his beer. Glancing at Leon he hoped he was taking it as well as he looked he did. Really didn't want their friends scaring him off when things had barely started.

"You tell Mom yet?" Irvine shot.

"No"

"So I can tell her?"

"No"

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Yes"

"Soon?"

"Yes"

"How soon?"

"How about tomorrow soon, considering she'd probably asleep by now"

"Fine. But you better"

"Whatever Irvine"

"I still can't believe you're with a guy. Wait until Dad hears" Leon groaned, thought he'd been avoiding. The Irvine brought up one worse. "So how's gay sex?" Cloud chocked on his beer and Leon nearly dropped his.

"Irivne" Selphie snapped, punching him again.

"What? I'm just asking" the man defended rubbing his newly bruised arm.

"If you're so damn curious why don't you and Selphie go have threesome. I'm sure she'll happily pick on a hot guy for you" Leon shot.

"Ew, no. I'll pass. I don't share"

"Then shut up. Please"

Few in the group laughed at the two bickering brothers. Other's just shook their heads or ignored it. The news of Leon and Cloud didn't stay top subject for long. Soon the night fell back into the way they usually did when they got together. Laughing, talking with a drink, relaxing after a long week, those with kids enjoying their moment without them. Only thing different was Cloud sitting a little closer to Leon then he normally and the shared touch. No one really even noticed either. Not until the Cloud pulled Leon with him to dance; Yuffie having cleared a space and got music going an hour before. They danced, unlike times before there was no nervousness or walls. Cloud was close to the man that lead him, their eyes locked. At the end the small smile that came to both their faces was new to everyone; even the ones that had known them longest. And though Tifa had been joking; they all knew then she was right. They were going to stay together whether they knew it or not; they were in love.

Cloud knew his feelings for Leon. But Leon didn't know his feelings for Cloud. Three month of dating and their families we're informed. Well Cloud had told his mother day before they told their friends and Leon had told his a day afterward. But the rest of Leon's family hadn't been until now. Laguna was for once in his life speechless. Zidane was ecstatic, stating that Leon had gone gay for the right man, before welcoming Cloud to the family not a moment. Bartz was unsure. Ellone wasn't completely okay with it but would try her best to be. Tidus happened to be at the house when Leon called. The blonde was a cross between Laguna and Bartz. But in the end he'd agreed with Zidane and welcomed Cloud to the family, only a little more unsurely. Cloud's family was his Mom, Zack and Quistis. Quistis was the only one not informed yet. Both Leon and Cloud agreed it could wait until next time they went out to see the girls. Seeing as Quistis still talked to Leon's ex, Cloud didn't want her knowing. Leon just didn't want her in his business; he was still slightly upset she and Zell didn't tell him about having kids.

Spring was slowly coming to an end. Meaning summer was on its way along with the two's birthdays; a thought that was just about forgotten to them. They were busy with life. Leon with his work; Cloud with his story, which Laguna had agreed to publish once he finished. Then when they weren't busy with that they had their friends, family and each other. Leon had gotten complete comfortable with Cloud being a guy. But much to the blonde's disappointment, Leon hadn't made any moves to go farther then making-out and touching. Cloud didn't know if he should, seeing as he didn't want to freak Leon out. When it came to sex, Cloud didn't know what Leon thought. And Cloud really, _really_ wanted Leon. It was driving him crazy. Self-control near snapped on Cloud's end one night when they were sitting at home watching a movie. Cloud couldn't tell you what the movie was about to save his life. His mind was focused on the man beside him. Leon who sat staring forward still dressed from work in leather pants and a white shirt. Cloud loved yet hated those leather pants.

"Fuck it" Leon near snarl, cutting Cloud out of his thoughts.

Next thing the blonde knew he was happily pinned back on the couch with Leon atop of him. Yep he was in heaven. The kissing and touching didn't stop like it normally did. Cloud gasped the other man bit down lightly on his neck; a spot that was sensitive and made Cloud temperature raise along with his heartbeat. Lost in the moment Cloud lost himself, hips bucked forward colliding with Leon's. Both moaned and stopped suddenly. Cloud cursed mentally, he didn't want this to stop. Panting he looked up at the other who was staring much to the same back. Royal azure eyes shared his thought, he didn't have to ask or speak. Leon's lust filled gaze was enough.

Their gaze was broken by Cloud pulling the brunette into a messy kiss. It was hot and got their feelings across just fine however. Cloud wanted Leon and Leon wanted Cloud. Next moment happened in a blur to both of them. They didn't stop or break apart as they made it up to Leon's room. Leon paused as they hit the bed. Cloud's heart ached at the thought of stopping now.

"Cloud…?"

"Please don't stop" the blonde near pleaded. Leon smirked at this and Cloud found it to be the most sexiest thing in the world.

"I didn't plan to. But…" he paused eyes taking in the sight of Cloud, who lay in only his boxers. Somewhere along the way he'd got naked and Leon was only in his pants. But that wasn't the point.

"What, your killin' me here" Cloud all but whined. Leon leaned down and kissed up his jaw, stopping at his ear.

"Tell me what to do" Leon whisper. Cloud sighed happily. Leon really wasn't going to stop and that's all that mattered. "I don't want to hurt you" Leon added as he returned to what he was doing.

Leon wasn't stupid; he knew the basics of what he had to do. But he wanted to do it right. Luckily Cloud didn't seem to mind Leon's caution. He happily explained what to do. Leon followed unquestioningly. That night both of them shared emotions they couldn't put into works. Sex turned into something more. Cloud didn't know if it was the same for Leon, but this wasn't like all the other times he'd slept with someone. Maybe it was because he held feelings behind it. Or maybe it was just because it was Leon. He didn't know. But he didn't want it to end.

…

Next morning Leon woke to Cloud in his arms. The memories from the night before fresh in his mind; it was indescribable. He didn't regret it. In fact it felt right. Everything he'd done with Cloud felt right. Even now as he lay next to the sleeping blonde; it felt right to have him in his arms. He hoped Cloud felt the same. The blonde didn't protest last night. But Leon had been so lost in Cloud he wasn't sure if he'd noticed if he had. Damn he was beautiful. Leon didn't ever want to let him go.

Cloud woke to a hand running through his hair. He sighed contently as he curled closer into the warmth beside him. Slowly as he woke the events from the night before came back. And he realized the warmth beside him was Leon. Slowly sky blue eyes opened to find Leon. The man hadn't left. He was still here, not only that but he looked happy.

"Morning" he stated, Cloud smiled at him.

"Morning"

"You okay?" Leon asked softly, obviously concerned. It only made Cloud smiled more.

"Fine. A little sore but I'll manage"

"Sorry"

"Don't be sorry. Just reminds me of last night. And proves it wasn't a dream" Leon smirked wickedly.

"You dream about me Cloud?" the blonde blushed; Leon could be _way_ too sexy when he wanted to be.

"If I do?"

"Interesting" the man whispered deeply as his eyes never leaving Cloud. Something played behind those royal azure eyes and Cloud knew it wasn't PG friendly.

"Something tells me I'm not the only one dreaming" the blonde taunted. Leon smirk shifted into a cheshire grin. Something Cloud never thought he'd see on Leon's face. But oddly, it was kind of a turn on.

"Would you like to find out?"

Cloud bit back a moan as Leon turned his attention to the blonde's neck. Cloud had never in his life and ever been happier for a Sunday in his life. Meaning he and Leon could stay in bed all day without question. Even if it was a work day, he wasn't sure if he'd be leaving. Seemed he'd woken the beast inside Leon. Beast he would happily tame.

Sadly, Cloud did get out of bed that day. Leon had dragged him down stairs after a shower. It was passed noon when they ate and started their day. The blonde's pouting had stopped after Leon promised to get him ice cream. Only reason the blonde had gotten out of bed. Leon had left the blonde to go fetch it, leaving Cloud to think. His inner debate wasn't going over so well. It was 'tell' or 'don't tell'. He didn't want Leon to leave. But he barely kept himself form telling him last night. How he wanted to tell Leon last night. That wasn't something he could do however. You do not tell a guy you love them during or after the first time you have sex. It's a jinx. Or it was in Cloud's book anyway. But he'd felt this way about Leon before they started dating, before they kissed, before last night. Lost in thought, Cloud didn't hear the front door shut or Leon's return. He stared down at the sink blankly, task long finished.

Leon stepped into the kitchen to find Cloud at the sink, back to him. Odd seeing there hadn't been that many dishes. He set the ice cream he'd gone to fetch aside and moved over to the blonde. Cloud glanced back as Leon's arms came around him. Seeing those eyes, Leon could read Cloud like a book.

"What's on your mind?"

"Something…" Cloud stated vaguely. Leon frowned at this, turning the blonde around so he faced him.

"You can't tell me?" the man asked worriedly.

"No, it's not that I just… I don't know if I should tell you"

"Okay" he agreed, not really getting it. Cloud caught his confusion, taking his hand as he spoke.

"It's nothing bad promise"

"Then tell me"

"Leon you…" the blonde sighed before smiling softly. He let go of Leon's hand and pulled him into a kiss. Leon didn't question this. Slowly Cloud pulled away and said three words Leon hadn't expected to hear. "I love you"

Leon stared at Cloud blankly. Cloud smile saddened. The blonde knew he wouldn't say it back. But he hoped he'd say something. The blank stare Leon was giving him faded. The man smiled pulling Cloud into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Wow" a gasp came from behind them. Both pulled apart quickly. Standing in the entry way of the kitchen was Yuffie, who was wide eyed.

"Yuffie what are you doing here? How'd you get in here?" Leon asked, sure he'd locked to door.

"Picked the lock when no one answered" she answered numbly.

"Ever think we didn't answer for a reason?" Leon said warningly.

"Not until now. Should I leave?" she asked, Leon sighed looking back to Cloud. The blonde smiled at him in understanding. Moment was ruined anyway.

"What brings you Yuffie?" Cloud asked, refusing to remove his arm from Leon's waist.

"I wanted to talk to Leon but… I really should go" she stated blushing as she turned away.

"Yuffie" Leon called stepping away from Cloud to go after her.

"No it's cool I just ruin your moment so I'll just-"

"Shut up and get your ass back here" Leon snapped making the girl stop in the middle of the foyer. "What's up?" he asked staring down at the smaller girl.

"Um I…" she stared at the floor voice wavering. Leon knew there was something wrong then.

"Yuffie are you…" Leon didn't need to finish what he was saying; because tears slowly ran down her cheeks answering it for him. He pulled her into a hug without much thought.

Cloud stepped out of the kitchen to see Leon holding Yuffie in the middle of the foyer. The girl cried into the man's shirt silently. Only a small sniff was heard from her. Cloud shot Leon a questioning look and Leon shook his head. He didn't know what had the ninja crying but he was going to find out. And if someone was behind it, they better which Leon never found them. Cloud's ice cream was gone by the time they got Yuffie to talk. Neither man much thought about it. They were worried about the girl herself. Her reds were a little red, but other then that the only sign she had of crying was small stains on her cheeks.

"So what happened?" Cloud asked softly.

"I… its stupid" she answered in a small voice.

"Tell us anyway"

"I saw Vincent with a woman in town" Cloud frowned and Leon sighed.

"Yuffie you know just because he was with a woman doesn't mean he's dating her" Leon pointed out.

"He was smiling though and… He kissed her on the cheek" she informed in a small voice. "I know he doesn't like me. I even understand why he doesn't. I'm just a kid to him. I'm not even that pretty"

"You're beautiful Yuffie" Leon ensured. She smiled weakly at him.

"To you maybe, but not Vincent"

"Then forget Vincent. I've told you a thousand times you can do better"

"I know" she agreed. "But I can't. I tried Leon. Really I did"

"Your young Yuff, there will be others"

"I know but it still hurts"

Leon didn't know what else to say at this point. He knew how deeply Yuffie cared for Vincent. Most people thought it was a petty crush. Something she'd grow out of. But Leon knew different. Yuffie loved the man as much as one could love their first time falling into it. Cloud didn't know this. He'd been like the other thinking it was just a passing crush. Until now that was. Yuffie was heartbroken.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked softly. "I don't want to be alone and Daddy's out on business again"

"Yeah, you can stay" Leon agreed glancing at Cloud, blonde didn't protest so it confirmed it was okay.

Rest of their Sunday was spent watching comedies and eating junk food. Leon carried Yuffie up to the 'blue room' she'd fallen asleep hour before on his shoulder in the living room. Cloud waited in the hall. Blonde smiled at he man as he came out.

"Is it okay if I stay with you tonight?"

"Don't even have to ask" Leon stated taking the blonde's hand and headed to bed.

That night they fell asleep easily in each other's arms.

**[AN: Double post! And of course... Finally! I'm sure that's what you're all thinking. Sorry I don't really right detailed smut. You guys use your imaginations. For those that don't like Yuffie and Vincent together, I apologize. But in this story, it just fit. Ignore it if it bugs you. I think their kind of cute in alternate fics.]**


	14. Lights and Nights

~XIII – Lights and Nights~

"Terra Titan Loire, Sora Alexander Fair!"

Both children froze. Slowly they turned to a very unhappy Leon. The man frowned down at them arms crossed over his chest. He _never_ rose his voice. Or so they'd thought. The eight year old and three year old stared at him in fear. Sora was covered in chocolate and Terra didn't look much better. But seeing that the older had a washcloth in hand, Leon wasn't sure if he's mess wasn't just from trying to clean up Sora's mess. Cookie jar that had once been on the counter was broken on the kitchen floor, cookies no where to be found.

"Hi Oji" Terra said with a small smile.

"What's going on here?" he asked sternly.

"Ah…" the older glanced at the younger, who was now hiding behind him. They were in trouble and there was no getting out of it.

"Lie to me and whatever punishment I give will be ten times worse" Leon warned, making the boy choice his words carefully.

"We didn't eat all the cookies but Sora did break the cookie jar. But it was an accident"

"How did the cookie jar break?" Leon asked tone softening a bit.

"Sora was trying to get a cookie. I told him to wait, because I was going to get him one but…" Terra's eyes fell to the broken mess. No more really needed to be said.

"And the cookies?"

"We through them away, mostly"

"That's how you got covered in chocolate?" the two nodded. Leon sighed dropping his arms from his chest. Both nervously stared up at him. "Away from the mess and don't touch anything" he ordered. They listened immediately. Leaving Leon to clean up the mess quickly, throwing the pieces away in the trash proved the boy's right. Most of the cookies were sitting at the bottom.

"Are we in trouble?" Terra dared ask.

"Yes. But we'll worry about that when your parents come and pick you up. For now upstairs, you both need a bath"

Cloud was in the foyer with Vanitas and Olette when they came out of the kitchen. He raised a brow and Leon just shook his head, telling him not to ask. Terra listened as Leon told him to get into the now bubble filled tub. Sora however wasn't so happy about getting a bath.

"No!" he protested. "I don't wanna!"

"Sora stop yelling" Leon ordered firmly. The boy stared at him eyes wide before he stared crying. This however didn't work like the boy had planned. While Sora was busy crying, Leon dropped him into the tub with Terra.

"That was mean Oji" Terra stated, small smile on his face as Sora state confused, almost in a daze.

"No crying without good reason" Leon stated before grabbing a washcloth and handing it to the older boy. Not a moment later he was grabbing another to wash Sora with. Sora seemed to forget his protest and started happily playing with the bubbles around him.

Bath ended and Sora shot out the door before Leon could dress him. Leon caught him quickly however, pulling clothes on the boy before letting him free again. Terra ran after him. Leon sighed watching them go down the stairs and run around the foyer. They were over for the weekend and this was their second day with them. Luckily Xion had been taken with Zack and Aerith on their little trip to Midgar. Sora and Vanitas however were left with him and Cloud. Terra had showed up later wanting to come over. Olette had followed, in the age where she followed her brother everywhere. So that left the two men with four kids to watch for the weekend. It was crazy but fun. At least they were all out of diapers.

"Would you tell me what happened in the kitchen?" Cloud asked as Leon returned to the living room.

"Sora broke the cookie jar. We'll have to get a new one"

"I like that cookie jar" Cloud pouted. Leon smirked at the man. "What?"

"Just wondering if you're going to smack me for this"

"For wha-"

Cloud was cut off by Leon kissing him. Cloud enjoyed it until he heard 'awes' echoing around them. Leon did get hit, punched as Cloud pulled away. The blonde blushed as Leon continued to smirk as the turned back to the kids.

"Oji?"

"Hmm?" Leon questioned as he picked up Olette.

"Why do you kiss Cloud?"

"Because he's my boyfriend"

"… So it's okay if two boys like each other?"

"That depends on who you ask" Leon confessed not sure how Irvine would want him to handle this. "Some people find it wrong, others don't. That's something you'll have to decide on your own"

"Okay" the boy said with a smile before turning back to Vanitas how he was playing swords with. Sora was waiting patiently to be next.

That night the two men found more then each other by their sides. Sora and Vanitas had wandered in to join them. Luckily Terra and Olette had gone home or they might have ended up with more. Cloud lay with Vanitas and Leon had Sora on his chest. The brunettes were fast asleep, Leon's arms protectively around the small boy as he did so. Cloud smiled at the two his gaze falling on Vanitas. He slept soundly curled up at his side. Looking to Leon once more Cloud felt a tug at his heart.

He wanted this; to have kids with Leon. Stupid thought really. Seeing as they'd barely been together for nine months. Thinking back about it their first fight had been after their birthdays. And for the lift of him, Cloud couldn't remember what I'd been about. Wasn't the last either; they'd had a few about petty things. They never lasted long. Sadly though, Leon still hadn't told Cloud he loved him. Cloud was sure the man did. Even if he didn't say it; Cloud just wished he would. From the start Leon had warned him though. So he figured he didn't have a right to bring it up. Other then that however their relationship was going great; Cloud didn't hear otherwise from Leon to think otherwise anyway. Wasn't just him and Leon either; Cloud's manga he'd draw had been finished and published thanks to Laguna. It'd been a hit too. He was already working on the next volume. Yuffie had gotten over her heartache with Vincent and started dating a guy named Yuri; a childhood friend or something. Leon wasn't sure about the boy but he made Yuffie happy so he'd let it go. Cloud on the other hand was keeping an eye on him. Yuffie teased them both about being her overprotective brothers; even introducing them as such as they met people with her. Then there was Xion who was getting big. She'd be a year old soon, as crazy as that thought was. Then there was the twins, they'd be four soon as well. Cloud didn't know where the time went… The blonde's thoughts faded as he did to sleep.

"Wakey, wakey!"

Leon groaned as he felt something, or rather someone, jumping on his chest. He opened his eyes to find a grinning Sora on top of him. Cloud was getting a much politer waking by Vanitas who was gently shaking his shoulder. Poor boy was still half asleep and only probably away because of his twin. Sora was sadly a morning person. Vanitas didn't seem to be as much.

"I'm up. I'm up!" Leon shot sitting up.

The boy giggled happily jumping around the big bed. Cloud grabbed him before he hurt himself and Leon took Vanitas's hand as he stood leading the boy out. Cloud did the same with a much hyper brunette. Sora chatted happily at the table as they at a quick breakfast of cereal and toast. Vantias seemed half alive as he slowly munched on his own meal. Cloud smiled at the two as Leon read the paper.

"Eon, can we go to the zoo?" Sora asked as the man set the newspaper aside.

"No. There's still snow on the ground"

Snow was more slush seeing as it was February. But still it was far to cold to take two kids to the zoo, or park, or beach, or a dozen other things Sora quickly asked to do. Vanitas piped in his own thought, which turned out to be a wise one.

"Cans we go's to ice cream?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Oh! Ice cream!" Sora cheered in joy.

"After lunch" Leon promised both boys smiled brightly before Cloud led them off to get dressed.

They got their ice cream. Cloud got some too while talking Leon into getting some. Few hours after getting home Zack showed up to get them. Boys were happy to see their dad after three days but sad to leave their 'uncles' as they called them. Zack thanked them and told Leon he'd replaced the cookie jar after hearing for Sora that he'd broken it. Confession that came after Zack asked if they'd done anything bad. Sora was oddly honest for a three year old. Nevertheless the two waved as Zack pulled out of the drive. Both let out a sigh the moment he was out of sight.

"That was exhausting" Leon stated stretching his arms out over his head.

"I like it" Cloud confessed.

"I did too. Doesn't change the fact it's exhausting"

"Guess not" Cloud agreed, wondering if he should bring it up. Leon caught his gaze; the blonde knew then that the other man knew he had something on his mind. Leon really could read him like a book.

"What's on your mind?"

"Thinking"

"I can see that. About?"

"The future. Don't worry about it" Cloud said, knowing Leon didn't like thinking to far ahead.

"Only way I won't have to worry about it Cloud is if I'm not in it. And that would make me worry more"

"You're in it" Cloud promised, making Leon's frown vanish.

"Then what is it?"

"Just… do you want kids or anything Leon?"

"Do you?"

"I asked you first" Cloud stated firmly, telling Leon he'd better answer or he's sleeping alone tonight. Something he had found he didn't like.

"I don't know. I don't mind the idea but there's a lot more to having kids then just wanting them. There's money, space, time. Then you have to worry about school, medical bills, food, clothes and toys. A lot of things change with kids Cloud"

"So you don't want them" the blonde stated, hoping he didn't sound as disappointed as he felt.

"It's not that I don't want them. I just think before we have them. We should seriously think about it"

"You said we" Cloud pointed out, Leon smirked.

"Well I don't plan on having anyone else in my life. Were you thinking about having kids with someone else?"

"No"

"Then why are you so shocked"

"I don't know…" the blonde confessed.

"Cloud?"

"What?"

"Do you want to have kids with me?"

"I was thinking about it" Cloud said, Leon smirked turned into a smile.

"So I'm not going anywhere?"

"Why would you be?"

"I'm saying you see yourself with me for a long time?"

"Yep" Cloud stated, his turn to smirk. "Why? Am I getting dumped?"

"No. Compete opposite in fact" he stated taking a step closer to the blonde.

"Hmm? What would that be?"

Cloud didn't get an answer. Leon instead kissed him. And after four days of not being able to touch each other when their used to doing it whenever they wanted. Their discussion was quickly forgotten as they went up to their bedroom.

…

"You have a hicky" Yuffie stated grinning like made at Leon. The man rolled his eyes.

"Just because I'm wearing a turtleneck does not mean I have a hicky Yuffie"

"Then show me your neck and prove it"

Leon sighed setting his paperwork aside before pulling down his collar. As he said, mark free. The girl frowned falling back into her chair in a huff. Little did she know Leon did have a hicky just not on his neck, but his collarbone. But he wasn't about to let her know that. And really it wasn't the reason he'd choice to wear the turtleneck after all.

""Ey, girly get to work!" Cid shot.

The girl sighed but did as told. Yuffie was no longer a part-timer. She was now a compete member of the Restoration Committee. Leon hated to think about the fact she was twenty-one now. She still didn't look older then eighteen.

"Cid got any plans for your birthday?" Leon asked, killing the cloud of boredom that had fallen over his coworkers heads.

"Vacation, hard liquor and then some more liquor" the man informed. Leon smirked, not thinking it was a bad idea for the man.

"Your wife and kids going with ya?"

"Kids? Hell no. It's a vacation. No kids allowed. Wife however will be a' joinin'"

"Good to hear"

"Leon?" Yuffie jumped over to him paper in hand. "Sign please"

Leon looked down at the paper, read it then did just that. She jumped back to her desk getting back to work. Work went on like this until they closed up for the night. It had been busy month that Leon was glad was coming to an end. Work would be crazy the next week without Cid, but they'd get by. But for the moment he just wanted to get home. Home to Cloud. Leon nearly jumped as he cell began to ring. He dug it out of his pocket flipping it open without even checking the ID.

"Hello?"

"_**Leon**_" the other greeted. A voice Leon knew well but never thought he'd hear thought his phone.

"Tron?"

"_**Sorry to contact you in such a way. But the two you told me to keep an eye on…**_"

…

Cloud was waiting, dinner already down when he heard the front door open and close. But the man didn't come into the kitchen like he normally did. Confused, Cloud went looking for him. He found the man downstairs at the computer talking with Tron.

"Leon?" Cloud questioned. The man glanced at him. "Dinner's ready"

"Sorry Cloud, I'll be up in a second"

"**Good day, Cloud**" Tron greeted.

"Hello Tron"

"**Access granted"** he chimed, obviously to whatever Leon was doing. "**Leon may I ask why your doing this?**"

"Because Tron"

"**What is so important about them being sent to-"**

"It just is Tron" Leon cut in, his hands typing swift at the keys.

"Leon what are you doing?"

"… Making sure two kids' get home" was all he said before losing himself in his hacking.

"Tron what is he doing?"

"**Making sure a transfer of two people, kids as Leon called them, ends in Master Orphanage**"

"Why?"

"**I don't know Cloud. I'm as confused as you. It's illogical**"

"I have my reason" Leon informed rather coldly.

"Leon, who are these kids?"

The man's hands stopped to rest on the keyboard for a moment. He turned to the blonde. The man's gaze seemed to cut through Cloud's very soul. Turning back to his task, Leon spoke.

"I don't know. But if they're who I think they are then… Then their important"

"Okay I won't ask anymore but you better tell me someday Leon"

"I will Cloud. I promise"

If Cloud's memory had been as good as Leon, he'd known the man had just made the same promise twice. Even if it was made twice, Leon still meant to keep it. He just didn't know how or what Cloud would do when he did.

"I'm going back upstairs. Hurry up alright. Or I'll eat without you" Cloud warned before throwing Tron a goodbye.

Leon didn't reply. He had to finish before it was too late and he lost track of them. Little did Cloud know he'd been watching these two for more then a year. He didn't even know their names or faces. Just two numbers in his head. But they were important and he'd protect them the best he could from behind the scenes. Even if they turned out to be someone other then he thought.

"**Leon would you like me to show you the new documents recently append on the two?**"

"Sure once I'm finished. Just a second… Now" Leon stated with a sigh. He glanced at the clock and figured he'd better get upstairs. But the new documents made his stop. Staring at the screen blankly he couldn't take his eyes off the sight. Picture of two boys standing hand-in-hand close together was before him. His mind didn't register the medical records or record report. All his mind registered was the two sets of sky blue eyes staring back at him.

"**Leon?**" Tron questioned, snapping him out of it.

"Save that to the file, please, Tron" Leon said quickly standing from his seat. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"**Tomorrow then. Goodnight" **

"Goodnight" he replied as he left. Image of the two sharply engraved into his mind.

…

Cloud didn't question how quiet Leon was at dinner or how absentminded he was afterward. He seemed lost in thought. The blonde didn't say a word until they lay in bed, side by side.

"Leon what's wrong?" he asked seeing the man wide awake staring at the ceiling. He turned to Cloud slowly.

"Thinking"

"About?"

"The past and the future"

Cloud was taken back by this. Leon didn't openly admit to thinking about the future. His future was about how he'd pay next month bills and work the next day. Future didn't stretch far for him. Nor did he think about it.

"That's not like you"

"Is it?"

"The future I mean"

"True" Leon agreed, rolling from his back to his side, his arm falling around Cloud's waist. Cloud didn't fight it as Leon pulled him close to his chest. Something Cloud had learned quickly with Leon, he was a snuggler. Not that Cloud minded, he was one himself when it came to Leon.

"What about the future are you thinking about?" Cloud asked softly into the man's chest.

"Everything"

"That's a lot to think about"

"Hmm" Leon agreed with a sleepy hum.

Cloud smiled as he felt the other fall asleep. Seemed, if nothing else, Cloud was good at this. Never failed since they got together, all Cloud had to do was let Leon hold him and the man would relax in a moment. It was almost childish thing. But it was one of the many thing Cloud had come to love about the man. The blonde would worry about answers later. Now, he worried about sleep.

…

"Cloud"

The blonde blinked his eyes open to see Leon staring down at him.

"What time is it?" he asked as he yawned.

"I'm heading to work. I didn't know if you had plans today. But I figured I better wake you up" Leon stated, Cloud nodded and sat up. Leon was already dressed and ready for the day.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" Leon stated leaning forward, kissing Cloud's temple. "I'll see you later" he said as he pulled away.

"Have a good day"

"You too"

Cloud watched as he went out the door. He'd barely steeped into the bathroom when he heard Leon start his car and pull away. The blonde didn't really have plans that day. Finish a few more pages for his manuscript, but nothing more then that. Tifa interpreted his quiet day showing up at the door a little after noon.

"What brings you out here?" Cloud asked as he invited her in. Riku was at her side.

"I'm sorry to ask this but will you watch Riku? I got a call from Yazoo's school he got into a fight"

"You came all the way out here to drop him off?"

"I was in Twilight. Riku had an appointment. Luckily it was finished when I got the call"

"Sure I'll watch him" Cloud agreed staring down at the boy. He hadn't ever spent much time alone with the boy. But out of all Tifa's boys he was defiantly the quietest.

"Thank you. You're a life saver" Tifa said hugging him quickly before turning to her son. "Riku your going to stay here with uncle Cloud okay?" the boy silently nodded. Tifa smiled at the boy, giving his a kiss on the cheek before turning to her friend again handing him the bag from her shoulder. "I'll be back to pick him up in a few hours. These are his things"

"Got it, go see how much damage the little devils did"

"Alight, boys behave, love you both. Bye" Tifa shot rushing out the door.

Cloud shook his head at his friend before turning to Riku. The boy stood staring at the door, not saying a word. Riku was six and in first grade. Seemed he wasn't in school because of that appointment Tifa had mentioned. Cloud wondered what for.

"Riku?" the boy slowly turned to the man. Cloud smiled down at the boy offering him a hand. "You hunger? I was just about to make lunch" the boy nodded taking his hand.

A grilled cheese and a glass of milk later the two moved into the living room. The boy was oddly silent and thinking back, Cloud couldn't recall the boy speaking much around him. Only a few words to his mother and even that had been limited. Riku didn't sit down with Cloud to watch TV. He wondered the room in silent curiosity. Cloud watched as bright aquamarine eyes took everything in. they stopped on the door that was rarely opened. It was a large oak door with a gold inlay design running along it. After several minutes of the boy staring at the door Cloud stood up.

"Want to see the music room Riku?" the boy looked back at him then back to the door quickly.

"Please" the one word came out in a serious little voice. Cloud couldn't help but smile. Sounding kind of like what he'd think Sephiroth would as a kid.

Pushing the door open, Cloud stepped aside to let the boy in. The room itself was good size. But one of the room unused in the house; Leon didn't seem to get into music and Cloud only knew guitar. So the room was pointless for them. All the many interments and trinkets were covered in white sheets. Leaving only the large open window across from them to be the only much sight to see. The boy however seemed to think otherwise as he stepped forward. Little hand ran over the walls covered in music notes and trees. The walls themselves were amazing to Cloud. They went from a forest around passed the window then back around to the door. By the time the painting made it to the window it was a seen of a beach, only to fade back into trees later. It also went from day to night from left to right. It was realistic and amazingly someone had tied music notes into it; as if like the wind. Riku was fascinated by it, his small hand stopping on one of the notes he could reach. Small fingers ran over it over and over.

"What is it?" the boy asked.

"A music note. You right them down on paper the describe the music in your head or want to play"

"Music…?"

"Yeah. Like what your mom sings to you and what you hear on the radio"

"People make music?"

"Yep" Cloud nodded moving over to the grand piano that was set in front of the window. He pulled off the cover a small cloud of dust filled the air. Riku's eyes brightened at the sight. "This is a piano. I don't know how to play it but I don't think it'd hurt anything if we try" he stated pulling out the stool. Riku came over quickly joining the man on the bench.

Small hands ran over the ivory keys. Slowly he pressed on down, sending the note the key held through the air. Riku was awestruck staring at the keys. Then he pressed another and another. Cloud became awestruck when the boy's random melody became sounding more like a song. Smiling Riku small hands jumped up and down on the keys, lost in his own little world. It wasn't just Cloud imagination the blonde realized either as he watched the boy. He was playing a song that flowed from his imagination. And it was beautiful.

Tifa was mildly worried when she came to pick Riku up and Cloud answered the door without her son. The blonde smiled and pulled her inside quickly. She'd barely had time to kick off her shoes at the door before Cloud pulled her into the living room.

"What in the world Cloud?" she questioned as he pulled her into a room she didn't know they had. She gasped at the sight of it taking it in. Cloud however dropped her hand and moved over to Riku how was across the room.

"Riku, why don't you show your mom what you've been doing all day?" the boy stared at the man for a long moment then looked to his mother.

"… I can play again?" he asked in a small voice.

"All you want" Cloud ensured with a soft smile.

Riku didn't question it again. He turned back to the piano and returned to what he'd been doing before his mother rang the doorbell. Melody filled the air making Cloud smile and Tifa gasp. She watched as her son got lost in his song and a small smile come to the boy's face.

"Cloud you taught him to play?"

"Nope" the blonde stated turning to the woman. "He was curious so I showed him the room. We sat down at the piano and he started doing this" he stated waving to Riku who was still playing.

"Oh my…" the woman gasped breathlessly.

Neither said a word until the boy came to a stop. Tifa pulled the boy into a hug. Riku sat unmoved and confused, but not a word came from the boy. Cloud shook his head at the woman and patted Riku on the head. Once Tifa calmed down Cloud offered her a drink and they moved to the kitchen. Riku glanced back over his shoulder the whole time.

Leon got home just as Tifa was getting ready to leave. Before she could leave however Riku did something uncharacteristic. He threw a tantrum. Pulling out of his mother's grip and ran off quicker then they could protest. They spent the next hour looking for him. Cloud and Leon had completely forgotten at this point that they'd invited the Fairs over for dinner until they showed up at five. Cloud answered the door and it dawned on him.

"Crap" he shot under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Aerith asked, Xion in her arms.

"I forgot about dinner" he admitted stepping aside to let them in. "Sorry Tifa came over and Riku ran off" he sighed. "We're still kid of trying to find him"

"Is he in the house?" Zack asked as he set the twins down.

"I hope so"

The two adults frowned at this and informed him it was fine about dinner and started to help in the search. For a while the twins stayed with their mother. But being like most three year olds, they were curious. So they slipped off to have an adventure when Aerith was changing their sister. Unknown to the two, Leon had seen them sneak off and followed them silently. They already had one child missing, they didn't need two more. Sora pulled them into the library and it was there they split up. Vanitas stayed to one side of the large room looking over the picture books he could reach. Sora however ran around the room looking at everything and anything he could touch. He paused however to the far left side of the library. Big blue eyes stared for a long moment before crouching down. He blinked a few times before getting on his hands and knees. Leon stood in the doorway watching. Neither twin seemed to notice him. But that wasn't on his mind as he saw Sora crawl into a lower bookshelf in-between few boxes. He stepped into the room and moved over to where the boy was. He knelt down to look for him but found nothing.

"Sora?" he called, got no answer. Puzzled he stood up looking over the bookshelf. Vanitas quickly came to his side, hand grapping his pant leg. Leon paused looking down at the boy.

"I can gos look" the boy offered.

"Okay but be careful" Leon stated as the boy dropped to his knees and crawled into the small space between two boxes.

"Le'n there's no wall" the boy stated, voice muffed by things around him.

"Vanitas come on back out would you?"

"Okay" moment later the boy was crawling out, covered in dust and cobwebs. He looked down at himself with a frown. "Uh-oh…"

"Looks like you've found a place I haven't cleaned" Leon stated brushing the boy off.

"I'm not trouble?"

"No. I think your mom will understand you getting dirty this time around. Now you want to help me open the door?"

"Door?" the boy asked curiously, head cocked to the side.

"Yep" Leon stated picking the boy up. "I need you to help me pull stuff on this shelf."

"Pull?"

"Look for stuff with a heart" Leon stated looking over the shelf, boy in his arms.

"That heart" Vanitas stated pointing to a black book to their right. Leon glanced over to see the gold and red shape the boy was pointing too. It was a heart with a cross at the bottom. Opposite of the symbol Leon used to open the stairs to the basement.

"Good job Vanitas. How about you pull it for me?"

The boy stared at him for a moment before doing at told. An old creaking sound filled the air and the bookshelf slowly clicked out. Vanitas gasped and Leon pushed the shelf aside slowly. Leon hoped he didn't hurt either Sora or Riku while he opened the secret door, figuring both were behind it. It was a dark space, light from the library flowed in showing a dust covered floor. Setting Vanitas down and stepping in, a cloud of dust came with each step. Looking down he saw little footsteps in the dirty wood floor. Leon didn't know about this room. Whatever room it maybe. Turning to the wall he looked for a light switch. Luckily he found one not far from the door were Vanitas stood. Flipping the switch, lights around him slowly flickered on.

The room was some kind of study, from what Leon could tell with all the dust. There was no window. The walls were brick and the floor wood. Books were scattered and furniture worn and old, some even broken. There was no computer or modern appliances. Even the lights were old bulbs long outdated. Leon wondered if his Grandfather even knew of this room. But the thought quickly died as a small body slammed into his knees. It was Sora, who was crying softly.

"What's wrong Sora?" Leon asked quickly kneeling down in front of the sobbing boy.

"I's was scared" the boy sniffed.

"It's okay" Leon ensured taking the boy in his arms.

Vanitas rushed over to them asked Sora if he was okay. Once the boy calmed Leon let him go, leaving him in his twin's care. There was still one more boy to find. And something told Leon that Riku wasn't far. He'd been right as he looked around the old desk. Under it was a small silver haired boy hugging his knees. He didn't move or seem much fazed by were he was.

"Riku" Leon called. The boy didn't move just at face in his knees.

"Ri?" Sora questioned, perking up. "Ri here too?"

Before Leon could answer Sora ran over to him. The boy jumped Riku with a hug, this Riku reacted too. His head shot up staring at the boy blankly for a moment. Both boys were covered in dust and cobwebs when Leon led them back to the library. In the foyer they were met by the others. All adults gave Leon a questionable look. He explained leaving both the boys mothers to freak out over their sons. They were checked head to toe for anything out of place. Finding nothing they calmed down and the two boys didn't seem fazed. Sora hugged his mother back and Riku stood unmoved.

"Riku what were you thinking?" Tifa asked, Riku didn't say a word as he stared back at her. Instead his hand gently took the smaller hand beside him. Sora looked at the other blankly before smiling boldly.

"Ri whats to stay and plays" Tifa turned to the boy, only then noticing their hands.

"Does he now?"

"Yep"

Tifa sighed, really not knowing how she should deal with this. She'd been scared to death. And Riku had never down anything like this before. It was more something Kadaj would do. Not Riku. Sadly, first time or not, Riku needed to be punished for his actions.

"Sorry but Riku cant stay and play" Tifa stated firmly turning back to her son. "He's going home and his father's going to give him a talk"

"Oh… okay" Sora agreed sadly.

Tifa turned to the others thanking them for their help before taking her leave. At the door Riku looked back at Sora. The smaller smiled giving him a hug. Shockingly, Riku returned it.

"Byes, bye Ri"

"Bye Sor" Riku replied back in a small voice before following after his mother.

Sora stood waving in the doorway until the car was out of sight and his father called him back in. The boy's adventure was soon forgotten and dinner was made late. Rest of the night however was uneventful.

…

Garden Festival was held every four years in Radiant Garden. It ran for four day and night. The meaning? It was to celebrate the founding of the town. There were fireworks, games, music, food and people came from all over to see it. This was the year and town was crazy. Luckily it was at the end of March; snow was gone but there was still a chill in the air. Leon's work was crazy too, do to the festival. Cloud had to help Tifa at her bar do to the rush. Aka: they didn't see each other much. It was on the last day of the festival and Leon was more hoping it'd end then anything. He loved his work, but he didn't love enough to do it twenty hours a day. It was pasted five and he was just finishing up paperwork. Sighing in relief he stretched getting the kinks of his neck and shoulders.

"Looks like I came just in time"

Leon looked over his shoulder to see Cloud smiling at him from the door. After the crazy week he'd been having, Leon couldn't help but smile back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he stood meeting the man halfway.

"Oh I don't know haven't barely seen you in the last four days. Thought maybe we should catch up"

"Please tell me this thought starts now"

"Defiantly" the blonde replied, "But not after this"

With that said, Cloud pulled Leon into a kiss. Luckily Leon was the only one still in the office. They broke apart and the blonde quickly pull the other to the door. Leon grabbed his things on the way out, without question. For the first time since the festival started Leon enjoyed it. The two men spent the next few hours taking their part in the fun the rest of the town had been having for four days.

Both had forgotten their stress and problems for the moment. They moved booth to booth taking in all the sights and even playing a few games. Cloud was happily eating a sea salt ice cream when they ran into two familiar faces. It was Quistis and Zell. It'd been months since they'd last seen the two. Cloud smiled at them and Leon gave a faint wave.

"You two came together?" Zell asked after the hellos passed.

"Yeah why?" Cloud asked not getting it. Leon leaned into his ear.

"We haven't told them" he whispered. Cloud's eye widened, staring at him dumbly.

"Oh shit…" he'd completely forgotten about that. But Quistis was quickly catching on. Really it wasn't that hard seeing as the two men were holding hands. Neither having any plans in dropping it either.

"Guess we're even" the woman noted wisely.

"Huh? What are you talking about Quistis" Zell questioned.

"Seems Squall forgot to tell us something recently"

"He has?"

"We have" Leon agreed. "And it's Leon"

"Zell, me and Leon are dating" Cloud informed. "We have been for a while now"

The short blonde stared at the two blankly for a long moment before laughing. Cloud shot Leon and his cousin a confused look. Leon shrugged and the woman looked un-amused.

"No seriously guys, that's funny but what's going on?" Zell asked again, no longer laughing.

"We're dating" Cloud repeated.

"Squall's not gay"

"It's Leon and I'm bi" Leon informed blandly.

"No you're not. You're in love with Rinoa. You can't be"

"I have no feelings for that woman. Honestly I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pool. And yes I am"

"Zell I don't think their lying" Quistis informed leaving Zell confused.

"You're seriously….?" Leon sighed at his old friend and turned to his boyfriend.

"Forgive me of this Cloud" he whispered to the blonde before kissing him. Cloud didn't mind to say the least, returning it without a thought. They pulled away from each other and found Zell was pale to his left Quistis was blushing. Few people around them stared while other's ignored it or muttered under their breath.

"You-he, him…" Zell was at a lost of words, eyes darting between the two.

"How long has this been going on?" the woman asked after clearing her throat.

"We told most people back in June" Leon confessed, not fazed in the least.

"It obviously slipped my mind" Cloud added. "Sorry you had to find out after this long. And like this"

"Not at all; it's quite fine. But now I understand your dislike with us keeping Kairi and Naminé from you"

"Quistis, I think Zell's brain had gone into overload" Cloud stated pointing to the man before returning to chewing on his popsicle stick.

"Don't worry. He's just lost in thought its unfamiliar territory"

"Leon" Cloud hit the man in the arm lightly for the comment; it didn't stop him from smirking though.

"Well I think Cloud will be on our way. It was good seeing you both" Leon stated nodding to the two.

"And you. Hope you enjoy the festival"

"You too" Cloud replied as he and Leon walked off. Leaving the two blonde with a lot to process during the night. It mildly concerned Cloud and he'd even voiced it. But Leon ensured him not to worry about it. So he didn't.

When the sunset and darkness filled the sky the two stood outside the old castle in town. It was abandoned; a historical sight for people nothing more. But during this time a day no one was around. This is why the two had wandered to it, to get a moment of peace and be alone. Fireworks soon began to fill the night sky and the two watched in silence, side by side. Then as the fireworks faded and the festival came to its final hours; Cloud turned to the man beside him. Feeling the other's gaze, Leon met it.

"What?" he asked after the blonde said nothing and only stared.

"What if I said I wanted us to stay like this forever?"

"I'd say we'd starve to death before spring" Cloud punched the man smiling lightly.

"I didn't mean sitting here jerk"

"I was joking"

"I'm trying to be serious" Cloud stated. Slowly Leon smiled and answered his question seriously.

"Then I'd say I wouldn't much mind"

Cloud smiled at this and squeezed Leon's hand gently. Leon waited for more. But Cloud never gave it. So instead Leon turned his gaze up to the sky that was now left only to the stars.

…

They got home that night and Leon was baffled by Cloud's actions. They'd barely stepped through the door when the blonde started taking the other's clothes off. Not that Cloud hadn't ever started it before nor did Leon really mind, but he'd never been so quick about it. Getting upstairs, neither of them broke apart. But all actions stopped when Cloud pulled away just after Leon pushed him onto the bed. The brunette stared down at him confused.

"Stay with me"

"Of course" Leon answered quickly leaning down to kiss the blonde's neck.

"Until death?" Cloud's small panted voice made him paused for a moment puling back. Sky blue met royal azure.

"Cloud, what are you asking?" the blonde smiled a odd little smile crossed between sadness and joy as he leaned up to the brunette.

"Marry me then" Cloud whispered against Leon's lips before kissing him.

If Cloud ever was asked later what he'd thought Leon would do in response to him at that moment, he'd tell them the opposite of what happened. Cloud expected Leon to break away from him. In question or anger he wasn't sure. He hadn't expected Leon to grab him and deepen the kiss. Cloud didn't get in another word. Leon didn't let him. Unless you count moans words, then Cloud said a lot.

They'd both most have fallen asleep after the fact. Because the next thing Cloud knew was he was waking to sunlight shining into the room, close to his lover's chest. Leon was fast asleep, arms around Cloud. The blonde slowly sat up, arms not moving from him. Studying the man beside him Cloud wondered what late night had meant. He'd hoped taking it was a yes was what he should be doing. Because really if Leon hadn't liked the idea then he shouldn't have done what he did. And if it was a no, Cloud was probably going to kill him for responding in such a way.

"You're thinking too hard" Leon informed sleepily.

"How would you know that? You haven't even opened your eyes yet" Cloud informed, amused as the man beside him did just that.

"You're tense" Leon stated on of his hand's running up the blonde's side. "Stop thinking and lay back down"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to wake up yet"

"You seem awake enough though" the man snorted at this and pulled Cloud back down with him. Cloud shot him a look and Leon merely smiled as he closed his eyes again.

"Sleep"

"If I don't want to?" this time Cloud got a sigh.

"Alright" Leon said removing his arms from the blonde's waist. Cloud didn't think that to say the least and pulled himself atop the man. Leon's eyes shot back open.

"I didn't say you could let go" Leon smirked and returned to holding the man. Cloud sighed happily returning the gesture. "Leon?"

"Hmm?"

"You never answered"

Leon stared at the blonde blankly for a moment before shaking his head. Cloud frowned at this. The older man quickly made the frown vanish with a few words.

"I thought my actions last night were enough. You know I've never been a man of many words"

"I only need one word. A yes or no" Cloud pointed out, near pouting. Leon kissed the blonde softly giving him his answer.

"Yes"

Many emotions rose within the blonde; joy, hope, bliss, honor, zest, pleasure and mostly love. Much like Leon had down to Cloud the night before; Cloud pulled Leon into a deep emotion filled kiss. Both men pulled back breathlessly.

"I love you" Cloud said breathlessly. Leon smiled hand on his cheek still from the kiss.

"I know" the man replied kissing him again, this time gently.

Cloud didn't even care at that moment Leon didn't tell him it back. No it didn't even cross his mind. Leon had said yes. And he was the happiest man alive.

[**AN: And we all saw this coming. But there you go. Oh, and before you say it. This isn't the end. We still got a bit to go. My handful I managed is turning out to be bigger then I thought.**]


	15. Lionhearted

~XIV – Lionhearted~

They were engaged and both agreed not to tell anyone. Why? Cloud didn't want a big deal made out of it and Leon wanted him happy. They'd invite their parents, maybe. Leon still wasn't so sure about Laguna. But they weren't getting married yet so he'd worry about it later. So they set a date to go down to the court house and get married in a few months. Leaving them time to think about it and make sure it was what they wanted. Cloud knew it was what he wanted. And he hoped Leon felt the same. He did but Leon thought it best to give it time to sink in. With Leon's past, who would really blame him? They didn't have rings or anything. So no one questioned Cloud good mood the next few weeks. Or why Leon smiled whenever he saw the blonde in one of his good moods.

May came and spring was in full bloom. Cloud finished his second manuscript, meaning his second volume would be in print by the end of the year. Something else the blonde had to look forward too. But that wasn't really on his mind when he came home for his ice cream run and found Yuffie at the house. He jumped off his bike, greeting her as he walked to the door.

"Hey Cloudy. Is that ice cream?"

"Yeah"

"You willing to share?"

"Depends, what do I get out of it?" he teased as he opened the door.

"Me and Yuri broke up last night. You gotta share" the blonde stared at her before frowning.

"I'll kill him"

"No you won't" she stated firmly. "You're going to share your ice cream and I'm going to talk to you because Leon isn't her for me to talk to him" she said in one quick breath as she pushed Cloud through the door. "Where is Leon anyway?"

"His brother's"

"And you didn't go why?"

"It's his and Selphie's day to hangout"

"Oh, best friend's day. I got'ya" she said as they stepped into the kitchen.

Cloud fetched a bowl and two spoons before joining her at the table. He scooped her a big bowl of cookie dough, before digging into the ice cream himself, not bothering with a bowl for it. Yuffie didn't even comment it as she ate her share happily.

"Okay what happened?" the blonde finally asked, making the girl sigh.

"Last night he was mad… well more upset and confused because I refused to sleep with him" Cloud nearly choked on his ice cream.

"What?"

"I know right? I mean I love Yuri but I'm not sure if I love him in _that_ way. Because the idea of sleeping with him just didn't work for me"

"He tried to make you sleep with him?" Cloud asked with an angry undertone.

"No, no. He would never force me into sex. We were just kiss and fooling around a little and then he made a move to go farther and… well I couldn't" she confessed with a frown taking another bite of her ice cream. "I just didn't feel right. He asked me if I didn't love him and I told him I didn't. Because I don't think I do. And Leon told me never to have sex just to have sex. And if I don't really love Yuri then I would have been right?"

"If that's how you're looking at it then I guess so" Cloud paused thinking over what Yuffie just said. "Leon told you that?"

"Yeah" she smiled one of her goofy little smiles. "Back when I was asking a bunch of sex question and asked you if gay sex was fun. I should so asking him that again now" she giggled before moving on. "Anyway; he told me 'sex isn't something you just do. It's something you do with a person you love and only with someone you love. Do not just do it, to do it. Doesn't matter how long have to wait'" she quoted with a smile. "Then he told me that he didn't think sex was something you do with just anyone. And how it's how you show feelings and making a connection with someone you care about. I don't know why but it kind of struck a cord with me, ya'know. So I broke up with Yuri. We agreed both to stay friends but I don't know if it'll work. I hope so though. I really do like him" she finished with a shrug.

Cloud sat talking in the words she'd just said. He'd never really asked Leon his thoughts on the matter but that's not how he'd thought the man had seen it. But if he did… Cloud dropped his spoon without even realizing it. Yuffie didn't seem to notice as she ate her ice cream.

"Actions speak louder then words…" the man said without really thinking about it. More to himself then Yuffie but the girl didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah I guess" Yuffie shrugged. "But I think actions and words are both important though. I mean imagine if someone never said what they really felt. Sure actions could get it across but it's not the same as hearing it. Or reverse if some always said it but never acted on it. This would just be messed up"

"Leon's not a man of many words"

"No joke. You know how long it was until I realized he didn't hate me? Now I know he's just a big over protected brother. But I'm telling you that first six months were a pain in the ass trying to figure him out"

"I have an idea" Cloud agreed with a small smile.

"Do you think I did the right thing with Yuri? And I'm not talking about the sex. I know I did with that. But breaking up with him, should I have stayed with him and tried to love him more?"

"No Yuffie. You did what your heart told you to. Not just anyone can do that"

"Thanks… You think Leon will understand? I really don't want him hurting Yuri"

"He and I won't touch him as long as you're still happy. Now if you'd come to our doorstep in tears. He wouldn't have been a dead man walking" she laughed, only because she knew it was true.

"I'm glad I have two knuckleheaded brothers"

"Oh? And you're the perfect picture of a little sister are you now ninja girl?"

"What?" she questioned innocently, obviously fake. Both broke into laughter a moment later. When it died they took a breath and turned back to their treat.

"You're okay then?"

"Yeah, I think so. I just needed to vent. And I couldn't do it with Dad"

"No he wouldn't have taken that well" Cloud agreed.

"He really liked Yuri too. Hope he's not too mad about it when I tell him"

"Like me and Leon I'm sure he just wants you happy and taken care of"

"I can take care of myself"

"We all know that. But it wouldn't hurt to have someone that can back you up from time to time. Right?"

"Yeah. Wish I could find someone like you and Leon. You guys are about as perfect as it comes" she stated with a small sigh. "Wish you'd get married to. Then I'd have babies to spoil"

"You know that doesn't guarantee kids"

"I know. But still more hope then now"

"I'll think about it"

"Yeah. But I doubt Leon will ever get the balls to ask you. Or it'll take him ten years. So that mean's your going to have to do it" Cloud smirked, Yuffie knew them too well.

"And if we did get married?"

"I better be a bridesmaid or something. If I'm not in the wedding then I'm going ninja on your ass" she threatened. Cloud again fell into laughter. This time she didn't see what was so funny.

"What's so funny?"

Seemed she wasn't the only one with the thought. Cloud laughed faded looking to the doorway like Yuffie to see who it was. Not that either really had to. They knew Leon's voice anywhere. Both smiled at him and invited him to ice cream.

"What was so funny?" Yuffie asked after Leon agreed to join but passed on the ice cream.

"You going ninja on our ass"

"What you don't think I could do it?" she questioned sharply.

"No just you're reasoning behind it"

"I was being serious"

"I'm lost" Leon noted from beside Cloud.

"We were talking and we got onto you to getting married someday. I said if I wasn't invited I'd go ninja on your asses and I meant it" she relayed. Leon stared at her for a moment before being unable to hold back a laugh as well. "What?" she shot in confusion. Leon turned to Cloud after he'd calmed.

"I think we should tell her"

"I was thinking that before you got home too honestly" Cloud confessed. Yuffie's eyes widened.

"You guys didn't get married did you?" she near gasped. They shook their heads, she sighed in relief. "For a second there I thought…"

"We're engaged" Leon informed.

She stared at him like he'd grown a second head. Her gaze turned to Cloud who nodded, confirming it. Brown eyes widened. Shock passed and she smiled boldly as she jumped into the air.

"Sugoi!" she shouted in joy.

"Yuffie" she didn't seem to hear Cloud as she did a happy dance around the kitchen. "Yuffie"

"Yuffie" even Leon feel on deaf ears.

"YUFFIE!" they snapped together making her jump and turn to them.

"Yes?" she asked with a big smile.

"You can't tell anyone" Cloud informed.

"What?" she gasped. "Why not?"

"Because we're not telling anyone"

"We don't want a big wedding or hype about this"

"It's not a big deal"

"We didn't even plan on telling anyone until a week before" Cloud added. "If not afterward"

"No wedding?" the girl asked in a near pout. Cloud shook his head as he answered.

"Nope"

"No tux?"

"No" the brunette informed dryly.

"No rings?"

"We'll have rings"

"Then can I be the ring bearer?" she asked hopefully. Both the men glance at each other and shrug.

"Why not" they agreed.

"Yes!" she cheered. "This is great. Totally makes my day. Oh! What name are you going to use?" she asked quickly. Both men gave her a puzzled look, making her sigh dramatically. "Are you going to be Mr. and Mr. Strife or Mr. and Mr. Leonhart?"

"I hadn't really thought about it" Cloud confessed looking to Leon. It would be something they'd have to think and talk about.

"Okay then. What about a bachelor party? Can I throw you two one? Please?"

"No"

"Come on Leon it'll be fun" Yuffie promised as she pegged.

"It wouldn't be horrible Leon" Cloud offered. The man sighed.

"Just the three of us?" he questioned.

"Yep"

"Yuffie if you get a stripper I'll kill you" Leon warned and the girl beamed.

"Don't worry I wont. I would know whether to get a guy or girl anyway. But beyond the point when's the day?"

"Few months"

"Aw. I can't keep this secret of that long"

"She's probably right" Leon said, mildly disturbed by the fact he was agreeing with Yuffie on something.

"So we do it sooner?"

"It's up to you Cloud. I'm not changing my mind about it either way" the blonde smiled kissing the man deeply. Yuffie gawked happily and Leon, once over his shock, returned it. Cloud was still smiling when he pulled away.

"Guess we'll figure it out later then. Yuffie how long can you keep your mouth shut?"

"Two months tops. After that, not promises"

"Longer then I would have thought"

"Leon" the blonde warned halfheartedly.

"I vote for 20th" the girl voted.

"Of what?"

"May"

"That's next week" Cloud pointed out.

"I know" she said beaming.

"… 29th"

"Are you serious Leon?" the blonde near gasped turning to the man.

"First of June then" he offered. Cloud stared at him mouth near hung open. "What? We already live together, pay bills together, shop together, sleep together. Being married isn't going to be all that different Cloud"

"Yeah but…" the blonde shook his head. "Never mind"

"So the first?" Yuffie asked failing to hold back her giddiness.

"Why not" Cloud agreed while a smile, beside him Leon smiling a bit himself.

Yuffie spoke a mile a minute for the rest of the night and stayed for dinner. She covered everything and anything to do with what would be happening. In the end the men wondered if they hadn't just told her to begin with. Girl was a lot of help and pointing out a few things they'd over looked. Like the name thing or what times the courthouse was open. Along with the days it was open. Only thing Leon wasn't so sure was her idea of a bachelor party. A bachelor party in general wasn't that bad of an idea to the man. It was one being planned by Yuffie that made him nervous.

Leon gut had been right. He had every reason to worry when that weekend came and she kidnapped the two men on different nights. Cloud had been first on Friday night after she'd gotten out of work. His had turned out not so bad. Stayed out all night had one too many drinks and crashed at her place after laughing their asses off at some cheap gay porn. Leon was mildly disturbed that Cloud watched porn with Yuffie, gay or otherwise, but didn't voice it. Leon was dragged off Saturday night, shockingly Yuffie didn't have hangover. His hadn't been as enjoyable. Yuffie took him to a strip clue just to spit him. Or tried; Leon had refused to go in. After a half hour of trying to go in Yuffie resigned to taking him to watch a gory movie. Yuffie declared him no fun when he refused to get drunk with her. If it'd been any other night, he would have. But he knew for a fact Yuffie had been plastered the night before. He wasn't about to let her do it two nights in a row. In punishment she'd forced him into going to the arcade with her. Leon really didn't do videogames but it turned out he was good at any came with a gun. By the end of the night he'd agreed to share a, _one_, drink with the girl. After hearing his reasoning she'd agreed. In the end Leon admitted the last half hadn't been that bad. Better then what Irvine would have thought up if he'd been the one planning things, that's for sure.

"Have fun?" Cloud asked as the two stumbled in little after midnight. "Weren't gone long"

"Leon's a pooger butt" she stated. Cloud laughed lightly at her made up word.

"How so?"

"First he refused to go into the strip club" she stated.

"We'll I'm happy about that. He gets points from me for that" Cloud admitted with a smirk.

"Then he refused to get shit-faced with me. But he kind of had a reason for that and I forgave him later"

"Then why are you bring it up?" Leon asked as he walked over to Cloud.

"Because nothing went as planned with you" she huffed. "I made him watch this bloody sweet movie. I'm so paying it when it comes out. But beyond the point. Finally I gave up on him and dragged him to the arcade just to spite him"

"Doesn't sound much like a bachelor party"

"I know" Yuffie said in defeat before pointing at the brunette. "But it's completely his fault. I tried okay. But no. He just had to be no fun"

"Hey I'm still mad about the strip club thing. Don't push it girl" she stuck her tongue out at Leon childishly in reply. The man sighed shaking his head. Cloud laughed at the two.

"So you had fun?"

"Yeah I guess it was alright" she admitted. "Found out Leon can play videogames as long as he's got a gun"

"Really now?" Cloud questioned raising a brow at the said man, who shrugged.

"He got the top score on a few of them at the arcade"

"Who would have guessed" the blonde mused.

"Not me" Yuffie confessed before yawning. "I'm going to go crash on your couch now. I'm too tried to go home"

"We have spare rooms you know"

"I can use one?" she asked perking up a bit.

"Upstairs third door in the hall"

"The blue one?" she asked as she ran to the stairs.

"Yep. Night!" Cloud shot as she rushed down the hall. Once she was gone he turned his full attention to Leon.

"Yes I had fun. The last half anyway" Leon said, answering the blondes unsaid question.

"I'm glad. Also glad you didn't have too much fun and change your mind. I mean it would have sucked if you wanted to go back to being a bachelor your whole life" Cloud teased.

"Hn. And if I had? What would have you done then?"

"Convinced you otherwise"

"Oh? How would you have done that?" Leon asked lowly, knowing fully well what Cloud had in mind. The blonde smirked playing along with his game.

"Why don't we just go upstairs and find out?" the blonde asked alluringly.

Leon smirked as he followed the blonde up the stairs. Getting to their room they both made sure the door was locked behind them. Their way of telling anyone that came to get them 'do not to disturb'.

…

May was coming to an end and Yuffie was energized then a rabbit on a sugar high. Good thing her wait hadn't been long or someone may have killed her. Mainly Cid or Leon; and Leon knew the reason why she was being so crazy. All their friends where asking her what had her so excited. Her reply?

"I love my brothers!"

Merlin had asked and that had been her reply. Like it had to everyone else. The old man turned to Leon how just shook his head. 30th of May came and seeing as they planned to go to the courthouse the in two days, both agreed to tell their parents. Well Leon to tell his. Cloud had told his mother shortly afterward. Seeing as she was his only family and she'd kind of guessed it. She knew her son far to well. Cloud called her to tell her the day but nothing much more. Leon however had more then a date to tell his mother. He started at this phone for a good twenty minutes before dialing the number. It wasn't that he was ashamed of Cloud. In fact it had nothing to do with Cloud. He was more worried about what his Mother would do. She'd been happy about Rinoa. She'd been okay with the dating. But being engaged, now getting married. Engaged part kind of passed already. And he knew they were moving a little fast. But it felt right.

"_It's been while Squall_" his mother greeted.

"Hello Mom"

"… _Is something wrong dear? You sound upset_"

"No nothing wrong" Leon admitted in relief, his mother seemed to always know when something was going on though.

"_Alright… Zidane no eating before dinner" _she shot. Leon smirked as he heard his brother whine in the background.

"_But Mom I'm starving" _

"_You and I both know your not. Now behave I'm trying to talk to your brother"_

"_Leon? Leon's on the phone? Hi Leon!"_

"Hi Zidane. Bartz if your there too"

"_Your brother says hi to both of you. Now shoo" _ Leon heard his brothers laugh and guessed they left the room seeing as his mother turned the conversation back to him. "_As I was saying, what's reason behind this call? I know you have one. Mother's always know"_

"Tuesday can you come over?"

"_Of course I'm sure I can get your father to watch the boys. Unless you want them to come too, would you?" _

"I'd have to ask Cloud. I don't think he'll care. Up to you I guess"

"_Okay. But it's unlike you to invite me over. Not that I mind"_

"I know. It's kind of important though…" Leon sighed, he really didn't know how to say this any other way, other then bluntly anyway. "Mom?"

"_Yes?_"

"Cloud and I are getting married"

Silence fell on the other line. Leon really hoped she'd say something. Anything would be great. He'd take yelling at this point. No voice came. He heard someone else in the background then a moment later his brother take the phone.

"_What'd you do Leon? I think you broke Mom"_ Bartz stated worriedly as Zidane spoke in the background. Leon sighed deeply not really catching what the blonde was saying to their mother.

"I told her something it seems she didn't like to hear"

"_You not like getting a sex change or something?_"

"What the hell?" Leon snapped. They younger two laughed.

"_Just teasing dude. But seriously the being gay things one thing. You do something extreme like that and I'm going to have a breakdown"_

"_You guys getting married yet?!"_ Zidane shot in the background.

"Tuesday"

"… _Seriously?" _Bartz asked his voice squeaking in shock.

"Seriously" Again he got no answer. Moment later Zidane was on the phone.

"_Okay what's going on? You just broke Bartz now too"_

"How do I know you won't act the same?"

"_Promise"_

"I'm getting married Tuesday"

"_To Cloud?"_

"No to you. Of course Cloud"

"… _This is AWESOME!"_ the blonde yelled, Leon flinched pulled the phone away from this ear. "_Oh am I invited. Please tell me I'm invited. Oh and cake? Is there going to be cake?"_

"No cake"

"_Aw! Come on there's got to be cake man!" _

"No cake, no party, no tux, no big wedding. We're just going down to the courthouse then coming home. That's it"

"_That's no fun"_

"That's how Cloud wants it. And I don't care either way"

"_Boo! I at least want cake. You gotta pay cake. I don't care if it's a tiny thing but I want cake" _

"Fine I'll be sure there's cake for you"

"_Great. So what am I supposed to do with Bartz and Mom?" _

"I don't know" Leon confessed. "Poke them or something"

"_Tried that_"

"Put me on speaker phone. Laguna's not home is he?"

"_Nope, out with the guys"_

"Good. Can they hear me?"

"_Yep"_

"Mom, Bartz. I'm getting married to Cloud. It happens Tuesday at four. I was hoping you'd come. It's up to you. But if you do choose to, come to the house around two. If not then… I don't know. Doesn't really matter. Zidane?"

"_Huh?_"

"Make sure they snap out of it before Laguna gets back. And do me a favor. Tell him when he's drunk or half asleep"

"_Will do"_

"Alright I'll talk later. Bye"

"_Bye!"_

Leon hung up and for the countless time sighed.

"That could have gone better" he muttered to himself. '_Could have gone worse_' he thought to himself.

…

Tuesday came and the two got off work. Leon was going to take the whole week off. But Cloud told him not to. Yuffie followed happily after them that whole day, barely containing herself. She had a little checklist that's she'd check a dozen times over. Really you'd think it was her that was getting married not them. Cloud's mother had showed up around noon and helped distract the girl, luckily.

"Leon, aren't any of your family coming?" Mrs. Strife asked.

"You never did tell me how your call went" Cloud agreed.

"Ah… Zidane seemed happy about it"

"Just him?" Yuffie asked, sounding as concerned as the two blondes looked.

"Bartz and Mom never told me how they felt. Apparently Zidane said I broke them" he said with a shrug.

"Leon, are you sure you want to do this? If your family-"

"Cloud I'm marrying you. I don't care if my family is hell bent against it" Cloud smiled at this and shook his head. Leon was as stubborn as he was lionhearted. "They'll come around. Just let them get over the initial shock of it all"

"Alright"

"So we're still doing this?" Yuffie asked hopefully.

"I don't plan on letting anything stop me" Leon stated turning to Cloud. "Unless you say otherwise"

"Nope"

"Good. Now let's stop talking like this"

"Agreed" Mrs. Strife said smiling.

When the doorbell rang shortly after two, everyone looked confusedly at each other. Leon stood first going to answer. He was shocked to see his family at the door. Zidane was beaming and Bartz was smiling. His mother seemed a little out of it and Laguna looked too serious for his character. Leon invited them in.

"Leon who is it?" Cloud asked from the living room.

"My family" Leon answered. Not a moment later Cloud was at his side and the two women weren't far behind him. Zidane had jumped his brother with a hug the moment in the door and Bartz apologizing stating he was just shocked. The older nodded in understanding.

"We need to talk" Laguna stated. Leon stared at him for a long moment before agreeing and they stepped aside into the library. Leaving the other alone. Raine turned to Cloud the moment they were gone.

"Your promise still stands?" she asked the blonde. Cloud stared at her for a long moment before realizing what she was talking about.

"Yes. I love him"

"… Then mine will as well. I'll find someway to be okay with this. But give me time"

"I'll I ask is you try. For Leon's sake"

"I love my son. No matter what choices he makes"

Cloud nodded at this and no more needed to be said. Everything would be alright; in time.

…

In the library Leon stood with Laguna who was pacing the library. Leon only could wait so long before loosing his patience. Whether Laguna was okay with this or not it was happening. But it would be nice to have his input on this.

"Do you love him?" the man finally said. Leon paused taken back by the suddenness and the question itself. He'd asked the same thing when he'd heard Leon had proposed to Rinoa.

"Yes" he answered without even thinking about it. Laguna stood there for a long time staring at his son. Then Leon was taken back again when a smile came to his face.

"When I asked you that before you hesitated; in fact if I recall correctly you never answer me"

"I didn't"

No, Leon hadn't ever told his father that he loved Rinoa. Thinking back somewhere in his mind Leon figured he knew it wasn't going to work. Or maybe that it wasn't the kind of love that lasted a lifetime. Even now he didn't know if what he had with Cloud would last a lifetime. But he was sure as hell going to make it last as long as he could.

"I have only one compliant about this" the man stated sounding more like his childish self.

"What would that be?" Leon asked dryly.

"I want grandkids damnit!" he cursed, half pout, half tantrum.

Leon rolled his eyes at the man before turning to leave. The man protested and followed after him. He didn't dignify the behavior with a response. The group in the foyer all gave them a look when Leon walked out looking bored and Laguna was whining. Total opposite how they left. Laguna's whining pretty much made it clear why he was upset. And why Leon was openly ignoring him. Cloud laughed to himself and took Leon's hand in support. Not that he could say much. His mom had also made it clear she wanted at least one grandbaby to spoil. And Cloud had agreed. He wouldn't mind his own kids to spoil after all.

By the time they made it to the court house Laguna had stopped. Yuffie was jumping up and down excitedly. Both men didn't understand why. All they were doing was saying a few words and some paperwork. Nothing to be excited about; not as much as she was at least. Zidane and Bartz were more excited about the cake Leon promised to get them afterward. Seemed kind of backwards why they didn't really care.

Judge called them up and he didn't even blink an eye as he read of the few words. Yuffie giggled madly as she handed them their rings. Both shook their heads at her before moving on. Wasn't long and all the two men had to do was say 'I do'; neither hesitated to do so. The three women there with them blushed as they kissed and the three others were mixed; Zidane cheered them on, Laguna nervously looked away and Bartz blushed doing the same as his father. And as they pulled away it was done. They were married. Yuffie and Zidane jumped them congratulating them. Their parents congratulated them on the way out and Bartz did the same. They got a moment alone when they went to change their names. Figuring they better get it all done in one shot. Or rather Leon should. He'd changed his name once before. It wouldn't hurt to do it again. That's the logic he'd used. Along with the fact he pointed out Cloud was the only Strife and he was far from the only Loire or Leonhart. Loire being his father's name and Leonhart being his mother's.

"So how does it feel to be Leon Strife?" the blonde asked as they went to find the others.

"Legally it'll be a few days" Leon pointed out, teasing a bit. "But I can tell you how it feels have you as a husband"

"And?" Cloud asked turning to the man who was very close. Leon smirked, leaning closer as he spoke.

"I-"

"Slow pokes over here!" Bartz shot. The two groaned inwardly as they pulled apart and turned to the voice.

"Yeah we're coming brat!" Leon snapped. The boy threw them a raspberry before turning back to Zidane, who was laughing.

"We'll finish this later" Cloud whispered lowly. Leon smirk returned.

"Defiantly"

Later came, much, much later. They didn't get everyone out the door until past ten. Well Leon's family left around six and Cloud's mother at eight. It was Yuffie who they couldn't get to leave. They put it very bluntly that if she didn't leave their honeymoon plans where going to happen with her or not. She loved them and thought they were hot. But not even Yuffie was fangirlish enough to want to watch them do it live front and center. So she quickly got on her way. Both men sighed in relief and turned to each other. Finally with everyone one gone reality set in.

"Upstairs?"

"Now" Leon answered, making Cloud smile widened.

They enjoyed themselves taking it slow. The whole time Cloud felt something off. He was worried at first until he realized what it was. In the last year or so of their relationship, or when it came to sex, Leon had dominated. Cloud never really cared. He loved Leon too much to. Never ever questioned it; really Leon didn't seem like the kind of guy to just roll over. And he wasn't. Cloud smirked wondering if the man even realized what he was doing. Or if he did he was really sure about it. Leon made him work for it but in the end Cloud was looking down at the other. He didn't question the man but he did watch him closely. Not once did he flinch or hesitate. Cloud was awed. He'd defiantly chosen the right man to fall in love with.

Leon wasn't thinking far from the same. It was new to him but he loved it. Being with Cloud made it better. When Cloud collapsed atop of him he didn't protested. He sighed happily wrapping his arms around the man. The blonde looked up, panting slightly as he spoke.

"You okay?"

"Perfect"

"Thank goodness" Cloud sighed, worried he'd hate it. Leon smiled at the man. "Love you" the blonde whispered as sleep stated to take him.

"I love you too Cloud" the man confessed. Cloud lifted his head, tiredness suddenly gone. He stared at Leon for a long moment as emotions pooled within him.

"What?" he gasped in shock.

"Is it so shocking?" Leon asked in tried amusement.

"You've never said it before… I didn't think you would" the blonde confessed. "I thought you didn't…"

"I believe I said the same thing about relationships and marriage. You changed my mind"

"Then why didn't you say it before?"

"I told you. I'm not a man of words Cloud. I think actions speak far more then words"

It was then Cloud's mind fell back on the words Yuffie had spoke days before. Smiling Cloud kissed him. Leon pulled away a moment later and pulled the blonde down next to him. He was tried and with good reason.

"Sleep"

"Agreed" the blonde muttered.

"I do love you Cloud" Leon said softly.

"I know. You've been telling me for a long time. I've just been too stupid to hear it" Leon smirked at this but didn't say more. Neither did Cloud as they both faded into a blissful sleep.

-Small Skip-

"So how was your week?" Yuffie asked slyly when Leon walked in Monday for work. He'd ended up taking the whole week off after all. Meaning he hadn't seen Yuffie since the courthouse.

"Perfectly fine. Why do you asked?"

"Oh I don't know. Because I thought I'd see you Wednesday, only to get called saying you had the rest of the week off" she stated before cracking. "I want juicy details!" she demanded.

"Yuffie considering everything you should know I'm not sharing the information with you. I took a vacation that was well deserved. I enjoyed it thoroughly. Now I'm going to leave it at that" he informed firmly. "Now get to work. We have a lot to catch up on"

"You suck you know that"

"Do I now? I think that's something Cloud should know not you" she paused for a minute before blushing deeply.

"Ew! No. Okay I'm getting to work" she stated rushing off. Leon laughed softly getting to work. Yuffie didn't bother him for the rest of the day.

-Cross Town-

Unlike Leon, Cloud wasn't getting off so easily. He'd gone to see Aerith and Zack at the flower shop. Both had questioned his oddly good mood. His cousin had hit it right on the head in someway but completely wrongly in others.

"You so got laid"

Cloud blushed. They'd been a lot of that in the last few days for him and Leon. It was their honeymoon after all they had a right to act like horny teenagers. He had no reason not to be in a great mood. Nope, none at all.

"Zack leave him be" Aerith shot as she continued to work on her flower arranging.

"But look at him he got like a glow or something. Man whatever Leon did must have been something"

"Shut up!" Cloud shot frustratedly. "I don't point out everything you and Aerith are in 'glowing'. So fuck off"

"Okay major rage" Zack said sounding slightly hurt. Cloud glared coldly, not fazed in the least.

"Aerith how have you been?" Cloud asked sweetly, turning away from his cousin, ignoring him completely. The woman smiled warmly back.

"I've been wonderful. I still can't believe the boys are four and my little girl's one"

"They are getting big" the blonde nodded. "Do you need a hand with that?" he asked seeing her trying to lift the arrangement she'd made.

"That would be wonderful"

Cloud rushed to her said leaving the pouting Zack behind. Taking the large vase from her and moving it to the space she'd already had open across the room. He didn't notice her staring or what she was even staring at. Placing the vase down he turned back to her asking if there was anything else she needed help with.

"Help me in the back a moment. Zack watch the front please"

"So what do you need me to do?" he asked once the stepped in back where the green house was. His eyes scanning over all the flowers. But she didn't answer. Instead she grabbed his hand. Question died in his throat as he realized what had caught her eye. The simple silver band on his left ring finger; his wedding ring. Forest green eyes shot up to his in question.

"Cloud is this what I think it is?"

"There isn't anything you need me for back here is there?"

"Cloud Strife" she warned. The man sighed.

"Yeah it's what you think it is" she gasped eyes darting down then back up again.

"When?"

"Last Tuesday. We only told our parents. So don't get mad okay. And all we did was go down to the court house"

"Oh my gosh" she said breathlessly, before pulling him into a hug. "This is great!" she said excitedly as she pulled away. "You must be… No wonder you're so happy! And Leon… and Leon, he married you" it seemed to take her a moment to process that.

"Yep" Cloud said more to break the silence that fell the anything. It seemed to have worked to, or at least snapped Aerith out of her thought.

"I am going to hug that man the moment I see him" she stated with a bright smile. "So am I talking to Mr. Leonhart or Mr. Strife?" Cloud laughed softly.

"I'm still a Strife"

"He took your name" it wasn't much of a question, more of a thought spoken.

"Yeah, said there were other's to take his name. So he took mind. And well… He thought it only far seeing as I asked him and all"

"Leon didn't ask?"

"No I did"

"Oh may…" she rose her hand to hid a small giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just… Leon took your name and you're the one that popped the question"

"So?"

"Doesn't that make him the girl?" she stated with a smile. Cloud blinked thinking about it. Guys usually were the ones to ask and pass on their names.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry to say Cloud but I've kind of always seen you as the girl in your relationship"

"There isn't any girl. I like men. We are two men. No girl" he corrected though he did kind of see her point.

"Sorry just a funny thought" she stated pushing aside her giggles. "I'm happy for you"

"I know. Thank you"

"Now let's go tell Zack" she stated pulling back to the shop. Cloud groaned.

"Do I have to? You know what he's going to say right?"

"What is that?"

"Think about it Aerith. He introduced us. He's going to brag for a lifetime about being the one who put us together"

"But he did, didn't he?"

"No. We met at a bar before that"

"You did?"

"Yeah but that's a long story. Okay not so long story. But not I feel like talking about at the moment"

"Stop being childish. We're telling Zack the good news"

"What good news?" the man asked turning to them as they stepped back into the shop.

"Well Cloud" Aerith urged. The blonde sighed in defeat.

"What was that?" Zack questioned after the blonde muttered something under his breath.

"We got married"

"… You and Leon…"

"Yeah" Cloud confirmed as Zack stared at him blankly for a very long moment. Next thing he knew he was being crushed and spun off the ground. "Zack put me down!" he protested. The man returned him to solid ground be didn't release his death grip.

"Zack I think you should let him go. Leon wouldn't be happy if you kill his husband"

"Oh right" the man let go smiling down at Cloud like a madman. "Are you happy? Your happy right? Who am I kidding. Of course you're happy. No wonder you've been beaming. Damn I can't believe it. But I can believe it. I love you man you know that. And Leon love him too. Oh! I'm giving that man the biggest hug when I see him"

"Good, just let him breath he's not going to be so kind about it when you let go" Cloud warned.

"Wait… Leon loves you right? Because he said he didn't believe in love once. And if he doesn't I'll skin his sorry ass"

"He does and so do I. Do you really think we'd get married if we didn't?"

"True" Zack agreed with a wide smile.

…

It didn't take the month before everyone knew about them. The all were torn between being happy and pissed about it. Only pissed do to the fact they didn't have a wedding and invite them. But it passed as quickly as it come. The 'honeymoon faze' as it's called didn't really apply to the two. They'd practically been married since they started dating. Only change was the legal aspect and Leon now signed things with Strife. June came to an end and July started along with summer. It was on one of those summer days Cloud finally asked Leon the serious question that had been on his mind since before they'd even gotten married.

"Are we going to have kids?" he asked. It was there day off and they were still in bed. The man looked at him and didn't hesitate in answering.

"I don't see why not"

"When?"

"Hmm…" Leon seemed to think about it. "I guess when we fill out the paperwork and get accepted. Then of coarse we'd have to look"

"So if I got the paperwork tomorrow you'd help me fill it out?"

"If that's what you wanted"

"Is it what you would want?"

"I want you happy Cloud. And yes I don't mind kids"

"I want to get the paperwork tomorrow"

"I know"

"How long will it take you think?"

"Few months, to a few years. It all depends"

The blonde seemed to fall back into his thoughts. Leon smiled at him but gave him a moment to let it all sink in. The older man knew this was coming from the moment Cloud had first brought it up. It was a little soon then he thought it would be. But he didn't bother him. He knew what it meant to raise a child he just hoped Cloud did.

"Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be okay if we didn't get a baby?"

"Yes"

"Good because I really don't know how to deal with babies" Leon laughed inwardly at this, but didn't commented it. Instead he moved onto something else Cloud might like.

"You haven't met my Grandfather yet have you Cloud?"

"Grandfather?" Cloud questioned, not remembering hearing anything about it. "Didn't he die? That's how you got this place?"

"That was Laguna's father. I'm talking about my Mother's father"

"… No I haven't"

"Tidus lives with him most of the time. He lives in Departure near Firion" Leon informed. "I think we should go give him a visit. He did say he wanted to met you"

"Does he know about… us?"

"Zidane told him all about it"

"… Is he okay with it?"

"Completely"

"Okay then why not. I would love to met your grandfather"

"When?"

"Leon you just said we could have a kid. We could say least go now and I wouldn't complain"

"Then lets go" Cloud blinked at Leon.

"Seriously?"

"Very" Leon stated sitting up.

"Okay…" Cloud agreed not so surely following the man out of bed.

By they time they got ready and out the door it was after one. Meaning they were going to be getting to Departure close to sundown. Cloud never been to Departure before. The mountain town was beautiful and the blonde wished he could see more of it. But with the sun setting it was limited. Leon parked outside a large building that looked more like a castle then a house. It was about two times the size of their home. Cloud gawked taking it in.

"Both your grandparents are loaded?"

"No" Leon said holding back a laugh. "My grandfather doesn't run this place alone. Now how about we go inside? Kids should be in bed by now"

"Kids?" Cloud questioned as he stepped out of the car after Leon.

"My grandfather, Eraqus owned and ran his orphanage"

"Orphanage" Cloud near gasped turning sharply back to the building.

"Orphanage and dojo" Leon corrected as he grabbed their bags. "You can ask him all your questions. Seeing as he can answer them far better then I can. I'm sure he'll be happy to. He is always saying how he wants great grandkids after all"

"Leon have I told you how much I love you?"

"Everyday" he informed taking the blondes hand. "But it still nice every time" Cloud smiled at the man kissing him quickly before they crossed the courtyard and came to the large double doors. Leon knocked the large brass knock sending an echo through the air.

"Who is it?" a young voice piped.

"Aqua, its Leon"

Not a moment later the door was pulled open to reveal a small girl with blue hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled brightly as she darted forward hugging the man. Cloud watched taking her in. The girl didn't looked older then ten, about Terra's age. She was dressed in a tan dress and barefoot.

"Brother what are you doing here?" she asked, "Papa didn't tell me you were coming"

"It's a surprise. Can we come in?" the girl nodded and stepped aside. Her eyes fell on Cloud as they closed the door behind them.

"Is this your friend?" she asked politely.

"Yes and no" Leon answer. "How about we find Grandfather and Isa first, Aqua; then I'll introduce correctly"

"Okay. There this way" she stated running down the hall.

"Leon, who was that girl?"

"You'll have to wait and see" Leon informed as they followed after her.

Aqua led them to a library that put their own back home to shame. It was empty other then one older man who sat in a chair with reading glasses, book in hand. Not far from him was a boy around eight with the same blue hair as the girl but piercing green eyes. Both looked up when the girl ran over to them. Their gazes quickly shifted to the two men behind her.

"You're earlier then I'd thought you'd be" the older man stated as he set his book aside and removed his glasses. He stood not a moment later offering Cloud a hand. "Eraqus Leonhart. You must be Cloud"

"Cloud Strife, it's an honor to meet you"

"Cloud…? Wait the one Tidus told us about?" Aqua questioned. "He said you were like a girl. You don't look like a girl to me" Cloud laughed softly at this.

"Aqua that's quite rude. At least introduce yourself before you insult the man"

"I didn't mean to Papa"

"It's fine" Cloud cut in. "Tidus fault if any for saying such things in the first place"

"True" Eraqus agreed. "But Aqua should have introduced herself. You too Isa"

"Isa Leonhart, age eight" the boy informed with a bow.

"Aqua Leonhart, I'm ten" she said with a small curtsy.

"Aqua, Isa this is Cloud. My husband" Leon introduced.

"You married a man. Isn't that illegal?" the girl asked innocently.

"No" Leon promised, holding back a laugh.

"It's immoral" Isa corrected. "To some anyway"

"Oh… But Leon's not bad. And Cloud seems nice" the girl seemed puzzled.

"Their gay" Isa informed. "Leon I thought you liked girls"

"I'm bi"

"Oh" the boy noted wisely. Cloud had no doubt the boy knew what it meant. Kid had the eyes of an eighty year old, not and eight year old he was.

"Gay is boys like boys or happy. What's bi?" the girl asked her brother.

"Person that likes boys and girls"

"Oh… Cloud, are you bi too?"

"No" he answered quickly. Nope thought of girls still didn't settle well with him.

"Alright enough with the questions, it's almost time for bed why don't you two go get ready"

"But Leon just got here" the girl pointed out.

"And he'll be here all tomorrow when you wake up. Now go on" he stated softly. The two children nodded and scurried off. Leaving the three men alone.

"Well that was kind of awkward" Cloud admitted. The older man laughed and Leon smirked.

"You find with children you expect anything"

"I'll keep that in mind" he agreed with the man.

"Now tell an old man how you get engaged and married and I don't hear about it until after the fact?"

"We didn't tell anyone Grandfather. We went done to the courthouse and that was that. Nothing to tell"

"We were going to wait and do it in fall. But we changed it"

"I see. Seems like the smart way to do it. And I suppose as long as Leon's happy. For now, Cloud I think you and I have some getting acquainted to do"

"Alright"

"Am I invited to this party or do I have to go find other things to do?"

"Shoo with you. Don't need you hovering like a mother hen. Don't worry you'll get him back in one piece"

"Better" Leon shot back, joining the man's teasing. Cloud shot him a mildly worried look. "You'll be fine" Leon whispered to the blonde before going on his way.

"So should I call you Eraqus or Grandfather?" Cloud asked nervously once they were alone.

"Call me whatever you like" the man said good-naturedly. "Now tell me about yourself Cloud. And how did you come to know my grandson?"

The blonde relaxed realizing Leon was right he'd be fine. And as time went on Cloud realized were Leon got his personality from. And his looks. His grandfather was like an older more content version of Leon. Or was it Leon was a younger more serious version of Eraqus? He didn't know and the thought was soon passed off.

After a long night with Eraqus, Cloud crawled into bed with Leon in the guest room given to them. Leon's grandfather was a good man. And Cloud was really glad he got to met him. He wished he would have done it sooner. But it didn't matter now. Leon woke the blonde the next morning. Leon always seemed to wake before him. Good thing too, because Cloud would probably sleep till noon everyday.

Breakfast at the orphanage had been an eye opener. There'd only been six kids at the table when they got there and they were late. If they'd come out on time there would have been more then a dozen. There was four boys other then Aqua and Isa. Cloud didn't get their names for they finished inhaling their food and running off to play. Eraqus smiled at them apologizing for the boys manners.

"Sorry with as many children as I have there's only so much I can do sadly"

"Its fine" Cloud ensured before turning to his meal.

After breakfast Leon stated there was something he had to do, leaving Cloud alone for the afternoon. For a while Aqua showed him around. But soon she ran off to play with some friends leaving him alone; or as alone as a house full of children can leave you. The blonde wondered the halls for a while before moving outside. The back of the property looked out into a valley and beyond it trees that lead farther up the mountain. The air was crisp and clean. It was a beautiful sight to say the least. Cloud was taking it all in as he walked farther away from the house. He paused when he heard crying. Looking around he paused when he saw the source. A small boy sat few yards away under the shade of a large tree. He was on his knees little hands quickly trying to wipe away the tears that were falling. Without really thinking Cloud ran over to the boy to make sure he was alright.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked hand falling gently on the boy's shoulder.

Little head shot up, blonde curls messy and bright sky blue eyes wide. Cloud breath caught. This boy looked a lot like him as a kid. But that thought faded as a frown came to the boy's face and he got to his feet, smacking Cloud's hand away.

"Leave me alone!" the boy snapped running passed him and back to the house.

The man was shocked. But he couldn't be angry, because even as the boy ran away, tears were streaming down his face. Cloud followed after him still worried. He ran into Eraqus before he found the boy again. He explained what happened and the man frowned.

"Sorry about that. It must have been Roxas"

"Roxas?" the older nodded.

"He's brother got adopted. He's been upset since"

"I can't really blame him if that's the case"

"His brother will be back soon"

"Why would you say that?" Cloud asked, puzzled.

"Their records. Between the two of the boys they'd been adopted over a dozen times. Not once together. In the end the parents return the boys" Eraqus sighed. "I told them that they shouldn't adopted one without the other. But I can't stop the children from being adopted singly. Wish I could. But sadly I have no say in the matter so long as the parents are able"

"It doesn't seem right to separate siblings" Cloud agreed.

"It's not just siblings with those two. Their twins"

Cloud's eyes widened. His gut twisted and heart sank. It was one thing to separate brothers but twins? Who would be that cruel?

…

Leon returned to find Cloud in their guest room sitting on the bed. The man looked lost in serious thought. Without a word, Leon took a seat beside him. He waited for the other to speak. And soon the blonde did.

"What if I told you I wanted twins?"

"… I'd say your insane but agree"

"I want twins"

"That's not going to be so easy" Leon pointed out realistically.

"I don't want any twins I want these two"

"You got attached. Cloud I warned you not to"

He had too. That morning in fact. Cloud remembered it and understood but… The blonde sighed. He couldn't help it he wanted to help these two boys.

"Just hear me out" he pleaded. Leon shook his head.

"Fine, I'm listening"

"It's just these two. I ran into one of them when I was walking the grounds. He was really upset. I ran into Eraqus afterward and found out he's brother got adopted without him"

"I hate it when people do that. It's so much harder on the kids when they do" Leon noted thinking back to all the foster kids his family had.

"Agreed. But momentarily beyond the point. Eraqus said it isn't the first time and the boy will most likely be back soon"

"So you want to adopt them when he gets back?"

"… Yeah" Cloud confessed staring at his lap.

"The paperwork might not go through fast enough. They could get adopted before then"

"I know"

"They're going to have problems. Trust issues, wont listen to authority and they'd cause a lot of trouble"

"How do you know all this?" Cloud asked looking at him for the first time since he came in.

"My mother took in a lot of kids. We were a foster home for more then four dozen kids. I know what situations lead to what behaviors"

"Then that just means we're even better for the job right? You'll know how to deal with them. And you can show me how to" Leon shook his head in disbelief but smiled nevertheless.

"Alright, you win. I'll talk to Grandfather about it"

Cloud pulled Leon into a hug followed quickly by a deep kiss. Leon chuckled into it as he returned it. The blonde pulled away smiling.

"I knew I fell in love with you for a reason" Leon snorted at this.

"You're spoiled"

"Hmm, maybe a little"

"Try maybe a lot" Leon stated with a smirk. "I suppose I love you anyway"

"Come on lets go talk to Eraqus"

Leon nearly rolled his eyes as Cloud pulled him out the door and through the halls. Cloud left the two alone to talk after Eraqus asked him to. He didn't really question it. He wanted to see if he could talk to that boy more. He ran into Isa and asked him if he'd seen him.

"Try the balcony. He likes high places" the boy noted before moving on.

So the man check high places. Shockingly Isa had been right. Then again, Cloud really didn't know why it shocked him. Isa seemed to smart for his own good sometimes. Cloud made sure the boy heard him coming. To make sure he didn't scare him. The boy didn't move or acknowledge him at all.

"You've got a good view up here" Cloud noted truthfully.

"…" no reply.

The balcony looked over the mountain town perfectly, along with the sunset. The boy didn't say a word and continued to ignore him. Glancing over to the boy Cloud at least got relief do to the face he wasn't crying anymore. Slowly he moved over to his side.

"Can I sit here?" again no answer. "I'll take that as a yes" Cloud stated taking a seat next to him leaning against the wall. "How long have you been with Eraqus?"

"Go away" the boy hissed. Cloud frowned at this.

"No. Don't feel like it" he stated idly looking back out into the sky. "I'm here with a friend of mine. Eraqus is his grandfather. Old man said I could call him whatever I wanted. Did he say the same thing to you?"

"No" the boy answered stubbornly before asking his own question. "Your not here to adopted anyone?"

"Not this trip. Maybe the next one"

"… So you not adopting?"

"Nope not at the moment" the boy seemed to relax a bit. "What's your favorite food? I like ice cream" the boy perked up to this.

"Me too. Me and Ven love ice cream"

"Is Ven your brother?" the boy nodded. "What's he like?"

"Smiley and the greatest brother ever"

"So he'll be back soon from wherever he is?" the boy saddened at this.

"I don't know"

"I'm sure he will. Just you wait" Roxas shook his head.

"No. He's a good kid. People want good kids"

"Aren't you a good kid? You seem like a good kid to me"

"I'm bad. A devil child"

"Hmm" Cloud hands moved to the boy's head ruffling his hair, the boy protested quickly.

"Hey!"

"I didn't see any" the man stated pulling away. The boy seemed puzzled for a moment staring at him.

"What?"

"Horns, I didn't see any. Devils are supposed to have horns right?" Cloud stated with a smirk. "I didn't see any horns so you can't be a devil"

"Your weird" the boy said with a small smile. It only made Cloud want to smile more, but he held back.

The two sat in silence for a long time and soon the sun had set and the dinner bell rang. Roxas got to his feet and gave Cloud a small wave before running off. Cloud returned it and sat for a moment longer before getting to his feet as well. Roxas wasn't a bad kid. Just scared and confused. Though he saw what Leon had meant about trouble. But he thought they could handle it. As long as they got them together. And they would, if it was the last thing he did.

Most of the kids were off to bed by the time Cloud join Leon and the others at dinner. The blonde told Eraqus and Leon what he'd done. The blonde seemed nervous. As if they'd get bad at him for it. But they hadn't. In fact Eraqus shed some light in why the boy acted the way he had.

"Roxas acts his worse when his brother's gone because he's scared he'll get adopted. And if he did he'd only get farther from his brother. So as soon as the threat of being adopted by you was gone. He didn't have to be bad"

"That's really smart for a kid his age. What is he; four, five?"

"Five. Back in May"

"I would have took him for six with they way Cloud described him" Leon noted.

"Children grow up much faster when they have this kind of life. Sadly some more then others"

And sadly it was true. That night Leon informed Cloud that he and Eraqus would do everything they could to get the boys together again. Putting the blonde at ease, if only slightly. For whatever reason, Cloud had a strong urge to protect that boy, no matter what.

Next morning after breakfast the two were on their way. Cloud wanted to say goodbye to Roxas, but decided it best for both of them if he didn't. Leon agreed.

…

It wasn't two weeks later when Eraqus gave them a call. The twins were back together. But do to event in his past home the one boy was getting a few tests done. Seem the parents couldn't take the stress of the boy who tested their every nerve. Leon had been more pissed then Cloud about it. In the whole time Cloud had known him he'd never seen such a bloodthirsty look in the other man's eyes. Then oddly four days later they got another call from the man. Leon seemed bother for a moment before handing Cloud the phone.

"Cloud if you need me I'll be right here" The blonde was confessed as he took the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Cloud"_ Eraqus didn't sound very much better then Leon. "_I'm going to be blunt about this. Do you know a woman named Midia Judge?"_ Cloud nearly dropped the phone hearing the name. Leon frowned as he watched the blonde pale.

"Kind of, why?"

"_Did you have a relationship with her?_"

"No"

"… _I'll rephrase that. Did you ever have sexual relations with her?_"

This time Cloud did drop the phone. Only to have his hand shot to his mouth as he gagged. Leon called out to him as he rushed to the bathroom. Memories weren't something he was ready for. Or the thought that Leon's grandfather somehow knew about it. Leon picked up the phone wanting to know what was going on.

"What the hell?"

"_I'm sorry I didn't think it was that hard of a subject"_

"You said you wanted to talk about something. What did you do? I haven't seen him like that since…" Leon paused realizing what they'd been talking about. "Grandfather, how did you know about Midia?"

"_So he told you about his relationship with the woman?_"

"There was no fucking relationship. You say her name one more time around him I swear" Leon warned. Not caring if it was his grandfather or no. "I'll get back to you later. I have to check on Cloud" he stated hanging up abruptly.

Cloud was shaking over the toilet when Leon got to him. His hand was over his mouth and he'd obviously just finished being sick from the smell in the air and his pale face. Coming up behind the man, Leon rubbed his back gently, hoping to calm him down. Soon the blonde's breaths evened and he pulled away from the toilet and moved to the sink. Shaken he washed his mouth the best he could for the moment.

"You okay?" Leon dared asked as the blonde wiped his mouth with a towel. Cloud merely nodded. "Do you want me to call him back or just leave it?"

"Call him back. Just…" Cloud shook his head and took a shaky breath. "I can't talk about her to him. How did he even know about her?"

"I'll be sure to find out" Leon promised. "Now go upstairs, brush your teeth and lay down. I'll be up in a second"

"Sounds like a plan"

Cloud did as told and Leon did as promised he called his grandfather. Leon knew he acted harshly but he didn't like the subject of that woman. He didn't like to think of what she did to Cloud. His Cloud. Phone didn't ring twice before the older man picked up.

"_Have you calmed down?_"

"No. But I want answers. How do you know about that woman? Why did you bring it up? And why does any of it matter?" the man sighed on the other end.

"_I know about her because her blood was a match to a child in my care. I brought it up to Cloud because his blood also matched the same child. It matter because that mean's he has a child. I'm glad you at least know about the woman. But did you know about the child?_"

Leon was silent for a long moment and frowned deeply. So he'd been right this whole time. He'd hoped he wasn't. But then again he was glad at the same time. But he still didn't know how Cloud would take it.

"His name wasn't on the birth certificate was it?"

"_No_"

"Then how do you know he even knew about it?"

"… _I suppose you have a point. Would you care to explain his reaction to the woman?"_

"No" Leon stated bluntly.

"_I'm going to have to dig aren't I?_"

"Have fun"

"_Sometimes you are too much like your mother. So stubborn" _

"I'm going to hang up now"

"_One moment"_

"What?"

"_Cloud biologically the father. If he tried hard enough he could get guardianship" _

"I'll talk to him about it. But he might not want to do it anymore knowing that woman gave birth to them. They'll never get separated again though. Whether he wants them or not; I'll make sure of that"

"_You knew_"

"I didn't know it was the boy he was talking about. But I knew you had children in our care that were. Your actions today only prove the boys he was talking about are who I was concerned about"

"_You've been hacking again then. I thought it peculiar that a pair of boys from Destiny were sent to me. Now it makes sense_"

"Goodbye Grandfather"

"_Farewell" _

…

Upstairs Leon found Cloud in bed, laying atop the covers, staring blankly at the window. Sky blue eyes jumped to him as he sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly Cloud sat up waiting for what Leon had to say.

"What do you want to know first?"

"All of it. Mostly how much your grandfather knows?"

"He doesn't know anything beyond you having sex with her. He doesn't know the circumstances or thee event" Cloud seemed to relax a bit from that tidbit. "Cloud before I go on I think it's time I keep that raincheck"

"Huh?"

"Back with Tron. Twice you asked me what I was doing. Twice I told you I'd tell you another time. Both incidents I was doing the same thing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't know how you'd take it and honestly I don't want you to be mad at me for it"

"What does this have to do with what just happened?"

"Grandfather knew about Midia because her blood came back on a blood test"

"Okay but why would he…" the blonde paused things seemed to click with him.

"He called you because it matched you as well" the blonde stared blankly at him as the information settled. "Before you asked, I knew the woman was pregnant. I didn't know for sure if you were the father. After all we didn't know if she hadn't been with more people then just you at the time"

"Leon I can't…" the man stated as he stated to panic. Leon comforted telling him to take deep breaths until the uncial shock wore off and he calmed. Strong arms were still around him as Cloud heard Leon go on.

"She died from eclampsia, it's a problem related to pregnancy. I read it in that file I downloaded. But you didn't want to know that so I never told you. I'm sorry I should have" Leon said, sounding worried. Cloud could feel him tease around him. "The second time with you came to get me for dinner and Tron told you I was moving two kids"

"When you said you were making sure two kids got home?"

"Yeah. Those were the kids. I've been keeping an eye on them since I found them"

"This whole time you've been taking care of them?"

"… Yeah. Children shouldn't have to pay for their parent's mistakes. If they turned out to be yours or not, I planned to help them" Leon confessed.

"Do you know their names?"

"I know them as #34812 and #34813" Cloud frowned at this. "You know them though as Ventus and Roxas" Cloud's head shot up staring at Leon blankly. Leon stared back blank. Obviously waiting for Cloud to be angry with him or upset.

"You knew?"

"No" Leon confessed looking away from the blonde. "I knew the two boys were there at my Grandfather's care. But I had no idea until he called that they were the two. Like I said Cloud I only knew them as numbers. I never let myself read the names. I didn't want to become anymore attached then I had been. But I had seen a picture and… they have your eyes"

Cloud smiled a bit thinking back to the boy he'd saw. Leon was right he did have his sky blue eyes. He'd thought himself that the boy looked like him but he never would have thought… Leon had been holding onto this for all this time. Cloud honestly didn't know whether to be upset and yell at him. Or be happy and hug him. Torn feelings where pushed aside as he thought about it. When Leon first got the information, they we're roommate, friends; Leon had every reason not to tell Cloud. It was crossing bounds that he shouldn't been crossing if he had. But now their relationship was different. Even from the second time with Tron. And really could Cloud really blame Leon for not telling him? Leon was just trying to protect him. And Leon didn't know if Cloud would be happy or upset about the information.

"Leon?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you" Leon's gaze snapped back to Cloud, questioned filled his eyes. "For protecting me; and them"

"Cloud, are you okay with this?"

"I think so"

"Do you still want to adopt them knowing all this?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Cloud asked and Leon smiled. "What?"

"Nothing"

"You thought I wouldn't?"

"I didn't know. I didn't know if they would be a reminder or… I don't know what I thought I suppose"

"You just said children shouldn't pay for their parent's mistakes"

"Right"

"Are you okay with it?" Cloud asked not talking his eyes off the man, ready to catch any sign he gave him about what he was feeling.

"I am. Their your sons after all"

"No their ours" Cloud stated firmly lowering his head to rest on Leon's shoulder. "I have kids…"

"Yeah" Leon said smiling softly, letting the man take it in.

"I've been a dad this whole time and didn't even know it"

"Guess you'll have to make up for lost time"

"Yeah I guess so" Cloud agreed with a small smile. Leon was glad, the blonde was taking this well. Much better then he had thought. "Leon?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we not tell people? I don't think I'd like that idea"

"Will we tell the boys?"

"Maybe when their older"

"So their just going to be adopted"

"Yeah"

"I can live with that. They're our sons either way, right? That's what you said"

"Defiantly" Cloud agreed smiling into the man's shoulder.

…

They wanted to take a few weeks to think it over. Make sure they were doing the right thing. After all this wasn't just affecting them if they screwed up by jumping into it too fast. But with everyday that passed the risk of the boys getting adopted got higher and higher. So despite better judgment, the two went ahead and did it. Leon took a week off. Making sure he was there to help Cloud with the boys at least while they all settled in. Eraqus was waiting for them in the courtyard when they pulled up. He greeted them and his eyes fell on Cloud, filled with a soft gaze. At that moment both men knew the man knew what had happened to Cloud. Neither knew how or how much. But he knew enough. They all wisely didn't say a word.

"The boys should be around. I'll have to find them for you"

"Well I know Roxas likes high places" Cloud noted, "I'll go look for him"

"I'll look of Ven then" Leon stated. "Grandfather, why don't you get the papers together?"

"Alright" he agreed and they went on their ways.

Leon wandered the halls he knew too well. It was his home away from home as a child. He asked passing children if they'd seen who he was looking for. In the end he'd been pointed to the playground. There were a few different children running around; none who he was looking for. Roxas like high places. That's what Cloud had said. So he looked at all the high places he could see in the playground. Nothing. Just because they were twins didn't mean they like all the same things. So Leon started checking all low places. It was then he found the boy. The little blonde was tucked under few bushes in a clear spot between them. Good hiding spot. But he was alone. Leon wasn't sure if he'd found Ventus or Roxas. Seeing as they were identical.

"Eraqus wants you" he informed softly. The boy jumped, head shooting up, small arms wrapping around the chocobo plushie he held. The plushie had defiantly seen better days. It was worn and had patches here and there holding in what little stuffing it had left.

"… I'm not supposed to talk to strangers" Leon smiled at this and knelt beside the hole leading into the bush.

"I'm Leon. Eraqus is my Grandfather. And your either Roxas or Ventus; sorry I can't tell" the boy giggled.

"That's okay. Only people who know the secret can tell"

"Oh? What secret would that be?" Leon asked as the boy crawled out.

"It's secret" the boy stated smiling.

"Fair enough" Leon said as he looked the boy over. He was dressed in a white shirt with a black star on the front and dirty tan shorts. His knee was scrapped and his hair wildly curling up into a cowlick. Big sky blue eyes stared up at him innocently.

"Mr. Leon, what did Master want?"

"Leon's fine" he informed offering the boy a hand. "You're getting adopted"

The smile on the boy's face fell suddenly. Dread took its place and his grip on his chocobo tightened. His eyes fell to the ground as he frowned sadly. He nodded weakly not bothering to take Leon's hand.

"Okay…" the boy said in a sad little voice.

"Ventus" Leon said as he knelt in front of the boy. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be adopted"

"Why not?"

"Because…" he sniffed as tears swelled in his eyes. Leon patted the boy on the head, hushing him softly.

"It's okay. This time will be different. You'll see" the boy shook his head.

"No. I don't want to go with strangers anymore. I want to stay here with Roxas"

"Okay" Leon said, voice as gentle as he could. "Look at me Ventus" the boy did with watery eyes, "You and Roxas aren't ever getting taken away from each other again. And if staying here is what you want. Then I'll see what I can do"

"Really?"

"Really, really" the boy smiled weakly through his tears.

"I like you. I wish someone nice like you adopted me. Roxas too"

Leon smiled at this and stood offering the boy his hand again. This time the boy took it. The little blonde didn't say another word as they got to the office. Roxas was already patiently waiting there. Cloud must have been inside. Leon left the twins alone for a moment and went to talk to Cloud and his grandfather.

"Did you fine Ven?" Eraqus asked.

"Yeah. Cloud would you be okay if we didn't take them home today?" the blonde stared at him, as did Eraqus.

"Why?"

"Grandfather would it be okay if they stayed here even after we adopted them?"

"I suppose" the man agreed. Leon nodded turning to Cloud.

"Cloud when I told Ventus he was getting adopted he got very upset saying he didn't want to go with strangers"

"So you want to visit them a few times so they get to know us" Cloud said getting it now.

"If we adopted them, we don't have to worry about them going anywhere. We can finish getting things ready for them and they can get used to us"

"Alright" Cloud agreed turning to Eraqus.

"I'm fine with it" the man agreed. "Would you like me to tell them?"

"No" Leon stated. "That's something we should tell them"

"What if they don't like us" Cloud pointed out. "What then?"

"Then I suppose they'll be staying here and we'll send Grandfather money every month"

"I'd be fine with that as well" Eraqus nodded. "For now you both have paperwork to sign"

With that said the two started it. Eraqus left to tell the boys they could go. Both were mildly shocked and glanced at each other smiling before running off. It was then Eraqus knew his grandson had made the right choice. And that they'd picked good great grandchildren of him to spoil.

Over an hour later Cloud and Leon finished the paperwork. Cloud stretched as they walked out. Leon wasn't much fazed, used to it from work. But now it was getting time they left or they'd have to stay the night. Seeing as Leon didn't have to work they decided to say after talking to Eraqus, who quickly agreed. So the next week they'd stay getting to know their sons. And worry about it farther after that.

…

Next morning at breakfast the two boys sat with the rest of the children as Leon and Cloud joined Eraqus at the head of the table along with Isa and Aqua. Both twins glanced at them once or twice through the meal. Afterward they ran off like all the others to play.

"Aqua, why don't you tell Leon and Cloud about the twins?"

"Ven and Roxas, Papa?" she asked as the walked to the library.

"Yes. I have some work to do else where. Be good" he stated before going on his way.

"What do you want to know about Ven and his brother?"

"Anything" Cloud stated.

"Well I don't know Roxas very well. He's quiet and kind of mean" she confessed before moving on. "Ven though, he's really sweet. I've never heard him say anything bad about anyone. He's a good friend too. He likes the stars and tomatoes"

"Tomatoes?" Leon questioned.

"Yeah he takes them from the garden all the time. Papa said he could take them whenever he wanted, seeing as we have so many. I think it's his favorite food other then ice cream. But I don't really count that as a food. It's dessert"

"Anything else?" both men asked.

"Hmm… I don't know really. They've been to a lot of places before here though and I think their tried"

"How so?"

"They always get this sad look when they hear their getting adopted. Though I'd be sad too if Isa got taken away from me. But I think it's more then that. They don't ever say it. But I think they really want a family, a home" she stated wisely.

"Thank you Aqua" both told her before going off. She smiled and waved before going off to the library on her own.

Next few days they sedulity found the blondes where and there. Only when they were alone though, so they didn't scare them off coming up to them together. Eraqus had told them the trick to telling them apart. Both boys wore a checker wristband, but the base color was different for both of them. Ventus was white and Roxas was black. That was it. As long as the boys didn't change them you'd find the right twin. Leon and Cloud were comparing what they'd learned though and both men agreed once they lived with the boys a while it wouldn't be hard to tell them apart. Ventus was playful, carefree and talkative. Roxas was shy, serious and quite. Ying and yang. Just like Sora and Vanitas but you didn't get the hair colors to tell them apart. Thinking about it the two sets of boys were about the same age. And most likely would get along great. That was good too, knowing the twins would have someone to play with.

They had two days left before going home. Cloud was in town paying some paints for an idea he had and Leon had just finished helping his grandfather with something. Having nothing better to do, Leon went to the far edge of the yard and lay down in the shaded grass under a large tree. He watched the clouds roll across the sky until sleep took him.

"Leon? Mister" a small voice called. Slowly his eyes blinked open to be met by a different kind of sky. A sky that belong to no other then a Strife.

"Ven" he greeted before yawning and sitting up. Running his hand through his hair Leon's eyes fell on the other blonde with the boy. It was Roxas too. Leon hadn't really talked to both of them together before. Neither had Cloud really. Leon always talked to Ventus and Cloud always seemed to find Roxas; just how it worked out.

"Leon what are you doing napping out here?" the boy asked curiously.

"Tried"

"You're weird" Ventus stated with a giggle. Leon stared at him for a moment before ruffling his hair. "Hey!" the boy protested and Leon dropped his hand as the turned to Roxas.

"Your Roxas right?" the boy nodded, frown set on his face. "Cloud told me about you"

"Cloud?" the boy asked perking up a bit. "You know Cloud?"

"Yeah, we live together"

"Oh…"

"He didn't tell you that?" Roxas shook his head falling silent again.

"Are you married Leon?" Ventus asked suddenly.

"Yes"

"Really?" the man nodded to the boy. "If you're married then you can adopt right?" Ventus said with a wild smile.

"Yes, if we wanted to"

"Do you want to? If you do you want a baby or a big kid?"

"Cloud doesn't like babies. So kid would have to be it"

"Oh right Cloud lives with you. Roxas says Cloud's nice. Would we see him all the time?"

"Yes"

"What's your wife like? Is she nice?" Ventus asked, talking quickly.

"I don't have a wife" both twins became puzzled.

"But you said you were married" Roxas pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I have a wife"

Before Leon could explain more, dinner was called and everyone was told to come in. The two twins jumped to their feet running back to the house. Leon sighed as he watched them rush off and slowly made his way back as well. After dinner when they were in bed, he explained what happened to Cloud.

"That's a tough one" he admitted. "How do you explain being married to a man to a five year old?"

"I have no idea" Leon confessed with a sigh.

"Well they seem to like you. Took me a while before Roxas talked to me at all"

"I think it's because Ven was there. Even Ven talked more then he normally does"

"I'll have to find them when their together then sometime"

It fell silent between them as they lay in the small bed. Or not so small, it was a double. But they were used to their king back home. They were spoiled. And both admitted it, didn't mean they didn't like it. Cloud pulled Leon close and sighed. Brunette knew what he was thinking. The blonde didn't want to leave without the boys. Leon couldn't really blame him. He didn't feel far from the same. But if they didn't want to come they weren't going to force them.

"We're leaving tomorrow"

"Yep"

"I hope they come around"

"They will. In time" Leon promised, hoping it was true. The blonde sighed one more time before sleep slowly took them.

…

Next morning the two men ate talking with Aqua and Isa. More the girl, the boy was silent most of the time. Leon and Cloud spent most of the rest of the time in the library talking about what they were going to do about visiting the boys. They figured they'd just come on weekends then they didn't have to worry about work. If they had days off then they'd come then too. They worked around it really. What else could they do?

After lunch Cloud went to find the boys and Leon went to talk to his grandfather. They were leaving in the next hour or two, so they'd get home before dark. It was quite the ride back to Radiant Garden after all. He found the twins on the far edge of the yard along playing with their stuff animals. Roxas hand a worn moogle plushie and Ventus had a torn chocobo plushie. Both seemed to be the boys' treasures. Cloud was spotted far before he got to them. But it didn't matter he wasn't trying to sneak. Both stared at him as he took a seat with them on the grass.

"What you boys up too?"

"Are you Cloud?" Ventus asked quickly. Cloud smiled. It was odd, since he'd been so used to Roxas silence, to hear the boy talk so openly.

"I am. And you must me Ventus. Is it alright if I call you Ven?" the boy nodded.

"Ah, huh. And you're Leon's friend right?"

"I guess you could call me that. You guys having fun?"

"Yep. We were playing" Ventus informed.

"With those two?" Cloud asked pointing to the plushies. "Do they have names?"

"Ogle and Chobo" Roxas informed, "You want to play?"

"Sorry I cant"

"Why not?" Ventus asked not a moment afterward.

"Leon and I are going home soon. I don't have time. In fact I came to say goodbye until next time"

"You're leaving?" Roxas asked, quickly followed by his brother.

"Leon too?"

"Yeah, we have to go home. Leon's got work"

Both boys saddened at this, frowning a bit even. Cloud didn't like seeing them upset but there wasn't anything he could do about it. They couldn't stay here. They had jobs and friends; a life back in Radiant Garden. Giving that all up wasn't what the twins needed either or both Leon and Cloud would do it for them.

"I don't want you to leave" Ventus said in a small voice. Cloud smiled at the two softly.

"I know. But we'll come again. And-"

"But Leon said he was married right?" Ventus cut in. Cloud nodded. "They he could adopt us right? Then… then…" the boy's voice faded as he stared at the ground.

"He doesn't want us does he?" Roxas asked, staring at the blonde man.

"That's not true"

"Then he can't have us then?" Ventus asked confused.

"Ven you told Leon you didn't want to be adopted. Did you not" the boy stared blankly at the man for a moment before his eyes went wide. "You said you didn't want to got with strangers and you wanted to stay here with Roxas"

"But I didn't get adopted" Ventus pointed out.

"Leon kept his promise. He didn't let strangers take you. Or take you away from Roxas"

"But you and Leon aren't strangers. Me and Ven know you" Roxas pointed out. "So if you or him adopted us then it wouldn't count"

"… So you two don't want to stay here?"

"Don't now" they confessed. "We want to stay together. We could go with you two"

"If we don't like it you can just send us back" Roxas pointed out. "People do it all the time"

"But we'll be good. Promise as long as you take both of us"

"And Ogle and Chobo"

"How about I make you a deal" Cloud said catching both their attentions. "Me and Leon will go home. Next weekend will come back. But in that week I want you two to think about what you just said. Think about if you really want to come with us. And think about what you really want. Okay?"

"And if we want to still go home with you?" Ventus asked hopefully.

"Then we'll take you both home with us"

"What if Leon doesn't want us?" Roxas asked this time.

"Let me worry about that. But I don't think he'll have a problem with it"

"So we wait… five days and you'll come back?" Ventus asked counting the days out on his hands.

"Six days, then we'll be back. Then me and Leon can think about it too"

"What if you change your mind?"

"Don't think we will" Cloud ensured.

Both boys looked at each other. They whispered between themselves before coming to an agreement. They stood offering Cloud a hand.

"You got a deal" the said together. Cloud smiled shaking both their hands before he stood.

"Until then"

When Cloud met Leon outside the office he hugged the man. Leon returned it but questioned it the moment the blonde pulled away. Cloud explained to him with a smile what the boys had told him. Leon smiled with him at the end of it.

"Why'd you give them a week?"

"I didn't want them to rush into it because their scared. And I can wait a week. Week will be easy. That and now we know what they like. We can fix up a room for them"

"A room? Not two?"

"No. Their going to want to be together"

"True. Ready to go home then?"

"You're not going to say bye to the boys?"

"No. You did that for me. I'm sure they'll forgive me"

**[AN: I know obvious plot. :( Sorry.]**


	16. Family

~XV – Family~

Week went on and Leon worked while Cloud got the house ready for the boys. They chose to fix up the 'red room' for them. It was the closet to them and a bathroom. Green room was closer to them but farthest from the bathroom. And they didn't think the boys would want to wonder dark big halls in the middle of the night. So 'red room' it was. Cloud didn't use it anymore anyway. Seeing as he'd moved into Leon's. Two twin beds were set up on either side of the room and they left most of the boys' things they'd gotten, clothes and whatnot, up to them to decide what they wanted. They'd only gotten a few toys, figuring the boys could pick out their own over time.

Other then that Cloud was making sure the house was child safe. Nothing they could break or hurt themselves on. Next was getting foods they liked. Luckily they didn't seem that picky of eaters. Leon helped by keeping the blonde distracted. Helping him go over things slowly making sure it was all done and right. In the end they pretty much had everything already. Just added a few personal touches that the twins would like.

"What if they don't want to come?" Cloud asked as they sat in the living room together.

"Then we wait"

"I hope they want to come"

"We could force them" Leon said, knowing it wasn't going to happen.

"I'll give them a few years then I just might"

"No you won't Cloud"

"I know…" the blonde sighed.

"Everything will be fine. They'll come around"

"I hope so"

"You know we're doing this backward right? Normally it's the parents that pick the kids. Not the kids that pick the parents"

"Do you mind?"

"No"

"Me neither" Cloud stated, "You know we're not going to have much alone time when they come"

"Point?"

"Why don't we do something more entertaining then watching TV, then?" Leon raised a brow as the blonde shifted and moved to straddle the man.

"You've got my attention" Leon said, eyes taking in all of Cloud.

"Good. Now are we doing that here or are we going upstairs?"

"What's wrong with the couch?"

"Don't yell at me later for staining it"

"I would never" Leon stated teasingly smirking. Cloud smirked back, before both of them leaned into a kiss.

…

Saturday came quickly and they were on their way to Departure. Both men were slightly nervous. Cloud more so then Leon. Kids where in the courtyard and they saw Eraqus with a couple, busy. Leon waved at the man on his way inside. They man merely nodded before turning back to his job. Taking Cloud's hand in his, Leon led them down the halls.

"You're looking for the twins, right?" Isa asked as they came to the library.

"They outside?"

"Most likely"

"Thanks"

Leaving the house they went out back where only a few kids were playing unlike the front. They didn't see the boys anywhere then Leon remembered where he'd first found Ventus. Cloud didn't question as Leon led him over to large bushes. He did raise a brow when knelt pulling the blonde with him. That was until he saw what Leon was looking for. Between the two bushes was a small space were two little blonde lay, fast asleep, plushies close to their chests. Reaching in, Leon pulled one boy out gently passing him to Cloud before getting the other. They took them in without waking them, returned them to their room. They'd waited a week; they could wait a few more hours.

…

Two sets of sky blue eyes blinked open. Confusion filled them as they sat up and looked around. How'd they get inside? They were sure they'd been in their spot. A spot only Eraqus knew about. Then it dawned on Ventus. Leon found their spot. Both boys looked at each other before smiling and darting out the door. Leon and Cloud had come back. The twins paused when they found the two men in the lounge. It was empty other then them and the furniture. The two men sat together on the loveseat, music softly playing around him. But it was how they were sitting that made the two boys pause. They sat close together, Cloud leaning against Leon, their hands tangled together. No space left between them and Leon wasn't protesting it. In fact the man looked as happy as Cloud did about it. Even as children they thought it strange. Not something men did. Not something friends did. They were close but they were twins. Leon and Cloud weren't twins. So what were they?

"Leon said he was married right?" Roxas asked his brother in a whisper.

"Yeah"

"Then why's he with Cloud all the time? Shouldn't he be with his wife?"

"He said he didn't have a wife" Ventus pointed out. Both became confused. "Can a boy marry another boy?"

"I don't think so"

"Oh. Well I thought maybe he and Cloud were married. But I guess not" Roxas shrugged.

Without giving it much more thought the boys ran forward. Both men turned to them as their little footsteps echoed off the high ceiling. Cloud pulled away to sit up straight and Leon turned the music down. Both boys stared at the two for a long moment. Of coarse it was Ventus that broke their silence.

"Leon did Cloud tell you our deal" the man nodded simply. "So you're okay with it?"

"I am"

"We made a list" Ventus stated digging into his pockets. Be frowned not finding whatever he was looking for.

"I got it" Roxas chimed in handing a wrinkled paper to his brother. Ventus smiled boldly at him before taking it and unfolding it.

"What's that?"

"Cloud told us to think about what we wanted. So we made a list" the blonde stated proudly to Leon.

"That was a very good idea" Cloud agreed.

"It was Rox idea. Since I kept forgetting what I said" the boy said giggling. "I think too fast to remember"

"Is that so" Leon noted smirking inwardly.

"What's on your list?" Cloud asked not a moment later.

"First. We want to be together. Second. Ice cream after dinner"

"If we're good" Roxas added reasonably when his brother didn't.

"Cloud already does that" Leon got smacked a moment later. "What?" the boys laughed at the two before going on.

"Three. No pink"

"We don't like pink"

"Okay no pink" Cloud agreed.

"Three-"

"You're on four Ven" Roxas corrected.

"Woops… I mean four. We want to be tucked in every night"

"And a bedtime story"

"Five. We want to go to the beach and learn how to swim"

"You lived on the islands and didn't learn?" Cloud asked shocked. Both shook their heads.

"We were too little. We never got to go to the beach"

"Alright, go on"

"Six! We have to have Christmas"

"No point in being good without Christmas" Roxas informed seriously. Cloud laughed and Leon smiled.

"Very good points, but not something you'll have to worry about"

"We both like Christmas" Leon promised.

"Seven we want pets when we're like ten… or twelve. We gotta have a pet"

"Reasonable enough" both men agreed.

"Um eight was…" Ventus turned to Roxas. "What was eight?" he asked pointing.

"No hurting"

"Oh yeah. No hurting. I'm sick of hurting"

This made both men frown. That shouldn't even be asked of a child. No one had a right to hurt a child without good reason. Even then it was questionable. They nodded and the boys went on.

"Nine was bathes. We want bathes not showers. Showers aren't any fun"

"And they remind me of the rain. I don't like rain" Roxas added.

"Ten… well we didn't really get ten. We couldn't think of more after that" Ventus confessed.

"I was going to be family. But we don't know what a family is" Roxas told them seriously. "So we wouldn't know if we got it or not"

"Yeah. Can make something you want if you don't know what it is" Ventus agreed.

"We'll just have to teach you then" Cloud informed smiling. "So does this mean you want to come live with us?"

"Do you agree to our terms?"

"Is that what those were?"

"Yep" that stated with a grin. Neither man commented how their 'wants' had turned into 'terms'.

"We agree. But we have a few of our own. Fair?" the boys looked at each other then back nodding.

"You follow rules. Rules Leon and I will set up later. For now we'll see how well behaved you are without. But we do have a few basic things" Cloud informed give Leon a go.

"No running up and down the stairs. You'll break your necks. Along with jumping on the bed"

"You'll knock before coming into our room. And if we tell you not to come in don't" Cloud said firmly.

"Don't complain about meals. If you don't like something tell us and we won't make it. Saves us from wasting food. And don't ever say you don't like something without trying it first"

"But-"

"No buts" Leon cut the twins off. "If I said no to things that I didn't like the sounds or look off I wouldn't have ever eaten ice cream. And we all know how good that is"

"Okay" they agreed.

"Chores. You'll have some. Not many at your age. But as you get bigger you will get more. For now you'll just have to clean up after yourself. If me or Leon break one of your toys by stepping on it because you didn't put it away there's no crying to us. Understood?"

"Yep"

"Lastly you will not go into the basement without Cloud or I with you"

"You have a basement?"

"Yes"

"So the stairs go to the basement?"

"There are some but those weren't the ones we were worried about"

"So your house is big?"

"Very"

"Are we going to have our own rooms?" they asked wrinkling their noses.

"No. If you want to when you're older. But for now we have you in the same room. It's down the hall from us and next to a bathroom"

"We get our own bathroom?"

"Kind of. If we have guests they'll use it. But otherwise yes"

"Do you have yard?"

"A very big yard"

"That you better not go into the woods without telling us" Cloud added thinking about it.

"You have stairs, a basement, a yard with woods, we get ice cream after dinner and we get to stay together?" they asked.

"Yes"

The twins cheered. Seemed they liked the idea. The two men smiled at each other hoping their last piece of news didn't take away their joy. When the two calmed Cloud got there attention again.

"We have one last thing to tell you"

"What?"

"Remember how I told you I was married?" they nodded to the brunette. "And I said I didn't have a wife" they nodded again. "I don't have a wife because I'm married to Cloud. Are you okay with that?"

"Roxas I thought you said boys couldn't get married" Ventus shot. The other boy shrugged.

"I didn't think they could"

"I was so right then" the blonde boy huffed, pouting crossing his arms over his small chest. The two men glanced at each other, before turning back to the boys and the point.

"Boys this mean's you'll never have a mom. Are you going to be okay with that?"

"We never had a mom to began with" Roxas pointed out. "How would we know the difference?" he asked.

"Never thought of it that way" Cloud confessed with a slight smile.

"Wait that mean's your both adopting us?" Ventus questioned as he caught on.

"Yep"

"We already kind of did" Leon informed. Even children, he didn't lie. Not unless necessary. This wasn't the case.

"Huh?" they shot confusedly.

"Leon here as been making sure ever since you started getting adopted that you always got put back together again" Cloud explained, like Leon had to him not long before. "A lot of time when kids get separated the family doesn't always return them to the orphanage they got them from. Leon made sure no matter where you got drop. You always got back together"

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter" the man informed, "You're together, that's all that matters"

"So when did you adopted us?" Roxas asked wisely.

"The day you were both brought down to Eraqus. Leon and I did it then"

"Then we haven't had a choice at all this whole time?" Ventus said with an uncharacteristic frown.

"You did. If you didn't want to come then you'll just stay here. Together until your eighteen" Leon informed.

"And no one's going to adopted us because we're trouble" Ventus added staring at the ground with his brother, their little hands tightly clenched together.

"Trouble or not, we want you to come home with us. And technically you can't say no one would adopt you. Me and Leon already have"

"So we're family?" Roxas asked in a small voice.

"I was hoping so"

"And Leon?" Ventus asked softly.

"I don't much hope or dream" Leon informed. "But I would like to have both of you. You're more then welcome"

"Why not?"

"Huh?"

"Why don't you hope and dream?" Ventus questioned.

"I was hurt once I suppose"

"Me and Rox got hurts a lot and we still do" Leon smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair.

"I have to work on that then. Looks like you two have something to teach me"

"I want to go" Ventus stated turning to Roxas.

"I guess… if you want to go"

"Then I guess we go get your things and talk to Eraqus. We can either leave today or tomorrow. It's up to you"

"You don't live around here do you?"

"No. We live outside Radiant Garden" Leon informed.

"It's a long drive but we'll visit. After all Eraqus is Leon's grandfather"

"So he's our great grandfather?"

"He is" Leon confirmed.

"Cool" they chimed. "We can call him Papa like Aqua now"

"Don't think he'd mind" the two men agreed as they stood and went on their way.

They ended up leaving that night. Giving the boy's more time to adjust to the new home before Leon went off to work. Leon debated on the drive back whether he shouldn't take more time off work. But they agreed it better if he went to work. The boys had to get used to the fact Cloud being the only one home for most of the day anyway. Good thing Cloud's art and manga was going so well and he could stay home and work. Not that it mattered. Leon could support them without. It just made it easier on Cloud to have the extra money and something to do. But the twins would be giving him plenty to do now.

Speaking of the twins, they'd fallen asleep halfway. By the time they got home it was past eleven so they couldn't much blame the kids. Leon carried both boys in while Cloud got the door and their things. It only took one trip seeing as they didn't have much. Leon moved up the stairs and Cloud was only a step behind him as they put them to bed for the first time. They didn't even stir. It had been a long day.

"We didn't give them a story" Cloud pointed out as they shut the door softly.

"We'll make it up to them later. Come on, let's get to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow"

Leon knew what he was talking about. He'd woken before Cloud and left him in bed to go check on the twins. Both were still sound asleep in bed. They'd put them together in bed seeing it was their first night in the house and they didn't want them to scared when they woke up. Turing to leave, the brunette paused glancing back at the bed. The two boys stirred slightly underneath the blankets. Only one sat up slowly looking around in sleepy confusion.

"Where am I?" the boy asked tiredly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Your home" Leon informed from the door. The boy jumped eyes shooting to the side. "You okay?" he nodded slowly before looking around the room, really taking it in.

"This is our room?"

"Yep. Unless you like one of the other rooms better, then I suppose we could move the stuff elsewhere"

"This ones so big" the boy gawked looking around. Do to his attitude, Leon guessed it was Ventus. But he couldn't be sure.

"Wake your brother up and I'll make breakfast. You like waffles?"

"We love waffles"

"Good. But don't get used to it. Waffles only happen once a month in this house" Leon informed turning to leave only to pause. "On second thought I better wait to show you two around"

"Oh. Okay" the boy said as he finished shaking the other beside him. The other slowly sat up looking half asleep still as the other pulled him to his feet. Seemed one was a morning person and the other wasn't. Really were opposites.

"Follow me you two. You need to wake up Roxas" Leon stated patting he boy's head.

"How'd you know that was him?" Ventus gasped.

"Good guess" the man stated before leading them out of the room.

Both gasped and gawked as they stepped into the hall. They ran to the rail looking down to the foyer. If their eyes got any wider Leon may worry they'd fall out. They kept pointing and gawking he whole way down to the kitchen. Once there they paused in awe.

"Biggest-"

"Kitchen-"

"EVER!" they shot together before running around the room.

"Calm down you two. Before you hurt yourself or me"

"How could we hurt you? You're big"

"We're small"

Leon stared at them for a long moment before sighing. It was near impossible to tell them apart without their wrist bands. Sadly they didn't have them on. So unless Ventus started talking a lot or Roxas stared frowning he wouldn't have a clue. Neither did either. They were too busy checking everything out.

"I gotta pee!"

"Me too" the other agreed.

"Follow me" Leon informed after realizing he hadn't shown them the bathroom yet. Leaving the kitchen walked passed the back glass double door and to the small door just passed it. He opened it revealing the bathroom to the boys. It was the smallest bathroom in the house but still a good sized one. It had a small shower to the far corner from them across from the second door that led to the living room. Toilet wasn't far form the shower and cross from the door they'd come in through was a large pantry. Between the two doors was two sinks and a large mirror covering the rest of the wall.

"Wow" the boys said together.

"Where's that door go?"

"Living room. So make sure both are closed anytime you use this bathroom. Come back to the kitchen when you're done. After breakfast you two can explore the place"

They nodded and he left the two to go make breakfast. They didn't come back when he started cooking. So he went looking. He found the two running around the living room. He stood in the door, arms crossed over his chest. Both froze seeing him a moment later. He didn't have to say a word. He pointed and they both run back to the kitchen. Leon sighed going after them.

Cloud came down just as the food was finished. He blinked taking in the sight of Leon setting the table with two little blondes on his heels; both impatiently asking if they could eat yet. The man was taking it well and telling them each time to sit down and then they could.

"Ven, Roxas; sit down at the table" Cloud shot. Both turned to him and nodded jumping into the nearest seats. Leon sighed wishing inwardly they'd listen to him that easily.

The boy's inhaled their breakfast and bounced excitedly in their seats as they waiting for the two men to finish. They did quickly as they could. Moment they stood the boys darted off to explore. Cloud went after them, leaving Leon to the dishes. Tour of the house and million questions later Cloud found himself in the living room with the twins filling through the channels.

"We have all this space and their sitting on the couch?" Leon asked as he joined them.

"We should get videogames" one of the twins offered.

"When you're older" Cloud answered.

"Come on. Time to get dressed" Leon stated. The boys jumped to their feet and rushed to the stairs. "Remember. No running on the stairs!" the man shot after them.

"Your going to be the mother hen of the house aren't you?" Cloud teased. Leon snorted at this and followed after the boys.

Rest of the day seemed to pass with the boys teasing out what Cloud and Leon would and wouldn't tolerate. The two men mainly just tried getting used to having kids around. That and telling the two apart, but that was something that would take far more time. By the end of the day the boys gotten yelled at a handful of times. And the two men had gotten their buttons pushed a few more. Live and learn. They all had to find the balance together; by dinner though the boys seemed to calm down, leaving them all to eat their burgers with small conversation. Boys asked everything and anything about the two men and their lives. They answered best they could as they ate. After dinner they sat in the living room watching a movie the boys had picked out. Some cartoon that Leon didn't pay much attention to until Cloud shot him a warning look. In the end Leon would admit that 'Totoro' or whatever it was call wasn't that horrible. It was after nine, almost ten when the boys were put to bed and Leon read them a story as promised. Following the boys lead, they did the same. It wasn't the hallmark ending to their first day together. But it wasn't the worst either.

First week when much the same. The four of them getting to know each other and settling into the new routine. Things had been so crazy Leon and Cloud hadn't barely seen their friends or family at all. Cloud felt horrible when his mother called worried sick. He laughed softly as she drilled him about being irresponsible.

"I'm sorry Mom really. It's been crazy around here" he informed her. She sighed.

"_I know you're a grown man but I at least like to hear from you once a week. That's not too much to ask for is it?"_

"No. Really I get it. It's just-"

A loud crash cut the man short. His mother asked if he was alright and before he could answer he stepped into the library to find a large stack of books scattered on the floor and two little blondes looking terrified.

"We didn't do it!" they said quickly.

"Next your going to tell me the ghost of the house did" the man said blandly.

"There's a ghost?" they gasped fear rushing through their eyes.

"No" the blonde man sighed. "I was joking. As you two were lying. Now are you two alright?"

"Yes…"

"Good now I expect you to clean this up. Every one of these books better be back on that shelf and in order. Understood?"

They nodded and went to work under Cloud's watchful eye. Once they were started he turned his attention back to the phone. His mother was patiently waiting for him.

"_What was that?_"

"The twins. They were causing mischief" Cloud informed, the two froze for a moment before getting back to work.

"_Twins?"_

"Oh hel-heck" he corrected quickly. He and Leon had both been trying not to swear around the boys. "I didn't get a chance to tell you yet"

"_And that would be?_"

"You know how I told you Leon and I were thinking about adopting?"

"_I have grandbabies?"_

"Their five, so not much of babies"

"_I'm coming over right now"_

"M…" Cloud didn't even bother finishing, the line was dead.

In punishment for the books he didn't warn the boys about his mother coming over. He smirked when he heard the doorbell. Indeed his mother was the one at their doorstep. The boys peeked into the foyer in curiosity. Cloud didn't need to call them seeing as they unwisely came to see who their guest was. Mrs. Strife gasped looking down at the boys.

"They are adorable" she near squealed pulling them both into a hug. The two gasped as they got crushed in the embrace. They shot Cloud a pleading look and the man raised a brow at them. Both knew then that they weren't getting out of this. And Cloud was evil.

"Boys introduce yourself" Cloud told them as his mother pulled away.

"Ventus"

"Roxas"

"I'm Cloud's mother. But you two can call me Nana. 'Kay? And I'm going to spoil you two rotten" Cloud rolled his eyes at the woman and the two boys grinned. Okay Cloud wasn't evil to them now. They'd defiantly deal with more bear hugs if it meant getting spoiled and having a grandma.

"Don't spoil them too much Mom. Leon won't be happy if he comes home to brats"

"Oh hush you" she waved him off; her attention on the boys. Cloud shook his head at her and left the boys to her moving back to writing the plot plans out of his next volume.

Ventus and Roxas were having fun playing games with Cloud's mother. She'd only told them no once and that was only because she didn't know how to play the game they'd asked her to join in. And after a few, her hugs got more gentle and more enjoyable. The two boys quickly started calling her 'Nana' as asked. Without much thought.

"Cloud plays with us a bit and Leon reads us stories before bed" Ventus answered after the woman asked how they liked living here so far.

"Cloud plays with us a lot" Roxas corrected.

"Still he could play more" the other wined. Roxas stared at his brother blankly for a moment sending a mental massage. Ventus sighed and gave in. "Fine your right"

"You don't call Cloud and Leon dad or anything?" the woman question as she moved her piece up a latter. Next it was Roxas's turn in 'Snake and latter's'.

"They didn't ask us too" the boy stated moving his piece.

"I see" she mused. "They must be waiting for you two to be comfortable with it. You don't mind calling me Nana do you? If you want you can call me something else"

"No Nana's fine"

"We've never had a Nana. Or any grandma before you"

She smiled at the two. They reminded her so much of Cloud when he was a child. They were practically his spitting image. Hair was a little more tamed and curled around their faces more. But it was like they had his eyes; the Strife's sky blue eyes.

"Nana is something wrong?"

"Oh no. Just thinking about how much you two look like Cloud as a child"

"Cloud was as little as us?"

"Of coarse he was. Everyone grows up" Roxas pointed out to his brother. But the woman with them couldn't yet tell them apart. She merely smiled at the two as she spoke.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say I had two little Cloud sitting in front of me"

"What was Cloud like as a kid?" they asked.

"Cloud? Let me think… He was a lot like you two put together; little less serious and a little less smiley. But he was always daydreaming and looking up at the stars. He was a good boy. Always listened and helped around the house. But it was just him and me, back then. We had to depend on each other"

"What about his daddy?" her smile saddened.

"Cloud never had a dad. He passed away before he was born"

"He didn't have one…"

"Nope. But never once did I ever hear him complain or ask me about having one. I worried for a while even asked him about it once. You know what he said?" she asked and they shook their heads. "He said he was fine because he had a great mother like me. It made me the happiest mother alive"

She turned back to the game after that. And the boys did too, only while thinking about her words. On that day they decide, they were going to say in this place. It wasn't because of the big house or yard. Or how they got to do mostly whatever they wanted together. Nope. The two serious little boys decided they'd stay because of Cloud and Leon. Cloud never had a dad. Yet he was being one. And Leon didn't dream or hope. But he was willing to try. All they had was each other. And maybe that's what family was about. And one day, maybe they'd call the two men dad and mean it. But they weren't going to say it unless it came form the heart.

…

Leon got home to find Cloud sleeping on the couch with the boys. He smiled at them as he pulled a blanket over them and went to eat. It was pass ten. Work had been crazy. He'd finished heating up his meal when he heard little steps. Be turned to see one of the boys standing in the kitchen light, rubbing his eyes.

"Leon you didn't read us a story" he muttered sleepily.

"Alright" he said walking over to the boy. He picked him up heading up to the boy's room. He put the boy in bed and promised to be right back. And he did, with the other twin in his arms. Both tucked into bed he picked up a book and started to read. Food could wait.

He'd barely gotten half way and they both were fast asleep. He left going to reheat his meal yet again. After eating he went to get the oldest blonde of the house. Cloud looked exhausted. Running his hand over the man's blonde spikes for a moment, Leon decided not to wake him. Good thing he worked out and Cloud wasn't too heavy, or Leon might have dropped him instead of carrying him up the steps. Laying the man down Leon changed before joining him. The blonde stirred as Leon wrapped his arms around him.

"Leon?"

"Shh, go to sleep" he whispered. Cloud didn't protest and both of them did just that.

…

August came and passed. Leon had been jumped by Yuffie asking why he hadn't had a party. Or even Cloud for that matter. He started at her blankly for a long moment.

"We have are own private party. Got ourselves the best gifts in the world" he informed before turning back to his work.

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Their newly weds" Cid shot. "What ya' think they were doin'"

"Ew. I do not want to hear that my brothers were fucking like bunnies" Leon rolled his eyes at the woman.

"We weren't. Now shut up and get to work"

"Nope. I want one good reason why you didn't celebrate your birthday. That and you've barely talked to us for the last month. Really if I knew you two getting married would turn you into horny hermits-"

"Dear lord girl shut up!" Cid shot.

"I'm not talking to you old man"

"Yuffie" Leon snapped.

"I just want one reason" she stated with a pout.

"I'll give you two; Roxas and Ventus. That is why I've been busy and that is why I'll be staying busy for the rest of my life. Now get to work"

"Did you guys get dogs?"

"Work. Now" he ordered warningly. She jumped to it not questioning farther. At least for the moment.

Lunch came around and Yuffie was on him again. Listing off different pets the two men could have gotten. Cid had left for the kitchen and Merlin had headed home. Leaving the girl to nag him freely.

"For the last time Yuffie we didn't get any pets"

"Then what? You got kids? You expect me…" she paused and her eyes widened as everything clicked. "Oh my gosh! You have kids! When do I get to met them? How old are they? What do they look like? How long have you had them? I thought you guys were just thinking about it"

"Their five, we brought them home a few weeks ago. You can met them Sunday like everyone else will" he informed reminding her that they were all getting together at Selphie and Irvine's Sunday for Terra's birthday.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"We wanted them to get comfortable before everyone jumped them"

"I can understand that" she agreed reasonably. "So what do they look like?"

"They look like Cloud" Leon said with a small smile.

Yuffie stared at him in shock, before smiling with him. Leon was really happy; truly, genuinely happy. And there was no doubt in her mind that Cloud was as well.

…

September 14th, Sunday; Terra's birthday. The twins were excited and nervous. Leon had warned them that they'd get a lot of attention and if they didn't want to be hugged to death to stay close to him or Cloud during the night. They both stood between the two men, holding hands while the other held tightly onto their parents.

"What if they don't like us?" they asked softly.

"They'll love you" Cloud promised. "Even if their fools and don't. Me and Leon do and that's all that matters"

"Don't worry. My family's mostly idiots" Leon informed dryly. The boys laugh, there worries fading.

Leon had been smart enough to tell his mother over the phone and Selphie about the boys. But they had yet to met them. Cloud hadn't really told anyone beyond his mother, Aerith because she'd called and heard the boys over the phone. But with the grapevine of gossip known as Yuffie they all had heard about it at this point. Leon and Cloud had gotten enough angry calls about it after all.

"Will there be kids our age?" Ventus asked the two, cutting them out of their thoughts.

"Yes there will be plenty of kids to play with"

"I beat you'll get along great with Sora and Vanitas. There twins too" Cloud added.

"Really?" they both asked.

"They're not identical like you two. But they'd good kids"

They boys smiled as Leon knocked on the door. The smiles fell as the door opened and their nervousness rose yet again. Luckily for the twins, Aerith had been the one to answer. She smiled greeting her friends before her eyes fell to the boys. She knelt in front of them.

"Hello. I'm Aerith Fair. What's your names?"

"Ventus" the boy whispered shyly. Not like him at all.

"Roxas…" the other said in much the same tone. She smiled warmly at them.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you. I'm sure you two will get along great with my boys. It's great to finally to have cousins for Sora and Vanitas to play with"

"Cousins?" they questioned.

"Yes. I'm your aunt and my children would be your cousins. Isn't that right Cloud? Leon?"

"That's right" they agreed.

"Now how about we all get inside" she stated standing and stepping aside. "The birthday boy's been asking for his Oji"

"Has he know?" Leon questioned.

"You are his favorite person in the world I think Leon. Other then his Papa, he seems to speak a quite lot about him as well"

"Grandfather does have a soft spot for Terra as well" Leon agreed as they moved into the living room. Nearly everyone was seen outback in the yard. Adults talking while kids ran around playing.

"Why weren't you out in the fun?" Cloud asked nodding to outside.

"I was putting Xion down for her nap. Good thing too or you might have had been stating out there all night"

"I have a key. I would have just let us in"

"You would Leon. You would" the woman giggled as they moved out to the backdoor and yard.

"You two alright?" Leon asked as he felt the small hand in his tighten. They both nodded eyes taking in all the people. To five year olds it must have seemed like a lot.

"Cloud!" Zack shot after his gaze passed over his wife. "Been ages man" he stated tackling the blonde in a hug. Years of dealing with it, Cloud wasn't even fazed.

"Hello Zack"

"I missed you Cloudy. But is it true? Yuffie said you got brats"

"They're kids, not brats you moron" Cloud stated with a glare.

The twins beside him didn't know if they liked the talk raven haired man or not. But the defiantly didn't like being called brats.

"I was teasing" Zack said as his eyes fell catching sight of the two finally. "Holy shit they look just like you"

"He said bad word" the two chimed pointed at the man.

"That he did" Leon agreed. "And what do we do when someone says a bad word?" he asked.

"No ice cream" the stated with a sad little dread filled voice.

"Very good. So don't follow his _bad_ example" Cloud stated glaring at the man.

Zack held his hands up in defense. Aerith was better about his swearing then Leon and Cloud.

"Why don't you two go play" Leon offered seeing the two eye the other kids.

"But we don't want to be hugged to death" Ventus informed.

"If you stay with the other kids you'll be fine" Cloud promised, encouraging them to go make friends.

They nodded and did as told running over to the others their age. Cloud turned back to Zack after that. Leon however listened but kept watching the two out of the corner of his eye. Though he hated to hear it form Cloud, he couldn't deny he was a bit of a mother hen. Despite this he couldn't help but worry.

The two blonde slowed as they got closer to the other kids. They'd never really made friends before. They moved around so much after all. And they were happy with just each other. But Cloud and Leon wanted them to. So they'd try. Both froze as a bigger boy turned to them. He had the same color hair and eyes as Leon. And he was at least four years older then they were and close to a foot taller. Bigger in orphanages usually meant meaner. So seeing the boy come over to them they stood ready for anything. Except of course what came out of the older boy's mouth. He asked their names.

"What's your names?"

"V-ventus and this-s Roxas" the blonde said with a nervously shaking voice. Roxas stood beside him strong really for a sneak attack. But none came.

"I don't know you two? How'd you come with?"

"Cloud and-"

"Oji?" the boy questioned before he could finish. "Mother did say something about Oji bring his new sons. So that's you two?" he said before smiling. "I'm Terra Loire. It's nice to meet you" he bowed politely. "Come on I'll introduce you to the others"

"You're being nice?" they questioned.

"Should I not be?"

"Big kids aren't nice" Ventus informed. The older boy stared at them for a long moment before laughing.

"Yeah they can be, can't they? But you don't have to worry about me. We're cousins now. Family helps each other. Now come on and met the others"

The two blonde turned to each other before silently agreeing to trust him. So they did. And they met everyone. First was Demyx who was about Terra's age. He was nice too, if not a little goofy. Then there was a girl named Olette she was their age. Along with Sora and Vanitas, who were their age and Aerith's twins. And four silver haired boys of many different ages; those were mean big kids. Other then Riku, he was just quiet. He just stared at them as he stood with Sora holding his hand.

"Look their twins too" Ventus said pointing. They hadn't met other twins before. Not any their age anyway.

"Wow theys two!" Sora gasped pulling Riku over with him.

"Dah Sor their twins like us" the raven haired twin stated.

"But it's like a mirror. We's gots different colors"

"Ven they told us they were twins" Roxas pointed out softly as Ventus and Sora gawked at each other. Vanitas walked up to him and he stared back blankly.

"So we're the smart one and there they silly one"

"Huh?"

"A smart one and a silly one in every set of twins"

"Don't listen to that" Terra warned. "You make your own person. That stuff doesn't matter"

"Hn" Vanitas snorted.

Roxas stood uneasily as his twin talked and giggled with Sora. Vanitas walked off to play with one of the older silver haired boys and Terra was playing catch with Demyx. Leaving him alone.

"You want to play with me?"

Roxas turned sharply to find the girl, Olette smiling. She had green eyes and curly brown hair. She was dressed in an orange shirt and tan shorts. She didn't have dress like most girls. But Roxas didn't really like girls. Not the ones back in the orphanage. They always liked dolls. But Terra was a big kid and been different. Maybe she would be too. But just to make sure.

"Play what?"

"I was going to play with my animals. You can too" she said pointing to the few toys she had laying in the grass. No dolls. Roxas nodded weakly making the girl smile brighter before she took his hand leading him over to her spot.

In the group of adults Leon smiled to himself as he saw the two doing alright. It was a relief. He'd been worried for nothing like most of the time however. The boys had been just fine. Cloud squeezed his hand, getting his attention.

"They'd doing okay then?"

"Yeah. Their doing just fine"

Cloud nodded with a smiled before turning back to Zack who was still talking not even noticing that Cloud had turned away. Leon turned his gaze back to the boys throughout the party. He wasn't the only one either. Everyone glanced at the two at least once; taking the two knew boys in.

"Pizzas here!" Irvine shot, causing everyone to begin to gather around the two picnic tables they had out.

Even the kids ran off to find their parents and get their share. All but the blonde twins; they watched everyone run off. Wandering back to each other as their eyes darted over the people trying to find Cloud or Leon. They didn't see Leon anywhere. But they saw Cloud standing with a dark haired man, whose back was to them. They darted forward, hand in hand. Pushing and ducking through the adults the boys didn't stop until they got to Cloud. The few they bumped into glanced down only fast enough to see a glimpse of blonde before they were out of sight. They made it to Cloud and gripped the back of his shirt tightly. Cloud paused mid-sentence glancing back at the two.

"What's wrong boys?"

The twins didn't answer only stepped closer to the man as their eyes worried watched the large group of people. Neither boy liked being with a lot of strange adults. Strangers they had learned were mostly bad. They didn't want to be alone with a bunch of them around. Then there was the little fact they were kind of hungry and they did really like pizza.

"I think they're a little shaken up" a deep calm voice stated. Both boys slowly turned to the voice. They were met with a crimson gaze. Ventus eyes went wide and pointed.

"Vampire!" he squeaked before jumping behind his brother. Roxas glared, not liking the fact he was being used as a shield, as he pointed out fact.

"It's sunny he can't be a vampire" fact of a five year old that is. Roxas barely spoke before Cloud laughed.

"I'm sorry Vincent. It's just funny" the blonde offered his friends, as he raised his hand to try and hide the obvious fact he was laughing.

"Quite the imagination" the man noted staring down at the boys. Didn't really seem all that fazed or really care about the boy's outburst towards him. "Why do you think I'm a vampire child?"

"He's just being stupid" the one in front stated.

"But the book said-"

"It was a book" Roxas pointed out. "And it also said they had fangs and couldn't go into sunlight"

"Mister, do you have fangs?"

"No" Vincent answered, sounding mildly amused. Slowly the boy stepped out slightly, be not completely.

"Are you sure you're not a vampire?"

"Vincent please don't answer that in anyway that will scar them for life"

"I wouldn't think it" the man said, Cloud wasn't so sure as he turned back to the twins. "No I am not a vampire. I do not drink blood and I do not sleep in a coffin"

"… He could be lying" Ventus pointed out to his brother. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"He's not. Stop acting like such a baby"

"I'm not a baby" the boy pouted.

"Watch" Roxas turned to the two adults walking over to Vincent. He stood next to the man as he turned back to his brother. "See. Safe"

"Ah…" Ventus still didn't seem so sure as he stepped closer to Cloud.

"It's fine. If he doesn't like Vincent. You don't have to like everyone. But he really isn't a vampire" Cloud promised.

"I'd think I'm more Frankenstein's monster" the man noted. Roxas looked up at the man.

"Vincent" Cloud warned, the other shrugged.

"Frankenstein monster was nice though wasn't he?" the blonde beside Vincent asked. "He only did bad things because he was scared and sad"

"We're did you hear that story?"

"A big kid at Destiny Island read it to me to scare me. But it wasn't scary" Roxas told the raven haired man. "I thought it was sad"

"You have quite the boy here Cloud" Vincent stated not taking his eyes off the boy beside him.

"I have two" Cloud stated patting Ventus on the head.

"There you are"

Cloud turned to see Leon coming over pizza box in one hand cups and soda in the other. Both boys perked up at the sight of food and run over to him. Cloud helped Leon taking a few things off his hands.

"Did we need a whole pizza?" the blonde man teased.

"Only half. It was easier then carrying four plates"

Cloud wasn't able to argue with that logic. Vincent excused himself leaving them to eat together in the grass. Tables full with others already eating. Twins happily munched on their pizza as Terra came over with Sora and Riku. The three sat down with them plates in hand.

"How's your birthday been so far Terra? Having fun?" Cloud asked. The boy nodded beside Leon.

"Yes I've having fun. I liked meeting Ven and Roxas"

"It's your birthday today?" Ventus asked after swallowing, Terra laughed leaning forward to wipe the sauce off the boy's cheek.

"Yep. I'm nine"

"Wish I was nine…"

"No you don't" Cloud ensured Ventus. "Don't hurry to grow up. Because once you're a grownup you are forever. You only get to be a kid once"

"I don't get it" the boy confessed. "But okay"

"'Eon can we's come play tonight?" Sora asked suddenly.

"Not tonight Sora. Maybe next weekend"

"Okay…" the boy pouted.

"Me to?" Riku asked. The blonde twins stared; it was the first time he'd talked.

"Sure thing Riku" Cloud agreed. "What about you Terra?"

"I have kendo next weekend" he informed as he finished the last of his pizza. "And school"

"That's right school"

"Are we going to school?" twins asked.

"You will. But not this year" Cloud informed.

"Why not? Are we too little?"

"I'm going to home school you" Cloud informed. "First grade you'll go to school though. Don't worry"

They nodded and the subject dropped. The boys finished eating and they all ran off to play. Until it was time for cake then all the kids swarmed. Even the twins ran up asking of a piece this time instead of staying behind. Rest of the party they played. Ventus jumped around a lot but mostly was with Sora or Terra. Roxas didn't. He stayed with Olette most of the time, playing with the girl away from the others.

"Thank you for coming" Terra said politely as it came time to leave. Twins were exhausted, nearly asleep on their feet. The older boy smiled at them both as he they said goodbye.

"Happy birthday Terra" both men said as they left.

They didn't make it to the car, Leon and Cloud had to pick the boys the most of the way. When they got to the car they were already asleep. Leaving a silent trip home. They woke up long enough to ask for their story before falling back asleep again.

"Boys are asleep and it's barely past eight. What are we going to do with ourselves?" Cloud asked.

"Sit have a beer and see were things go from there" Leon offered. Cloud didn't need any convincing and agreed. For the first time since the boys came to live with them they had a night to themselves. And they enjoyed every moment of it.


	17. Boys Will Be Boys

~XVI – Boys will be Boys~

It was December and it was going to be their first Christmas together. But that was far from the first thing on their mind. Currently Leon was dealing with a screaming and upset Roxas. He was late for work. And at this point he didn't know if he'd be going. Cloud had taken Ventus. Both men had noticed how the two were nearly never apart. Turned out the only reason they were ever not together at the orphanage was because Eraqus forced them to spend time away from each other. But they were never farther then a room apart. Now they were and this was the result.

"Let me go! You promised we'd be together!" the boy yelled fighting the hold Leon had on him. Leon only holding him do to the fact the boy tried to run after Cloud and Ventus as they left.

"You can't go, Roxas. You're brother is sick"

"I don't care! He needs me. Give me back Ven!"

"Roxas" he says sharply. "You are brothers, twins, but you're Roxas. He his Ventus" Leon stated firmly, staring the boy in the eye. But the boy doesn't listen. He merely struggled against the hands that hold him. "Roxas you're not the same person. You're your own person. No matter how much you may want to, you two aren't always going to be together. You're going to have to learn to deal with that"

"No! We'll always be together!" Roxas yells and fights. Man is unfazed by his kicks and punches. Panic quickly takes place over the boy's anger. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" the boy screams in hysteria.

"Hate me all you want Roxas but it doesn't change anything" Leon stated as he stood with the wildly upset child in his arms. Leon doesn't even blink as he waited for the tantrum to end, his patience unwavering.

Roxas didn't stop. Cloud came home with a feverish Ventus hour after they left to find the other blonde still screaming madly. Leon didn't seem fazed by it all. He looked up at the two, who went unnoticed by Roxas.

"Roxas" the boy froze and shot to the side to see his brother in Cloud's arms.

"If you'd calm down you'd realize that it was only a doctor's appointment and that this tantrum is pointless"

"Ven" the blonde gasped as he ran over to his brother; Leon finally freeing him.

"I understand that you don't feel safe. It's only been a few months" Leon said calmly. "But you are safe. Both of you. Cloud and I are here for you. You're not alone anymore" Leon told the boys before turning to Cloud. "How'd the appointment go?"

"Got some medicine, doctor said he'll be fine in a few days with some rest"

"Would you like me to call in?"

"Just today if you don't mind; day's half over already" Cloud stated one arm around Ventus holding him the other around Roxas who was beside him looking up to his brother. The boy was trembling.

Ventus had been upset about being away from his brother. But his fever hadn't given him much energy to do anything about it. The boy had cried quite a bit. But he seemed to calm down once Cloud promised he'd be back to him before he knew it. Roxas however… he'd been hysterical when they'd come into the house. And Leon didn't seem fazed at all. If would have been Cloud, the man didn't know what he'd done. Heartbroken was defiantly on the top of the list.

Roxas didn't look or acknowledge Leon for the rest of the night. Leaving Ventus in Leon's care and Roxas with Cloud; the boys still couldn't be together. Not until Ventus fever passed. But Roxas was find as long as he knew his brother was upstairs in their room. Cloud really wanted to ask the boy why he'd acted in such a way. But he didn't know how. And he really didn't know how to deal with it if he started doing it again.

Upstairs, Leon was dealing with a feverish Ventus. The boy slept most of the time and really just didn't want to be alone. So Leon sat reading for the most part, checking the boy when needed. He might not have acted like it. But Roxas's words did hurt. Even though he knew he probably didn't mean half of them. He was just a kid scared and upset after all.

"Rox…" Leon looked up from his book to see Ventus staring at him sleepily.

"Roxas is downstairs with Cloud. Remember?" the boy nodded.

"He didn't mean it"

"What would that be?"

"All the mean words" the boy informed. "Don't be mad"

"I'm not mad"

"You won't send him back then?"

"Neither of you are ever going anywhere" Leon informed as his hand fell on the boy's forehead to check his fever quickly. "You're our sons. If you like it or not"

"I like it" Ventus said with a weak smile.

"Good. Now get some more rest. Sooner you do, the sooner your better"

"Will you read me a story?"

"Sure" he agreed turning the small bookshelf in the room and picking a story at random.

That night Leon found himself in a small bed at Ventus side. Falling into a sleep that he didn't even know had taken him. Cloud and Roxas crashed on the couch after a long day of games and cartoons. Morning came and it was past nine before anyone woke. Leon was relieved that he had. Ventus had to take his medicine.

"Am I better yet?" the boy asked after downing the bubblegum flavored medicine.

"No. But your getting there" Leon informed as he had the boy open his mouth, placing the thermometer under his tongue a moment later. Pulling it out when it beeped. Fever was down. Wiping it clean he put it way along with the medicine.

"Can I have jello for breakfast?"

"Hmm… if you put some toast with it, then yes" Leon agreed.

"Strawberry please, jam on the toast too" the boy said with a smile. "Please" he added remembering his manners. Something Leon scolded the boys on often; along with lying.

Ventus got just that. Strawberry jello and toast with strawberry jam. Leon made everyone else scrambled eggs before getting back up to the sick boy. Roxas was still ignoring him it seemed. Not saying a word to the man as he passed him with Cloud in the kitchen. Cloud only saw Leon long enough to thank him for the food, get a kiss and find out he was taking the day off again. Once the man was upstairs, Cloud turned to Roxas. They needed to talk.

"Roxas" the boy looked up. "You can't keep treating Leon like this" the boy frowned. "He's only doing what's best for you and Ventus"

"What's best is us together. He said we couldn't be"

"That's not what he meant. He merely meant that one day you're going to go your own ways"

"No. Me and Ven will always be together"

"You don't know that. Who says one of you won't fall in love and get married one day?"

"We'll marry each other then"

"That's not possible. You can't marry your brother Roxas"

"Why not? You said boys can get married"

"They can. But brothers, siblings, can't get married. It's called incest. And it's illegal" Cloud informed. "He wasn't saying you wouldn't see each other all the time. He just wants you to be able to be happy without each other for a few hours. Without knowing where each other are. To be able to function without each other"

"Doesn't matter. We'll always be together anyway" Roxas stated stubbornly.

"Not always Roxas. I would be nice if you could be. But that's not how life works"

"Why not?" the boy asked sharply, Cloud sighed.

"When you start school you'll be in different classes"

"No, you can't"

"Roxas" Cloud said firmly, getting the boy's attention. "You and your brother don't have the same skills. You're both good and bad at your own things. Maybe not at first, but as years go on you will be put into different classes. Leon knows this. He's just trying to get you used to it before you're forced into it"

"You two promised Ven and me would always be together"

"No. We promised you two wouldn't be separated in adoption again. We promised you'd live and grow up together. We did not promise you'd be together forever"

"But that's not fair"

"Roxas the way you're acting towards Leon is not fair. He loves you as much as I do if not more. You may not call us your dads but we are. You-"

"No!" the boy snapped jumping to his feet. "He's not my father. He'll never be my dad. I hate him!"

Cloud couldn't get in another word as the boy ran off. The man tried to run after him but Roxas was already out of sight. For once Cloud cursed having such a large house. His heart sank as his eye caught sight of someone other then Roxas. It was Leon, standing at the railing of the hall overlooking the foyer. Had he heard? If he'd been standing there a minute ago there was no way he hadn't. And seeing the sad look on Ventus face in the man's arms, it told him they both had.

"He ran outside. Better go after him. He forgot his coat" Leon informed before taking the Ventus to the bathroom. This seemed to be the reason why they had come out at all.

Worried about Leon, but worried about his son more. Cloud would have to make sure Leon was fine later. For now he had a boy out in the snow to find. Grabbing his own coat and Roxas's, he ran out the door.

Upstairs Leon started the bath that Ventus had asked for. But now Ventus wished he hadn't. They'd heard it; Roxas's hateful words towards Leon. And this time Ventus couldn't say he didn't mean them. Because it'd be a lie… and he knew Leon didn't like lying.

"In we go" Leon stated lifting the boy after pulling the last of his clothes off. "I'll be right back with some clothes. Hurry up before the water gets cold. Don't need you getting any sicker" the boy nodded silently doing as told. When the man got back, Ventus was almost done.

"Will you do my hair? I can't get all the bubbles out" the boy stated his blonde curls covered in suds.

Leon didn't say a word as he knelt beside the tub helping him finish up. Large, gentle hands ran over the boy's hair, washing away any dirt and soap. Ventus mind wandered to his brother. He wasn't worried about him being outside. No Cloud would get him. He knew that. He was worried about what he'd said about Leon. It hurt to think that's how his brother felt about Leon. Ventus loved Leon. He was happy to have him and Cloud adopt them.

"All done" Leon stated pulling away only to reach over and pull the plug. Ventus shook his head like a dog, sending water everywhere. "Oi!" the boy stopped looking at the man.

"What did you say?" the boy asked as the man wrapped him in a towel.

"Oi. It means hey in Japanese"

"You know Japanese?" the boy gasped as Leon ruffled his hair as he helped him dry off.

"Along with a few others. Arms up" he ordered pulling the towel away. It was quickly replaced with a PJ shirt. Leon handed Ventus the rest of his clothes to get on himself, which he did quickly.

"How do you say son in Japanese?"

"Musuko"

"And family?"

"Kazoku"

"And brother?"

"Otouto is little brother. Ani is big brother" Leon informed as they walked back to the boy's room.

"And dad?" the man paused.

"That would be otousan"

"I think you're just making words up…" the boy stated as Leon tucked him back into bed; the other bed in the room, not the one that he shared with Roxas. "Why are we using this bed?"

"I have to wash the sheet on the other one"

"'Cause I'm sick?"

"That's right" the man agreed.

"Will you stay with me like last night, tonight?"

"If you'd like"

"Please" the man nodded and took a seat beside the bed on the floor. "Leon?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Very much"

"Do you love Roxas?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course"

"Even after what he said?"

"Even then"

"I don't hate you" the boy informed in a small voice. Leon turned to him and smiled softly.

"I know" he stated hand falling on Ventus damp hair. "And I know Roxas doesn't hate me as much as he thinks either. He's just upset. Don't worry"

"Can I play today?"

"Sure as long as you stay in bed. Do you know go-fish?"

"I love go-fish!" Ventus shot excitedly. Leon smiled at this and stood to find the cards.

…

Outside it wasn't hard to find Roxas. His footprints led Cloud right to him. He was back behind the shed curled up in a ball shivering. Quickly, Cloud wrapped the boy's coat around him and picked him up. Didn't matter if Roxas wanted to or not. They were going inside before they had another sick boy on their hands. Inside, Roxas was still shivering; Cloud wrapped him in a thick blanket after stripping the boy of his weak clothes.

"You wait right here. I'm going to get you some clothes" he ordered. Boy didn't say a words or move as he left.

Leon and Ventus were still in the bathroom as he fetched Roxas an outfit and returned downstairs. Roxas listened for once and handed moved. Cloud didn't say a word as he handed the boy his dry clothes. Finished changing, Roxas returned to his cocoon of blankets. The boy didn't say a word but Cloud did.

"As soon as you warm up you're going to apologize to Leon. Is that understood?" he asked firmly. The boys were going to learn, starting with Roxas, wouldn't take the slightest bit of shit from either of them. Especially this.

"No"

"_Yes_" the boy stared up at him frozen at the tone. "What you said was wrong. And until you apologize to him you won't be staying in the same room with your brother. Is that understood?"

"That's not fair!"

"You're not being fair. Why should I?" Cloud asked pointedly. "We all agreed to each other's terms. Why should I follow them if your not?"

The boy fells silent and his gaze fell to the floor. Not what Cloud had expected. He'd expected to be yelled at like Leon. Roxas chewed nervously on his bottom lip. A habit Cloud used to have as a child. He only ever did it when he was anxious and was trying to think of a way out of the situation. It wasn't just that though with Roxas. His eyes were darting back and forth over the rug. He wasn't just anxious; but terrified.

"Roxas" Cloud said, voice softening a pit as he reached out. Roxas flinched and pulled away.

"Don't" the boy snapped. Cloud paused pulling his hand back.

"Don't what Roxas?"

"Please don't hurt me" the boy pleaded as he curled into himself.

"I'm not going to hurt you Roxas" he ensured kneeling in front of the boy. "I may take away your ice cream for the week. But I'm not going to hurt you. Leon and I would never hurt you or your brother. Now calm down and talk to me. And listen"

"Okay…" Roxas agreed as he slowly relax and uncurled.

"Why do you hate Leon?"

"Because he took me away from Ven"

"So did I, didn't I? So does that mean you hate me too?"

"… No"

"Then why?"

"I…"

"You don't really hate him do you?" the boy shook his head.

"But I don't like him"

"Okay. Now listen. Leon isn't trying to be mean. He loves you and Ven very much. And just because you're mad at him, you can't say things like that. You should never tell anyone you hate them. Hate is a very strong word. It can hurt people very deeply. Sometimes that hurt, never heals"

"But he hates me"

"Why would you think that?"

"He always frowns. Never plays with me or talks. He only reads stories. He's bossy and sleeps all the time"

"You frown a lot too" Cloud pointed out. "He plays when he can but he has a lot of work to do, which is why he sleeps a lot. He's bossy because that's how parents are. As for the stories, if you don't like them then he doesn't have to share them. He only does it because you two ask. Leon isn't a man of many words. So the few that are spoken shouldn't be taken lightly"

"He's not my dad"

"He is. Just as much as I am"

"He doesn't even love us"

"Yes he does"

"They way doesn't he ever say it?" the boy pointed out sharply. Cloud sighed.

"I'm going to tell you something and you better listen. Do you know how long Leon and I were together before he told me, in words, he loved me?"

"I don't know… a while"

"Over a year of dating, three years of living together and after getting married" Roxas blinked at this. Before he could be questioned the man went on. "But that was in words. I never paid attention to his actions; actions that had been telling me for far longer, that he did love me. Leon is a man that believes actions speak louder then words. I know as a child you can't see that. But Leon loves you far more then you'll ever know. Far more then any words can describe"

"You married him before he said he loved you"

"In words, yes. Leon told me when we started dating he didn't believe in love. But I showed him otherwise. Like you and Ven will about hoping and dreaming"

"Leon's never tried?"

"He has. But a long time ago someone took his love, hope and dreams. Someone did something so terrible to him he stopped believing in anything. In a way you could say he died"

"What changed?"

"He did"

"Who hurt him?"

"That's something he'll have to tell you someday"

"I'll apologize"

"I know. But your still not getting ice cream for the rest of the week" Cloud stated as he stood. The boy pouted a bit but nothing more. "Come on"

Roxas took Cloud's hand and the two went upstairs. Leon called them in after hearing the soft knock. Ventus was in bed and Leon was beside him both with go-fish cards in hand.

"Any blue fives?"

"Go fish" Leon told the boy how pouted and grabbed another card.

"Having fun?" Cloud asked stepping in.

"Bunches" Ventus announced happily. Then his eyes fell on Roxas and he frown. First time in his life, Ventus ignored his brother. Didn't even say hi or smile.

"Ven?" Roxas questioned. His twin didn't answer and asked Leon for a red two. The man handed over the fish. Roxas called again only to get the same response. Or rather no response.

"Ven. Stop ignoring your brother" Leon scolded making the boy frown.

"But-"

"No buts. What's gotten into you?"

"What he did was wrong and I'm mad at him" Ventus stated, refusing to look at his brother. "And until he apologize for being a meany I'm not talking to him"

"Well actually that's why we came up here" Cloud stated turning to Roxas. But now he wasn't so sure apologize would be made. Roxas stood looking shattered. Like Ventus had just ripped his heart out. Then it happened. Roxas stared to cry. Not something he'd done since the first time Cloud had ran into him. Leon however hadn't ever seen him cry. No, Ventus was the crier not Roxas.

Before Cloud could even act Leon stood from the bed and was at their side. When words did nothing, he took the boy in his arms. Two other blonde watched as things played out. In his arms, Roxas was even more confused. Leon the man he'd said he hated and said all bad things about. Didn't even like. He was the man making him feel better. And for the life of him the child didn't get it. All he could do was let all his emotions out as he sobbed into the man's shoulder. Cloud patted the boy on the back gently as his sobs turned into little hiccups. Roxas just wasn't having a good day. His emotions were twisting for his little heart to understand.

Ventus did his best to comfort his brother too, when Leon sat on the bed with the boy. Roxas didn't do much put cling to Leon like a baby koala to its mother. As Roxas calmed his wise five year old mind thought back to what Cloud had said. And though he hated to admit it, even just to himself, maybe Leon did care. If he did act not speak then… Roxas hugged the man tight.

Leon felt the boy's grip tighten gently. He smiled and returning it; telling Roxas that his silent apology was accepted. Seemed Roxas would be the one with the hotheaded temper. They'd have to work on that. While Ventus was the boy who didn't seem able to be mad at anyone for long, if at all. Leon paused at that thought, lifted a hand to Roxas's head. He sighed deeply.

"Cloud, get the thermometer"

"Don't tell me…"

"Yeah, I think he has a fever" the man confirmed. Cloud smiled and did as asked.

Yep, Roxas had a fever. High one at that. So again Cloud found himself going to the doctor's office. It was more a trip to get Roxas medicine then anything. But it needed to be done. This time without the drama on Leon's part. Rest of the week Leon called in. Everyday that week both men found themselves curled up in a small bed with a small blonde by their sides instead of each other. But in the end it was worth it. Why? Not only did the boys return to perfect health but the day the boys were officially well Leon and Cloud got the shocks of their lives.

"Dad, are we still having Christmas?"

Both men froze turning to the twins. They weren't sure who's said it. And it didn't really matter. Both twins wanted the answer. They answered simply despite their mild shock. And weren't completely sure if they'd heard right.

"Yes why?"

"Well you have to be good for Christmas and well…"

"We haven't been all that good"

"Christmas happens if your good or not. Being good just decided the presents" Cloud informed.

"Or lack of" Leon added.

"So we still get Christmas?" they both asked.

"Yes" the two men answered.

"Yes!" cheered the twins.

"Told you Dad wasn't that mean"

"He can too be mean"

"Can not"

"Can too"

"Can not"

"Boys!" Cloud snapped warningly.

"See told you" Roxas shot, elbowing his brother lightly. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Boys" Leon warned, more gently and patiently then Cloud had.

"Sorry Mom" Ventus apologized quickly.

With that the two ran off. Leaving Cloud and Leon stunned. They glanced at each other making sure that really just happened. When they realized indeed it hand one question came to mind.

"Did he just call me Mom?" Leon asked. Cloud nodded dumbly. "How'd I get that?"

"I have no idea"

"… I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not" the man confessed. "Does this mean I have to start wearing your old heels? Because I don't think I could pull that off"

"No" Cloud informed quickly. "I like my husband they way he is. Drag was my thing. Not yours. Stick with the leather or I want a divorce" he teased.

"You married me for my leather. You fiend"

"You love me"

"Yeah I do" he agreed with a smirk as he pulled the blonde into a loving kiss.

-Jump to the 25th-

"Christmas!"

Both men groan as they hear little voices scream through the halls and walls. Footsteps soon follow then their door being thrown open. Both men's eyes snap open just as two bodies come down on them.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!" the two changed excitedly.

"We're up"

"We're up!" Cloud added not as kindly as Leon. The blonde man was far from a morning person.

Both men were glad they were wearing something under their sheets. Because the boys didn't give them much change to get dressed as they dragged them down stairs to open presents. And was Cloud woke up more he wasn't much better. Leaving Leon to make breakfast as they all enjoyed their gifts. Or so he thought until he felt arms wrap around him. Cloud kissed his shoulder, making him sigh.

"Don't start something you can't finish"

"Oh, but Leon who said I can't?"

"The two boys that will be here any minute demanding food"

"Hmm" Cloud agreed resting his head on the man's shoulder. "Then I guess it'll have to be a late Christmas present"

"I look forward to it" Leon ensured as the turned, leaning into the other.

Two men were still kissing when the twins ran in. Their demand for food died the moment they spotted the two. Cloud's arms around Leon's neck and Leon's hands wonder dangerously low.

"Eww!" the boys shot covering there eyes. Both men broke away quickly.

"As I said" Leon whispered. Cloud lipped him a 'sorry' letting the older get back to cooking. Seemed their Christmas fun would have to wait until later.

After eating the boys talked the two into going out to make snowmen with them. It quickly evolved into a snowball fight, Ventus throwing the first, hitting Leon in the shoulder. One thing the boys learned quickly. Don't start a snowball war with Leon. He'll win. And he did. Even Cloud was covered in snow after trying to help the twins out. Mrs. Strife showed up just as they got dry clothes on and started sipping hot chocolate. That held the boys attention for a while; giving the two men at least a moment to sit together without worrying about an 'ew' every time they snuck a kiss or touch. Mrs. Strife seemed to pick up on their actions though. And both men were eternally grateful to her when she offered to take the boys for the night. Not that they didn't love their sons. It just would be the first time since they adopted them they'd have a night alone. Until that moment they hadn't really noticed how much they'd missed it. Boys seemed slightly nervous but it faded as their Nana informed them she had ice cream and she'd make a fresh patch of cookies for them. The power of sugar.

Leon's Christmas present wasn't late after all and Cloud kept his promise. They were very happy with their Christmas indeed. The two men lay in bed, relaxed, not having to worry about the boys walking in on them. Both agreed they would have to have the boys out over night at least once a month from now on. So they had time alone like this; time for each other. Luckily they didn't have any plans to sleep, but unlucky, in a way, because they'd been awake for it. Little after midnight the phone rang. Both men sighed. Either something bad had happened or the boys wanted to come home. Most likely the boys. And it was. Leon answered to be greeted by Cloud's mother apologizing.

"_I don't know what happened they were asleep on second. Then they wake me up saying they wanted to go home. I really am sorry_"

"We'll be there in a bit. Hour tops"

"_Alright. Bye_"

"Bye" Leon hung up and turned to Cloud. The blonde smiled at him. Part of being a parent, nothing they could do about it.

"Want me to come?" the blonde asked.

"No. But you can join me in a quick shower"

"You told her an hour" Leon rolled his eyes.

"I can enjoy your company without sex"

"But how says I can?"

Leon raised a brow. Cloud gave in with a laugh. Quick shower, only a shower later, Leon dressed and went on his way. It was nearly one when he pulled into his mother-in-laws driveway. He'd half expected the twins to be asleep when he got there. But they were wide awake. In fact they ran over to him the moment he stepped through the door. Both hugged him tight as Mrs. Strife handed Leon their things. She apologized yet again.

"No I'm sorry. And thank you for having them" Leon said as he looked down at the boys. They both looked tired.

"We'll have to try again. Maybe next time they'll make it through the night"

"Next time" Leon agreed. "Come on boys" they nodded and followed after him and into the car.

"You're not mad?" they asked as they pulled into the street.

"Why would I be?"

"We woke you up"

"Cloud and I were still awake, luckily"

"Really?"

"Yes. Now what happened? Why'd you want to come home?" he asked, curiously. Making sure his tone was gentle and understanding so they didn't take it in a negative way.

"We had a bad dream"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Leon asked glancing back in the review mirror. Both boy sat hands clench together between them.

"Everything was a dream"

"We don't want to wake up"

"Boys I don't think I'm getting it" Leon admitted.

"Never mind"

Leon frowned at this. He didn't speak again until they were parked outside the boy. He turned around in his seat and back to them. Both looked tired and sad. Words died and his throat. No need to stirring up bad things.

Carrying both of them inside, he tucked them in and asked if they wanted a story. They shook their heads no. Cloud was asleep when he got to his room. He smiled at the blonde and stripped down to his boxers before joining him. Sleep had just about to take him when something pulled him back. A little knock on the door. He'd nearly missed it. Slowly he sat up just as the door opened a crack. The twins stood peeking in. Leon smiled through the darkness.

"Come on" he called softly. They smiled and ran forward, jumping onto the bed. Cloud stirred and eyes blinked open as the boys crawled over to them.

"Sleep" he told the boys as they fidgeted under the covers.

They froze and did as told, closing their tired eyes. Cloud sighed arm falling over the two. Leon lay down mirroring the action. Two men smiled at each other before going to sleep themselves. Two little blonde soundly asleep between them, safely protected in their arms.

…

New Years came and passed. And on the January 1st the boys were invited to Riku's birthday party. It was a much smaller party then Terra's had been; just his family, the Fairs, Cid's son and Yuffie. Leon and Cloud went over to the other adults while the boy's ran over to the other kids. Ventus went to Sora, Riku and Demyx, joining their ball game. Roxas had stopped short his eyes falling on the small child in a bouncer. He'd never been around babies much. So he was curious.

"Xion" Vanitas informed. "She's my little sister"

"It's a girl?" Roxas asked. Vanitas rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"Of course stupid"

"I'm not stupid"

"You didn't know she was a girl"

"All babies look the same dumby!" Roxas snapped back.

"What'd you call me?"

"A dumby for calling me stupid"

Growl escaped the raven haired boy's throat. Moment later the two were on the ground. Hair pulled, hits, bites were exchanged and Roxas flipped the other boy off only to jumping atop him. He didn't get far before strong arms pulled them apart. He kicked and screamed. Vanitas didn't say a words as he stood. But his cold glare was strong as his father began to scold him.

"Let me go!" Roxas snapped, fighting Leon's hold on him.

"Roxas calm down"

"No he started it"

"And you'll end it"

"Roxas" Ventus said softly at their side. His brother calmed immediately. Leon seeing this slowly set him down. Roxas pushed away from Leon angrily taking his brother's hand.

"What happened?" Leon asked glancing at Vanitas who was getting a talking to by Zack, but okay. "Roxas?"

"You're not my dad. Leave me alone!" Roxas snapped.

Everyone in the room flinched. Everyone eyed Leon, who seemed unfazed. Cloud was the most worried. Ventus was the one that called Leon, Mom. Ventus and Roxas both called Cloud, Dad. But Roxas still called Leon, Leon. For whatever reason, Roxas refused to call Leon anything but his name.

"Roxas answer Leon" Cloud stated firmly. The boy finally listened, but his tone was still harsh.

"He started it. He tackled me after calling me stupid"

"You called me a dumby!" Vanitas snapped.

"Only because you called me stupid!"

Both Cloud and Zack grabbed their boys shoulders before the fight started all over again. Cloud sighed, he and his cousin exchanging a apologetic glance. Then they turned to Tifa and Sephiroth and apologized for the boys. Cloud felt worse, seeing as they hadn't even been there twenty minutes and the fight had started.

"Roxas apologize to Vanitas and Riku"

"I'm not apologizing to a meany" he stated in a huff, crossing his arms. "But I'll apologize to Riku. But I don't know why"

"Because it's his birthday and you just ruined it" the boy frowned and turned to Riku.

"Sorry about fighting at your party"

Riku stared at him blankly before turning to Vanitas and Sora how was at his brother's side now looking worried. Turning back at Roxas the boy's glared. The adults watching really hoped another fight didn't break out. Even if Riku wasn't one to fight, it looked like he might.

"Apology not accepted" the older boy stated. "You and Vanitas apologize. Then I'll forgive you"

Riku's family stared rather shocked. That was probably the most they'd ever heard the boy say at once. Ever. Roxas frowned at the silver haired boy, obviously not like it.

"Fine, don't forgive me. But I'm not saying sorry" Roxas said turning back to his brother, stomping off to a corner of the room with him. Ventus didn't stomp only walked silently, hand in hand.

Cloud sighed deeply and apologized to everyone again before turning to Leon. How hadn't said much since Roxas outburst towards him. Man didn't seem bother by it. But Cloud wasn't convinced.

"You okay Leon?"

"I'm fine"

"No your not"

"Not here Cloud" Leon said, silently pleading of him to drop it; at least for the moment.

"At home then" Cloud agreed. "Let's deal with Roxas for now"

Roxas wasn't talking. Ventus looked sad and torn. It was obvious the boy wanted to be playing with the others. But he also wanted to stay with his upset brother. Deciding it best, they went home. Zack apologized of Vanitas as they left. And it seemed, like Roxas, Vanitas refused to apologize. But Riku was constant. He refused to forgive Vanitas too, if he didn't make things right with Roxas.

"Roxas why did you fight with Vanitas?" Cloud asked on the drive home.

"He called me stupid"

"Is there a reason he called you that?"

"I didn't know the baby was a girl"

"Baby?" Cloud paused thinking about it. "You mean Xion?"

"Ah, huh. But all babies look the same to me"

"A lot of people can't tell if babies are girls or boys. Even adults mix that up. Vanitas wasn't right for calling us stupid. You are far from stupid Roxas" Cloud ensured.

"Which is way we expect more from you. Next time something like that happens don't let your temper get the better of you" Leon informed.

"So you want me to get beat up and picked on?"

"No. I want you not to fight"

"Leon's right, Roxas. Don't fight without good reason"

"Him starting it isn't good enough reason?" the boy asked sharply.

"Defending yourself is understandable. But if you hadn't antagonized him he wouldn't have fought you"

"What's antagonize mean?" Ventus asked.

"Means to taunt, push, make someone not like you. Or give them reason to" Cloud explained. "Like Roxas calling Vanitas a dumby"

"But I wouldn't have if he hadn't called me stupid!" the boy protested. "Why am I the only one in trouble?!"

"I'm sure Vanitas is in trouble too. Zack and Aerith just handle it differently" Leon informed.

"But we didn't have to leave. Ven was having fun"

"You should have thought about that before hand"

"Roxas, what Leon's trying to say is there are consequents to action. Consequents that don't always just affect you"

"That's stupid. Ven didn't do anything wrong"

"No. Neither did Leon and I, but we are affected by your actions to. We have to deal with Zack and Aerith being upset. Or what if you'd really hurt Vanitas? Then me and Leon would be paying to make him better again. That means we wouldn't have money for ice cream or any other fun things we do"

"But…"

"You didn't think" Leon pointed out. "You're a child. We know that. We understand you didn't mean to. But you have to understand we can't let you kept making mistakes. It's part of our job. Ventus, you too, learn from this so you don't have to make the mistake yourself"

"Learn from each other's mistakes. And ours" Cloud added.

"But he made me so mad. He was mean for no reason"

"I used to get mad a lot to. I used to get into a lot of fights as well. But I learned to control my anger. And that not all fights are worth fighting"

"How Mom?"

"My Grandfather, Eraqus, started teaching me karate and kendo. And how to vent my frustrations and angers elsewhere. And that sometimes it takes more strength and wisdom to refuse fight, then to fight at all"

"But don't you have to be brave to fight?"

"Yes. But you also can be braver choosing not to"

"That's just running away" Roxas cut in between Leon and Ven.

"It's not running away. But I suppose you're a little too young to understand that just yet" Leon admitted.

"Can me and Roxas learn that stuff Papa taught you?"

"If you'd like"

"Then maybe Roxas won't be so mad all the time. And I won't need him to protect me so much. Right, Roxas?"

"Whatever" the boy huffed, saying nothing more for the rest of the drive home.

Leon and Cloud glanced at each other. Seemed they had another thing to work on. A list was steadily getting longer. But they wouldn't trade the twins in for anything in the world. And in the last few months, the two men couldn't imagine their lives without them.


	18. Moving On

~XVII – Moving On~

Time had passed quickly in the Strife home. One year in fact since the two blondes started living with their new parents. Things had gotten far better. Small things though hadn't changed. Roxas still didn't call Leon anything but that. But he did respect and listen, most of the time. Boys still hated to be far from each other. Both still loved ice cream. Today however was a day for Cloud to be nervous. It was the boys first day of school. And he was more worried about it then they were.

"Daddy we're fine" Ventus promised as asked them yet again if they were.

"And we have everything on our lists" Roxas added, knowing he was just about to ask; again.

"Alright. Roxas behave, no fighting. Ventus listen to your teacher, no talking out of term"

"Yes Dad" both agreed.

With that Cloud nodded and they jumped out of the car. Walking them to the office, the woman there pointed them to the boy's class. Cloud had already talked with the teacher. In fact he knew her from when he was in school. She was a few years younger but a wonderful person. He just hoped the boys didn't cause her too much trouble.

"Here we are. Now you two behave okay. And listen to Miss. Branford, alright"

"We will" they promised.

They went in on their own and Cloud went on his way. From here it would be up to the boys. He just hoped they'd behave. Sighing he knew it was going to be a long day.

Inside the classroom the twins froze looking around. It was a lot bigger at school then they'd thought it'd be. Looking around the room there was two groups of kids. Four around a pile of toys and another of three playing with hats and stuff; twins really didn't know what to do. So they stood close to the door, holding tightly to each other's hand. That was until a young blonde woman caught sight of them. She smiled as she came over to them. She had curly blonde hair and warm sapphire eyes. She had a lavender dress with pink flowers on it. Very girly but ever the two six year olds knew the woman was very pretty.

"Hello. I'm Miss. Branford. You two must be Ventus and Roxas Strife. It's very nice to meet you" she said softly.

"Hello" both greeted.

"You two look so much like Cloud. You know he and I went to college together" she laughed softly. "I never would have thought he had two little boys back home, then"

"Why?" Ventus asked curiously. She smiled at this warmly.

"Oh just how he was. I think you'll have to ask him that. He's changed quite the bit since back then. Now how about we meet the rest of the class, shell we?"

Their new teacher called for everyone's attention, asking them all to sit. They all did as told rushing around the room to find themselves a desk. The two blonde grabbed to seats so they could sit together. Others gather and a few stop and stared at the two of them.

"Why do they look the same?" one boy asked pointing to the twins. This made the two twins shift closer together out of reflexive defense.

"Their twins" the teacher informed softly. "And not pointing. It's rude, alright"

"Yes Miss. Brandford" the class chimed, all but the twins.

"Alright class. As most of you know my names Miss. Brandford and I'll be your Grade-1 teacher. This year you'll be learning about math, writing and reading, learn about history and science. Now do any of you know how to read and write?"

"All of us do" one boy shot, as if obvious. Beside Roxas, Ventus was worried. He wasn't good at reading and writing.

"No everyone does" Miss. Brandford informed kindly. "And that's okay. That's why we go to school isn't it? To learn. Is there anyone how isn't good at it?"

Slowly Ventus raised his hand. Like Cloud had taught them when they were home schooled. Another girl raised her hand as well seeing she wasn't alone. She smiled at this.

"Would you two name something you are good at?" the teacher asked, the girl said numbers, leaving Ventus to say his.

"Pictures…" he liked to draw and paint like Cloud did all the time.

"Both of those things are wonderful. Now class, I want the rest of you to share something their good at then one thing there not so good at"

One by one the class shared. Then they stopped on Roxas, the last in the class. He sat unspoken. After asking a few more times the teacher turn to Ventus.

"Do you know what your brother's good at?"

"Roxas is good at everything. But people" Ventus informed. Teacher stared for a moment before smiling.

"Well then we'll just have to teach him how to socialize. Wont we?"

"Yep" Ventus agreed with a smile.

"Now we all know we all have things we're good and bad at. So we can help each other. No teasing or worrying about messes up, because we all do at time. See?"

"Yes Miss. Brandford"

"Alright now how about we go over the basics"

-Time Jump-

Ventus turned out to love school. Roxas hated it. Ventus was social and made friends. Roxas wasn't and didn't. Ventus smiled and talked. Roxas frowned and was silent. Ventus liked art and crafts. Roxas liked reading and writing. Ventus happily ate any snack. Roxas never ate his. Only time the teacher ever had a problem telling the two apart was at recess when the two would sit on the swings, one hand on the chain the other over holding onto their twins. Or the times after school when they'd wait for Cloud to come get them, on the steps in front of the school. Most of the time however they were as different as black and white; Terra found it easy to tell them apart, thankfully. She honestly been worried when she'd heard she was going to have twins in her class. She'd been shocked to find Cloud was their father.

She and Cloud had been good friends in college. Cloud didn't have many friends with the way he dressed. Guys didn't know what to do with it and girls were intimidated by it. Terra hadn't even known Cloud was a boy until they worked on a project together once. He didn't talk much in class so she'd never heard him speak. That and he'd admitted it to her that he was in fact a man. She'd stayed friends because Cloud was a too good of a person not to. Her childhood friend, Onion, had been worried at first until meeting Cloud. They'd gotten along greatly; both loved RPG's and anime. But the man she'd gone to college with wasn't the man she saw before her now. It had been two years since she'd last seen him. She'd only talk to him on the phone and e-mailed him before now. He looked like a different person. Long blonde curls were gone. Not only that but he was dressed in a black turtleneck and faded jeans. She'd admit he was a very handsome man, more beautiful then he was as a woman. And since when did Cloud have biceps like that? Or when did he work out at all?

"It's been a while Terra" he greeted with a smile as he sat.

"It has" she agreed from behind her desk. "You're looking well"

"I could say the same. I have to say it's odd seeing you without the green hair"

"Well it's quite odd seeing you as a man, I have to confess" she admitted honestly. Both smiled and laughed softly, before moving on.

"How have you been?" he asked genuinely.

"Wonderful. Onion and I are dating"

"Finally, I wonder how long that would take. Do you know how long I watched you two make eyes at each other? I nearly told both of you to just get it over with" she blushed as she giggled.

"Sorry" he waved it off.

"It's fine. I suppose we should get to the point. I would love to catch up but I'm sure you have other parents to see today"

"You're the last parent I see today. But we can get to the point"

"And catch up later" Cloud offered.

"Defiantly" she agreed moving onto the boys. "I'll start with Ventus. He'd doing wonderfully. He was a little slow with the reading but I don't see any problems. He's a wonderful artist. If it was up to him I believe he'd paint all day"

"He would" Cloud agreed with a smile.

"He makes friends and plays well with the others. Always asking questions. And his manners. I don't know what you're doing but I wish others would. You would not believe how rude most children are these days"

"I have an idea. And thank you"

"You're very welcome. But moving onto Roxas…" she sighed. Cloud figured this was coming. "He's a wonder student academically. But socially… I worry Cloud. It's been three months and still hasn't made a single friend. Most of the kids don't even try to approach him anymore. They did at first but now they don't even try"

"He hasn't started any fights has he?"

"No. But when Ventus isn't with him he just…"

"Goes into his own little world" Cloud offered. She nodded sadly.

"So he does it at home as well?"

"Yes. We've tried but we can only push him so much"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but maybe you should get him someone to talk to"

"Like a physiatrist?"

"Something"

"Never really thought about it"

"I'm just suggesting. Think about it over break. If you decide to I can give you some numbers. But then again I could be wrong. After all it could just be the twin thing. I've been told twins are always different form other kids. But with Ventus being the way he is. Roxas just makes me worry"

"I know. Thanks for the concern Terra"

"I'm glad you're taking this so well. Last parent I told to take their child to help blew up at me. And accused me of thinking they were a bad parent"

"They probably were then. You're a teacher, its part of your job to worry if a kid's having problems. Then again that may just be the teacher in me talking" he stated with a good-natured smile.

"True" she agreed smiling in return. "Did you have any questions? Because I think I voice all my concerns"

"I do. But not about the boys"

"Alright"

"Would you like to go get coffee and catch up?"

"Of cause I'd love to" she agreed. "I'll have to call Onion and tell him I'll be late coming home though. He's such a worrywart"

"Invite him along if you want. I wouldn't mind seeing him as well"

"Alright" she agreed. "What about the boys? You don't have to get them or anything do you?"

"No. Their with my mother"

"Wonderful. No worries then"

…

They'd already ordered and talking by the time Onion met them at the café. Onion was a short man that kind of reminded Cloud of Zidane. He was younger then Terra, ever more so then Cloud, seeing as he was Zidane's age. He had blonde hair top cut short around his face, but a ponytail long in the back and emerald eyes. He was dressed in a red jacket, white shirt and black baggy jeans. The man stopped and stared at Cloud for a long moment. The older blonde smiled at him, knowing what he was thinking. Unlike Onion, who hadn't changed a bit; Cloud had changed a lot.

"Yes, it really is me" Cloud informed.

"You're a guy" the man gasped. "I mean I know you always were. But I mean now you're a guy, guy"

"Still a gay guy; so no worries"

"So I don't have to worry about you hitting on Terra?" he asked taking a seat next to the woman.

"Nope, married" Cloud informed, resting his chin in his palm. Palm of the hand that held his wedding band on his finger. No denying the silver band.

"Who? When?" Terra gasped. Sure Cloud had kids in her class but that didn't mean he was married. She'd had a few single parents after all.

"Leon. A year; it'll be two in June"

"Why weren't we invited to the wedding?" Onion asked, sounding offended but half teasing as well.

"No wedding. Just went down to the courthouse. Parents went with. That's it"

"If you married this man Leon, then who's the mom Ven tells me so much about in class?"

"Wait… Ven? Class? Cloud's got kids now too? That you teach. Where have I been? And why hasn't anyone told me?"

"Oh I'm sorry. It must have slipped my mind" the woman apologized to her boyfriend.

"I have twins. Ventus and Roxas"

"Terra was Roxas that boy you were worrying about?"

"Yes. Cloud and I already spoke of it"

"Okay. Now what were you saying about a mom, Terra?"

"Oh yes. Ven tells me about his mom. But you married a man Cloud. How does that work?" Cloud laughed, confusing the two slightly.

"Leon is mom. For whatever reason Ven just started calling him Mom one day"

"But shouldn't you be mom? I mean you did… ya'know dress like a girl. Don't tell me he does to"

"No he does not. And the boys don't know about that. I stopped doing that before I even started dating Leon. Boys just call me Dad. Ventus calls Leon, Mom"

"Roxas doesn't?" Terra asked, Cloud frowned.

"No. Leon's just Leon to Roxas" the man sighed. "Roxas doesn't seem to like Leon much. I can't count how many time in the first few months he told Leon he hated him. Even now he tells him he's not his dad"

"I have a question" Onion cut in. "Did you adopt or did you have a girl at some point before you went gay?"

Loaded question and he didn't even know it. Cloud wasn't really sure how to answer that. 'She was the woman that made me gay' was what first popped into his head. But didn't dare say it. And seeing as they had adopted them he just went for that. Much more simple.

"Adopted"

"They look so much like you" Terra said in amazement. "I thought for sure they were yours"

"Miracle of life. That's what my Mother says they are"

"I'll have to meet them. Your guy too" Onion noted.

"I'll invite you over for dinner sometime. I'm sure Leon would love to meet both of you. Ven will love having Terra over. He talks about you all the time. Roxas however… he might not be to thrilled about it"

"We look forward to it"

"Okay something I've been dying to ask" Cloud stated with a smirk. "When are you two getting married?"

The two blushed deeply and before Cloud would get an answer a phone went off. Took Cloud a moment to realize it was his. He quickly pulled it out and answered with a quick 'yes'. He smiled when he heard Leon's voice.

"_You still want me to pick the boys up from your moms?_"

"No you don't have to. Their staying the night"

"…_ We get the house to ourselves? Hell we get a quite house_"

"We do"

"_Where are you?_"

"Café by the ice cream place. Why?"

"_I was going to met you. Should I just go home?"_

"No. Come on over. I'm with a few friends"

"_I'm not interrupting am I? I can just go back to the house"_

"Shut up and get you ass down here and met them" Leon laughed and agreed.

"I'm getting sympathy for your guy" Onion noted. Cloud rolled his eyes at the younger man.

"He doesn't need it"

"_That's just mean"_

"Who says I'm talking to you?"

"Your friend did"

All three jump, turning to the said to see Leon who was flipping his cell shut and returning it to his spot on his belt. He was wearing his black leather, white fur lined jacket, a white shirt under it and black jeans. His belt still held his gun from work, clipped right next to his cell phone. His shoulder length hair was pulled back in a low ponytail his bangs still falling in his face over his scar and royal azure eyes. Terra stared, near gawking and Onion's jaw dropped.

"Dude he's too cool to be gay" the younger blonde shot.

"Bi" Leon and Cloud corrected.

"Same diff"

"He reminds me of Zidane" Leon noted pulling a seat up beside Cloud, who smiled at the statement seeing as he thought the same.

"Leon met Terra and Onion. Friends met my husband Leon"

"It's nice to meet you both" Leon greeted. Right there and then Terra knew where Ventus got his manners.

"Who's Zidane?"

"My little brother"

"Oh… Should I be insulted or complimented?"

"Neither. I was just stating what I thought"

"… Your weird dude" Onion laughed. Leon raised a brow but said nothing about the statement.

The three friends talked and Leon politely spoke when spoken to but not much more. That was until Onion and Cloud went to play the arcade game the café had set up in the far back corner. Leaving the man alone with the young teacher. The woman was slightly nerves in the man's presence and unsure what to say. But she didn't have to as Leon spoke first.

"You're the boys' teacher, correct?"

"Yes"

"Cloud told me you two went to school together. You must be quite the teacher. Ventus always talks about you"

"He speaks about you often as well. But I didn't know it until today. Him calling you Mom and all"

"He does that at school?" the man questioned before shaking his head. "I'm not sure if I should tell the boy not to call me that or not. I don't really mind but it does confuse quite a few people"

"Its fine I think. If that's how he thinks of you" she pointed out kindly. Leon shrugged not really arguing the fact.

"As long as he's happy I don't care" he stated bluntly.

Terra smiled at the man as he leaned back in his chair, eyes darting to the two blonde across the café. He seemed cool and colleted, hard to approach but the more she looked into his eyes the more she saw the warmth Ventus always spoke of. Two blondes returned laughing about how much they'd sucked at the simple game in the back. They spoke for a little more then went their own ways. Promising to do it again sometime soon, next time maybe with the boys too.

…

"Roxas that's not fair" Ventus whined. The other rolled his eyes.

"How isn't it fair? I was here first"

"Only because you cheated"

"How is running faster cheating?"

"Because… because it is. Now give it!"

In the next room the two men sighed. They didn't even have to see to know what as going on. There was only one ice cream again. It was the only thing the twins ever seriously fought about. Knowing it wouldn't end any other way, Cloud stood to go break it up. How?

"No!" both twins protested dramatically, as Cloud took the ice cream from Roxas. Not a second later it was eaten and gone. Both boys pouted and the man silently left the room, rejoining Leon in the library where he'd been painting while Leon read. It was a weekend so they were all home together.

"They took it better then they normally do" Leon noted, flipping the page of his book.

"At least they didn't jump me this time"

"Or start crying"

"They only did that once"

"Tantrum"

"They haven't done that since I took the ice cream away for a week"

"They'll try again"

"Then they won't have ice cream for a month"

"You wouldn't last a month without ice cream"

"Who said I wouldn't be having it? I said _they_"

"That's just cruel" paused flipping his page. "You'd think they'd realize to just share it. Rather then fighting and you eating it"

Cloud didn't answer, merely smirked as he worked on his piece. Leon silently went back to his book, not really need a reply. Boys could be heard in the foyer playing so they had no worries. Only time they did worry was when thing got quiet. That always meant something bad. Noise in the foyer shifted as the boys moved farther away. They were about to worry until they heard noise of interments in the air. Seemed the twins were in a musical mood. Roxas was more interested in music then Ventus. But both seemed to like playing in there every now and again.

"We should put them in music classes" Cloud noted idly. "Give them something to do. And get that music room actually used"

"Riku uses it"

"Once a month. We have a grand piano Leon. It's a shame no one uses it"

"True. Let's see what the boys think of it before we decide on…"

Both men froze mid conversation. It was quite. Turning to each other for a moment they both stood quickly. Wasn't quickly enough, moment they got to their feet a loud crash filled the air followed by a cry. Two men broke out into a run.

…

In the music room Roxas and Ventus were playing like they usually did. They knew better then to get into things. Most of the time they play at the piano or with the guitar from the case, sometimes they didn't touch the interments at all. Only used the painted walls around them to play pretend. Today Roxas didn't feel like playing pretend. He sat at the piano while Ventus ran around believing he could fly.

"Roxas play with me"

"In a second" he stated as he pressed another key. He loved the sounds this room made. It was the only think he liked about Riku. That boy knew how to make the room sing. Roxas wished he could too. He loved all the sounds and melodies. It was amazing, like magic.

Ventus, being ignored by his brother, turned to entertain himself. He imagined he could fly. But that stopped when something shinny caught his eye. Staring up at the top of a high shelf he wonder what it was. It looked really pretty. But he couldn't tell. Looking around he spotted a tool and pulled it over. Roxas didn't notice as his brother climbed onto the stool or as he stood dangerously on it trying to reach what had caught his eye.

"Alright what do you want to pretend, Ven?" Roxas asked as he turned away from the piano. His eyes widened in fear as he say his brother. It happened all too slow, yet all too fast.

Ventus had just about had it. But then suddenly his everything shifted, his foot slipped and Roxas was crying his name. Then everything went black, pain never even registered as oblivion took him.

Two men ran in to find Roxas crying, calling his brother's name as he shook him. Around them glass was shattered and broken stool. But they saw none of it. Only their son on the floor covered in blood. It was Leon that recovered first turning to Cloud.

"Call an ambulance Cloud" the man didn't respond. "Cloud" he snapped. The blonde turned to him and he said it again. The man nodded digging his phone out of his pocket. Leon moved over to the twins.

"Ven. Ven wake up" Roxas called.

"Roxas don't move him" Leon stated pulling the boy away.

"No. Please. Ven!" the boy cried reaching out of his brother the best he could.

"Roxas listen to me. He's hurt. He might have broken his back. If we move him it'll only make this worse. Please trust me" the boy slowly nodded, but the tears only flowed more.

Seeing he'd calmed Leon let him go. Roxas fell back beside his brother, this time not touching him. Leon ripped off the sleeve to his shirt and quickly did his best to stop the bleeding, without moving the boy. Main one Leon was concerned about was the one on the boy's neck. Cloud had moved to Roxas's side pulling him away form the glass before he got anymore cuts then he already had. Ambulance was on its way. But it seemed like ages before they got there. Both boys were rushed out, Cloud riding with them, Leon driving behind.

Roxas had a few cuts on his hands and legs; nothing more then that. Ventus however was in bad shape. Cloud was worried sick. He sat holding Roxas close as Leon stood talking with the doctors. They'd already answer their questions. It was pretty obvious it was an accident though. No abuse or anything. Something the doctors had to check for and all that. Roxas hadn't said a words since Ventus had been rolled away. He'd just shut down, gone numb. Finished with the doctor, Leon took a sit with his blondes.

"Doctor said Ventus lost a lot of blood and he's got a concussion. What their mainly worried about is the cut on Ventus neck. It was deep. It'll take a long time for him to heal. But they think he'll be okay. They're stitching him up"

"Okay? We wouldn't be here if he was okay" Cloud near snapped.

"He's not dead Cloud. He'll heal and be home again. That's what I mean in okay" Leon stated sternly.

Cloud stared at him for a long moment took a breath. Leon was right. But still. It took everything in Cloud's being not to break apart, to keep his arms from trembling as he held Roxas close.

"Sorry" Cloud whispered.

"It's okay. We're all just a little shaken up" the man said turning to Roxas. He patted the boy on the head. "It's okay Roxas. Ventus will be alright. You'll be with him soon"

The little boy shifted against Cloud's chest. Dead eyes turned to Leon in a blank gaze. Cloud's heart sank and he couldn't imagine what Leon was feeling with those eyes directed at him. But whatever Leon was feeling he didn't show it. No he man smiled at the boy and promised everything would be okay. He was being strong. Like a parent should.

"Mr. Strife"

Both Leon and Cloud turned to the doctor. They stood not a moment later, Roxas still in Cloud's arms. Leon was the first to speak.

"How is he?"

"His didn't hit the artery so he should heal fairly quickly"

"But?" Cloud asked, knowing there was one coming.

"As he heals there will be quite a bit of scarring. And we can't be sure until he wakes. But we're not sure about his voice"

"He's not going to be able to talk?" Cloud asked breathlessly.

"There's a possibility, but unlikely. Even so, he's going to have some work and lot of rest ahead of him. But we'll worry about that more after he heals"

Cloud didn't question it farther but Leon pulled the doctor aside and did. While he was busy doing that, Cloud and Roxas went to see Ventus. Cloud wished he'd left Roxas with Leon as he stepped into the boy's room. Ventus lay in the bed with his throat wrapped and his arms close to the same. He had a tub down his nose and oxygen mask over his face. Heart monitor beeped with the weak thuds of his heart. Roxas didn't say a word. But he reached out for his brother, a silent plea. Walking over to the bed, Cloud gently set Roxas beside his brother, also told the boy to watch the IV in his brother's arm. Roxas didn't disturb a thing; just curled up at his brother's side, hugging his arms around him, looking as if he never wanted to let go. Cloud pulled up a chair sitting by both of them.

Leon came in sometime later. He was tired. After talking to the doctor more he found that it was very small chance Ventus would lost his voice. But he would have to retrain a few muscles after he healed. Wave of sadness rushed over him as he looked to the bed. Cloud sat head resting on crossed arms, Roxas was curled up next to his sleeping brother's side. Ventus looked so small with all the machines around him. Walking over to Cloud's side, his hand gently fell to his back. The blonde man slowly lifted his head. Leon explained then what the doctor had told him, giving Cloud some relief. Roxas however wasn't so easily soothed. In fact the boy didn't even hear a word Leon said. Sighing in defeat Leon left it be. Pulling a seat alongside Cloud, he sat, joining the wait.

…

Wait lasted two days. Two days Roxas didn't move, didn't eat, didn't sleep. Cloud had to force him to get up and use the bathroom; got a few glasses of water in him, but nothing more. Cloud was stressed and worried, not just for Ventus but Roxas too. Leon had been taking care of the doctors and paperwork. He'd called their parents and told them what happened. Also asked for them not to come down to the hospital just yet, his family at least; he'd asked Mrs. Strife to come down for Cloud's sake. She did well to calm her son. Something Leon couldn't seem to do at the moment. Leon was being strong. But on the inside he was about to break. He'd gone home to get them all a change of clothes and few other things they'd need. He spent a good twenty minutes just sitting on his bed, crying silently. He'd pulled himself together however and gone back to the hospital. Cloud hadn't even noticed redness at the corner of his eyes.

On the second day, Ventus little eyes blinked open. He was confused. Mind fogged by meds and sleep. Cloud got to his feet and spoke softly to the boy. Leon stood leaning against the wall on the other side of the bed, relief washing over him. Mrs. Strife sat back tears of joy and relief threatening to fall. Roxas sat staring at his brother, still not saying a word. He hadn't spoken at all since they'd been taken to the hospital. His dead eyes did seem to brighten, ever so slightly.

Ventus did very well. He panicked a little at first. But as soon as the mask was removed he calmed down. Little tub was still down his nose and IV was still in his arm. But he seemed okay with it once Cloud said they'd make him feel better. Roxas stayed close to his brother, only left the bed to go to the bathroom. Food came. Ventus was on a liquid only diet which was what the tub was for. It was a feeding tub. But when he saw his brother not eating he raised a weak hand and put the jello cup in his brother's face. The boy knew not to talk. Both Leon and Cloud told him not to for now. But that didn't mean he couldn't get his point across. He was telling Roxas to eat and now. Roxas nodded weakly and did as told. When the green jello was gone, Ventus smiled.

A week and three days later, Ventus came home from the hospital. Leon had gone to work two days after Ventus awoken. Leaving the boys and Cloud in Mrs. Strife's care. She'd even offered to stay and help after the boy got out. Both men agreed, knowing they were going to need it. Roxas had been eating and sleeping again. But still hadn't talked. They'd had a small Christmas, luckily not spent in the hospital. Worried because of that and the traumatic event of Ventus accident, both Leon and Cloud agreed to get Roxas someone to talk to. Only thing was he refused to leave his brother's side. So they had a child physiatrist come to the house. I hadn't really ended well. Roxas hadn't said a word and Ventus had talked to the woman more with his white board then anything. They'd gotten the white board so Ventus could talk to them. It'd done its job, plus some. In the end the woman told them that there was no point if Roxas wasn't going to talk. Both Cloud and Leon didn't like the woman's attitude and never had her come again. Instead Leon sat with the boys reading stories and talking to them.

Bandages were removed and the scars were thin. Only deep scar was to the left side at the back of his hairline. Soon his hair would soon grow and cover it, making it unseen. Doctor agreed in his check up that he'd talk just fine. But no yelling anytime soon. They didn't want to reopen or strain anything. Ventus agreed with a squeaky little yes; his voice obvious unused. But even as Ventus started talking and getting back to his happy self, Roxas remained silent. They went back to school, week after break had let out. Terra acted if she didn't notice the new scars on her two students. But seeing her worried look, Ventus smiled and told her what happened.

"I was playing and fell" he stated. She already knew this. Cloud had informed her the boys wouldn't be in and why. "I got to eat nothing but ice cream of a week" he added happily before running off to play. Roxas followed, his hand never leaving his brothers.

Ventus didn't seemed fazed by the event. Roxas however… It had obviously left more scars on him then it had his brother. If it would have been up to Roxas, they probably never would have gone into the music room again. But Ventus had pulled the boy in, not fearing a thing. This time he'd brought Cloud with them and pointed to what he wanted. Thing he'd gotten hurt over still sat atop what was left of the shelf. Glass door was broken off, but it still stood holding books and papers of melodies. Cloud was shocked to find what his son had hurt himself over was a… flute? Ocarina more precisely; a crystal sweet potato ocarina with six holes its semi-clear suffice. Color looked white at first but as the light hit it, a shine of blue and green took the place of white. It was very beautiful.

"Can I have it? Please?"

"You'll have to ask Leon" Cloud noted, but handing it to the boy never the less. "But I don't see the harm in you holding onto it until then"

"Really?"

"Just don't break it. It's not a toy. It's an interment"

"Okay" he promised looking the interment over happily. It took him a moment to realize what it was. When he did his eyes widened happily and he rose it to his lips. Slowly he blew into it. Soft tone filled the air. He pulled away giggling, before repeating the action over and over again.

Leon had let the boy have the ocarina, of course. And that was how the music lessons began. Ventus learning to play his ocarina and Roxas the piano; the free of the accident seemed to be forgotten in that room as the boys learned to enjoy it for its true reasons. Garnet Alexandros was their tutor. She wasn't really a teacher though. She was just a musician trying to get through college. But both men were okay with that and the boys liked her well enough.

"Garnet, how do you do this part again?" Ventus asked pointing. The young woman calmly explained again. Roxas didn't speak much or ask questions, unlike his brother how did both often.

Leon and Cloud listen for the living room. It was spring and the boy's birthday was coming up. They didn't have a clue what to do. Ventus just wanted ice cream cake. Roxas hadn't said anything about it. But he was talking again; little but still talking. Much to their relief. Cloud worried more about the boys then before. The accident had changed them as well. They never let the boys go farther then the next room away. Leon had gone through the house and locked doors to rooms not used. Cloud hadn't thought Leon had been affected by the instant. He'd been wrong. Like always Leon didn't use words. It was little things; his eyes always checking, tensing when the boys went to far, hugging them more often, taking more time to sit down with them no matter how exhausted he was. It'd taken Cloud a few weeks, getting over his own worries before he even noticed it. He felt like a horrible husband for taking so long to see it. See the hurt Leon was going through. Leon, who had been strong of all of them, helped them through all their hurt. While not having anyone to help him through his own.

But that had passed. Hurt and worry had faded. It was May now, they'd had months to heal and cope. Now they were worried about their birthday and school. Terra had pointed out to them that Ventus was still having problems with reading. And Roxas's social skills weren't going anywhere. And with all the school they missed do to the accident… She voiced her concerns and stated it might be best to hold them back now, before more problems came up later. Leon didn't seem bothered by the idea. Cloud didn't like it. They didn't have to keep them back. And who said they wouldn't get better? But then again he trusted Terra and she wouldn't have said such a thing without good reason. And Leon had a point when he'd said it would be better to do it now then they don't know what it really means. Then do it later when kids will pick on them or they'll know what it means. And really how do you talk to a six year old about that? Or rather seven, they'd be seven soon.

Cloud sighed. They were getting big too fast.

"You're going to give yourself wrinkles" Leon stated poking Cloud in the forehead. The blonde stared blankly at the other, who smiled. "Isn't that what you always tell me when I'm frowning all the time? What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about how big the boys are getting" he admitted with a sigh. This only made Leon smile stay.

"They are. Next thing I know your going to be saying we're getting old"

"Are we? Gosh, I hope not" Leon laughed softly.

"We're not. Look at my father, he's fifty-three. And I don't hear people calling him old"

"He's fifty-three? Doesn't look a day over thirty" Cloud confessed honestly.

"Grandfather's seventy-two. No one thinks he's past fifty"

"What's your family have, the fountain of youth?" Leon shrugged. "Great I'm going to be wrinkled and old and you'll still look like your forty"

"How are you so sure? Your mother doesn't look that bad for her age. You could out live me"

"I said nothing about out living" Leon raised a brow as he smirked. Cloud knew that smirk. It was the 'I'm going to kiss you and turn you to goo' smirk. And he did. Making Cloud forget what they'd been talking about completely.

…

"It's our birthday, why can't we go to the zoo?" Ventus pouted.

"Zoo's not open. Sorry Ven" Leon informed patting him on the head.

"Okay… Can we go to the museum then?"

"You want to go to the museum?" Cloud asked in shock. That's not something a seven year old normally asked. At least he didn't think they did.

"Miss. Branford told us that they have dinosaur bones. I want to see um"

"What about you Roxas?" Leon asked. "Do you want to go there?"

"I want to see the mummy"

"I don't want to see that" Ventus protested, wrinkling his nose.

"Then I'll take you to see the bones and Leon will take Roxas to see the mummy. Sound good?"

"Yeah" Ventus cheered. Roxas didn't seem as pleased with the idea, but didn't say a word against it.

They'd asked the boys what they'd wanted to do on their birthday. And they didn't want a party like the year before. Nope they just wanted their family and cake. Had to have cake. Leon and Cloud's parents were coming over later for that and presents. For now they were taking the boys out to do whatever they wanted; turned out to be the museum, oddly enough.

"Wow" both boys gasped as they stepped inside the large building.

Radiant Garden's museum was build off the old castle in the middle of town. To say it was large was just scratching the surface. It'd take a few days to go over it all. They only had a few hours and two seven year olds. Boys got distracted by the pirate exhibit before they got too far. Both stared at the ship motel of a famous pirate ship called the 'Black Pearl'. After that Ventus spotted a swords exhibit dragging them all over thinking Leon and Cloud would like it. And they would admit it was enjoyable. Roxas surprised them when he paused to stare at a small clock tribute to their neighboring town of Twilight. Then came the dinosaurs. Ventus was happily dragging Cloud from one to the other naming the ones he knew and asking Cloud to read the names of others. It was then Leon turned to Roxas.

"Do you want to go see the mummies?"

"No"

"You…" Leon stopped realizing Roxas wasn't going because he didn't want to leave his brother. "Cloud will keep Ventus safe while we take a quick look. And it's just down the hall" the boy turned to stare at the man for a long moment.

Leon smiled at the boy taking his hand and leading him away. Boy tensed and looked back at the other two but didn't protest farther. He seemed to forget his dislike of leaving his brother when they got to the Egyptian exhibit. His eyes studied the hieroglyphs for a long time. And he seemed to like them more then the tombs.

"See that one that looks like a bird looking at us?" Leon asked pointing. Roxas nodded. "That one means 'm'"

"You can read it?"

"A little, not much" Leon answered pointing to the stone again. "See how there's a few here I don't know. Like this snake. I think it's a 'j', but I could be wrong"

"Can I learn them?" the boy asked, Leon smiled down at him.

"If you want too. I'm sure we can get a book on it. That's were I learn what I know. But come on, we better get back to your brother and Cloud. I'm sure they'd finished with the dinosaurs by now" Roxas nodded taking he man's hand and heading back to the others.

"There you are" Ventus called running over to them. He grabbed his brother's hand smiling before looking up to Leon. "You missed the dinos"

"You missed the mummies"

"Yuck" the boy stated wrinkling his nose. Roxas smiled at him and Leon held back a laugh.

"Leon I think we have time for one more stop"

"You have something in mind I presume" Leon knew he did, just by the look in Cloud's eye. The blonde nodded to the right and Leon smirked at his idea. "I think they'll like that"

"Come on boys"

Cloud led them into a darker space and the boys gasped in awe as they looked around them. They were surrounded by stars. It was a small planetarium based room. Planets and stars covered the walls and ceiling. All the twins could do was looking around wide eyes. Cloud picked Ventus up as the boy tried to see a display of the solar system.

"Leon…?"

"Yes"

"I can't see" the boy confessed, staring at the ground nervously. Leon smiled softly and lifted the boy up so he could see as well. The boy smiled and leaned forward much as his brother was beside him.

Leon and Roxas weren't that close. So it was good to see them like this to Cloud. Roxas hadn't opened up as much as Ventus had. But Roxas seemed to have a harder time with the adoption thing. And even as two years of them living with them slowly came around, only know was the boy letting Leon in. Cloud had been quicker. But both figured that was because Cloud had been the one to approach him at the orphanage. That and Roxas had pointed out a lot in the first year that he felt Leon was taking Ventus from him somehow. But now and with time Roxas would come around. They'd known this from the start. But it was just good to see it.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: With this post and that's it for part one. Yep that's the end of it. I'll probably never post the second part. Unless people want me to. It'd be more about the kids then Cloud and Leon though. Just a warning. Anyhow, Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. On another note, seriously, people if someone wants to fix this you really need to contact me more. I mean I can't PM this story, it's massive. But if someone wanted to edit the many mistakes, seriously talk to me. I had two people mention it. You know who you are. If you're really serious about it, please message me again. Thanks and bye all! Until next time!]<strong>


	19. Disclaimer & Credits

**Disclaimer: **_Clearly © Square Enix. _

...

**Songs: **_Go back to the chapters they appeared in. I don't own any of them._

**...**

**Credits:**

Final Fantasy VII

_Cloud_

_Zack_

_Aerith or Aeris_

_Sephiroth_

_Tifa_

_Vincent_

_Lucrecia_

_Yuffie_

_Cid_

_Shera_

...

Final Fantasy VIII

_Leon or Squall_

_Irvine_

_Selphie_

_Laguna_

_Raine_

_Ellone_

_Rinoa_

_Seifer_

_Zell_

_Quistis_

...

Final Fantasy Others

_Chocobos_

_Moogles_

_Lulu_

_Wakka_

_Zidane_

_Bartz_

_Terra_

_Onion Knight_

...

Kingdom Hearts

_Terra_

_Olette_

_Roxas_

_Ventus_

_Sora_

_Xion_

_Vanitas_

And whatever other characters that popped up that I'm sure I'm missing. They were either with Square Enix or Disney. Neither do I own. If I did then the disclaimer wouldn't be needed.

NO CHARACTERS WHERE MINE! IT **FANFICTION**! I ONLY CAME UP WITH THE PLOT! I MAKE NO CLAIM OTHERWISE! NO DO I MAKE ANY KIND OF PROFIT FROM THIS STORY... Well maybe my self-esteem. But that's it, I swear!


End file.
